Destino: Exámenes Chunnin
by Sariita3
Summary: Un año antes de que comience la aventura del joven ninja Naruto Uzumaki, en la villa de Konoha se organizan los exámenes Chunnin donde dos equipos de Konoha se conocerán. Una historia llena de aventuras, humor y algo de romance. Con unos cuantos OCs, otros pocos de personajes prestados de otros animes, Anti-Kabuto y Anti-Kurotsuchi.
1. ¿¡Los exámenes Chunnin?

_**Bueno esta es una historia que le conté a mi kohai y mejor amiga por msn que decidí rehacerla y subirla aquí. Esta llena de OCs y con unos pocos de personajes prestados de otros animes. También aparecerán personajes de la serie por supuesto. **_

_**Procuraré actualizar cada viernes o sábado aunque cuando empieza al instituto puede que ya no actualice de seguido.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Sin más retrasos, aquí está el primer capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 1: ¿¡Los exámenes Chunnin!?**

**POV SARA**

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya marchando, ya es casi la hora acordada- Me acabé de peinar mi cabello en una coleta alta, me miré al espejo y después de dar el visto bueno salí por la puerta en dirección al lugar donde nos había citado Juushiro-sensei.

Hace un año que me gradué de la academia ninja y ahora soy una gennin. Me llamo Sara Shiki y tengo trece años. Tengo el pelo moreno, rizado recogido en una coleta alta que me llega hasta los hombros. Unos mechones me caen por la cara, lo que según mi compañero de equipo me dan un toque misterioso. Mis ojos son amarillos cosa que contrasta mucho con mi piel pálida. Ahora mismo llevo puesta mi ropa ninja que consiste en un vestido verde con la bandana negra de Konoha anudada alrededor de mis caderas y un pantaloncito negro corto debajo.

Al llegar al puente donde siempre quedamos el equipo tres, a lo lejos veo a uno de mis compañeros de equipo. El pesado de Daisuke, un ninja de cabello pelirrojo desordenado como el fuego, lo que hace que parezca un chico revoltoso, cosa que es totalmente cierta. Sus ojos de color verde siempre relucen con una chispa de determinación aunque algunas veces fueran tapados por unas gafas (N/A: Como las de Obito pero verdes con el cristal transparente). Esta vestido con su ropa de siempre, una camiseta roja con el símbolo de una chispa que representa a su clan y unos pantalones negros cortos rasgados por algunos sitios.

-Hola, Sara-chan- me llama Daisuke haciéndome señas con los brazos para que me acercara.

-Hola, Daisuke- me acercó a él hasta acabar justo delante suya apoyada en el puente- ¿Todavía no han llegado los demás?

-No, solo estamos tú y yo- se ríe mirándome fijamente-

- ¿Qué estás pensando Daisuke?- arqueo una ceja imaginándome por donde van sus pensamientos.

-Pues bueno, ya sabes- sus mejillas se enrojecen y hace una pausa- Ya sabes lo que pienso, podríamos entretenernos-

Veo como al decirme todo eso sus bonitos ojos verdes sin las gafas puestas brillan con decisión y se acerca más con la intención de besarme. Ante eso me muevo rápidamente a un lado y Daisuke cae hasta besar la barandilla del puente donde yo estaba apoyada.

-Daisuke, te conozco muy bien- digo aguantándome una carcajada- Hace un año que somos equipo y se que de ti mejor estar a una distancia prudencial- termino cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Pero si solo quería darte un beso!- hace un puchero adorable- No entiendo porque no quieres. Yo en la academia tenía a casi todas las chicas detrás de mí.

- Y a algunos chicos- esta vez no consigo aguantarme las risas y veo como frunce el ceño.

- Ese no es el punto, Sara-

-Lo que pasa, Daisuke, es que te fuiste a obsesionar con una de las chicas que no iban detrás de ti en la academia.

- Tú tampoco es que te fijes mucho en los chicos y eso que entre que me tienes a mí que volvía locas a media academia y a el Baka que volvía locas a la otra... seguro que todas las demás chicas te tienen una envidia enorme- me dice señalándome acusadoramente.

- Eso es porque yo soy demasiado buena para vosotros- sonrió arrogantemente mientras sacudo mi coleta echándola hacia atrás.

En eso se oye un ruido como de una pequeña explosión. Al girar mi cabeza hacia donde viene el ruido veo una masa de humo y me doy cuenta de que alguien acaba de llegar.

Al dispersarse el humo se muestra la figura de un chico de mi edad. Mi otro compañero, Kiriya.

Kiriya, para su edad es bastante alto, nos saca varios centímetros a Daisuke y a mí.

Sus ojos son de color esmeralda como su cabello liso, que le cae hasta casi los hombros. La ropa de Kiriya consiste en una camiseta de rejilla negra cubierta por un chaleco abierto de color caqui, parecido al de los chunnin. Los pantalones del mismo color que el chaleco, le llegan hasta por debajo de las rodillas y el resto de las piernas están cubiertas por vendas. Los pantalones tenían un dibujo de un tigre en marrón. En su cuello resalta un collar del yin y el yang.

No cabe duda que es un chico bastante atractivo como Daisuke. Sin embargo, los dos chicos tenían una belleza distinta. Kiriya con su misterio y paciencia y Daisuke con su alegría y efusividad.

-Hola, Sara. Hola, Fosforito- nos saluda con una mano y se queda mirando a Daisuke esperando su reacción.

-Kiriya-baka, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho qué no me llames así?- responde fastidiado.

-Pues no me llames baka- responde sin dejar de sonreír- Además, tus cabellos son pelirrojos y me recuerda a las llamas de un fósforo- le despeina los pelos de forma amistosa.

- Oye, no me despeines que tengo que estar guapo para Sara-chan- se empieza rápidamente a peinar y a colocarse la gafas.

- Hombres, nunca cambiarán- miro a mis compañeros con una gotita en la cabeza- Bueno, dejad eso que ya va siendo la hora-

Por el camino se ve acercarse a un hombre de unos veinticinco años. Su pelo blanco y liso que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda es lo que mas resalta de él. Sus ojos son de un color marrón algo que desentona con el color de sus cabellos. Lleva puesto el típico uniforme chunnin con el chaleco abierto dejando ver una camiseta azul oscuro.

- ¡Juushiro-sensei!- gritamos los tres a la vez mientras Daisuke y yo le hacemos señas con las manos para que se acercara.

- Hola chicos, bueno os preguntareis para que os he llamado- intercala su mirada entre los tres y hace una pausa para dar más misterio al asunto- Pues resulta que hoy empieza los exámenes de ascenso a chunin y ya os he apuntado. Ala, coged estas tarjetas de inscripción.- nos da una de sus alegres sonrisas y nos da las tarjetas.

-Espera, nos has apuntado sin permiso- le recrimino mientras miró las tarjetas que me dio.

- Pues no os lo voy a negar. Además es evidente – empieza a reír- los tres tenéis el nivel suficiente y además dudo que no queráis ascender a jounin.

-Ya, pero nos podrías haber avisado, sensei- dice Kiriya mientras suelta un gran suspiro.

- Así es mas emocionante- sus ojos cambian a un brillo de orgullo- Vamos corred todavía tenéis una hora antes de que empiece... ah y buena suerte seguro que dejáis en buen nombre al equipo número tres.

-Sí, Juushiro-sensei, haremos que este orgulloso de nosotros- cojo a mis compañeros cada uno por un brazo y nos damos la vuelta en dirección a la academia

- No hace falta que hagáis más, ya estoy orgulloso de vosotros- susurra nuestro sensei cuando ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle y desaparece en una nube de humo.

_**Cambio de escena**_

En otro lado, quince minutos antes se encontraban sentados en un banco dos ninjas. La chica con unos ojos amatistas llenos de alegría y un largo cabello del mismo color que le llegaba hasta media espalda. Su cuerpo bastante delgado y con una altura normal sumado a sus otros rasgos la hace una chica muy guapa. Lleva puesto una sudadera azul sin mangas con unos pantalones cortos negros y unas medias de rejilla.

El chico de al lado, sorprendentemente parecido a ella. Sus ojos de la misma forma y color, pero con un toque de cansancio y aburrimiento en ellos. El pelo también del mismo color, pero corto. Su ropa consiste en una sudadera de manga corta abierta como la de su hermana y debajo de ella una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Los pantalones cortos son negros. Al ver que tenían la misma edad se puede deducir fácilmente que son hermanos gemelos.

Los dos se encontraban hablando sobre como los había citado con tanta prisa Harribel-sensei y como habían sido atacados por unos ninjas extraños y que luego habían desaparecido.

-Esto sin duda ha sido una trampa de Tier-sensei. Cómo si no nos han atacado esos ninjas en el sitio donde nos citó y encima ella no aparece- se cruza los brazos mirando fijamente al camino.

-Lou, calla que ya sabes que Harribel-sensei no le gusta que le llamemos por el nombre- le dirige una mirada de reproche a su gemelo- ¿Qué estás mirando?

En ese momento aparece delante de ellos un chico de su misma edad. Sus ojos de color verde llenos de alegría estaban fijos en la menor de los gemelos. Sus cabellos cortos y lisos de un color verde amarillento le caían por la cara tapándole casi toda la frente. Su ropa consiste en una camiseta blanca con una manga de tirantes y otra corta, adornada con un dibujo de un dragón en verde. Los pantalones negros le llegan hasta casi los tobillos donde lleva unas vendas puestas. El ninja aparenta menos años de los que tenía pero aun así llama bastante la atención de las chicas de su edad.

-Hola, Lau-chan. Hola, gemelo de Lau-chan- sonríe amistosamente

-Oye idiota tengo nombre y muy fácil de recordar- le fulmina con la mirada Lou- Bueno paso de ti... oye, ¿te ha pasado algo hoy?- cambia su mirada a una de intriga.

-Pues me atacaron unos ninjas mientras venía hacia aquí- alza los hombros para restarle importancia- pero salieron huyendo ya que no eran nada comparados con el gran Izuru Ishimura- acaba la frase gritando su nombre y apellido.

- Pues creo que el gran Izuru Ishimura- imita el gemelo a Izuru al decir su nombre- no es tan gran como creía, porque mira, tu camiseta por detrás esta cortada donde tu símbolo del ying y el yang y también tu pantalón por aquí- le señala las dos partes de su ropa.

-Eso es porque los muy cobardes solo se atrevieron a atacarme por detrás- mira hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo

- Lo dicho, que fuiste el único que recibiste heridas porque mi imoto y yo salimos ilesos. Eres un inútil- dijo esta última frase riéndose arrogantemente.

-¡Te voy a…!- se prepara para darle un puñetazo a Lou.

-Oye, mequetrefes, relajaos un poco, ¿tan temprano y ya estáis peleando?- les dijo una mujer mientras paraba el puñetazo que iba dirigido a la cabeza de Lou.

La mujer que tenían delante aparenta unos veinticinco años. Sus ojos entrecerrados y de color verde reflejaban un carácter serio y estricto. Su pelo es rubio como el oro peinado en dos finas coletas y un gran mechón cayendo por su frente. Estaba vestida con un vestido azul y blanco simulando las olas del mar que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y llevaba la bandana de Konoha tapándole el cuello y casi la boca.

-¡Harribel-sensei! Déjalos, son hombres- dice suspirando- Sabes, al venir hacia aquí nos encontramos con unos ninjas y nos atacaron.

-Pero tranquila ,sensei, ya nos encargamos de ellos. Fueron pan comido- Izuru mira de reojo a Lou por si dice algo en contra suya.

-Ya lo sé. Los envié yo- no cambia su expresión al comunicarles eso.

-No puede ser- susurra Lou mientras abre sus ojos por la impresión.

-¡Imposible¡- grita Laura al mismo tiempo que su gemelo

-… ¡Que!- grita Izuru dejando a todos alucinados, después de tomarse su tiempo para asimilarlo.

- Era solo una prueba para ver si sois lo suficientemente poderosos para entrar a los exámenes chunin- mira a sus alumnos que ahora mismo están en estado de shock- ¿Qué os pasa?

-¿Qué son los exámenes chunnin?- pregunta Izuru poniéndose un dedo encima de sus labios en señal de duda.

-¿Ninguno de los tres sabe que son los exámenes chunnin?- pregunta extrañada su sensei.

-No- responden a la vez los gemelos con cara de vergüenza.

- Son los exámenes que se hacen dos veces anualmente a los gennins para ver si alguno de ellos es lo suficientemente fuerte para ascender a chunin.- ve como asienten emocionados sus alumnos- y yo os he apuntado. Tomad los papeles de inscripción ahí os pone lo que tenéis que hacer y mucha suerte- les da los papeles y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- ¡Se ha ido así de repente sin explicarnos nada!- grita Lou enojado mientras mira a sus compañeros.

-Ya sabes como es Harribel-sensei, no le gusta malgastar su tiempo hablando… además parece que tenía prisa.-dice su hermana mientras mira el papel que le dio la nombrada.

-Demonios, tendremos que ir a la academia ya, pone que es dentro de una hora, mejor no llegar tarde.-mira a Izuru que esta en shock observando el lugar donde había desaparecido Harribel- Equipo dos llamando a Izuru, responde-

-… ¡Es genial! Vamos rápido ya quiero patearles a todos el culo y convertirme en chunin- Izuru coge una mano a cada gemelo y los lleva arrastrando hacia la academia

-Oye idiota, suéltame que sé andar- se deshace del agarre de Izuru a la vez que su hermana.

-Os echo una carrera haber quien llega antes- Laura empieza a correr en dirección a la academia seguida por los dos chicos, los tres con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

_**Cambio de escena/ POV Sara**_

Ya habíamos llegado a la academia y en este momento Kiriya, Daisuke y yo nos encontrábamos pasando por el gimnasio.

-¡Cuántos recuerdos me trae este lugar! ¿A qué a vosotros también, chicos? Por ejemplo, la vez esa cuando estábamos entrenando en parejas y te di una paliza Kiriya- dijo todo con aire soñador mientras miraba a todos los lados del gimnasio.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo recuerdo justo lo contrario- dijo Kiriya arqueando las cejas y mirándolo divertido.

-Eso seguro que lo soñaste. Yo te di una paliza- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se alejaba un poco de sus compañeros.

En ese momento, se oye una explosión y los tres ninjas sacamos los kunais y nos ponemos en posición de defensa. Ahí enfrente, apareció una gran cantidad de niebla separándonos de Daisuke.

-Mira por donde, si son ninjas de la hoja, justo lo que andábamos buscando. ¿Son estos de los que me hablaste, ototo?- oímos una voz que provenía de la niebla.

- Sí son ellos, el chico de pelo verde es Kiriya, es del clan ese de nombre raro que nunca me acuerdo y Sara una kunoichi de familia normal, pero aun así muy talentosa. Fueron los mejores de su promoción- contesta a su hermano con una voz divertida.

En ese momento la niebla acaba de dispersarse y veo a dos jóvenes casi de mi misma edad. Me fijé mejor en ellos y como había dicho el primero sí que eran hermanos y bastante parecidos. Sus ojos eran color morado. El pequeño mostraba una mirada pícara, pero a la vez sádica. Sin embargo, en los ojos del mayor solo había indiferencia. Los dos eran bastantes altos y su pelo era de color blanco con reflejos azules. Llevaban la bandana de la villa oculta entre la niebla, el mayor en la frente y el menor atada alrededor del cuello. Además tenían los típicos dientes de los habitantes de Kirigakure. Los dos llevaban una camiseta de tirantes morada, aunque el mayor con unos pantalones negros largos y el menor unos grises claros cortos. Los dos llevaban una pequeña espada en la espalda.

-Ya que conoces a mis compañeros, supongo que me conocerás a mí- dijo Daisuke mientras se daba palmadas en el pecho.

-Eres el compañero de equipo de ellos, uno normaluco- dice el más pequeño mientras suelta una carcajada y muestra una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Yo normal? Soy Daisuke Hibana, del gran clan Hibana- miro como se da una palmada sobre el símbolo de su clan que lleva en la camiseta

-¿Hibana? No lo conozco-se ríe- ¿Seguro que existe?

-Bueno, dejémonos de presentaciones, solo venimos a probaros- su hermano mayor corta la respuesta que le iba a dar Daisuke.

- Pero si no os habéis presentado- les miro seriamente a los dos- Ya que sabéis tanto de nosotros podríais contarnos algo de vosotros mismos

- Preciosa, no necesitas mis datos- me guiña un ojo- porque en estos exámenes sólo se va a hablar de un ninja de la niebla muy poderoso y atractivo. Y no estoy hablando de mi hermano.

-¿Queréis luchar?- dice Kiriya enarcando una ceja- Esta bien, por mi no hay ningún problema

- Ni por mí- decido apoyar a Kiriya.

-¡Por mí sí que lo hay! Yo quiero luchar- nos contesta Daisuke casi lanzándose contra nosotros.

-Tranquilo, Daisuke, tu eres nuestra arma secreta, no podemos darnos el lujo de mostrarte antes de empezar los exámenes-le guiño un ojo

-Eso es cierto- se sonroja-bueno os dejare a vosotros acabar con los payasos estos de la niebla-se aparta a un lado

Al ver eso, Kiriya desvía la mirada de nosotros fastidiado y se concentra en nuestros oponentes.

Empieza la pelea y los dos extraños sacan sus espadas que tenían a la espalda .Al ver eso Kiriya y yo sacamos un kunai cada uno, para así poder defendernos.

Después de unos minutos luchando con nuestras armas, se nota que ellos nos llevan ventaja. Ahora mismo me lamento que nuestras especialidades fueran el ninjutsu y genjustu ya que ellos nos ganan con diferencia en taijustu. Por otro lado, las técnicas elementales aquí dentro no las podemos usar ya que hay riesgo de dañar el edificio.

Gracias a un despiste el menor de ellos dos esta a punto de darme con su espada, cierro los ojos y espero a que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Vostros dos, pero que bakas sois, dije que me esperarais en la clase y estáis aquí jugando con los shinobis de la hoja- se para la pelea al aparecer una nueva persona y justo a tiempo antes de que me pasara algo grave- Al menos podríais haberme avisado- hace un puchero al mayor y justo después le coge de la oreja al más pequeño.

La chica que al parecer era la compañera de esos dos era bastante bajita. Llevaba la bandana de Kirigakure en la frente. Su cabello de un color azul claro le llegaban hasta la cadera y era bastante ondulado como simulando olas del mar. Sus ojos eran de un color verde agua y eran bastante grandes. Iba vestida con una camiseta con mangas holgadas blancas y ésta le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. Debajo llevaba unos leggins negros.

-Duele, duele, oye, Tsuki, que duele, lo sentimos- al oír eso Tsuki le suelta y el menor le fulmina con la mirada.

-Oye, no hables en plural que yo no lo siento, fue tu culpa otouto- dijo indiferente su hermano mayor sin mirarlo.

-Bueno chicos, lo siento si mis compañeros de equipo os han molestado- dice sarcásticamente- Hasta luego- le coge otra vez la oreja al menor y lo lleva arrastrando seguido del restante chico.

-¡Esperad!- al oír eso los tres se paran y Tsuki suelta al menor de los hermanos- ¿Al menos decidme quiénes sois?

-Quédate con mi nombre, preciosa- se gira el menor- Mi nombre es…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Son casi unas ocho hojas de word. Procuraré que todos los capítulos duren aproximadamente eso.**_

_**En este capítulo se presentan los dos equipos protagonistas. Los capítulos se centrarán en ellos, pero también habrá alguna parte dedicada a otros ninjas.**_

_**Bueno creo que esta claro quien es este chico de la niebla, pero quise dejar este capítulo así.**_

_**Acepto críticas constructivas, tomates 3, dinero $ o simplemente lo que a vosotr s se os ocurra.**_

_**¡ Muchas gracias por su lectura!**_


	2. Incidentes en la academia

_**Ya que voy bastante adelantada con este fanfic he decido publicar antes el segundo capítulo. Haber si al haber más capítulos la gente se anima a leer y mandar algun review.**_

_**En este capítulo se descubre quien es el "desconocido" ninja de la niebla y se presenta a otro equipo de Konoha. También aparecerán otros dos personajes de Naruto.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Sin más retrasos, aquí está el segundo capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 2: Incidentes en la academia**

**POV Sara**

**-Bueno chicos, lo siento si mis compañeros de equipo os han molestado- dice sarcásticamente- Hasta luego- le coge otra vez la oreja al menor y lo lleva arrastrando seguido del restante chico.**

**-¡Esperad!- al oír eso los tres se paran y Tsuki suelta al menor de los hermanos- ¿Al menos decidme quiénes sois?**

**-Quédate con mi nombre, preciosa- se gira el menor- Mi nombre es…** Suigetsu, Hozuki Suigetsu- los tres se giraron nuevamente y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

- Pues al final solo se presento ese Hozuki- suspiró resignado Kiriya.

- Bueno por deducción ya sabes el apellido del otro, pero eso no nos sirve de mucho- Daisuke apoya su mano en el hombro de Kiriya en señal de entendimiento.

- Habrá que darnos prisa, hemos perdido bastante tiempo en esto- me dirijo a la puerta del gimnasio mientras me siguen mis compañeros.

-Ya, es perdida de tiempo por la paliza que os han dado, ¿eh? – se posiciona al lado mía y me mira con una sonrisa divertida

- Mejor dejemos este tema a parte y démonos prisa- Kiriya se aproxima hasta estar a mi otro lado.

-No más distracciones chicos- Salimos por la puerta del gimnasio en dirección a nuestro destino.

_**Cambio de escena**_

En uno de los pasillos de la academia se encuentran dos gemelos con el pelo morado junto a su compañero de equipo. Miran de un lado a otro buscando la clase donde empezarían los exámenes chunnin.

-A ver… tenemos que ir a la clase 3C- dice Lou mientras mira los papeles que le dejó su sensei.

-Ni, mira esa es la clase 3C- señala su gemela a una clase que estaba rodeada por ninjas, seguramente gennins como ellos.

Se acercaron los tres un poco hasta el círculo de gente y vieron como en medio de ellos había dos gennins que estaban venciendo a todos los demás que intentaran pasar a la clase.

- ¡Oye! ¿Pero que hacéis? Dejadnos pasar a todos, tenemos que presentarnos a los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin. No seáis desgraciados- dijo Izuru enfadado mientras se hacia paso entre la multitud y se enfrentaba a los dos ninjas.

- Tranquilo, Izuru, déjalos en paz- Laura se acerca corriendo hasta coger al chico del brazo- Vamos.

-Laura, no me crees capaz de enfrentarme a estos dos, tanto desconfías de mí- la mira a los ojos- ¿crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegeros? Si no pasamos por esta puerta no podremos llegar a ser chunnins.

-Confío en ti plenamente, Izuru, pero no deberíamos entretenernos con estos, solo son unas distracciones- le respondió la chica con una mirada de orgullo- Ya se que no eres bueno con los genjutsus.

-¿Pero que dices, cría? No somos una distracción, solo queremos aprovechar para deshacernos de algo de competencia- responde uno de los gennins mientras mira de reojo a su compañero.

-Esto es solo una estrategia, no creo que lo entiendas. Además ¿qué tiene que ver ahora los genjutsus en esto, cría?- responde el segundo con una sonrisa que no pudo esconder de Laura.

- Tengo, nombre soy Laura Aidou- se señala orgullosa a sí misma- y digo que sois unas distracciones. Habéis utilizado el henge no jutsu para disfrazaros de dos gennins. En realidad sois dos chunnins- señala con sus brazos a todos los presentes- Esto debe de ser otra prueba del examen chunnin. Cualquiera con un poco de talento para ver por los genjutsus podría conseguir verlo, hasta mi hermano lo conseguiría.

Al oír eso, la sonrisa de los dos chicos empieza a incrementarse y deshacen el henge no jutsu. Al dispersarse el humo se muestra a dos chunnins de unos veinte años o un poco más. Los dos están vestidos con el típico uniforme de su rango. El primero, de ojos negros y cabello castaño que le cae por el ojo derecho. El segundo, de ojos también negros y pelo del mismo color que sus ojos, lo que más resaltaba en este hombre es la venda que le atravesaba la cara pasándole por la nariz.

-Aún así no les vamos a dejar pasar a esta clase- dijo el castaño apoyándose sobre la puerta.

-Tendréis que esperar al próximo examen para convertiros en chunnin- apoya el otro mientras se ríe por la expresión de enfado de Izuru.

- ¡Malditos, dejadnos pasar¡- Izuru se abalanza contra ellos, pero es frenado por otra persona-¿Eh? ¡Suéltame, Lou-teme!- empieza a removerse intentando librase de los brazos de Lou.

-No hagas el idiota, Izuru. Aunque eso es muy difícil para ti- esquiva un puñetazo de Izuru- Oye, tranquilo que esta clase no es nuestro objetivo

-¡No soy tonto, teme!- se suelta de Lou y se queda parado- Espera, ¿qué significa eso?

-Veo que ya te has dado cuenta, hermano- sonríe orgullosa a su gemelo.

-¿Pero de qué rayos habláis? Oye, explicadme que está pasando aquí- mira a los gemelos con una mirada entre fastidiada y curiosa.

- Fíjate bien, idiota, esta no es la clase 3C ya que estamos en el segundo piso y no en el tercero. Esto no es más que un genjutsu provocado por eso dos chunnins- mientras explica todo eso señala al letrero del aula y se ve como se rompe el genjutsu y ahora muestra que esa es el aula 2C.

- Eso ya lo sabía, Lou-teme- ríe Izuru escandalosamente intentando hacerse el entendido- Solamente te esta probando.

- Sí claro, Izuru, ya sabes que eres pésimo en genjutsu- sigue hablando antes que el Ishimura tenga tiempo de responder- Mejor vamos al tercer piso.

El equipo dos se va alejando y cuando ya están fuera del campo de vista de los sorprendidos chunnins estos empiezan a hablar.

-Estos gemelos son bastante listos. Creo que los exámenes van a estar muy entretenidos, ¿no crees, Kotetsu?- pregunta el castaño a su compañero.

-Sí, son muy astutos, hasta han conseguido pasar nuestra prueba- responde abatido mirando al suelo- gracias a ellos los demás ninjas que estaban mirando ya saben de nuestra treta, Izumo.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con Ibiki-san- se da la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por Kotetsu.

-Oye, espera, vamos primero a comer dango, tengo un hambre que me muero, hoy no pude desayunar- dice sujetándose la barriga.

- No podemos, ya sabes que nos tenemos que reunir con Ibiki-san- Izumo le reprocha a su compañero mientras desaparece del pasillo seguido por el otro lamentándose.

_**Cambio de escena**_

En la clase 3C, unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, se encuentra llena de shinobis hablando entre los miembros de su equipo o de su aldea. Todo estaba más o menos tranquilo.

-¡Chicos por fin encontramos la clase, es aquí!- entra dando una patada Izuru a la puerta y haciendo que todos le miraran a él y a sus compañeros.

-¡No llames la atención, baka- se acercan los gemelos y le dan un golpe en la cabeza al peli-verde.

-Pero si no llamo la atención- mira hacia donde están sentados algunos ninjas y al ver su aspecto sanguinario y el estado de molestia en el que se encuentran se esconde detrás de Lou.

-Gomen, sigan a lo suyo, como si este encantador chico nunca haya entrado a este aula, a partir de ahora soy invisible- se disculpa Izuru y los demás ninjas dejan de prestarle atención.

-Mira quienes están aquí, sigues tan ruidoso como siempre, Izuru- se acerca un chico de su misma edad seguido por otro y una chica con un pequeño gato en sus brazos.

-Que bien que este aquí también el equipo dos- sonríe el otro chico gordito que le acompaña.

- ¡Lau-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte¡- le saluda la chica restante con una gran sonrisa felina- Hola, Izuru, Lou- se sonroja al decir este ultimo nombre.

- Anda, pero si son el equipo cuatro, Ryuuken, Buki y Shiba. ¿Qué hacen unos inútiles como vosotros por aquí?

-Mira quién fue a hablar de inútiles- su expresión cambia rápidamente a una de enfado- Pero bueno, que se va a hacer contigo, paso de ti- dijo ofendida

-Shiba-chan, cuánto tiempo, ¿qué tal Yoruichi?- se acerca y acaricia al gato de pelaje como la noche y ojos amarillos que tiene entre sus brazos y esta le responde maullando.

Shiba, es una joven compañera de la academia y amiga de Laura, su pelo es marrón, corto y algo rebelde con unos ojos especiales. Tenían la forma de los de los gatos, pero eso no le estropeaba su belleza sino que le daba un toque especial. Esos ojos eran del mismo color del pelo. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta naranja sin mangas y unos leggins negros.

Ryuuken, es un joven alto y muy delgado. Aparentemente no muy fuerte, pero si agresivo. Sus ojos son de un azul como el cielo de la noche mientras que su pelo bien arreglado es de un azul claro. La parte de arriba consiste en unas vendas que tapan su torso y encima de ellas una sudadera blanca y azul abierta. Después lleva unos pantalones largos blancos y un arco colgado a su espalda.

Por ultimo, Buki, un joven un poco raro, medio rellenito con pelo gris y grandes ojos negros. Sus orejas están decorados con unos cuantos pendientes y de su espalda cuelga un fuma shuriken. Su ropa consiste en una gabardina azul oscuro que llega hasta casi las rodillas y abierta al final junto con unos pantalones grises bombachos. Los tres fueron compañeros del equipo dos en la academia y forman parte de los nueve novatos de este año.

-Oye, y ¿dónde esta el equipo de Lee-cejotas, Tenten-chan y baka-hyuga-soy-el-mejor?

-Vaya, no os habéis enterado- se empieza a reír la chica del equipo cuatro- Gai-sensei les ha obligado a esperar a los próximos exámenes para que así estén bien preparados, según él.

-Muy bien, eso es perfecto, así podré dejar en ridículo a Hyuga-baka cuando yo me convierta en chunnin y él siga siendo gennin- exclama Izuru emocionado al oír las noticias de sus ex-compañeros.

De repente se abre la puerta y se ve entrar a una joven de pelo negro peinado en una coleta y ojos dorados llenos de decisión. A su lado, esta un chico de pelo verde y de ojos del mismo color viendo el aula tranquilamente y justo al final un pelirrojo de ojos del mismo color que el anterior. Los tres, sin duda son un poco más mayores que los seis ya presentes. Al verlos Izuru, dejó de hablar y se les quedó mirando de una forma extraña, cosa que Laura percibió perfectamente.

-Mira a esos tres, parecen casi de nuestra edad y encima son de nuestra villa, pero, sin embargo no me suenan de nada- dijo Shiba extrañada siendo secundada por Yoruichi con un maullido.

- Veo que para haber venido a una competición estáis un poco desinformados. Se nota que sois los novatos- dijo una voz que provenía de sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontraron con un joven unos cuantos años mayor que ellos. Aparentemente, unos diecisiete años. Sus ojos de un color negro con una mirada que no se podría explicar estaban tapados por unas gafas. Sus cabellos son blancos. La banda de la hoja descansa en su frente y su ropa consiste en una camiseta sin mangas morada y pantalones del mismo color separados por una tela blanca en sus caderas. Debajo de la camiseta morada lleva otra de manga corta blanca.

-¿Quién eres tú?- saca una flecha de la casaca que tiene en la espalda junto a su arco.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, como podéis ver soy de Konoha y solo vengo a echaros una mano, novatos- explica mientras levanta sus manos intentando calmar al chico de pelo azul.

-Bueno, ya que sabes quienes somos y nos quieres ayudar será mejor que te presentes- responde Lou con una mirada desconfiada y con cautela.

-Soy Kabuto Yakushi y es la cuarta vez que me presento a estos exámenes- se presenta el de gafas.

-Dios, pues mejor no nos cuentes nada, si has suspendido tantas veces será mejor que te alejes- empieza a reís a carcajadas- Sí, aléjate no nos vayas a contagiar de tu fracaso.

-Mejor hago como si no te hubiera oído- suspira Kabuto- puede que haya repetido muchas veces los exámenes, pero gracias a eso tengo una gran colección de información. Aquí tengo estas cartas- se saca de la manga unas cartas, aparentemente en blanco.

-¿Esto que son cartas como las de las adivinas?- se acerca curioso Buki.

-Vaya tontería es esto- se cruza de brazos Ryuuken y mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Eres adivino, Kabuto?- se mofa Laura aprovechándose de la ocurrencia del de los pendientes.

-Dios, estos críos-resopla aguantándose las ganas de explotar ante los comentarios de los novatos- Estas cartas os pueden mostrar mucha información sobre cualquier participante de los exámenes.

- Ah, que interesante y práctico- se acerca Lou más al ver como las cartas muestran la ficha ninja de su gemela.

-Bueno, ¿queréis la información de algunos de los participantes?- preguntó posando su mirada en cada uno de los chicos de uno en uno.

-Sí, podrías darme la información del grupo que acaba de entrar- dijo señalando a los tres chicos que estaban sentados hablando.

-Esos tres- murmura buscando entre la cartas- sí, aquí están- les enseña tres cartas, las correspondientes a esos chicos- El de pelo verde se llama Kiriya, fue el ninja número uno de la promoción del año pasado. Los tres forman parte del equipo tres y su sensei es Ukitake Juushiro. Luego os dejaré ver la cartas para las misiones si os interesan- los chicos asienten al oír esa frase- El pelirrojo es Daisuke Hibana, del clan Hibana que según tengo entendido, tiene un kekei genkai muy interesante y la chica es Sara Shiki, no viene de familia ninja, pero aun así es la konuichi mas talentosa de su promoción- dijo acabando de hablar y pasándoles las cartas a los chicos.

- Vaya, pues parece que van a ser unos poderosos contrincantes- analiza Ryuuken levantando sus gafas con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué tienes miedo, Ryuuken?- le dice acusadoramente Izuru mientras el otro frunce el ceño.

-Pues claro que no, mi equipo esta a la altura- sonríe arrogante- pero no sé el tuyo…

-Nosotros también estamos a la altura-Laura abraza a sus dos compañeros de equipo- Esa chica parece interesante- la mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Interesante?-pregunta Shiba desviando su vista hacia la chica que estaba evadiendo a su compañero pelirrojo que le estaba intentando abrazar.

-Sí, ella es la mejor kunoichi de su promoción- mira a Kabuto- y yo lo soy de la mía, entonces, ¿ella es mi sempai?- le pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno, podría ser así, si tú lo crees- le responde a la gemela con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No le sigas la corriente, ¿por qué le sigues la corriente?- se abalanza Lou contra el mayor de gafas.

- ¡A callar todos!- aparece una nube de humo y cuando se disipa aparece un hombre con una gabardina negra y un pañuelo con el símbolo de Konoha tapándole la cabeza. Su rostro surcado de cicatrices mostrando una expresión feroz- Me llamo Ibiki Morino y seré el examinador de la primera prueba de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin.

_**Aquí se acaba el segundo capítulo. Me quedo un poco más cortito, pero es que si seguía luego no podía cortarlo en bastante tiempo.**_

_**Bueno pues los ninjas de la niebla son nuestro sádico y divertido Suigetsu, su hermano Mangetsu y una de mis OCs. Seguro que ya casi todas os lo habréis imaginado.**_

_**Por otro lado quiero explicar que tanto Yoruichi como Ryuuken no van a ser los mismos que en Bleach. Solo he cogido de referencia esos personajes para crear a esos dos OCs. Yoruichi solo va a ser un gato ninja y Ryuuken un joven ninja arquero. **_

_**Acepto críticas constructivas, tomates, dinero… xD**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por su lectura!**_


	3. Examen escrito Primera parte

_**Bueno aquí os traigo el tercer episodio de Destino: Exámenes Chunnin. Ya tengo hasta el capítulo siete hecho así que hoy también actualizaré. Espero que poco a poco la gente se vaya animando a mandarme algún review que me haría mucha ilusión saber la opinión de la gente que lee mi historia.**_

_**Este capítulo es la primera parte del examen escrito que esta dividido en dos capítulos. Esta historia esta muy basada en la de Naruto así que veréis que algunas formas de copiar o algunos sucesos se parecen bastantes a los de la serie original.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Sin más aquí está el tercer capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 3: Examen escrito Primera Parte**

**- ¡A callar todos!- aparece una nube de humo y cuando se disipa aparece un hombre con una gabardina negra y un pañuelo con el símbolo de Konoha tapándole la cabeza. Su rostro surcado de cicatrices mostrando una expresión feroz- Me llamo Ibiki Morino y seré el examinador de la primera prueba de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin.**

Al oír la presentación del seguramente jounin, todos los presentes en la sala se dieron la vuelta para prestarle atención. Junto con él aparecieron unos chunnins que se sentaron en unas sillas alrededor de la clase.

-Os preguntaréis por qué estáis en un aula. Eso es porque la primera parte del examen de ascenso a chunnin consiste en una prueba teórica- al acabar la frase Ibiki estampa su mano contra la pizarra para frenar los cuchicheos- Callaos, mis ayudantes os repartirán los números de vuestro asiento. Luego os explico las reglas y os doy los exámenes.

_POV Izuru_

Al oír ese grito, veo como Lou se separa del cuatro ojos y se da media vuelta centrándose en la pizarra. Yo hago lo mismo y veo a un hombre con una gran gabardina y una cara terrorífica y llena de cicatrices. Sin embargo, aunque tenga ese aspecto no tiene derecho a callarnos. Miro a los demás que están concentrados en las palabras de ese sujeto. Dios mío, al parecer será nuestro examinador. Eso no quiere decir que tenga miedo. Lo que ocurre son esas cicatrices que tiene en la cara, debe de ser un sanguinario. Y ahora nos dice que el primer examen va a ser uno escrito, por eso es que estamos en una clase… Esperad un momento…

-¡No, no puede ser un examen escrito!-grité al acabar de procesar toda la información.

-Shhh, cállate, Izuru, no la fastidies- me calla Laura tapándome la boca.

Al darme cuenta de que he metido la pata, miró a mis compañeros. Lou y Ryuuken me están fulminando con la mirada y Buki se esta intentando aguantar la risa. Maldigo por lo bajo y me fijo en Shiba a la que de la impresión se ha ido todos los colores de la cara. Maldición, ¿por qué siempre la tengo que fastidiar? ¿Por qué no pienso antes de hablar?

-Pues sí, mequetrefe, esto es un examen escrito- veo como se posa su mirada sobre mí como si me estuviera analizando- Se nota que eres de los típicos ninjas que creen que para nuestra vida no se necesita nada de intelecto- dice mofándose de mí.

Ante eso, la sala estalla en un mar de risas. Ese maldito, como si fuera tonto perdido. No es que no estudie nada, sino que me pongo muy nervioso y al final acabo haciéndolo todo mal o desistiendo.

Unos minutos después, ya nos habían repartido los chunnins el número de nuestro pupitre. Lo habían calculado muy bien, yo me encuentro demasiado lejos de mis compañeros de equipo y lo mismo pasa con el equipo de Ryuuken, Shiba y Buki.

- Bueno ahora os voy a explicar en que consiste esta primera prueba y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa hasta que acabe- echa una mirada al puesto donde estoy sentado- Primero, os vamos a repartir un papel con nueve preguntas que tendréis que resolver en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Transcurrido ese tiempo, os dictaré la última pregunta y tendréis quince minutos para resolverla. Partiréis con diez puntos y por cada pregunta mal se os quitará un punto.

Bueno tal y como va parece es un examen normal y corriente como los de la academia. Tampoco creo que sea tan difícil. Harribel-sensei cree que estamos a la altura y no pienso que se haya arriesgado a quedar en ridículo por nuestra culpa. Esa mujer es muy orgullosa.

- Sin embargo- prosigue hablando y vuelvo a centrarme en su explicación- Los chunnins que os están rodeando vigilarán que no hagáis trampas. Por cada vez que os vean copiar os quitarán dos puntos. Cuando lleguéis a cero, tanto vosotros como vuestro equipo seréis eliminados-al oír eso los cuchicheos llenaron el aula- Si la media de vuestro equipo da un aprobado pasaréis a la siguiente fase, sin embargo, aunque aprobéis si alguno de ustedes saca un cero, vuestro equipo tendrá que esperar a los próximos exámenes.

No puede ser, tengo que sacar más que un cero. No puedo fallar a Laura y a Lou, yo también soy parte del equipo dos. Les sorprenderé a todos.

-Bien podéis empezar- acaba de hablar cuando ya han sido repartidos todos los exámenes.

_Normal POV_

-A ver, esto no puede ser tan difícil- coge la hoja y se dispone a leer en bajo el primer enunciado- La primera pregunta dice: "La parábola B representa la distancia máxima de un shuriken lanzado por un ninja enemigo, A. Este se sitúa a 7 metros. Calcule la trayectoria de la que el ninja enemigo pueda ser observado por los puntos suspensivos que se formó junto a el shuriken y calcule la máxima distancia de lanzamiento si es en una región plana. Justifique su respuesta"- al acabar de hablar se queda mirando la hoja con los ojos desorbitados- Tengo que estar enfermo, este examen no tiene sentido o será que yo no entiendo nada. ¿Qué hago?, voy a sacar un cero y si lo hago suspenderemos los tres- posa su cabeza contra el pupitre. Lau-chan me odiará y Lou me matará.

En la fila de atrás se encuentra la pelinegra de ojos dorados mirando con desconfianza su examen. Suspira y alza su cabeza enfocando su mirada en Ibiki.

- Estos problemas son muy difíciles para un gennin. Hasta puede que para un chunin también- Sara deja de mirar al examinador y observa a los ayudantes escribiendo en sus tablas- y esos chunnins no parecen que se esfuercen por ver si copiamos- termina de decir mirando a su compañero de equipo que esta unos cuantos asientos por delante de ella- ¿Qué tal te irá, Kiriya?

-Solo dos puntos menos por copiar- levanta con su dedo índice sus gafas y posa su cabeza en una mano con una sonrisa divertida- Aquí hay gato encerrado y no me refiero a Yoruichi escondida entre las ropas de Shiba

- ¿Examen teórico?- gruñe Suigetsu mientras mira fastidiado la hoja- ¿Se creen que Suigetsu Hozuki va a estrujarse la cocorota?- ríe observando a los chunnins alrededor suyo- Para que diablos se inventó el bello y noble arte de copiar si no para los exámenes teóricos- terminó de decir el albino enseñando sus blancos y puntiagudos dientes.

- Sin duda, esta prueba no es para medir nuestra inteligencia- Laura vuelve a releer las preguntas del examen- Dios, me dan hasta dolor de cabeza leerlas- Son muy difíciles, no creo que los chunnins tengan que saber todo esto- observa a los chunnins alrededor de ella- Además, el padre de Buki es chunnin y no es tan inteligente- suspira mirando al nombrado que esta sentado en su misma fila contra las ventanas.

- Dios, si tuviera que saber todo esto me habría metido para ingeniero o médico y no para ninja- suspira el Hibana- Además yo nunca he sido de tener buenas notas en la academia. Yo era del montón, pero Sara y Kiriya-baka sí- posa su vista en sus compañeros- no están escribiendo, eso quiere decir que hay algo raro.

-Mis instintos felinos dicen que aquí hay algo escondido tras este examen- posa su mirada en un divertido Ibiki que esta echando a un equipo por haber sido pillados copiando demasiadas veces- ¿Verdad, Yoruichi?- abre la cremallera de la chaqueta blanca que se puso para esconder a su gata- ¿Qué esos de ahí se están copiando? – mira hacía donde la gata le apuntó- Ah, creo que hemos encontrado algo interesante. Muy bien, Yoruichi- muestra una sonrisa gatuna.

Delante de la clase se encuentra una peliazul, dándose golpes contra la mesa y maldiciendo.

-Este examen es muy chungo y no puedo sacar un cero- fulmina con su mirada a Hibiki- Por tu culpa Mangetsu-kun me va odiar, por tu maldito examen- murmura para que el examinador no le oiga-Maldición, ayudadme, Suigetsu, Mangetsu-kun- empieza a rezar Tsuki para que sus sádicos compañeros no la maten si suspenden por su culpa.

-Bueno, ya lo tengo claro- Buki suspira mientras juega con los pendientes de su oreja derecha- aquí hay que copiar- fija su mirada en el examen del ninja que esta delante suyo.

En ese momento, Mangetsu, el mayor de los Hozuki llega a la misma conclusión y los shinobis se ponen manos a la obra.

- Creo que ya se han enterado la mayoría- posa la mirada sobre sus antiguos compañeros y después mira a Laura. De lejos ve una mata de cabello verde amarillenta reposando sobre el pupitre- Bueno, el idiota de Izuru no- suspira Lou con una gota en la cabeza- Con lo fácil que esta sacarles a los repetidores débiles de que van los exámenes- ríe disimuladamente al acordarse de cómo burló a sus compañeros con un kage bushin y como consiguió la información- yo si que soy listo

Volviendo con el shinobi mayor de Kirigakure este se encuentra haciendo disimuladamente unos sellos.

- Jutsu de hidratación- susurra mientras sus piernas se convierten en agua. Se dirige hasta el pupitre de una chica que esta por delante suya y le roba las respuestas que tenía apuntadas en un papel- solo era esto las respuestas- mira desconfiado el papel mientras sus piernas vuelven a la normalidad- yo que creía que sería mas grande la cosa, pero parece que tienen sentido- reflexiona releyendo las preguntas.

- Bueno aquí hay que copiar, esta claro- Daisuke mira por todos los lados de la clase desesperado- ¿Pero como lo hago? Yo no tengo ni una técnica que me sirva para sacarle a alguien las respuestas- mira a los ninjas a su alrededor y se encuentra con uno dormido sobre el examen, otro con él en blanco y otro con el examen dado la vuelta- Vaya compañeros que me tocaron alrededor- llora mentalmente el pelirrojo.

- Bueno empecemos- sonríe alegremente la gemela de cabello morado- Fujo no jutsu- Se ve como empieza a levitar el examen de uno de los shinobis de la fila que esta justo delante de Laura- Muy bien, un poco más- susurra mientras empieza a copiar viendo como el chico intenta desesperadamente atrapar su examen.

-El número treinta y tres estas descalificado junto a tu equipo- grita un chunnin señalando al chico del examen que esta copiando Laura.

-¡Eso no es justo, mi examen esta volando!- en ese momento Laura deshace su jutsu y el examen cae al suelo delante del pobre ninja.

-No pongas excusas, ¿cómo va a volar un examen?- dice el chunnin mientras saca al shinobi del aula junto a su equipo- Aun así solo te quedaban dos puntos y estabas de pie en medio de la clase.

-No puede ser- se resigna mientras se disculpa con sus compañeros con la mirada.

- Vaya, puede que se me haya pasado la mano- suspira y ve que casi tiene todas las respuestas- ah, da igual, gracias a eso voy a aprobar el examen- ríe disimuladamente por lo bajo.

- Bueno, Yoruichi, es tu turno- la gata sale de entre las ropas de Shiba y va caminando por la clase mirando los exámenes de los demás y poco después vuelvo junto a su dueña y se mete otra vez entre los dobleces de la chaqueta- Bueno, querida, cuéntame que has visto- la gata de pelaje como la noche empieza a maullar y Shiba asiente como si la entendiera- Sí, vale, entendido- empieza a escribir y minutos después acaba- Acabé, muchas gracias, Yoruichi. Ahora tengo que escribirles las chuletas a Ryuuken y Buki- vuelve a escribir en unos papeles a parte y se los ata al collar a Yoruichi- bueno que no te pillen, chica.

Yoruichi empieza a caminar lentamente cuidándose que ningún chunnin la vea. Al llegar detrás de Ryuuken empieza a tirarle tranquilamente del pantalón.

-¿Qué?- susurra y mira hacia abajo donde se encuentra con la gata- ¿Me traes las respuestas? Veo que Shiba fue tan astuta como siempre- coge una de las notitas del collar de Yoruichi y la abre con cuidado- Con esto podré responder a las preguntas que me quedan. Ya te puedes ir.

La gata maúlla enfadada por el poco agradecimiento del joven arquero. Se dirige más a la izquierda donde esta sentado Buki y le da un arañazo en la pierna debido a su enfado.

-¡Pero qué diablos!- grita llevándose una mano a su pierna y viendo a Yoruichi.

-El de pelo gris que lleva un fuma shuriken en la espalda, tienes dos puntos menos- apunta en su tabla uno de los chunins.

-Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, Yoruichi- coge las respuestas y se las guarda esperando a que todos dejen de mirarle.

La gata da media vuelta enfadada y empieza a recorrer el camino de vuelta con su dueña. Pasa al lado de la mesa de un chico de pelo rojo y ojos verdes que parece que se le ha ocurrido una idea.

-Ya sé, puedo seducir a alguna chica de por aquí cerca y así ella me dé amablemente las respuestas- mira a su lado izquierdo y solo encuentra a hombres- No, no pienso hacerme pasar por homosexual, que asco- mira a la derecha y tampoco encuentra chicas- No puede ser que solo tenga una solución- piensa con repulsión y mira a la chica que está justo a su derecha, a la que llevaba todo el tiempo evitando mirar.

La kunoichi aparentaba ser bastante mayor, unos treinta años, por lo que se podía deducir que no era muy buena ninja. Llevaba un moño caído en su nuca y despeinado. Sus cabellos eran de un rubio claramente teñido y también bastante descuidado en cuanto a limpieza. Sus ojos, grises y adornados con demasiado maquillaje de color rosa. En su sonrisa se podía ver que le faltaba un diente y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo demasiado llamativo. Sus ropas demasiado ajustadas para su figura más que rellena destacan con colores chillones entre ellos, el rosa, rojo, verde, amarillo, y muchos más. Sin duda, es una mujer ni muy bien cuidada ni atractiva.

-Hola, gu-guapa- dice Daisuke con problemas en su voz- una jovencita tan atractiva como tú no debería tener problemas para pasarme las respuestas- le guiña el ojo lo mejor que puede al mirarle tan fijamente.

-Hola, bomboncito- le mira sacudiendo sus pestañas- me encantaría darte las respuestas, pero no las sé- dice posando su mano sobre la del de ojos verdes- pero si quieres después de este examen vamos a tu casa, jovencito- ríe mientras le da una mirada insinuante.

-Aghh, ¡Pero qué haces loca, suéltame!- separa su mano de la suya.

-El pelirrojo de lentes y la chica de al lado tienen dos puntos menos- dice otro chunnin a los dos ninjas, mientras Daisuke le lanza una mirada de auxilio.

-Mierda, no puedo perder más puntos sino Sara y Kiriya me matarán- susurra el joven Hibana.

-Tranquilo, cariñito, a mi solo me importas tú- se le lanza al cuello intentando besarle.

- ¡Socorro, Ibiki-san! ¡Esta loca esta traspasando mi espacio vital!- grita Daisuke mirando al examinador mientras intenta despejarse a la mujer.

-Señorita, ese comportamiento no lo podemos aprobar, estos exámenes son una cosa seria. Será mejor que me acompañe fuera con su equipo- Ibiki atrapa a la "rubia" a la fuerza y se la lleva fuera junto con sus compañeros de equipo que van mirando al suelo por la gran vergüenza que sienten en esos momentos.

-Ese Daisuke- suspira mientras ve la escena que ha montado su amigo- Ya la esta fastidiando con sus extravagantes ideas. Bueno será hora de que empiece a copiar que se me va el tiempo- se muerde el dedo y lo apoya en sus piernas- kuchiyose no jutsu- murmura- no se sabe bien lo que aparece, pero si que tiene un color negro como la noche y corre como el humo de una fábrica por toda la clase. Poco después vuelve a Kiriya donde desaparece- muy bien, ahora a copiar- empieza a escribir en su examen- Luego le tendré que pasar las preguntas de algunas forma a Daisuke si no las consigue él.

- Parece que Tsuki lo tiene fastidiado, no tiene ninguna forma de copiar- deja de mirar a su compañera y centra su mirada amatista en su hermano mayor- y ni-san no la quiere ayudar- sonríe arrogantemente- ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo?- hace unos sellos- jutsu de hidratación- al igual que su hermano convierte sus piernas en agua y consigue las respuestas de un ninja- bueno le daré la chuleta después a Tsuki- copia las respuestas y se las pasa a Tsuki con el mismo jutsu.

-Son las preguntas- las coge y ve como un charco de agua vuelve hasta donde esta Suigetsu- así que son tuyas Suigetsu- dice para sí misma mientras ve como el chico sonríe coquetamente y le lanza un beso- Pero que idiota no creas que te voy a agradecer, es tu deber de compañero de equipo- se sonroja mientras ve como el albino se ríe disimuladamente de ella.

- Bueno como puedo conseguir las respuestas. Yo no tengo ninguna habilidad especial que pueda aprovechar para este caso- mira por la ventana el mayor de los gemelos distraídamente- ese es el patio que utilizamos el primer año de la academia para jugar al escondite ninja- susurra pensativo- bravo, que idea tan genial se me acaba de ocurrir, aprovecho que Ibiki está todavía fuera con la acosadora esa - levanta una mano y capta la atención de uno de los chunnin.

-¿Qué quieres?- se levanta y se acerca al gennin.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dice rascándose la nuca.

-Vale, pero irás acompañado por tres de nosotros- dice señalando a otros dos chunnin que se acercan a él, cogen a Lou y se lo llevan fuera del aula.

Mientras el chico se marcha de la habitación, entra Ibiki con cara de fastidio y los chunnins le informan de la petición del gennin. Este asiente y los deja marchar. Todo esto es observado por su hermana gemela que mira todo con una mezcla de diversión y confusión.

- ¿Pero qué tramará este idiota?- resopla mirando a su otro compañero que esta en primera fila ajeno a todo- e Izuru no se da cuenta de nada- mira su examen con casi todas las preguntas respondidas- pero yo no le voy a dar las preguntas a ese tonto, con lo escandaloso que es seguro que hace que le quiten los diez puntos de golpe- cambia su mirada hasta el lugar vacío de su hermano- ahora solo toca ver lo que haces ni-san.

_**Aquí acaba el tercer capítulo. Ya casi todos los equipo principales de esta historia se han dado cuenta de que hay que copiar (pobre Izuru xD)**_

_**Puede que algunas formas de copiar sean un poco sin sentido o bastante obvias, pero lo siento mi mente no da para más. **_

_**Ahora solo quedar ver el desenlace de esta primera parte de los examenes chunnin. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Lou? ¿Conseguirá Daisuke copiar? ¿Se dará cuenta del verdadero objetivo del examen Izuru?**_

_**Para quien este interesado en mi perfil os dejo el link para unos dibujos del OC de Laura y Sara echo por mi kohai, Laura (toda una artista ella) **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por su lectura! ¿Reviews?**_


	4. Examen escrito Segunda parte

_**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Con este se da final al primer examen. El próximo será una pequeña introducción al Bosque de la Muerte donde se conocerán más equipos.**_

_**Espero que las formas de copiar no hayan sido tan descabelladas, además algunas son muy parecidas a las de la serie original.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

**Capítulo 4: Examen escrito. Segunda Parte**

**- ¿Pero qué tramará, este idiota?- resopla mirando a su otro compañero que esta en primera fila ajeno a todo- e Izuru no se da cuenta de nada- mira su examen con casi todas las preguntas respondidas- pero yo no le voy a dar las preguntas a ese tonto, con lo escandaloso que es seguro que hace que le quiten los diez puntos de golpe- cambia su mirada hasta el lugar vacío de su hermano- ahora solo toca ver lo que hace ni-san.**

**POV Lou**

Salí del aula junto a los chunnins y nos dirigimos hacia al baño. Eran muy precavidos, estaban posicionados de manera de que yo no pudiera huir. Por delante, andaba el chunnin al que le pedí ir al baño, luego otro estaba posicionado a mi derecha y el restante detrás. Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos morados en gesto de cansancio.

Esta parte de la academia no la conocía muy bien ya que estaba reservada para los aprendices de ninja de primer año. De eso ya hace muchos años, sin embargo, de algo me acordaba. Miré hacia los lados intentando que los chunnins no se dieran cuenta y así poder encontrar el camino para llegar al patio. Al final, llegamos enfrente de los baños.

-Bueno, ya puedes entrar, tienes cinco minutos, ni uno más, ni uno menos- Dijo el primer chunnin dándose la vuelta y apoyándose en la pared de enfrente del baño.

-Así que date prisa, mocoso, no queremos perder el tiempo con chiquilladas- me empujó otro chunnin con aspecto de buscapleitos contra la puerta del baño.

-Sí, ya voy, ya voy, ustedes deberían de saber que esas cosas se hacen con calma- digo bromeando mientras le cierro la puerta en las narices al restante ninja.

-Aunque con la mala ostia que tienen estos tres dudo que hayan ido estos últimos días al baño- me río mientras me dirijo a verme en los espejos del baño.

Al enfocar mi vista en los espejos me encuentro con mi mirada amatista llena de cansancio. Como agradecía este descanso, los exámenes siempre me dan un dolor de cabeza enorme. Me arreglo el cabello como puedo aunque como siempre queda ahí ese cabello rebelde que tanto mi hermana como yo tenemos. Me pongo bien la sudadera ya que los chunnins la habían utilizado para que me moviera más rápido empujando de ella.

-Bueno no es hora de andarme con remilgos de nenas, tengo que actuar- empieza a hacer unos sellos- Kage bushin no jutsu- en ese instante aparece una nube de humo de la que aparece una copia exacta de mí- Perfecto, ahora tú tienes que ir a por las respuestas, ya sabes como- dije señalándole la ventana del baño- yo me quedaré aquí y volveré con los chunins a clase.

-Entendido- responde mi clon mientras se dirige a la ventana.

-Oye, crío, ¿qué fue ese ruido de antes?- grita uno de los chunnins mientras da unos pequeños golpes contra la puerta del baño.

-Gomen, creo que la leche del desayuno me ha sentado mal y- imito una voz de vergüenza mientras me voy acercando a un baño- y bueno, ya saben lo que pasa entonces.

-No, nos intentes tomar el pelo, chaval, ese ruido no puede ser de lo que tú insinúas- grita el chunnin separándose de la pared y cogiendo el mango de la puerta.

-No, no, entréis que vergüenza- les respondo riendo mientras entro al baño y mi clon sale por la ventana y la cierra sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Chico, ¿dónde estás?- pregunta uno de los chunnins mirando por todo el baño

- ¿Pero que hacéis? ¡Qué vergüenza¡ ¿No dejáis a nadie ir en paz al baño, o qué? – respondo ofendido mientras el chunnin da golpes contra la pared del baño donde me encuentro.

-Tranquilo, lo sentimos, ya volvemos afuera, tomate tu tiempo chico- se disculpa el jefe de los tres mientras salen del baño y cierran la puerta.

-Uf, menos mal- suspiro dejándome caer al suelo- bueno ahora solo tengo que esperar un poco y volver al aula.

**Cambio de escena**

En el aula las cosas siguen como las dejamos. Los gennins intentando copiar, algunos lográndolo satisfactoriamente y otros siendo pillados por los chunnins al momento. En ese momento se abren las puertas y aparece un joven de cabellos morados acompañado por tres chunnins. Su hermana se gira a verle y ve como una gran sonrisa reluce en su rostro mientras se vuelve a posar en su pupitre.

-¿Qué narices habrá echo este idiota ahora?- mira al chico que ahora esta mirando una de las ventanas tranquilamente- bueno parece que nada- ve como su hermano ensancha más aún su sonrisa- Espera, ¿qué le pasa?- mira hacia donde se posa su vista- ¡Ay, dios mío!

Al otro lado de las ventanas que están situadas detrás de los chunnins se encuentra su hermano gemelo. Pero no puede ser ya que él está en el aula. En ese momento llega a su mente un recuerdo de hace unos días. Había escuchado una conversación entre su gemelo y el Ishimura.

**Flashback**

-Te crees mejor que yo Lou-teme, pero tus técnicas son muy pobres y no tienen nada en especial. Sin embrago, yo controlo unas cuántas técnicas geniales de mi clan- dijo el de ojos verdes con orgullo.

- Eres un descerebrado, si yo formara parte de un clan también dominaría sus técnicas. Eso no tiene ningún logro- se defendió Lou aguantando sus ganas de atacar a su compañero de equipo.

-Aún así tienes que admitir que soy mucho mejor que tú- dijo Izuru apuntándole con el dedo.

-Ya verás, te vas a comer tus palabras, Ishimura. Conseguiré aprender una técnica de nivel avanzado- le dijo levantándose del césped y marchándose sin mirar hacia un sorprendido Izuru.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Vaya, con que has conseguido una técnica especial, hermano- dijo la chica sonriente mientras ve al clon espiar las libretas de los chunnin- pero sin duda la estas utilizando de una forma muy peligrosa- dijo suspirando la kunoichi del equipo segundo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el clon siguió inspeccionando las libretas de los chunnin y al acabar alzó su mirada al verdadero Lou. Este levantó su vista del pupitre y la posó sobre el clon que le respondió alzando su dedo pulgar y desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Al desaparecer, Lou consiguió los recuerdos del clon y empezó a escribir las respuestas sobre el papel.

-Bueno, parece que ni-chan ya ha acabado, en el fondo el método que utilizó esta genial, hay que admitirlo- dirige su vista al restante miembro de su equipo- pero Izuru sigue igual- suspira- y eso que tiene una técnica perfecta para copiar, pero seguramente no se haya dado cuenta de la verdadera finalidad de este examen escrito.

En otra parte de la clase, se encuentra una joven morena con unos ojos del color de las estrellas que ahora mismo están ocupados mirando con sospecha al hombre que tiene sentado delante.

- Tú, sí, él de adelante- susurra captando la atención del ninja- sé que eres un chunin a mí no me engañas. Este examen es demasiado difícil y lo que queréis es que copiemos, pero para copiar necesitamos que alguien sepa las respuestas. Para eso estas tú, ¿no? Un chunin infiltrado que conoce las respuestas.

- Vale, chica, eres astuta- se gira- pero no puedes hacer nada, no te voy a dar las respuestas, tienes que ganártelas.

-Pues claro que me las voy a ganar, en realidad ya me las he ganado- sonríe la chica ampliamente.

-¿Pero qué dices?- su vista se empieza a nublar- ¿Qué me has hecho?- susurra mientras empieza a perder la conciencia.

-Has caído en mi genjutsu, iluso- dice con una voz hipnotizante según el chunnin- ahora susúrrame las respuestas, los que estaban a nuestro alrededor ya han sido echados así que solo las escucharé yo- señala con su cabeza alrededor de ellos.

El chunnin empieza a contar de una en una las respuestas y Sara empieza a apuntarlas. Cuando acaba de hacerlo le da una nueva misión a su títere.

- Ahora, ¿ves ese chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes y con unas extrañas gafas en la primera fila?- señala a Daisuke y el chunnin asiente con la cabeza- Ve con tu examen adelante del todo y paséalo por ahí. Procura que el chico que te describí antes vea las respuestas- termina de dictar y acto seguido ve como el chunnin se levanta y se dirige a la primera fila.

Por otro lado, Ibiki, al ver a uno de sus chunnins infiltrados levantarse y dirigirse hacia él, no puede más que sorprenderse. Sin embargo, tiene que fingir que es un gennin.

-Oye, tú, ¿qué quieres abandonar?- dice fulminando con la mirada a su subordinado, pero sin embargo, éste ni le mira.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el chunnin empieza a pasear su examen con las respuestas completas por la fila de adelante cosa que Daisuke aprovecha para copiar todo lo que puede.

-Muy bien, esto debe de ser cosa de Sara, tengo que aprovechar- empieza a copiar disimuladamente mientras finge mirar todo ese espectáculo con asombro.

-Oye, gandules, ¿pero qué hacéis? Vamos, sacad a este estúpido de aquí- exclama el examinador a lo que dos chunnins se llevan al títere de Sara fuera de la habitación.

-Bueno, al menos me dió tiempo a copiar cinco preguntas- suspira y se apoya más contra la silla- Seguro que Kiriya y Sara han sacado más preguntas así que supongo que la media nos dará para el aprobado.

Por otro lado estaba Izuru tirándose de los pelos ya que ya estaban apunto de consumirse los cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Bueno ya es hora de la décima pregunta- exclama el examinador haciendo que la gente que queda todavía en la sala le preste atención.

-No puede ser, tengo que acertar esta pregunta o si no Laura y Lou me van a odiar por toda la vida- dice nervioso el de cabellos verdes amarillentos mientras mira al instructor desesperado.

- Antes de deciros la última pregunta os tengo que explicar las reglas de ella. No quiero que me interrumpáis- dice frenando posibles reproches de los shinobis- Esta última pregunta podéis elegir responderla o no. Si vuestra respuestas es que no queréis responderla tendréis que esperar al siguiente examen de ascenso a chunnin- mira las caras de los chicos llenas de duda- Pero si aceptáis responderla y falláis no podréis ascender en vuestras vidas a chunnins.

Al oír eso, se armó un gran alboroto que fue callado por el chillido de una voz masculina.

-Entonces, las otras nueve preguntas no han servido para nada- gritó el menor de los Hozukis siendo secundado por bastantes personas en la sala.

- Piensa lo que quieras, ninja de Kirigakure- le responde Morino con una sonrisa en su cara llena de cicatrices.

- Tengo nombre, ninja de Konohagakure, al final de estos exámenes todos os acordaréis de él- exclama arrogante el albino dejando por zanjado el asunto.

- Bueno ahora tenéis que decirme los que queráis abandonar- explica Ibiki mirando como acto seguido se levanta unos cuantos shinobis y salen junto al resto de su equipo por la puerta.

En ese instante, el joven ninja de ojos verdes y pelo casi del mismo color miembro del equipo dos, tenía un debate mental sobre este asunto. Si renunciaba ahora sus compañeros de equipo y amigos se iban a enfadar, pero si seguía con la décima pregunta y la fallaba nunca podrían ascender a chunnin.

Por otro lado, el equipo de los Hozuki y la konuichi Tsuki estaba más que seguro. Los ninjas de Kirigakure habían sido educados para no temer a nada y los hermanos estaban seguros de que iban a llegar hasta el final. Tsuki aunque con unas pocas de dudas en el fondo decidió de seguir adelante confiando en sus compañeros.

El equipo cuatro también había decidido seguir adelante. Aunque Shiba y sobretodo Buki no fueran unos shinobis sobresalientes en el campo del conocimiento Ryuuken si lo era. Al ver como el arquero asentía decidieron hacerle caso y proseguir con los exámenes.

- Bueno, esta es vuestra última oportunidad- dijo Morino mirando a todos los presentes- ¿Alguien más quiere abandonar?- poso su mirada en Izuru

- Vamos, quien arriesga no gana, ¿no?- le devolvió la mirada desafiante al examinador- Un verdadero shinobi nunca se echa atrás en lo que dice- responde al examinador que ensancha su sonrisa.

-Bueno veo que ya están los que queréis oír la última pregunta- abre sus brazos señalando a todos los presentes- Estáis aprobados.

-¡Qué! ¿Pero y la décima pregunta?- exclama agitado Izuru.

- Esta era la décima pregunta- mira las caras incrédulas de todos- En este examen las nueve primeras preguntas estaban echas para que veamos vuestras dotes al copiar y recaudar información, los que no dieron la talla fueron expulsados. Finalmente, la última pregunta era para ver lo seguros que estáis como ninjas y la confianza que tenéis en vuestros compañeros.

Al acabar la explicación de Ibiki, se escucha una explosión. Por la ventana acaba de entrar haciéndola trizas una kunoichi de poco más de veinte años. Sus ojos de un color marrón muestran una mirada calculadora y su pelo morado esta recogido sobre su cabeza. Lleva puesta una gabardina larga de color beige y debajo de ella una camiseta de rejilla, una falda marrón y medias de rejillas.

-Pero si todavía quedan muchos insectos- dice mirando a los gennins que quedan en la sala- Ibiki, últimamente te estas volviendo muy blando- le reprocha al jounin- pues conmigo vais a sufrir, mocosos. Soy Anko Mitarashi vuestra examinadora de la segunda prueba- se presenta dándose una palmada en el pecho- mañana os quiero ver a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento numero cuarenta y cuatro. Id prepararos para morir- advirtió con una mirada divertida por las caras de miedo de algunos shinobis.

**A la salida del examen fuera de la academia**

Justo a la salida de la academia se encuentra el equipo número dos. Izuru se acerca a un banco y se sienta en él. Al mirar a sus compañeros se encuentra con la cara divertida de los gemelos.

-¿Qué, por qué me miráis así?- pregunta irritado el más pequeño al no entender la actitud de los otros dos.

-Vaya suerte que tuviste Izuru- suelta Lou sentándose al lado izquierdo del Ishimura y posa su mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Suerte? Lo mío se llama talento, Lou-teme- le reprocha el de ojos verdes mientras quita bruscamente la mano del chico de su hombro.

-Sí, claro, lo tuyo es todo talento- se ríe Laura- entonces, Izuru el talentoso, ¿cuántas preguntas respondiste?- le pregunta al chico mientras alza una de sus cejas en señal de pregunta.

-Pues… yo contesté…- dice entrecortadamente el chico.

-¿Cuántas contestaste? Sí, esa es mi pregunta. Vamos dilo- se acerca la chica apresurando al ninja para que hable.

-Ninguna- confiesa enrojeciéndose Izuru.

-Lo dicho- suspira la pequeña de los Aidou y se dirige a su hermano- Pues a ver si mañana nos encontramos con el grupo de Sara-sempai, los estuve vigilando y parecen bastante interesantes- informa la chica con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Quiénes?- responde su gemelo que parece pensando en otra cosa.

-Tonto, memoria de pez, el grupo que vimos entrar en el aula y yo pregunté por ellos al gafotas de Kabuto- dice dándole un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza- Sara, Kiriya y Daisuke. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Ah, esos. Pues pensaba en como les habría ido al equipo de Shiba- admite el de cabellos morados.

-Si estaban al final cuando llego esa Anko Mitarashi es que aprobaron- responde su gemela con picardía.

-Ah, cierto- enrojece al ver su error.

-Bueno- dice con una mirada extrañada al ver a su hermano tan despistado- ¿Qué piensas de el equipo de Sara-sempai?- insiste con el tema.

-Son solo unos mindundis- dice el gemelo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No sabes ni lo que significa eso- se ríe su hermana de su vocabulario.

-Ya, pero tú tampoco, imoto- le señala acusadoramente- ¿Verdad, Izuru?- se gira hacia su amigo al ver que no responde- ¡Izuru!

-Eh, ¿qué decías, Lou?- responde el aludido sin ganas.

-Tonto, ¿Qué hacías mirando las musarañas? Ni me escuchaste- pregunta el de ojos morados al de ojos esmeraldas.

-Sí te oí, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió sorprendiendo a los gemelos- yo creo que serán unos adversarios de los que desconfiar- se queda pensativo mirando su collar del ying y el yang que tiene colgado en el cuello.

Los gemelos miraron sorprendidos a su amigo, pero éste les respondió con una gran sonrisa aunque ellos vieron que era falsa. Decidieron dejar el asunto por hoy, ya era tarde y mañana sería un largo día.

**Con el equipo tres al salir de la academia**

-Muchas gracias, Sara-chan, gracias por ayudarme con el examen- agradece el Hibana a su compañera de equipo.

-De nada, como sabia que todas tus técnicas son de lucha y no te servirían ninguna para el examen decidí darte una pequeña ayuda- responde la de cabellos como la noche haciendo que Daisuke se sonroje.

-Eres la mejor. Sara-chan- le dice a la chica mientras le da un corto abrazo- te voy a recompensar- le coge de repente las manos e intenta besarla, pero su cabeza es parada por una mano que lo impulsa hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Qué daño!- mira hacia arriba encontrándose que fue Kiriya quien le golpeó- ¿Qué haces, Kiriya-baka?- se levanta rápidamente- ¿Por qué estropeas nuestro momento romántico?- le señala acusadoramente al otro chico.

-Sí quieres hacer eso, vete a un sitio privado y no lo hagas delante mía- responde el de cabellos verdes dejando al resto de su equipo muy sorprendidos por sus palabras no propias de él.

- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Estás de mal humor? Siempre me he insinuado a Sara delante tuya y no ha pasado nada- le pregunta entre enfadado y sorprendido el de gafas.

-Pero no la habías intentado besar- responde el chico cortante e intentando no mostrar su enfado.

-Claro eso lo hacemos en privado- dice Daisuke bromeando, pero la expresión de Kiriya no cambia- estás enfadado, espera, ¡estas celoso!- exclama el del clan Hibana.

-Oye, Daisuke, nunca te había dejado besarme, no mientas- reacciona al darse cuenta de las últimas palabras del pelirrojo y se sonroja- ¿Estás celoso, Kiriya?

-No, no lo que pasa es que he visto a alguien que no quería ver- disimula su pequeño sonrojo mirando a otro lado.

-Pero si a Daisuke ya lo ves todos los días- bromea la chica del equipo tres para esfumar la pesada atmósfera que se estaba formando.

-Oye eso me ofende- dramatiza Daisuke mordiendo un pañuelo- ¿Entonces a quién te refieres?

-Ya lo sabréis- dice marchándose en dirección a casa sin despedirse y dejando a sus dos compañeros llenos de preocupación.

_**Bueno en este capítulo hemos podido ver como ha finalizado la prueba de Ibiki Morino. Tanto los dos equipo protagonistas como el de Shiba y el de Suigetsu han pasado. El pobrecito de Izuru ha pasado un mal rato para nada jajaja**_

_**Por otra parte, ya se ha empezado a notar la atracción tanto de Daisuke como de Kiriya por su compañera.**_

_**Espero que la gente se anime a mandarme reviews para saber su opinión sobre la historia, algún fallo que hayan podido apreciar o alguna idea que se les ocurra para la historia.**_

_**Gracias por la lectura ¿Reviews?**_


	5. El bosque de la Muerte

_**Bueno aquí actualizo una vez más aunque nadie se anime a dejarme un pequeño review. Bueno de esta historia ya tengo hasta el capítulo 12, voy rapido ya que como la historia en sí ya esta echa yo solo tengo que cambiar algunas cositas jijiji.**_

_**Bueno esto es una introducción a la parte del bosque de la muerte. Este capítulo es la mayoría cómico, la acción empieza en el siguiente.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

**Capítulo 5: El bosque de la Muerte**

**-Pero si a Daisuke ya lo ves todos los días- bromea la chica del equipo tres para esfumar la pesada atmósfera que se estaba formando.**

**-Oye eso me ofende- dramatiza Daisuke mordiendo un pañuelo- ¿Entonces a quién te refieres?**

**-Ya lo sabréis- dice marchándose en dirección a casa sin despedirse y dejando a sus dos compañeros llenos de preocupación.**

Al día siguiente, se encuentra un pequeño grupo de ninjas rondando por las afueras de Konoha. Bien se sabe que esa villa esta rodeada por unos amplios y espesos bosques por lo que es fácil perderse en ellos. El equipo esta formado por tres gennins de unos trece años, el chico que iba delante del todo va llevando un mapa en sus manos. Tiene el pelo pelirrojo y los ojos verdes tapados por unas gafas. El chico iba mirando atentamente el mapa y al parecer guiando a los otros dos que le miran cansados. Esos chicos son sus compañeros, Kiriya y Sara. El de pelo verde y la morena ya estaban apunto de quitarle con un golpe de mapa cuando empieza a hablar el otro.

-Campo número cuarenta y cuatro, campo número cuarenta y cuatro- empieza a repetir para sí mismo sacando a sus compañeros de las casillas- campo número cuarenta y cuatro, mirad, aquí esta chicos ya hemos llegado- exclama el Hibana al ver un cartel que señala que están entrando a dicho campo.

-Muy bien, Daisuke, para haber estado leyendo el mapa al revés has sido un buen guía- le responde divertido su compañero dándole la vuelta al mapa- ¿Ves? Así, mejor, ¿no?- ríe el chico al ver la cara avergonzada de su amigo.

-Viste, Sara-chan- se acerca a la chica cambiando su cara por una orgullosa- Soy tan listo que hasta sé leer mapas del revés- presume el chico haciendo que a sus amigos les salga una gotita en la cabeza.

-Dios, que despistado eres Daisuke- responde Sara sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras decide seguir las indicaciones del cartel que encontró el pelirrojo- Bueno ya ha llegado mucha gente y eso que es temprano- inspecciona el lugar con su mirada y ve que ya hay mucho gennins y algunos chunnins preparando los últimos preparativos para la segunda fase del examen.

-Menos mal que os dije de venir con bastante tiempo chicos- responde orgulloso el del clan Hibana.

-Sí, claro porque si no llegamos a venir con tiempo por la culpa de cierta persona que estaba leyendo el mapa al revés habríamos llegado tarde- le mira acusadoramente la Shiki- vaya aburrimiento- se cruza de brazos.

-Si te aburres…- Daisuke se acerca peligrosamente a la chica y le acaricia sus negros cabellos- ¿Podríamos hacer algo más interesante?- le sonríe seductoramente haciendo que la de ojos amarillos se sonroje un poco.

-No hace falta en serio, no tienes por que molestarte- se separa bruscamente del chico avergonzada.

-Oye, Sara-chan, no huyas, vaya normalmente no eres tan tímida- se acerca de nuevo a la nombrada, pero es frenado por alguien que coge del pelo y le tira de él hacia atrás haciéndole casi caer.

-Te ha dicho que no lo hagas- responde Kiriya fríamente que ha sido testigo de la escena de su compañeros de equipo.

-No me ha dicho que no lo haga, Kiriya-baka- responde soltando la mano del de ojos verdes de su pelo y encarándolo.

-Pero lo ha insinuado. ¿O no sabes lo que significa el verbo insinuar? Deberías saberlo porque no hay un momento en el que no te estés insinuando a Sara- le acusa al chico que ante eso levanta una ceja.

-Mira, primero, tú no eres mi jefe, no me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer- le señala con el dedo- segundo, ¿por qué no admites que estás celoso?- al oír esto tanto Sara como Kiriya se sonrojan tenuemente- y tercero, no me ganarás, idiota celoso.

-Tranquilos chicos que somos un equipo- intenta calmar la chica a sus amigos poniéndose en medio de ellos para separarlos- dejad las batallas para luego cuando ya seamos chunnins- sonríe contagiándoles la sonrisa a sus compañeros- Ahora toca trabajar en equipo.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso…- susurra Daisuke, pero es interrumpido por una estruendosa voz.

-Todos los gennins clasificados para el segundo examen preséntense delante de la puerta número dos- se oye la voz de Anko Mitarashi por todo el lugar.

-Creo que me acaba de dejar sordo- suspira Kiriya con las manos en los oídos

-¿Por qué tiene que llamarnos con un megáfono?- pregunta retorciéndose en el suelo el de cabellos rojos.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos- levanta la chica del suelo al Hibana y coge al más alto por la mano y los lleva a los dos hacia donde provenía la voz de la examinadora del segundo examen.

**Cambio de escena**

En otra parte alejada del campo número cuarenta y cuatro, en los grandes bosques de la villa oculta entre las hojas se encuentra otro equipo de shinobis. Uno de ellos, de cabellos verdes amarillentos lleva un mapa entre las manos y discute con su compañero de ojos morados. Detrás de ellos va la gemela de éste último.

-¡Izuru, eres un inútil! ¡No sabes ni leer un estúpido mapa!- le grita el mayor de los Aidou- Anda, dame eso a mí que ya me encargo- le quita el mapa de las manos.

-Dámelo, que ya nos falta muy poco, Lou-teme- coge de nuevo el mapa y los dos chicos empiezan a pelear por él- ¡Vamos por el camino adecuado!

-¡Pero si llevamos una maldita hora buscando el maldito campo de entrenamiento!- grita Lou tirando del mapa hacia él y quitándoselo al Ishimura- Ves idiota- señala el mapa- El campo esta hacia el oeste y tú nos estabas llevando al este

Al oír eso el de ojos verdes enrojece y se da la vuelta dirigiéndose al oeste. Le siguieron una Laura con una sonrisa divertida en sus ojos y un Lou con una arrogante sujetando el mapa.

Pasados diez minutos se veía a un concentrado chico de cabellos morados mirando el mapa, su gemela que mira de un lado a otro el paisaje y un aburrido Izuru.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunta el de ojos verdes como niño pequeño.

-Cállate, se supone que es por aquí, debemos estar a punto de llegar- le fulmina con la mirada el nuevo encargado del mapa.

-¿Falta mucho?-vuelve a preguntar después de un minuto para enfadar a su compañero- Menos mal que vinimos con una hora de adelanto, niñita- se burla de Lou.

-Eso fue idea mía- dice la chica del equipo mientras bebe un zumo.

-No me llames niñita- se aguanta el querer tirarle en ese momento de los pelos a su compañero.

-Lo pareces… ¿Falta mucho?- vuelve a repetir Izuru poniendo voz infantil.

-¡No lo parezco! ¡Encima es tu culpa de que sean estas horas y todavía no hayamos llegado al campo número cuarenta y cuatro- explota Lou lanzándose contra el otro chico.

- Oye a mí me da igual que peléis, pero ahora no, que tengo que pasar el examen- separa a los chicos y mira el mapa que tiene en sus manos su gemelo- ¡Lou, cacho idiota! ¡Llevas el mapa al revés!- le quita el mapa a su hermano y le da la vuelta.

-¡No es mi culpa!- vuelve a coger el mapa, pero esta vez de la manera correcta- ¡Fue Izuru que me lo dio al revés!

-Ah, claro, toda la culpa es de Izuru, siempre la culpa es de Izuru- responde ofendido el más pequeño del grupo.

-¡Sí, fue todo tu culpa!- gritan al unísono los gemelos mientras señalan al Ishimura con el dedo índice.

-Chicos, me dan miedo cuando hacen eso- se aleja un poco de los dos Aidou un poco asustado.

-No sé que es peor- dice la chica tenebrosamente tomando el mapa- que no sepas leer mapas Izuru- dijo mientras miraba al de ojos verdes- o que tú, Lou, no te hayas dado cuenta de que el mapa estaba al revés- termina señalando acusadoramente a su gemelo.

-Lo sentimos, Laura-chan- se disculpa Izuru mientras que Lou desvía la mirada avergonzado.

-Mirad es por aquí- señala la de ojos morados- Pero daros prisa que ya es tarde- termina diciendo mientras empieza a correr seguida por sus dos compañeros de equipo.

**Cinco minutos después, en el campo número cuarenta y cuatro**

Delante de la puerta número uno se encuentran todos los gennins que aprobaron el primer examen junto a su nueva examinadora, Anko Mitarashi.

-Bueno si en un minuto no llega nadie más quiere decir que los ausentes han decidido abandonar- comunica la jounin.

-El equipo número dos no ha llegado. ¿Qué les habrá pasado a Lou, Laura-chan e Izuru?- pregunta preocupada Shiba mientras acaricia a su gata Yoruichi, que responde ronroneando.

-Seguramente se habrán perdido por culpa de Izuru- dijo despreocupado Ryuuken mientras tensa la cuerda de su arco.

-Pobre Izuru, puede que a veces sea muy despistado, pero no es para tanto Ryuuken- defiende al de ojos verdes la chica.

-Da igual, así menos contrincantes tenemos- dice despreocupadamente el de los pendientes.

-Oye, Buki, que son nuestros amigos- le riñe su compañera de equipo por su último comentario.

-¡Vaya indisciplina que tenéis los chicos de hoy en día! Que sea la última vez que os veo llegar tarde a un evento tan importante como los exámenes chunnin- grita la examinadora mientras saca un kunai con el que amenaza a los chicos que acaban de entrar- ¡Vamos moved el culo e id con los demás gennin!

Al girar la cabeza, el equipo cuatro se encuentra con una enfadada Anko Mitarashi y unos temblorosos gennins. Esos eran los gemelos Laura y Lou y su compañero del clan Ishimura, Izuru. Al oír las palabras de Anko rápidamente se van acercando al grupo de Shiba.

-Hola, chicos, vaya bronca que os acaba de echar Anko- se ríe Shiba cuando llegan a su lado todos agitados.

-¡Silencio!- interrumpe la voz de la jounin- Ahora os explicaré en que consiste este segundo examen- Tendréis que sobrevivir durante cinco días en el campo de entrenamiento número cuarenta y cuatro también llamado el Bosque de la Muerte- señala el campo que esta a sus espaldas- Sin embargo, esta plagado de bestias muy poderosas y tendréis que buscar vuestra comida y el agua- saca de su gabardina dos rollos uno blanco y otro negro- Estos son los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, además son vuestro objetivo. Al principio se repartirá uno a cada equipo y tendréis que conseguir de otro equipo el que os falte- al oír eso los gennins empezaron a cuchichear- Podréis utilizar todas vuestras técnicas y hasta matar a vuestros adversarios. Cuando tengáis los dos pergaminos tendréis que llegar hasta la torre que esta en medio del campo y abrirlos allí.

-¿Entonces qué pasará si los abrimos antes de llegar a la torre?- pregunta Sara con cara de sospecha.

-Buena pregunta la de esta jovencita. Pues os sugiero que no lo hagáis si no queréis que os pase algo malo- dice atemorizando a los shinobis.

-Ah, vale, gracias por resolverme la duda- responde la de ojos dorados con miedo en su voz.

-De nada- sonríe arrogantemente- Ahora los chunnins os repartirán un permiso que tenéis que firmar- los chunnins obedecen a Anko y empiezan a repartir una hoja a cada gennin.

-¿Y para qué son los permisos?- pregunta esta vez Kiriya.

-Para que yo no me tenga que hacer cargo de las muertes que se produzcan en este examen- responde tranquila la jounin dejando sin habla al de ojos verdes- Luego tendréis que ir a esa carpa para que os entreguen en secreto vuestro pergamino y el número de vuestra puerta.

Al oír eso los equipos se disuelven para pensar en privado su decisión. En el equipo dos después de pensárselo un poco Laura y Lou deciden firmar, sin embrago, las dudas de Izuru eran más grandes.

-No puedo dejar el examen, después de lo mucho que me costo pasar el primero. Además no puedo dejar tirados a Laura-chan y Lou. ¿Pero que pasa si morimos?- suspira el joven, pero rápidamente la figura de una persona de posa en su mente- No, tengo que seguir, tengo que enseñarle a esa persona que soy un ninja muy capaz- decide firmar el permiso y después se dirige junto a sus compañeros a recoger el pergamino.

El grupo cuatro tuvo unos pocos de inconvenientes. Aunque Buki siempre se estuviera haciendo el duro, la verdad es que era muy miedoso. Shiba tuvo que darle unas cuantas de palabras tranquilizantes antes de que éste decidiera firmar. Ryuuken ni se esforzó en animarle ya que mentalmente había decidido que si se oponía le obligaría por la fuerza a aceptar.

Por otro lado, el equipo tres se encontraba reunido pensando. Los tres están sentados sobre el suelo formando un círculo.

-No, podemos abandonar ahora. Esto solamente acaba de empezar- dice Daisuke mirando seriamente a sus compañeros.

-Además, tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a esta prueba. Sí no seguimos ahora nos encontraremos el año que viene otra vez con esto- añade Kiriya haciendo que sus amigos asintieran con la cabeza.

-Entonces si no hay dudas vamos a por el pergamino- dice firmando la chica su permiso mientras sus compañeros hacen lo mismo.

-Demos los mejor de nosotros mismos- se levanta el de cabellos verdes y tiende una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿A mí no me ayudas, Kiriya-chan?- dice bromeando Daisuke al ver como Sara acepta la ayuda.

-Pero si eres demasiado fuerte para que te ayude, Daisuke-chan- le sigue la broma el otro chico.

-¡Anda vámonos ya chicos!- exclama la kunoichi mientras se dirige corriendo a por el pergamino seguida por sus compañeros de equipo.

Al acabar de recoger los pergaminos, los dos equipos pertenecientes a los nueve novatos de Konoha se reúnen y empiezan a hablar tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo Lou, ya veras como estos cinco días se pasan volando- anima Shiba al gemelo que se encuentra un poco abatido.

-Si tú lo dices Shiba- le sonríe a la chica agradeciéndola, cosa que hace que ella se sonroje.

-Pues claro Lou, con lo fuerte e inteligente que eres lo conseguirás- halaga la chica haciendo que el de ojos morados se sonroje.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Shiba- desvía su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡Cierto, Lou es un inútil!- grita Izuru haciendo que los dos chicos se enfaden.

-¿Qué dices, Izuru idiota?- pregunta Lou preparándose para lanzarse contra el más pequeño y empezar una pelea.

-Yo creo que Izuru tiene algo de razón- dice Buki metiéndose en medio de la pelea.

-¡Os voy a matar a los!- se lanza contra los dos chicos.

-Tranquilos, reservad vuestras energías para el campo de batalla- dice Ryuuken separando a los tres ninjas- ahora somos enemigos.

-Cierto y con el enemigo no se habla amistosamente- Laura coge a sus dos compañeros y se los lleva hacia su puerta de entrada mientras el equipo de Shiba hace lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya estáis todos colocados en vuestras entradas correspondientes- suena la voz de Anko por el megáfono- Acordaos que si a los cinco días no habéis llegado a la torre con el pergamino del cielo y el de la tierra habréis suspendido- los equipos se ponen en posición ansiosos por que se habrán las puertas- Tres, dos, uno, ya. ¡Qué comience la segunda parte de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin!- grita mientras las puertas se abren y los shinobis entran en el bosque de la muerte.

_**Bueno a partir de aquí escribiré un capítulo dedicado a cada equipo. Al equipo de Laura, al de Sara y al de Shiba. Después el siguiente irá otra vez más centrado en el equipo tres y poco después se acabará la segunda prueba.**_

_**En el bosque de la muerte se encontrarán con otros dos equipos que la mayoría de personajes son conocidos de Naruto. ¿Quiénes serán?**_

_**Gracias por su lectura. ¿Reviews?**_


	6. El equipo 4 en el Bosque de la Muerte

_**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir ahora mismo. Voy a seguir publicando este fanfic aunque ninguno de los que lo lee me deje un review. Parece que a nadie le gusta la historia aunque ya sabia que podía pasar ésto al publicar una historia de OCs. **_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el sexto capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 6: El equipo 4 en el Bosque de la Muerte**

**-Bueno, ya estáis todos colocados en vuestras entradas correspondientes- suena la voz de Anko por el megáfono- Acordaos que si a los cinco días no habéis llegado a la torre con el pergamino del cielo y el de la tierra habréis suspendido- los equipos se ponen en posición ansiosos por que se habrán las puertas- Tres, dos, uno, ya. ¡Qué comience la segunda parte de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin!- grita mientras las puertas se abren y los shinobis entran en el bosque de la muerte.**

**En algún lugar del bosque de la muerte con el equipo cuatro**

-Hay una cosa que me pregunto- dijo al poco rato de entrar en el bosque Buki- ¿No son los perros los que pueden seguir el rastro de las personas y no los gatos?- pregunta el chico al ver a la gata de su compañera olisqueando el terreno mientras la kunoichi le pregunta si había encontrado algo.

-¿Pero qué dices?- se indigna la castaña al oír la pregunta de su compañero- Claro que los gatos pueden seguir el rastro de las personas- responde señalando a Yoruichi que se encuentra trabajando en ello.

-Pero, yo creía…- susurra Buki con una cara llena de confusión.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idiotez de que lo gatos no puede hacerlo?- pregunta curiosa la chica.

-De un chico del clan Inuzuka- confiesa el chico con espanto al ver la siniestra cara de su compañera al oír ese apellido.

-¡Tú como haces caso a un Inuzuka, idiota! ¿Además como es que hablaste con alguien de ese clan?- pregunta Shiba mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Buki- Me has traicionado.

-Es que lo conocí en la academia, tiene un año menos que nosotros y un día le ayudé a encontrar a su perro que se había escapado- dice protegiéndose la cara frente a un posible golpe de la chica.

-No te enfades con él, Shiba- el arquero defiende al de pelos grises- porque tu familia, el clan Shihouin, sea enemigo de los Inuzukas, no quiere decir que no podamos hablar con ellos- dice Ryuuken dejando a Buki impresionado.

-Ah, no lo sabía. Lo siento, Shiba-chan- se disculpa el gordito- Qué raro que me defiendas, Ryuuken- molesta a su compañero.

-No os peléis, chicos- los separa la kunoichi de su equipo- Yoruichi, puede rastrear cosas porque es uno de los mejores gatos ninja de mi clan- presume la joven- esta a la par de los gatos del legendario clan Uchiha.

-Vaya eso que esta a la par de los gatos del clan Uchiha no lo sabía- dice para sí mismo el de cabellos azules.

-No te dormirás sin saber otra cosa más- dice Buki a su amigo.

-Idiota, el refrán es: "nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más"- corrige las palabras de su compañero, pero es frenado por los maullidos de la gata.

-Yoruichi dice que hay un grupo de ninjas a un kilómetro al noroeste- dice señalando en esa dirección.

-¿A qué esperamos?- pregunta Ryuuken mientras emprende el camino seguido por sus compañeros.

**Un kilómetro al noroeste**

En ese lugar se encuentran tres ninjas de la villa oculta entre la lluvia. Están sentados sobre un tronco caído recobrando las fuerzas que habían perdido al huir de una serpiente gigante.

-¡Estoy cansadísimo!- resopla el primero de ellos pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Eres de lo que no hay, llevamos aquí solamente tres horas- le recrimina otro de sus compañeros abanicándose con una hoja.

-Anda descasemos unos cinco minutos que a ti también te hacen falta- dictamina el que parece el jefe del equipo.

Mientras esta conversación tiene lugar, los shinobis de la hoja del equipo cuatro ya han llegado a su destino y se encuentran vigilándolos. Al ver que deciden descansar y bajan la guardia empiezan a crear un plan Ryuuken y Shiba.

-¡Ala carga, a por ellos!- se abalanza Buki sin esperar a elaborar un plan.

-¡Buki, idiota, ya nos has fastidiado el plan1- sale enfadado Ryuuken de su escondite y saca su arco y flechas.

-Déjalo, ya sabes que es muy impulsivo- le calma su amiga- Vamos a ayudarle- dice sacando un kunai y uniéndose a la pelea junto al arquero.

Ryuuken al ver que Buki esta luchando solo contra dos ninjas se dirige a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, este saca su fuma shuriken cortándole el paso a su compañero sin querer. El de cabellos azules al verlo se ofende y decide dejar a su compañero acabar con esos débiles ninjas y se sienta en el suelo a mirar.

Por otro lado, Shiba esta luchando contra el ninja de la lluvia restante. Ella y Yoruichi utilizan sus ataques combinados usando sus garras de felinas y también utilizan su sobresaliente agilidad.

Tanto Shiba como Buki, que para sacar más ventaja ahora utiliza dos fumas shuriken unidos por un hilo parece que van a ganar. Sin embargo, en el último momento, los ninjas de Amegakure hacen un extraño jutsu combinado que con una pequeña lluvia de chakra azul que paraliza a Buki, Shiba y Yoruichi.

-Tendréis una muerte dolorosa por intentar quitarnos el pergamino mientras intentamos descansar- dice el jefe del equipo de la lluvia- Ahora encargaos vosotros dos de matarlos.

-Con mucho gusto jefe- dicen los otros dos ninjas acercándose peligrosamente al equipo cuatro.

Al ver como se acercan, la gata empieza a maullar de miedo por la seguridad de su ama y esta le mira con una cara de dolor por haber fallado a todos. Por otro lado, Buki no puede aguantar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se le caen por los ojos y el temblor de su cuerpo. Los dos ninjas ya están muy cercan y sacan dos kunais para acabar con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, son frenados por un agudo dolor en la espalda y al tocar la parte herida se dan cuenta de que les acaban de herir con una flecha.

-¡Esto os pasa por intentar matar a mis compañeros!- exclama Ryuuken mientras le lanza una flecha a el jefe del grupo, pero éste consigue esquivarla un poco y solamente le da en el costado derecho- Creo que os habéis olvidado de mí. Grave error.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo- dice analizando el campo de batalla el jefe- mira, tomad nuestro rollo- lo pone en el suelo y se va separando de él.

-¡Sois unos cobardes!- exclama Buki acercándose a Ryuuken junto con su compañera, ya libres del jutsu paralizante.

-No somos cobardes, somos listos. Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que acabe el examen- explica mientras ayuda a sus compañeros a sacarse las flechas de la espalda y levantarse- Encontraremos a otros grupos que sean más débiles que nosotros- ríe maliciosamente.

-¡Vosotros no sabéis quién es Shiba Shihouin! ¡Esto es una ofensa!- les lanza una mirada terrorífica a sus enemigos.

-¡Es el diablo!- exclama el ninja que se enfrentó a la de mirada gatuna y huye junto a sus compañeros.

-Shiba es el diablo- ríe Buki al ver como huyeron los enemigos.

-¿Soy el diablo, Buki?- pregunta la chica mientras aprieta sus puños y mira al chico.

-No- traga saliva el chico- Shiba-chan es cien veces más buena y más guapa que el diablo- dice rezando por su vida.

-Muy bien, Buki- cambia su expresión por una dulce- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé que soy encantadora- deja de hablar al oír a su mascota maullar.

-Dejad de hacer el tonto, ya tenemos los pergaminos- dice el arquero recogiendo el pergamino de sus enemigos que era precisamente el que les hacia falta- vamos hacia la torre.

**Una hora después, en las proximidades de la torre**

-Esconderos- susurra Shiba a sus compañeros de equipo al ver como Yoruichi maúlla con nervisosismo.

Al esconderse, los chicos del equipo cuatro ven como entra en escena un grupo de ninjas.La primera es una chica de unos 12 años, con el pelo pellirrojo y bastante rebelde que le llega hasta por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos son de color amarillo y están llenos de estrés. Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido negro.

A su lado va discutiendo con ella un chico de pelo rubio y bastante corto. Sus ojos son negros con una mirada irritada y aparenta la misma edad que la chica. Lleva puesto una sudadera gris que le llaga hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas y también lleva unos pantalones negros.

Bastante detrás va otro chico un par de años mayor que los otros dos. De pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos negros llenos de cansancio. Su ropa consiste en una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón negro.

Por su piel oscura y las bandanas que llevan son ninjas de la villa oculta entre las nubes, Kumogakure. Otra cosa en común es que los tres llevan unas espadas a sus espaldas.

-Oye, Darui-san, eres muy lento, ¡date prisa!- exclama la kunoichi de cabellos como las llamas.

-Da igual, Karui, no seas tan pesada- le riñe el rubio que va a su lado- deja que vaya en la retaguardia así más acción para mí, aunque espero ser más fuerte que loes enemigos.

-No, Omoi-baka, es demasiado lento- dice parándose y enfrentando a su compañero más joven- hemos quedado en ir juntos y a este paso dejaremos atrás a Darui-san.

-Qué gente tan escandalosa ¡Así no se puede escuchar el canto de los pájaros tranquilamente- se oye una voz divertida.

-¿Pero qué dices, Suigetsu?- suena otra voz, pero esta vez de chica- Aquí no hay pájaros, solamente hay bichos asquerosos- dice la chica con una voz asqueada.

- Lo siento, pero, ¿podríais mostraros?- pregunta Darui uniéndose a sus extrañados compañeros.

En ese momento aparecen desde los arbustos tres ninjas de la niebla. Lo pudieron intuir gracias a su aspecto y las bandanas que portan. La kunoichi de ojos esmeraldas y cabello azulino esta peleándose con uno de sus compañeros. El otro de pelo blanco y ojos morados la estaba mirando con una mueca divertida, mientras que el ninja restante de aspecto bastante parecido al otro, los veía pelearse con una cara de fastidio.

-¿Acaso lo dices por ti, Tsuki?- le pregunta el chico a lo que la peli-azul compone una cara de duda- Ya que pareces un bicho en vez de una kunoichi- empieza a reír mientras la nombrada enrojece.

-¡Mangetsu-chan! Dile, al sin cerebro de tu hermano pequeño que se calle- responde lloriqueando la chica.

-No- responde cortante el mayor de los Hozuki- os vais a callar los dos porque estamos delante del enemigo- al oír eso los dos chicos se separan y miran al otro grupo.

-Bueno parece que tendremos un poco de acción, espero estar a la altura- dice Omoi alegremente sacando su espada.

-Qué bien, vosotros también utilizáis kenjutsu- dice animado Suigetsu mientras saca su espada- Será un honor que mi chica os dé una paliza- acaricia el filo de su espada haciéndose un corte en la mano y lamiéndolo acto seguido.

-Déjame éste a mi, ototo- dice Mangetsu señalando a Omoi- tú ya te entretuviste con los tres shinobis de la hierba.

-Pero da igual ya que no tenían el pergamino que necesitamos- dijo el menor haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquilo, chico, puedes jugar conmigo- dice la pelirroja acercándose al pequeño de ojos morados.

-Bueno vale- muestra una expresión pícara- no estoy acostumbrado a luchar contra chicas y sobre todo contra zanahorias, pero esta vez haré la vista gorda- dice riéndose a carcajadas.

-Vas a sufrir, desgraciado- grita furiosa la kunoichi de Kumo mientras se abalanza contra su contrincante.

Empieza la lucha y se ve a Suigetsu luchando contra Karui espada contra espada, pero Karui a cada poco aprovecha a lanzarle puñetazos con su superfuerza característica. Sin embargo, el albino los esquiva todos o utiliza el jutsu de hidratación para convertir su cuerpo en agua.

Del otro lado se ve a Mangetsu luchando contra Omoi. Éste tiene más dificultades debido al estilo raiton de Omoi.

Por último están Tsuki y Darui luchando entre ellos con sus técnicas de agua y de rayo y agua respectivamente.

Parece que los de la nube llevan ventaja gracias los puños electrificados de Darui y la espada electrificada de Omoi, ya que ese elemento es el punto débil de los ninjas de la niebla. Cuando Omoi esta a punto de hacerle una gran herida a Mangetsu con la espada, Tsuki utiliza la técnica oculta del banco de niebla. Eso hace que ahora sean los de la villa oculta entre las nubes los que estén en problemas.

Los tres ya no saben donde están sus enemigos y de repente los shinobis de la niebla se subieron a los árboles y los hermanos Hozuki se pusieron a hacer sellos.

-Kafusu no kiri no justu- producen una ola gigante que se lleva por delante a los ninjas de la nube y hace que se electrocuten con sus propias técnicas.

A nuestro grupo de Konoha les da tiempo a evadir la ola. Por otro lado al despejarse el agua ven a los tres ninjas de kumogakure mojados y chamuscados, Mangetsu se acerca a Darui el que parece ser el líder del grupo y el más fuerte. Se agacha y empieza a buscar algo entre su ropa. Al poco tiempo saca el pergamino del equipo de Darui y se lo guarda ya que es precisamente el que les faltaba.

Mangetsu se une a su hermano y a Tsuki que ya van discutiendo de camino a la torre, pero ahí se encuentran con el equipo número cuatro de Konoha en estado de shock.

-Bueno estoy de buen humor- dice Suigetsu sonriendo a los tres chicos llenos de miedo- ya que tenemos los pergaminos no nos hace falta mataros- mira a sus compañeros y al ver que no replican sigue hablando- Hasta pronto ninjas de la hoja- se despide con una mano y le guiña el ojo a Shiba.

-¿Están muertos?- pregunta temerosa la kunoichi al ver que el equipo de la niebla ya se ha marchado.

-No, están vivos- responde secamente Ryuuken después de tomarles el pulso.

-Tenemos que ayudarle- dice el restante ninja del equipo acercándose al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Son nuestros enemigos- aclara el de ojos azules levantándose.

-Ryuuken, eres un demonio, insensible, ogro sin escrúpulos- empieza a insultarle mientras le da golpecitos en el pecho- si les dejamos aquí también será nuestra culpa si mueren- se ofende la chica.

-Esta bien- responde el arquero y empieza a curarles. Shiba al verlo mira dulcemente a su compañero y le ayuda en lo que esta haciendo.

Quince minutos después, Shiba y Ryuuken justo acaban de curar a los ninjas de la nube mientras Buki estaba vigilando los alrededores por si llegaba algún enemigo. Poco a poco, los tres shinobis se van despertando.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta mareada Karui mientras se sienta a la vez que sus compañeros.

-Casi moristeis en vuestro enfrentamiento contra los ninjas de la niebla- explica Ryuuken mientras los de Kumo van recordando lo sucedido- Nosotros os hemos curado.

-Lo sentimos y muchas gracias- se disculpa sorprendiendo a los de Konoha- ¿Podemos sabes vuestros nombres, ninjas de Konoha?- pregunta educadamente el de cabellos blancos.

-Yo soy Shiba, éste es Buki- señala al de cabellos grises- y el que está a tu lado es Ryuuken.

-Gracias, pero no tendríais que haberlo hecho- dice defensivamente Omoi- somos vuestros enemigos.

-Da igual si ya tenemos los dos pergaminos- dice riendo Buki y justo después su boca es tapada por las manos de Shiba, sin embargo, ya no se puede remendar el error.

-¡Buki, cacho imbécil!- grita Ryuuken.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si os lo quitáramos?- pregunta Omoi con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Lo siento, disculpad a mi compañero- se disculpa nuevamente Darui- no lo haremos aunque eso sea muy aburrido.

-¿Por qué?- gritan al unísono Omoi y Karui.

-Porque nos han salvado simplemente- responde levantándose lentamente- Además estamos muy débiles para enfrentarnos a ellos- explica mientras los demás se ponen en pie imitándole.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir- dice Ryuuken mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo les despiden con la mano.

**En el cuartel general de los exámenes, dentro de la torre**

Se encuentra tumbada en un sofá una jounin de ojos negros y cabello morado sujetos en la cabeza. Esta leyendo unos informes mientras come un poco de dango. De repente entra un chunnin por la puerta y después de disculparse por interrumpirla empieza a hablar.

-Anko-san, ya ha llegado un grupo a la torre- dice el chunnin.

-¡Es imposible, pero si solamente han pasado cinco horas!- exclama Mitarashi encendiendo el monitor de la cámara de la entrada de la torre.

-Es un nuevo record- dice pensativamente el subordinado.

-Déjame ver- susurra analizando la imagen del monitor- es un equipo de la niebla, si mal no me acuerdo, estos dos eran los estudiantes de uno de los siete espadachines de Kirigakure- dice señalando a los hermanos que ahora mismo se están limpiando una gran cantidad de sangre de sus ropas- parece que esto se esta poniendo interesante- dice apagando el monitor y echando al chunnin de su cuarto para poder echar una siesta.

_**AVISO: quiero aclarar porque decidí cambiar los miembros del equipo de Killerbee. La principal razón fue que Samui tanto en el manga como en el anime tiene poco protagonismo incluso menos que Karui y Omoi y no sabría como caracterizarla. Ya de por sí me cuesta mucho escribir a Karui y Omoi.**_

_**Entonces ya que Darui si que tiene bastante protagonismo decidí cambiarlo a éste equipo. No se que edad tiene Darui, puede que tenga bastantes más años que los otros tres, pero a mí tampoco me parece muy viejo y por eso lo puse en este equipo. Además aprovecho para que sean todos los equipos principales de dos chicos y una chica. (Aunque preferiría que hubiera alguno de tres kunoichis ya que a veces Kishimoto me parece algo machista)**_

_**Bueno espero que esta explicación os haya solucionado vuestras dudas, también rezó porque haya pillado bien la esencia de estos tres.**_

_**Gracias por su lectura. ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	7. El equipo 3 en el Bosque de la Muerte

_**Bueno este capítulo tratará sobre las primeras aventuras del equipo tres en el bosque de la muerte (Daisuke, Kiriya y Sara). También aparecerá otro grupo más, espero que haya caracterizado bien a los personajes pertenecientes a la serie.**_

_**Por otro lado este capítulo contiene escenas románticas para mi demasiado cursis, espero que no sean de vuestro disgusto ya que no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas (en realidad no se me da bien escribir en general u_u)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el séptimo capítulo:**_

**Capítulo 7: El equipo 3 en el Bosque de la Muerte**

**-Es un nuevo record- dice pensativamente el subordinado.**

**-Déjame ver- susurra analizando la imagen del monitor- es un equipo de la niebla, si mal no me acuerdo, estos dos eran los estudiantes de uno de los siete espadachines de Kirigakure-dice señalando a los hermanos que ahora mismo se están limpiando una gran cantidad de sangre de sus ropas- parece que esto se esta poniendo interesante- dice apagando el monitor y echando al chunnin de su cuarto para poder dormir una siesta.**

**Con el equipo 3**

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del bosque de la muerte se encuentra otro grupo de la villa oculta entre las hojas. La kunoichi del equipo de ojos dorados se encuentra haciendo un puchero mientras su compañero de cabellos verdes la intenta contentar. El restante miembro de cabellos pelirrojos y gafas va riendo por la escena de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Esos ninjas son unos cobardes!- exclama ofendida- se van corriendo como niñas solamente porque les lancé unas pocas de bolas de fuego y llamitas- se cruza de brazos y gira su cabeza hacia el paisaje no tan encantador del bosque de la muerte.

-Es normal, Sara- la intenta tranquilizar Kiriya haciendo que ella le preste atención con la mirada- Eran muy débiles, ¿no te fijaste en lo bajo que era su chakra?- pregunta el más alto.

-Ni hacia falta que nos fijáramos si su chakra era débil o no, Kiriya-baka- dice Daisuke captando la atención de sus compañeros- Solamente con verlos se notaba que no valían para nada- empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

-Eso lo dices porque eres muy malo captando los niveles de chakra, Daisuke- le recuerda Kiriya sin ninguna intención de ofender.

-Pero Daisuke tiene razón, Kiriya- empieza a decir la kunoichi dejando a un pelirrojo con un gran sonrojo y a Kiriya algo sorprendido- Solo con ver que tenían bigote y barba se notaba que llevaban bastante tiempo siendo gennins, incluso más tiempo que Kabuto- dice sacando otra carcajada al de gafas y una pequeña risa al otro.

En ese justo momento, en otra parte del bosque se encuentra un peliblanco de gafas que se había separado de su equipo estornudando.

-Parece que está alguien hablando de mí- dice pensativo mientras se frota con una mano la nariz.

Volviendo con el equipo de Daisuke, Kiriya y Sara.

-Bueno sería mejor que acampáramos aquí- dice Kiriya al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo a través de las hojas de los altos árboles del campo de entrenamiento número cuarenta y cuatro- Mañana tendremos que poner todas nuestras energías en encontrar el pergamino de la tierra ya que ese equipo contra el que luchamos tenían el pergamino del cielo como nosotros- concluye esperando la opinión de la morena y el pelirrojo.

-Esta bien- dice Daisuke y la chica asiente con la cabeza- Yo voy a encender una hoguera, Sara, tu puedes hacer un refugio en ese tronco de ahí- dice señalando un viejo tronco hueco- y tú, Kiriya, puedes ir a buscar comida- concluye tranquilamente el Hibana.

-¿Quién murió y te hizo líder?- pregunta un poco molesto el otro chico ya que no le gusta que le den ordenes-

-Pues nadie- dice Daisuke tranquilamente- pero yo soy el más cualificado para este trabajo- al oír eso sus compañeros arquean una ceja- ya que tú eres un niño de familia pija con bastante dinero, que seguro que si no fuera por Ukitake-sensei no habrías resistido a la primera misión fuera de la villa- señala al de cabellos verdes que esta aguantándose la ganas de darle una paliza a su amigo- y Sara, bueno, Sara es una chica- finaliza de explicar el de gafas.

-Eres un machista, Daisuke- le recrimina la kunoichi apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Kiriya para impedir que cometa un asesinato- Además, tu también perteneces a un clan, al clan Hibana- responde con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sí, pero mi clan es muy campechano y menos rico, no como su clan y el Hyuga- responde el chico "campechano" y Kiriya se separa bruscamente del agarre que tiene la chica sobre sus hombros.

-Pues ya me marcho a por la comida- dice ofendido el mayor mientras desaparece del escondite del equipo tres.

-¡Mira, se ha enfadado por tu culpa!- le grita la kunoichi a su compañero.

-No quería hacer que se enfadara, lo siento- se disculpa sinceramente el pelirrojo mientras la chica se da la vuelta y se aleja un poco- yo solamente quería estar un poco contigo a solas- susurra- porque cada vez veo más cerca el día de perderte.

-Bueno me voy a hacer el refugio- dice enfadada la kunoichi encaminándose hacia el árbol.

-No espera- la acorrala contra el árbol- ¿por qué siempre estas preocupada por Kiriya y nunca por mí?- pregunta el pelirrojo con un mirada triste.

-Pues claro que también me preocupo por ti- susurra la morena- tú eres una persona muy importante para mí- se sonroja al decir esas palabras.

-Sara- susurra el chico ese nombre haciendo que la kunoichi se estremezca y acerca sus labios a su mejilla dándole un cariñoso beso- soy un idiota- dice separándose de la chica.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta Sara con la mano sobre su mejilla y con un gran sonrojo.

-Soy un idiota al creer que si estoy todo el rato acosándote me vas a corresponder- le sonríe sinceramente a la chica- así que a partir de ahora voy a intentar conquistarte de la manera adecuada y ganaré a Kiriya-baka- levanta un dedo meñique- ¿promesa?

-Promesa- repite la Sara enlazando su dedo meñique con el del chico- pero eso no quiere decir que me gustéis ninguno de los dos- dice desviando su mirada a otro lado.

-Ósea que me ausento unos minutos a hacer mi trabajo, vuelvo aquí con él acabado y vosotros ni habéis empezado- suspira Kiriya apareciendo al lado de sus compañeros con las manos llenas de frutas y bayas.

-Lo sentimos, ya vamos- responde la chica empujando al otro chico de orbes verdes para que haga la hoguera.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda alguno?- pregunta amablemente el encargado de la comida.

-Solamente tengo que ir a por madera, luego encenderlo será sencillo con una de mis técnicas, mejor ayuda a Sara- responde tranquilo Daisuke mientras se aleja del grupo a por la madera.

El Hibana desaparece entre los árboles recogiendo madera y Kiriya decide acercarse a su compañera para ayudarla a hacer el refugio. Cuando llega al árbol hueco se encuentra con una concentrada Sara subida a unas ramas con un kunai.

-Vengo a ayudarte, Sara- dice entrando al árbol el mayor.

La chica que esta tan concentrada en su misión se asusta al oír la voz de Kiriya y da un mal movimiento y la rama en la que esta subida se parte haciendo que caiga. El de ojos verdes reacciona rápidamente y le da tiempo a cogerla en brazos y salvarla de darse un buen golpe contra el suelo. La chica aún con los ojos cerrados se coge fuertemente del cuello de su compañero.

-¿Estás bien?- susurra Kiriya a la morena entre sus brazos.

-Sí- murmura abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la cara de Kiriya muy cerca de la suya- muchas gracias- se sonroja completamente y su corazón comienza a latir.

-Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada- dice sonriendo ampliamente el chico y sonrojándose al darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encuentran.

La kunoichi de ojos dorados no sabe que hacer en ese momento. El chico no la suelta de sus brazos, pero ella tampoco quiere moverse ya que se encuentra sorprendentemente a gusto. Cierra sus ojos para intentar calmar su pulso y afrontar esta situación con un poco de lógica. Diablos esta siendo cargada en brazos por el amable y bondadoso Kiriya, un chico que siempre le había llamado la atención, pero también esta el asunto de Daisuke.

Al ver como cierra los ojos su compañera, los latidos del corazón de Kiriya empiezan a incrementar. Siempre le ha parecido muy guapa y encantadora su compañera. En ese momento al ver en sus recuerdos los últimos acosos de Daisuke su pecho se llena de celos. Siempre los ha sentido en el fondo, pero no de esa magnitud. Ve como la chica suspira y se fija en sus labios. Le dan tantas ganas de besarla, pero, pero no puede. No sería justo para Sara.

-Bueno será mejor que acabemos con el refugio no me vaya a regañar Daisuke por entretenerte- dice el de cabellos verdes mientras posa en el suelo a su compañera.

-Sí, está bien, no quiero oír otro berrinche por hoy- suspira la chica y se pone a realizar con más cuidado su trabajo.

Media hora después, el equipo tres ya acabado de cenar y están acordando el orden y los horarios de vigilancia.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si yo hago el primer turno, Sara el segundo y Daisuke el tercero?- pregunta el mayor del equipo.

-Por mí no hay problema- dice el pelirrojo mientras la kunoichi asiente con la cabeza.

El ninja de gafas y la morena se dirigen al tronco y se posicionan cada uno en un extremo dándose su espacio mientras el restante shinobi se posa en una rama de un árbol cercano a vigilar. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos de que Sara y Daisuke cierren los ojos se oye una explosión.

-¡Qué! ¿De dónde viene esa explosión?- pregunta alterado el de cabellos como las llamas.

Daisuke y Sara se levantan rápidamente y salen del árbol en busca de su amigo. Se oye otra explosión y los ninjas de la hoja se giran en la dirección de donde proviene viendo como Kiriya sale volando y se estampa contra un árbol cercano. El cuerpo del mayor cae inconsciente. Al momento sale corriendo la kunoichi hacia el de cabellos verdes, le coge entre sus brazos y lo acerca a ella protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-¡Kiriya, responde, Kiriya! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- pregunta desesperada derramando unas pocas de lagrimas.

-Creo que he sido yo- ríe una voz aparentemente femenina- Ya acompañarás pronto a tu amorcito cuando te mate a ti y a tu compañero pelirrojo. Así la villa oculta entre las rocas ganará más fuerza- dice apareciendo una chica de entre las ramas.

La chica porta una bandana de la villa de Iwagakure en la frente. Su cabello es corto y de color negro al igual que sus ojos llenos de orgullo y arrogancia. Su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta roja con una manga larga y la otra de tirantes. Después un pantalón corto de color negro.

-¡Desgraciada!- grita Sara después de acomodar a su compañero en un sitio seguro- ¡Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a Kiriya!- se prepara para luchar contra la morena.

-Eso veremos- sonríe la chica y forma unos sellos- elemento tierra: lanzas de tierra- le lanza unas lanzas hechas de rocas a la kunoichi de Konoha, rápidamente Sara intenta esquivarlas, pero es empujada por Daisuke fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, las lanzas dejan unos pocos de arañazos en la piel de Daisuke.

-¡No dejaré que dañes a otra de mis compañeros!- grita el pelirrojo lleno de rabia.

- Tú apártate, no quiero nada contigo- dice la kunoichi de las rocas- pero sí con ese otro chico que tanto aprecias- dice señalando al escondite donde esta Kiriya inconsciente- mira que suerte la mía de encontrarme con el heredero primogénito de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. Sin duda que lo mate será un gran logro para Iwagakure- dice orgullosa la chica.

-¡No dejaré que le toques ni un pelo a Kiriya!- grita la chica poniéndose en pose defensiva al lado del pelirrojo.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré tocarle. Además aquí tienes al heredero del clan Hibana- se señala a sí mismo.

-No conozco ese clan- dice la chica de ojos negros pensativa.

-Típico- suspira Daisuke- vamos a por ella, Sara- se dirige a su compañera y ella asiente con una mirada decidida.

La lucha comienza con enfrentamiento de taijutsu. Poco después Sara le dice a su compañero que hay que realizar la técnica número siete y estos se ponen en marcha. Empiezan a correr esquivando los ataques de elemento tierra que su enemiga les lanza y hacen unos sellos. Al instante realizan el Bushin no Jutsu y aparecen unas copias que distraen a la chica y luego se colocan cada uno en un extremo rodeando a la shinobi enemiga.

-Técnica combinada: Chispa llameante- gritan los dos ninjas de Konohagakure a la vez. De la boca de Sara sale unas llamas y de la de Daisuke una chispa que junto al jutsu de su compañera colisionan contra su enemiga.

-¡Lo conseguimos!- grita Daisuke- ahora hay que ir rápido a por ella y buscar el pergamino, no vaya a ser que lo tenga y se vaya a quemar- dice con prisa mientras se acerca al fuego seguido por su amiga.

- ¿Qué creéis que estoy muerta?- resuena por todo el lugar la voz de la kunoichi- admito que es una técnica grandiosa, pero yo soy mil veces más lista que vosotros dos juntos y tampoco estoy sola- se va dispersando el fuego y se ve un cascarón de tierra que se abre y deja ver a la chica de antes, pero ahora con dos chicos de su villa, seguramente sus compañeros.

Uno era bastante alto y gordito, de pelo marrón y ojos negros. Su ropa consiste en una camiseta roja y unos pantalones marrones junto con una bufanda amarilla.

El otro es de constitución bastante delgada y alta. Sus ojos son de color negro como los de sus compañeros y de cabellos castaños. Su ropa consiste en una chaqueta negra abierta con una camiseta roja debajo y unos pantalones cortos negros.

-¿Estás bien, Kurotsuchi?- pregunta preocupado el grandullón.

- Estoy bien, gracias Akatsuchi- dice dándole una señal para que deshaga su jutsu- bueno les voy a enseñar lo fuerte que son la nieta del Tsuchikage, el viejo Onoki- se señala a sí misma- y sus compañeros- señala a sus acompañantes- vamos a patear traseros de la hoja, ¿verdad Kizu?

-Encantado, Kurotsuchi-san- sonríe ampliamente el de cabellos castaños.

Empiezan a luchar, y después de unos minutos llevan ventaja los de Iwagakure. La kunoichi de ojos dorados de Konoha lucha contra Kurotsuchi, pero ella con su estilo de agua acaba con las llamas de los ataques de fuego de Sara y con su estilo tierra le da unos buenos golpes.

Por otro lado Akatsuchi y Kizu luchan contra Daisuke que si no fuera por que esta en desventaja numérica les llevaría la ventaja por su estilo rayo que es fuerte contra la tierra. Sin embargo, con la gran fuerza de Akatsuchi y la velocidad de Kizu, el pelirrojo es tomado desprevenido y el más delgado le atrapa por las espaldas para así Akatsuchi darle un puñetazo cubierto de rocas que lo deja tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Mis costillas!- grita el pelirrojo abrazándose el torso con los brazos y escupiendo sangre- Maldición, no puedo perder, tengo que proteger a Kiriya y a Sara- dice intentando levantarse.

-Eres un debilucho- habla Kizu burlonamente y le pega una patada en las costillas volviendo a tumbar al Hibana en el suelo- vaya tú no tienes el pergamino- dice cuando acaba de inspeccionarlo - bueno veré haber si lo tiene el otro chico y haber si con un poco de suerte despierta y así puedo darle una paliza personalmente- se acerca a Kiriya.

-¡No!- exclama Sara al ver la escena y rápidamente se escapa de Kurotsuchi y derriba de una patada a Kizu- Cobarde, no le toques que esta inconsciente.

-¡Tú eres mi adversaria! ¿No te acuerdas?- aparece de repente la kunoichi de Iwagakure al lado de Sara y le da un puñetazo en el estómago que hace que se doble hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas.

-No hacia falta que vinieras, Kurotsuchi-san- dice levantándose el castaño- Podía haberme encargado de ella perfectamente.

-Sí, ya lo veo- ríe arrogantemente la chica y se dirige hasta Sara- vaya pelo tan guapo y cuidado- tira de su coleta- seguro que eres de esas chicas superficiales que se pasan todo el día peinándose.

-Sara no es así- dice ahogadamente Daisuke- no necesita cuidarse para estar guapa. Tú aunque te estés todo el rato arreglándote no conseguirás ni ser la mitad de guapa que ella- se burla con dificultad el Hibana para intentar desviar la atención de los shinobis de la roca.

-Tú cállate idiota, Kurotsuchi-san es más guapa que esa simplona compañera tuya- alaba Kizu a su comapeñera.

-Sí, claro ya lo veo- dice con sarcasmo Daisuke, pero es frenado por una patada en la cara de parte del ninja de la roca.

- Aunque ahora que lo veo, llevas el pelo atado en una coleta. Eso te da puntos igual no eres tan superficial como dice tu admirador- Daisuke intenta reprochar, pero es golpeado otra vez por Kizu- pero me da tanta envidia a mí que me llaman a mis espaldas marimacho por llevar el pelo corto y no se atreven a decírmelo por que saben que les daré una paliza.

-Sí, seguro que es por el pelo la razón de que te llamen marimacho- dice Sara sarcásticamente.

-¡Idiota, tú lo has querido!- exclama enfadada Kurotsuchi.

La kunoichi de las rocas esta a punto de cortar el pelo con un kunai a Sara, cuando se ve a un ninja salir de entre los arbustos y propinarle una patada a Kurotsuchi. La ninja de ojos negros cae al suelo y el ninja desconocido coge en brazos a la morena. Sin embargo el kunai de Kurotsuchi cae y rompe el coletero de Sara dejando su cabello caer por sus hombros. Por otro lado aparece otro dos ninjas desconocidos y uno de ellos parta que con golpes a Kizu y Akatsuchi de Daisuke y lo lleva junto a su compañero restante.

-Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo- dice la voz del más alto de los ninjas desconocidos.

_**AVISO: Bueno en este capítulo han entrado en escena los ninjas de Iwa, Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi junto a un OC creado por mí. Como pone en mi resumen en este fanfic va a haber y ya ha habido comentarios negativos hacia Kurotsuchi. Yo no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero quise ponerla a ella y a Kabuto como los mayores antagonistas (aunque en realidad el único que es malo es Kabuto). Espero no haber herido a nadie con ninguno de estos comentarios, pero ya avisé con tiempo.**_

_**El siguiente episodio será sobre el equipo dos (Laura, Lou e Izuru)**_

_**Me gustaría que alguien me mandase un review para ver si estoy contando bien la historia, ya que hay cosas en este fanfic que puede que os resulten muy obvias y yo intentó que nadie se dé cuenta, pero bueno ya se que esta historia es de lo peor y parece que no gusta a nadie.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	8. El equipo 2 en el Bosque de la Muerte

_**Hola, bueno el capítulo de hoy trata como ya dije del equipo número dos, es decir, el de Laura, Lou e Izuru. Volveremos tiempo antes de donde se dejó la historia para al final volver al donde lo dejamos.**_

_**Ahora que he empezado el instituto no podré actualizar mucho y cuando este más ocupada seguramente solo pueda los fines de semana. Aún así seguiré publicandolos ya que escritos tengo hasta el capítulo veinte.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí**_

_**Aquí está el capítulo ocho**_

**Capítulo 8: El equipo 2 en el Bosque de la Muerte**

**La kunoichi de las rocas esta a punto de cortar el pelo con un kunai a Sara, cuando se ve a un ninja salir de entre los arbustos y propinarle una patada a Kurotsuchi. La ninja de ojos negros cae al suelo y el ninja desconocido coge en brazos a la morena. Sin embargo el kunai de Kurotsuchi cae y rompe el coletero de Sara dejando su cabello caer por sus hombros. Por otro lado aparecen otros dos ninjas desconocidos y uno de ellos aparta con golpes a Kizu y Akatsuchi de Daisuke y se lo lleva junto a su compañero restante.**

**-Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo- dice la voz del más alto de los ninjas desconocidos.**

**Tiempo antes con el equipo 2**

Van saltando de rama en rama por el bosque de la muerte tres ninjas de la hoja. Delante del todo iba un joven de cabellos verdes con reflejos amarillos gritando a sus compañeros de cabellos y ojos morados

-¡Vamos hay que darse prisa! La torre nos está esperando- grita Izuru a sus amigos que iban más retrasados- ¿No me digáis que estáis cansados?- dice riendo suavemente.

-Todo los quieres hacer al extremo, Izuru- dice la kunoichi de pelo morado intentando seguir el ritmo- No tienes porque ir tan deprisa, tómatelo con calma- suspira Laura.

-No exageres Lau-chan, yo no soy tan extremo- dice divertido Izuru.

-No hace falta que lleguemos hoy a la torre- explica el mayor- tenemos cinco días para llegar allí. No hace falta meternos prisa- mientras dice eso Izuru va disminuyendo el ritmo- Si nos cansamos mucho en buscar el otro pergamino será más fácil que cuando estemos cerca de la torre nos lo roben.

-Vaya igual si que soy un poco extremo- admite el Ishimura mientras se posa en una rama y sus compañeros le imitan.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que nos paremos- levanta una ceja Lou- solamente hay que ir más despacio- explica de nuevo por si el otro chico no lo había entendido.

-Sí, ya lo sé, que no soy estúpido- dice ofendido Izuru- solamente es que…- susurra el más pequeño sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa, Izuru?- pregunta Laura al ver la reacción de su amigo.

- Pues yo… yo…- murmura más bajito mientras se le suben los colores a la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o qué? Estás muy rojo- dice Laura acercándose y posando su frente contra la del de ojos verdes mientras éste se enrojece hasta adoptar el color de un tomate.

-¡Laura-chan!- Izuru se aleja rápidamente de la kunoichi al ver que estaba tan cerca de él- Solamente tengo que ir al baño- admite avergonzado.

-No somos tu madre, no tenías porque pedirnos permiso- dice Laura con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-No os estaba pidiendo permiso solamente os estaba avisando- dice mientras se aleja metiéndose entre los arbustos.

-Este chaval no cambia- suspira Lou- ni se te ocurra hacer delante de mí otra escenita de enamorados como esa de juntar las frentes- dice el mayor de los gemelos celosamente mientras fulmina con la mirada a su hermana.

-Solo le estaba mirando la temperatura, idiota. Yo no estoy enamorada de ese idiota, ni- dice la chica devolviéndole la mirada enfurecida, pero con un notable sonrojo- ¿Qué estás celoso, Lou?

-¡No estoy celoso!- grita el joven Aidou- además no juegues a las enfermeras sin saber- desvía su mirada hacia otro lado- no eres una ninja médico.

-Aunque no sea ninja médico sé como dar los primeros auxilios, cosa que tu en la academia pasabas de ello- le reprocha a su hermano- total si te haces alguna herida tienes a tu hermanita para que te la cure- dice la chica con burla.

-Oye eso no tiene nada que ver- se gira para encarar las orbes iguales a las suyas- sabes que nunca me gustó eso de los primeros auxilios. Deberías de respetar mis gustos- se acerca más a la kunoichi.

-Yo los respeto, ¡eres tú el que empezaste con los celos sin motivo! Mira, Lou Aidou…

La reprimenda de la más pequeña de los gemelos es cortada por un gran grito. Los chicos se giran hacia el sitio de donde proviene y se dan cuenta que es por donde marchó su compañero de ojos verdes. Sacan a la vez un kunai y se dirigen poco a poco hacia los arbustos. Sin embargo, cuando ya están a punto de llegar se empiezan a mover y de ellos sale un apresurado Izuru. El chico lleva una cara de espanto con el pelo revuelto y lleno de ramitas, además todavía tiene el cinturón a medio amarrar.

-¿Izuru qué fue ese ruido?- pregunta Lou entre asustado y burlón.

-No queráis adivinarlo- mira hacia atrás y su cara vuelve a ensombrecerse- ¡Corred por vuestras vidas, chicos!- empieza a correr dejando a los gemelos sorprendidos en el sitio.

Al mirar de donde vino Izuru antes de huir despavorido se encuentran con una serpiente gigante de unos siete metros de altura. Los gemelos empiezan a gritar y siguen la estela de su compañero.

Cinco minutos más tarde siguen huyendo de la serpiente y cada vez se van acercando más a los límites del campo de entrenamiento. El animal no desistía y al poco intentaba morder a alguno de los shinobis. Laura había probado a intentar hacer levitar la serpiente, pero era demasiado grande para moverla. Después entre los tres habían intentado lanzarle algún ataque elemental, aunque debido a la velocidad a la que iban huyendo no conseguían acumular el suficiente chakra para dañar a la serpiente.

-¡No puede ser! A este paso vamos a ser devorados por este animal asqueroso- grita la kunoichi intentando seguirle el paso a Izuru que es el más rápido de los tres.

-Tranquila, Lau-chan, seguro que el teme tiene algún plan secreto, ¿verdad, Lou-teme?- dice Izuru prácticamente rogándole al mayor por una idea.

-¿Lou-nii?- pregunta desesperada la chica mientras ve a su gemelo con una cara de estar maquinando algo.

-Mirad, ¿os acordáis de eso?- dice el aludido señalando un pequeño río que transcurre por la derecha de ellos.

-Sí, es el río por el que pasamos al poco de entrar al Bosque de la Muerte- responde Laura recordando lo que habían hecho hace unas pocas horas.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso, teme?- pregunta el restante shinobi mientras su mirada se ilumina- tienes una genial idea, ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo primero que tendremos que hacer es guiar a la serpiente hasta que nos encontremos con la reja que protege este campo- empieza a explicar el mayor- cuando estemos a punto de llegar a ella saltaremos a la vez y con suerte la serpiente se dará contra la reja. Aprovecharemos ese golpe para atacarla- al decir eso señala a su hermana y sigue explicando- Laura tú usarás tu jutsu de levitación para coger los trozos de árboles que va destrozando y los lanzarás contra ella para que no se mueva. Después Izuru y yo- mira a su compañero de peleas- atacaremos con nuestras técnicas a la serpiente. Si no la conseguimos matar huiremos rápidamente aprovechando que no se podrá mover al estar tan herida. ¿Entendido?- pregunta a lo que los otros dos responden asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lou se pone a la cabeza y empieza a dirigir a sus compañeros y a la serpiente hasta los límites del bosque. Al poco ya se puede observar el brillo de la reja y los ninjas se van preparando. Cuando ya están lo suficientemente cerca Lou susurra una cuenta atrás y los tres ninjas saltan a la vez. Después la serpiente se golpea contra la reja.

-¡Vamos, imoto!- grita Lou haciendo una señal a su hermana gemela.

-Fujo no jutsu- hace unos sellos y unos cuántos trozos de árboles empiezan a levitar y son lanzados contra la serpiente que acaba inmovilizada.

-¡Ahora nosotros, Izuru!- grita esta vez al de ojos verdes.

-Técnica combinada: huracán explosivo- gritan a la vez el de cabellos morados y el de ojos verdes.

De la boca de Lou sale una masa de aire que dirige contra la serpiente mientras que Izuru con su gran velocidad saca unos cuántos kunais con sellos explosivos y los lanza junto al jutsu de Lou haciendo que exploten contra la serpiente.

-¡Retirada!- grita por último el mayor después de acabar de realizar el jutsu al ver que la serpiente todavía está viva.

Rápidamente empezaron a saltar de rama en rama en dirección a la torre y así alejándose lo más posible de la serpiente esa del diablo. Diez minutos más tarde deciden parar el una parte del río a descansar.

- Esos sellos explosivos son muy resistentes y prácticos, Izuru- alga la kunoichi a su compañero- deberíais patentarlos- dice mientras intenta suavizar su respiración.

-Ya sabes que está hecho de un material creado por mi clan- dice Izuru que está en el mismo estado que su amiga.

- Que injusticia- dice la chica tumbándose en la hierba- y que hambre- suspira al oír como se quejan sus tripas.

-Me voy al río a refrescarme un poco- dice Lou dejando solos a sus compañeros mientras se ve como se quita la camiseta y se echa agua al cuerpo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto, Lau-chan?- pregunta misteriosamente el Ishimura a su amiga mientras hace una seña de que se acerque.

-¿Qué es? Cuenta, cuenta, Izuru- se acerca más la chica e Izuru acerca sus labios al oído de ella haciendo que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo de la kunoichi haciéndola sonrojar.

-Cuando voy al baño aproveche y cogí unas manzanas, pero no se lo digas a Lou- confiesa el chico riéndose mientras saca un par de manzanas rojas.

-Una es mía- dice Laura apenada quitándole de la mano una manzana.

-¿Qué pensabas qué te iba a contar? Estas tan roja como esta manzana- dice pícaro el de ojos verdes mientras muerde juguetonamente la pieza de fruta.

-Nada, pervertido- le da un golpe en la cabeza al chico y los dos empiezan a reír a carcajadas- Pensé que sería algo más interesante- confiesa la chica acabándose la manzana.

-Vamos al río con Lou-teme- invita el menor mientras ayuda a la chica a levantarse con una mano.

-Está bien. Tengo un calor tremendo gracias a la maldita serpiente y la persecución extrema- dice y acto seguido el chico se quita la camiseta haciendo que la kunoichi se vuelva a sonrojar- oye, ¿qué haces depravado?

-De verdad hoy estás un poco espesa- empieza a reír- al igual que tu hermano me quito la camiseta, no seas injusta - le reprocha a la joven mientras pone los pies en el agua.

-Es tu culpa- dice la kunoichi mientras se acerca a él recordando los otros dos momentos extraños que tuvo junto con el joven.

-¡Chicos, mirad ahí!- grita Lou que esta al otro lado del río.

Al oír al mayor de los gemelos, los dos chicos se acercan a él y ven como una cantidad de humo está saliendo de un sitio cercano al río.

-Debe de ser una pelea- supone Laura poniéndose de puntillas para intentar ver más.

-¡Vayamos a ver que pasa!- grita entusiasmado Izuru dirigiendo su mirada a Lou- así igual cuando estén los dos equipos debilitados les podremos robar a los dos sus pergaminos.

-Hay que admitir que es una buena idea, idiota- admite Lou poniéndose la camiseta y emprendiendo la marcha seguido por su gemela.

-¡No soy un idiota, Lou-teme! Con la idea tan genial que se me acaba de ocurrir no puedo ser un idiota- refunfuña poniéndose la camiseta también y alcanzando a los de cabellos morados que ya están bastante alejados- ni me dio tiempo a quitarme la camiseta y ya me la tengo que volver a poner- refunfuña para sí mismo.

-Vale, hasta nueva estupidez que hagas no eres un diota- responde con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor.

Pasados unos minutos se encuentran con el campo de batalla. Sorprendidos ven como un equipo de Konoha que ellos conocen se enfrenta contra unos shinobis de la villa oculta entre las rocas. Se puede ver como una kunoichi de cabello corto negro tiene agarrada por la coleta a Sara y como a pocos metros un ninja de cabellos castaños esta dando una paliza a un Daisuke de rodillas en el suelo. Mientras el restante ninja de tamaño bastante grande se dedica a mirar todo con un poco de empatía.

-¡Son el grupo de Sara-sempai!- grita Laura aterrorizada por el escenario que tienen ante sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está Kiriya?- pregunta entre alarmado y furioso Izuru- ¡Se supone qué tendría que estar ayudándolos! ¡Están en desventaja numérica! Ese…

-Mira- señala Lou hacia un chico de cabellos verdes que está desmayado en una esquina de el campo de batalla- Parece que fue la primera victima de esos bestias de Iwagakure.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos, Lou, son compañeros de la villa. Solamente las escorias abandonan a sus compañeros- dice Laura a su hermano.

-Lo sé, prefiero que ganen ellos antes que unos extranjeros- admite Lou y ve con horror como la kunoichi saca un kunai y amenaza con él a la chica de dorados ojos.

-Izuru, toma esto- coge un chicle que tenía guardado y se lo da al nombrado- es tu recompensa por salvar a Sempai. No me falles, eres el más rápido de nosotros- dice seriamente Laura- yo me encargo de salvar a Daisuke.

Seguido a eso, los dos shinobis más pequeños entran en el campo de batallan sin hacer caso a los gritos de Lou de que tenían que construir un plan más elaborado. Resignado el ninja de cabello morado observa los movimientos de sus compañeros por si necesitan ayuda. Izuru con su sobresaliente velocidad alcanza a salvar a Sara antes de que su cabello sea cortado. Sin embargo el kunai de Kurotsuchi cae y corta el coletero de la ninja y hace que su cabello caiga sobre sus hombros. Al mismo tiempo, gracias a eso Laura consigue apartar de Daisuke a unos sorprendidos Akatsuchi y Kizu. Al acabar su misión los dos shinobis se alejan de los de Iwagakure y Lou se le une a ellos.

-Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo- suspira Lou mientras Izuru posa a Sara en el suelo y Laura enfadada hace que su hermano cargue con el maltratado de Daisuke.

-Si no has hecho nada, tendrás morro- le recrimina su hermana mientras este le contesta que fue él quien los localizó- Muy bien, Izuru has salvado a Sempai- halaga a su amigo mientras éste pone una cara de orgullo- Al menos no eres un inútil como Lou- fulmina con la mirada nuevamente a su gemelo.

-Gracias, Lau-chan, luego ya me darás una recompensa- le dice acercándose a ella y guiñándola el ojo.

-Mejor confórmate con el chicle que te di- le recuerda la chica mientras se aleja del más bajito.

-Algo es algo- murmura el Ishimura por lo bajo poniendo una cara de resignación.

- Pero bueno- dice Lou dándole el relevo de sujetar a Daisuke a Sara- ¿qué tenemos aquí? El mejor grupo de novatos del año pasado está comiendo el polvo- se ríe y después dirige su mirada a la dorada de Sara- lastima de la señorita- se comporta cortésmente.

-Oye, tú a Sara ni la miras, crío- sujeta más fuerte y posesivamente de su amiga- Esta a un nivel superior, es demasiado para ti.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana y además no soy un crío- le encara Lou- deberías de ser más agradecido sino fuera por mí equipo ya estaríais muertos.

-Hombres y sus hormonas. Vengas vamos a hacer una pelea por el corazón de Sempai- grita entusiasmada y divertida Laura.

-Oye yo decidiré de quien enamorarme no una estúpida pelea lo decidirá- dice hastiada la kunoichi mayor.

-Además quienes peleemos por el corazón de Sara seremos el baka de Kiriya y yo- dice Daisuke posando su mejilla en la de Sara aprovechando que ella lo está sujetando y haciendo que la morena se sonroje violentamente.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema- evade Sara mientras aleja un poco el cuerpo de Daisuke del suyo ya que el chico esta mejor de lo que parece- ¿por qué me llamas sempai si ni te conozco?- pregunta a Laura.

- Soy Laura Aidou, éste es mi hermano Lou y éste otro que te salvo es Izuru- presenta a su equipo- tranquila, él no te va a acosar por que eso ya lo hace conmigo- explica sacándoles una pequeña risita a Sara y Daisuke- y te llamo sempai por que eres mayor que yo y la mejor kunoichi de tu graduación como yo fui de la mía- termina de explicar la de cabellos morados.

-Encantada soy Sara Shiki y esta lapa pelirroja es Daisuke Hibana- empieza a presentar a su equipo, pero es frenada por otra voz.

-Seguimos aquí- corta Akatsuchi mientras le miraba con una gotita en la cabeza como al igual que sus otros dos compañeros.

-Hibana si eres capaz de luchar pelea con nosotros- empieza Izuru a hablar- así estaremos en ventaja numérica, Sara cuida de él- señala a Kiriya todavía desmayado en el suelo y forma una cara de preocupación.

-¡Pero yo puedo ayudaros!- grita la kunoichi del equipo tres- Estoy mejor que Daisuke.

-Sara, ya sé que eres la más fuerte de nuestro equipo- dice apoyándose en el suelo él solo y cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas para darle apoyo- sin embargo, ahora Kiriya necesita tu ayuda. Sabes que tienes los mejores conocimientos médicos de nosotros.

-Esta bien- aprieta fuertemente las manos de Daisuke y se dirige a donde esta inconsciente Kiriya- ya estoy aquí, ahora me toca a mí protegerte- dice dando al chico un pequeño abrazo y empezando a revisarlo.

-Bueno ya podemos empezar con la fiesta- dice Lou mientras los miembros del equipo dos y Daisuke se dan la vuelta y encaran a los shinobis de Iwagakure.

-Os daremos una paliza como a esos tres- dice arrogantemente Kurotsuchi poniéndose en posición de combate.

_**Bueno en este episodio se revela quienes fueron los que salvaron a Kiriya, Daisuke y Sara. Por fin los dos equipos protagonistas de esta historia se han conocido. A partir de ahora tendrán más interacción entre ellos aunque eso será más en la final ya que el equipo dos siguen siendo amigos del equipo de Shiba, Ryuuken y Buki.**_

_**El próximo capítulo nos mostrará el desenlace de la pelea entre los ninjas de Iwa y los de Konoha. Luego el resto del capítulo será del equipo tres. El capítulo 10 sin embargo será para el equipo de Izuru, Lou y Laura.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	9. Un escorpión y una serpiente

_**Bueno aquí esta el capítulo nueve. El título digamos que es bastante random, pero al escribir este capítulo estaba muy poeta así que puse esa metáfora que si no lo habéis entendido ya lo entenderéis al final del capítulo.**_

_**Como ya dije este capítulo será el final del enfrentamiento con el equipo de Kurotsuchi y luego continuará con el equipo tres solamente.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo nueve:**_

**Capítulo 9: Un escorpión y una serpiente**

**-Bueno ya podemos empezar con la fiesta- dice Lou mientras los miembros del equipo dos y Daisuke se dan la vuelta y encaran a los shinobis de Iwagakure.**

**-Os daremos una paliza como a esos tres- dice arrogantemente Kurotsuchi poniéndose en posición de combate.**

Empiezan a luchar y al principio el combate parece bastante parejo. Los gemelos unen sus fuerzas para luchar contra Kurotsuchi. La kunoichi de la hoja con su jutsu de levitación impide que la mayoría de los ataques de la morena les alcancen. Aprovechando eso Lou enfrenta a Kurotsuchi con taijutsu y utilizando de vez en cuando jutsus de viento.

Daisuke que es el que más esta herido se encarga de Kizu, aparentemente el shinobi más débil de los gennins de la roca. El elemento rayo del pelirrojo le da gran ventaja contra el elemento tierra de su enemigo.

Por último, Izuru se enfrenta a Akatsuchi. El ninja de la roca al ser bastante más grande que Izuru es bastante lento. El Ishimura aprovecha esa ventaja usando al máximo su velocidad. Sin embargo, debido a un descuido, es golpeado fuertemente por el puño de Akatsuchi.

-Parece que Izuru necesita ayuda- le dice Laura a su gemelo después de desviar una gran piedra que iba a estrellarse contra su cabeza.

-No hace falta que lo digas ya tengo un plan para sacar más ventaja- responde Lou mientras hace unos sellos con las manos- Kage Bushin no Jutsu- aparecen dos clones exactos del de pelo morado y cada uno se dirige a ayudar a los otros dos chicos de Konoha.

El clon que fue a ayudar a Daisuke se dispone a hacer unos sellos y le lanza un jutsu de viento a Kizu. El ninja de las rocas es empujado hacia Daisuke que aprovecha para darle una patada electrificada y el castaño es lanzado contra las rocas quedando inconsciente.

El otro clon se acerca sigilosamente por la espalda de Akatsuchi y se le sube encima tapándole los ojos. Akatsuchi desconcertado intenta apartar al falso Lou, pero rápidamente Izuru aprovecha para clavarle dos kunais en el torso haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Retirada!- grita Kurotsuchi apareciendo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Kizu y llevándoselo con ella seguida de un mal herido Akatsuchi.

Al ver eso, Lou deshace sus kage bushins que desaparecen al instante, pero rápidamente Daisuke empieza a correr detrás de los ninjas de Iwagakure. Sin embargo es frenado por Izuru que repentinamente le corta el camino.

-Oye, tú, ¿qué haces? Déjame matar a esos desgraciados- intenta empujar a Izuru, pero debido a que está muy débil no es capaz de moverlo ni un milímetro- Van a pagar lo que les han hecho a Sara y a Kiriya.

- No les sigas- dice Izuru con una voz demasiado seria, teniendo en cuenta como es normalmente, mientras son alcanzados por los gemelos- estas muy herido al igual que tus compañeros y también nosotros no estamos que se diga en perfectas condiciones. Será mejor dejarlos por ahora.

-Maldición, tienes razón- admite el pelirrojo e Izuru coge su brazo y se lo pasa por los hombros para que se apoye en él- ¿Qué haces?- dice Daisuke sorprendido.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda, ¿o no lo admitirás?- dice Izuru burlonamente cambiando drásticamente la expresión de su cara.

-Odio deberle favores a la gente- refunfuña Daisuke mientras desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Pues ahora nos debéis uno muy grande a nosotros- ríe Laura siendo apoyada por una sonrisa arrogante de su hermano mayor.

-Ya veremos como nos lo pagáis- dice pensativo el otro Aidou mientras se apoya disimuladamente en un árbol cercano debido a su cansancio.

Por otro lado, se encuentra una konuichi de ojos dorados mirando alegre y orgullosa a sus compañeros, mientras acaricia sin darse cuenta el pelo verde del chico al que esta cuidando.

-Menos mal que todo ya ha acabado- suspira sonoramente mientras mece el cuerpo inconsciente del mayor- hacen buen equipo- ríe, pero es frenada por una suave mano que se posa en una de sus mejillas.

-Sara…- suena el susurro de la voz de Kiriya llamándola- ¿qué ha pasado?- la chica gira su cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada de un desconcertado y preocupado chico- ¿Quién te ha hecho todas esas heridas?- se acerca más a la kunoichi y posa sus manos sobre una herida en la frente de la chica y luego acaricia sus cabellos ahora sueltos.

-Fueron unos ninjas de Iwagakure, pero no pasa nada, estoy bien- dice con una gran sonrisa posando una mano sobre la que tiene Kiriya en su pelo- lo importante es que tu estés bien.

-Esos desgraciados pagarán por haberte hecho todo eso- se intenta levantar el chico, pero es frenado por un dolor en su pecho- tenía que haber estado ahí, tenía que haberte protegido, tenía que haber protegido a Daisuke también- se lamenta Kiriya abrazando a la morena y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ésta.

-Tranquilo- susurra acariciándole el cabello- tú siempre estás cuidando de Daisuke y de mí- levanta la cara a la vez que Kiriya- esta vez nos tocaba a nosotros protegerte- sonríe ampliamente y es respondida por una sonrisa tímida del sonrojado joven.

-Gracias- se intenta volver a levantar, pero cae otra vez sentándose- me duele todo.

- Estas bastante herido, te has dado un buen golpe contra el árbol después de seguramente ser atacado por un jutsu de elemento tierra y puede que te hayas roto un par de cotillas- explica a la conclusión a la que ha llegado después de revisar sus heridas.

-¿Has perdido tu coletero?- cambia de tema el ninja mientras juega distraido con un mechón de la kunoichi

-Me lo rompió la kunoichi de la villa oculta entre las rocas- explica la morena mientras se sonroja un poco ante el gesto involuntario de su compañero.

-Te queda muy bien el pelo suelto, deberías de dejártelo así más a menudo- confiesa el chico con una mirada dulce.

-Gracias- Sara se sonroja completamente al oír ese cumplido.

-¡Kiriya debilucho! ¿Ya has despertado?- pregunta Daisuke acercándose a sus compañeros siendo acompañado por Laura y Lou- ¿Pero qué hacéis?- pregunta serio al ver a los dos chicos tan cerca y sonrojados.

-¡Nada de nada!- gritan el de ojos verdes y la de ojos dorados mientras Daisuke los mira sospechando que algo ha pasado entre ellos.

-¡Ya has despertado Kiriya¡- exclama Laura aliviada al ver al mencionado consciente- vaya, ¿os hemos cortado en un momento romántico?- ríe pícaramente- no sabía que erais pareja o algo así- pone una cara de estar pensando- yo a Sempai me la imaginaba con alguien mas malo y mayor que ella ... preferiblemente moreno de ojos oscuros- acaba de hablar mientras Lou enrojece de vergüenza ajena.

-No sabía que yo era más mayor que ella y moreno de ojos oscuros- intenta aprovecharse Daisuke de la broma de la de ojos morados.

-No, no me refería a ti- Lou abre la boca para intentar decir algo, pero es frenado por su hermana que prosigue hablando- No, tú si que no pegas con Sempai, además ninguno de vosotros dos es malote- ríe Laura al ver la cara de su gemelo y el pelirrojo.

-Bueno es mejor que nos separemos ya que somos enemigos- se levanta la morena dándole una mano a Kiriya para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Sí, solamente os ayudamos porque sois de nuestra villa, pero a partir de ahora volvemos a ser enemigos- aparece Izuru detrás de los gemelos mirando seriamente a Kiriya y Sara- ahora nos vamos, espero que os veamos en la siguiente fase del torneo- mira a Daisuke esta vez- quiero enfrentarme a vosotros- termina esa frase y esta vez posa su mirada en Kiriya.

-También queremos enfrentarnos a vosotros- le responde el más mayor del equipo tres mirándole a los ojos.

-Esperad- dice Sara frenando al otro equipo que ya esta dispuesto a irse- ¿por qué nos ayudasteis?

-¿No veníais a por nuestro pergamino o el pergamino de los de Iwagakure?- pregunta Daisuke curioso.

-Solamente os queríamos ayudar- dice la gemela menor sonriendo ampliamente- además tenemos el mismo pergamino- confiesa alzando los hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?- pregunta Kiriya desconfiadamente mientras se acerca a ellos con una mirada fría y desconfiada.

-Porque se le cayó a Sempai cuando Izuru la salvó- explica Laura- y aquí está- dice mientras saca de un bolso el pergamino del equipo tres.

-¡Quita es nuestro!- exclama Daisuke arrebatándole rápidamente el pergamino de las manos a la Aidou.

-Bueno- ríe suavemente la kunoichi más pequeña- nos volveremos a ver en el siguiente examen porque apuesto a que aprobareis.

Al acabar de decir eso el equipo de ninjas novatos se da la vuelta y desaparecen entre la espesa maleza del bosque de la muerte dejando a los más mayores solos.

-Este ha sido el día más estresado de mi vida- suspira Sara tirándose debajo del árbol hueco.

-Pues ha sido solamente el primero- dice Kiriya tumbándose a su lado- espero que los próximos días no sean tan extremos.

-Tranquilos que fijo que pronto conseguimos el otro pergamino y así podremos ir a la torre y descansar un poco sin miedo a que nos coma una rana gigante- se acuesta al otro lado de su amiga.

-Eso espero, pero no creo que existan las ranas gigantes- ríe la kunoichi- Kiriya haz tu la guardia por ahora, mientras yo curo las heridas de Daisuke y después hace la guardia Daisuke y tú me curas las heridas. Finalmente si no ha amanecido todavía hago yo la última guardia- dice la Sara y los otros dos asienten con la cabeza y el peli-verde se dirige a hacer la guardia.

**Dos días antes del final de la segunda prueba**

Se encuentran en la orilla del río el equipo número tres de Konoha. Se puede apreciar que se acaban de refrescar con el agua del riachuelo ya que los dos chicos están sin las camisetas y los tres tienen el pelo mojado. Ahora mismo están los tres sentados formando un círculo y discutiendo sobre lo que van a hacer a partir de ahora.

-Bueno ya han pasado tres días desde que estamos aquí y tenemos solamente cuarenta y ocho horas antes de suspender el examen- dice la chica mientras se peina los cabellos negros sueltos debido a que ya no tiene un coletero para peinarse- ¿alguna idea?

-Pues robar un pergamino de la tierra, otra cosa no podemos hacer- dice sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mientras se abanica con una mano.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, Daisuke- dice calmadamente Kiriya- pero nos preguntábamos qué como lo haríamos.

-Acabando con un grupo que tenga ese rollo, pues claro- dice Daisuke burlonamente mientras se mira las uñas.

-Déjalo Daisuke, parece que hoy te has levantado con ganas de molestar a la gente- suspira Sara mirando al pelirrojo que le acaba de sacar la lengua- ¿alguna idea, Kiriya?- pregunta al otro miembro del equipo que parece que este pensando el algo.

-Me gustaría probar una nueva técnica con mi invocación y ésta sería una buena oportunidad para ello- confiesa el de cabellos verdes mientras se levanta y se pone su camiseta de rejillas y el chaleco caqui.

- Pero si esa cosa negra solamente sirve para espiar- dice molesto Daisuke mientras se pone su camiseta- no creo que a estas alturas nos podamos arriesgar con nuevas técnicas.

-Solo dices lo de siempre, no se porque rechazas mi idea de utilizar un jutsu nuevo si no se nos ha ocurrido otra cosa - dice ofendido Kiriya mientras Sara se levanta de su sitio y se hace una trenza para mantener atado su pelo durante un poco de tiempo.

-Pues en marcha, si no hay otra idea habrá que probar la de Kiriya- dice mirando a Daisuke y éste resopla resignándose.

-Pero tendremos que ir despacio y ocultar nuestro chakra si queréis que el plan funcione- explica el mayor y sus compañeros asienten con la cabeza.

-Sí señor, entendido, señor- dice Daisuke imitando a un militar y emprendiendo el camino hacia los terrenos cerca de la torre siendo seguido por unos cansados y a la vez divertidos Kiriya y Sara.

Después de unas dos horas de caminar sigilosamente ocultando su chakra se encuentran con otro equipo. Al acercarse se dan cuenta de que son shinobis de Konoha. Dos de los ninjas llevan la cara casi toda tapada por una tela azul oscura. Uno con lentes y otro sin ellas. El otro iba un poco diferente vestido con ropas moradas y lleva unas gafas al igual que otro de sus compañeros. Ese último es de cabellos blancos y ojos negros.

-Mira ahí hay un grupo y parecen distraídos- susurra Kiriya señalando a los otros ninjas de la hoja.

-Pero son de Konoha- dice Daisuke al ver sus bandanas y su vestimenta típica de su villa.

-Da igual- susurra Sara posando una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo- aquí lo que importa es aprobar… da igual que nuestras víctimas sean de nuestra misma villa.

-Tienes razón- admite el Hibana, pero aún con una mirada piadosa en su rostro.

-Es cierto- susurra Kiriya mientras forma unos sellos- allá voy, kuchiyose no jutsu- aparece de una nube de humo un pequeño borrón negro que esta vez se aprecia mejor- mini-zakenna ve hacia el de pelo blanco y gafas- da la orden a la pequeña bestia negra que ha invocado y esta se dirige hacia el nombrado.

Cuando llega hasta el ninja enemigo de la hoja se para a sus espaldas.

-Shinrashin zakenna no jutsu- hace más sellos y rápidamente la invocación entra al cuerpo de Kabuto y le posee.

El ninja poseído rápidamente empieza a hurgar en su bolso hasta que encuentra su pergamino, que casualmente es de la tierra y se levanta. Sus compañeros le miran sorprendidos mientras se da la vuelta y se aleja de ellos.

-¿Kabuto-san qué está haciendo?- pregunta extrañado el otro ninja de gafas mientras el peli-blanco sigue alejándose.

-¡Kabuto, responde!- grita el restante miembro del equipo, pero el aludido no responde y sigue su camino.

Los compañeros de Kabuto van corriendo hacia él y el cuerpo poseído del ninja se gira mostrándoles unos ojos sin vida entre negros y verdes. Al notar que esta poseído empiezan a luchar contra él, pero Kabuto les gana con diferencia y los lanza lejos de él lo que aprovecha para ir hacia el grupo tres.

Kabuto está a punto de darle el pergamino a Kiriya cuando el de ojos verdes empieza a gritar y se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos. Del cuerpo de Kabuto sale disparado el mini-zakenna y se ve a un Kabuto sonriendo socarronamente.

-Mequetrefe, ¿creías que me podías ganar? A mí nadie me controla- saca un kunai mientras dice eso y está a punto de atravesar con él a un dolorido Kiriya que sigue retorciéndose en el suelo aguantándose la cabeza.

-Rai ninken- grita Daisuke haciendo unos sellos y unos rayos chocan contra Kabuto empujándole lejos del mayor del equipo tres- me debes otra, Kiriya-baka debilucho- dice el pelirrojo mientras ayuda a su amigo a levantarse.

-Estamos en paz, Daisuke, recuerda que te he salvado el culo muchas veces en misiones- le recuerda Kiriya mientras se aleja de Kabuto al ver como la morena empieza a realizar sellos.

-Magen: Jubaku Satsu- atrapa en un genjutsu a Kabuto en el que no para de caerse en el vacío eterno y aprovecha para robarle el pergamino de la tierra.

-¡Maldita cría!- grita el de cabellos blancos al salir del genjutsu y empieza a atacar a la kunoichi con taijutsu.

-¡Kiriya, Daisuke!- grita la chica a sus compañeros y les pasa el pergamino para que sigan con el plan B establecido por si fallaba el primero.

Empiezan a pelear los dos. Están muy parejos, pero se ve la mirada de Kabuto llena de duda y Sara aprovecha para utilizar sus técnicas de fuego. Forma un círculo llameante alrededor de Kabuto sin que éste se de cuenta y así queda encerrado. Al ver que no puede escapar, Kabuto empieza a llamar a gritos a sus compañeros, pero estos están inconscientes por el golpe que les dio cuando estaba poseído. Sara aprovecha y empieza a correr hacia la torre alcanzando a sus compañeros de equipo, esperando que Kabuto al menos tarde unos cuantos minutos en dispersar el fuego. Así pasados unos minutos cuando ya creen que el peli-blanco no les está siguiendo deciden parar a descansar un rato.

-Sara, ¿estás bien?- pregunta un preocupado Daisuke acercándose a su amiga al ver que tiene un pequeño corte en el cuello.

-Estoy bien, Daisuke- dice apenada al ver como éste saca un pañuelo y le limpia la sangre que tiene en el cuello.

-Menos mal que la pelea fue bastante rápida y limpia. Casi no sangrasteis los dos- sonríe ampliamente el pelirrojo.

-Bueno el plan salió con éxito- interrumpe Kiriya sentándose al lado de sus compañeros y estos al oírse se separan y lo miran atentamente- aunque con algunos improvistos- admite con vergüenza.

-Viste, lo que dije yo, mejor no fiarse de una técnica que nunca ha sido probada- refunfuña Daisuke haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Tenias razón, lo sé, pero es una técnica del clan yo no la inventé- explica Kiriya intentando contentar a su amigo- lo que me preocupa es lo que vi al romperse el jutsu.

-¿Qué viste, Kiriya?- dice Sara intrigada y preocupada a la vez mientras Daisuke deja su rabieta.

- Su mente tenía signos de haber sido controlada antes y lo más extraño fue la imagen que vi al final- explica el mayor cerrando los ojos para recordar la imagen de la mente de Kabuto.

-¿Qué imagen? Kiriya-baka, no nos dejes con la intriga- bromea Daisuke intentando suavizar la extraña atmósfera que se estaba formando.

- Era una imagen de un escorpión y una serpiente blanca peleándose- dice Kiriya abriendo los ojos y posándolos en unos sorprendidos shinobis- como si se estuvieran peleando por el control de la mente de ese tal Kabuto- acaba de hablar y se forma un silencio entre los tres amigos.

-Ahora sabemos que mejor no fiarnos de él- dice Sara levantándose de su sitio.

-Será mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes a la torre- se levanta Daisuke y por último Kiriya- allí estaremos a salvo y podremos descansar.

Sara y Kiriya asienten mientras siguen a su compañero pelirrojo hasta la torre.

_**Bueno aunque ya avisé en el resumen de la historia este fanfic tiene Anti-Kabuto lo siento si he herido a alguien con este trato hacia Kabuto, aunque en este capítulo preciso sea muy leve y no como en otros que ya vendrán. Por otro lado como ya supongo la mayoría habrán notado, lo que dice Kiriya que ha visto una imagen de una serpiente blanca y un escorpión peleándose por el control de la mente de Kabuto se refiere a Orochimaru y Sasori.**_

_**El próximo capítulo tratará de cómo consiguen su segundo rollo el equipo de Laura, Izuru y Lou y ya el fin de la segunda prueba. **_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	10. La torre del Bosque de la Muerte

_**Primero de todo quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi Kohai, Laura, porque este jueves pasado fue su cumpleaños. Gracias a ella es que sigo rescribiendo este fanfic ya que cada fin de semana espera impaciente a que escriba un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Este capítulo esta centrado causalmente en el equipo dos. (Más razones para dedicarle este capítulo) Va a ser el último de la etapa del bosque de la Muerte y el siguiente será una introducción a las preliminares.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

…_**.**_

**Capítulo 10: La torre del Bosque de la Muerte**

**-Ahora sabemos que mejor no fiarnos de él- dice Sara levantándose de su sitio.**

**-Será mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes a la torre- se levanta Daisuke y por último Kiriya- allí estaremos a salvo y podremos descansar.**

**Sara y Kiriya asienten mientras siguen a su compañero pelirrojo hasta la torre.**

**Por la tarde, con el equipo dos**

En otro lugar del Bosque de la Muerte se encuentran los miembros del equipo de Harribel. Después de andar casi toda la mañana buscando el pergamino de la tierra han decidido hacer un pequeño descanso. Cuando encontraron un lugar resguardado por si alguien les ataca se sentaron en la hierba rodeando su pergamino del cielo. Al poco rato de estar en silencio, Izuru empieza a jugar con el pergamino dándole vueltas por el suelo y haciendo que sus compañeros centren su mirada curiosa en él.

-El pergamino del cielo…- susurra el Ishimura y después alza su cabeza para mirar a los gemelos- ¿qué traerá escrito dentro que no lo podemos abrir?- pregunta haciendo que Laura y Lou se pongan a pensar sobre el tema.

-Pues no lo sé…- responde el mayor después de un rato de pensarlo- por su nombre puede que traiga algo sobre el cielo y los ángeles- acaba de decir mirando fijamente el pergamino y acto seguido Izuru y Laura sueltan una carcajada.

-Estás loco, Lou- ríe su hermana mientras éste frunce el ceño- Yo que creía que aquí tú eras el de las ideas brillantes e Izuru el de las ideas absurdas.

-Oye, que yo ahora no he hecho nada malo para que me digas eso- refunfuña Izuru mientras se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero infantil.

-Lo siento- se disculpa la joven intentado contentar a su amigo para que no empiece a incordiar- Lou, ni los ángeles ni Dios existen- dice Laura mirando a su gemelo con cara de aburrimiento.

- Eso es porque eres atea- explica Lou señalando a su hermana- hay muchas religiones y todas con un Dios y cielo distinto. Como el cristianismo, el budismo, el islam, el judaísmo, el jashinismo- empieza a enumerar Lou distintas religiones mientras los otros dos fingen que están a punto de dormirse por el aburrimiento- no seáis inmaduros- acaba de hablar fulminándoles con la mirada.

-Pero tampoco nos iban a dar ese tipo de información, Lou-baka- dice su gemela burlándose- seguramente sea algo relacionado con los exámenes- supone Laura mientras Izuru asiente con la cabeza- hoy estás un poco espeso, ni.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no abrimos el pergamino y le damos una ojeada?- pregunta Izuru paseando el pergamino del cielo enfrente de las miradas amatistas de Laura y Lou.

-Pero dijeron que no podíamos abrirlos hasta que lleguemos a la torre en el tiempo establecido con los dos pergaminos- le recuerda Lou recitando las reglas que les digeron mientras rápidamente le quita el pergamino de la mano.

-Además, Anko dijo que si lo abríamos antes de tiempo nos pasaría algo muy malo- dramatiza Laura mientras imita la voz de la examinadora.

-Pero nadie nos verá hacerlo- responde Izuru señalando hacia a su alrededor- estamos solos es imposible que alguien se entere que lo hemos abierto.

-Vale pues hagámoslo- dice la gemela menor cambiando al instante de idea- vamos, Lou-ni, ábrelo ya- apresura a su hermano.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea- murmura el Aidou para si mismo mientras empieza a despegar una de las esquinas del pergamino blanco.

-Os sugiero que no hagáis eso si no queréis sufrir las consecuencias y suspender el examen- se oye una voz conocida detrás de ellos.

Al girarse se encuentran con Yakushi Kabuto. El gennin veterano muestra una sonrisa entre divertida y arrogante mientras mira a los chicos. Sus ropas se encuentran llenas de polvo y algo rasgadas, además una de las patillas de sus gafas está torcida.

-¡Pero si es el gafotas friki de las cartas ninja!- grita Laura poniéndose de pie haciendo que la mirada arrogante de Kabuto se esfume- ¡Cuánto tiempo!- empieza a reír y sus compañeros se levantan cautelosamente por si el chico les ataca.

-No hagas caso a mi imoto- dice Lou guardándose en el bolsillo el pergamino- ¿qué quieres decir con consecuencias y suspender el examen?

-Pues porque si abrís los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre quedaréis inconscientes hasta que se acaben los exámenes- explica Kabuto mientras los gennins del equipo dos abren violentamente los ojos de la impresión.

-Menos mal que nos paraste antes de que los abriéramos- suspira Izuru apoyándose en un árbol de detrás de él- ¿por qué quedaríamos inconscientes si lo abriésemos?- pregunta intrigado después de pensarlo un poco.

-Porque del pergamino saldría un chunnin que os noquearía- explica tranquilamente el de gafas haciendo que los chicos se sorprendan aún más.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste, Kabuto? Sabes que somos enemigos- le pregunta Laura mirando sospechosamente al mayor.

-Es verdad que somos enemigos- admite Kabuto- sin embargo, somos de la misma aldea y cuántos más equipos de Konoha pasen a la final mejor para nuestra villa- termina de explicar el mayor mientras Izuru asiente pensativo a lo que dijo.

-Tienes razón, así la villa podrá demostrar que tiene un futuro prometedor de shinobis- reflexiona Lou apoyando las palabras de Kabuto.

-Bueno por el bien de la villa oculta entre las hojas os ayudaré a encontrar el pergamino que os falta- dice el más alto haciendo que Izuru y Laura se animen.

-Entonces, ¿tu equipo ya tiene los dos pergaminos?- pregunta curioso Lou mientras piensa en que entre los tres podrían quitarle los pergaminos a Kabuto.

-Sí- asiente mientras saca los dos pergaminos- el pergamino de la tierra y el pergamino del cielo.

-¡Qué bien por vosotros Kabuto!- sonríe falsamente Izuru- a nosotros solamente nos falta el pergamino de la tierra y ya os podremos acompañar a tu equipo y a ti a la torre- empieza a reír a carcajadas- ¿Verdad, chicos?- mira extrañamente a sus compañeros mientras éstos asienten con la cabeza.

-Pues claro Izuru- dicen sincronizadamente los gemelos con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

De repente los tres miembros del equipo dos se abalanzan contra Kabuto. Éste, que mientras hablaban había estado guardándose los pergaminos en su bolsa no se ha dado cuenta de las miradas cómplices de los chicos. Al ver que el grupo dos le están atacando les intenta esquivar y persuadir con las palabras. Sin embargo los más pequeños no se dan por vencidos y aprovechan su ventaja numérica. Kabuto además está todavía perjudicado por las heridas sufridas esta mañana contra Sara Shiki.

-¡Malditos críos desagradecidos!- grita Kabuto mientras esquiva con dificultad los ágiles ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de Izuru.

-¡Toma esto, pringado!- exclama Lou mientras forma sellos con las manos- Técnica combinada, futon: shinkugyoku- le lanza una esfera de aire.

-Aquí el perdedor siempre será perdedor y tú has repetido cuatro veces- se burla Laura mientras forma sellos- Deja esto a los más jóvenes. Suiton: bakusui shoha- le lanza una ola de agua y colisiona contra Kabuto a la vez que el ataque de aire de su hermano mayor.

-No sé porque utilizasteis uno de vuestros mejor ataques combinados- suspira Izuru mientras se acerca a un inconsciente peli-blanco- Se notaba que Kabuto ya estaba para el arrastre. Se debió de enfrentar a un adversario bastante poderoso antes que contra nosotros- dice mientras le quita el pergamino de la tierra.

-¡Ya tenemos los dos pergaminos!- grita Laura tirando de su hermano tras ella para después abrazar a Izuru- ¡Ahora la torre nos espera!

-Lo he hecho bastante bien, ¿verdad, Laura-chan?- pregunta el Ishimura sonrojado por el efusivo abrazado que les está dando a Lou y a él la kunoichi.

-Para ser tú lo has hecho bastante bien- dice arrogantemente Laura rompiendo el abrazo mientras Lou se aguanta las risas.

-¡Si es que soy genial!- ríe Izuru, pero frena rápidamente al darse cuenta de la burla- Oye, que yo soy un gran ninja- refunfuña el Ishimura mientras hace un tierno puchero.

-Por ahora si no nos damos prisa en llegar a la torre seguiremos siendo unos simples gennins- dice Lou encaminándose hacia la torre.

-Espera, Lou-teme, todavía queda un día, tómatelo con calma- dice Izuru posando su mano sobre el hombro del gemelo mayor.

-Ya, es cierto, pero si no quieres que nos alcance otro equipo y nos quite el pergamino será mejor que nos demos prisa- responde el de ojos morados mientras empieza a correr de rama en rama.

-Vale, esta bien, pero solo porque quiero llegar ya y no porque lo digas tú- murmura Izuru mientras le da alcance junto a una divertida Laura.

**En la puerta de la torre**

**-**Ya hemos llegado y con un día de antelación- dice Laura posando su mirada en la entrada.

-Será mejor ir entrando, ¿no?- pregunta Izuru y Lou asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Allá vamos!- gritan al unísono los tres miembros del equipo dos mientras empujan la puerta de entrada a la torre.

Al entrar se puedo observar una amplia sala blanca y con una escritura en la pared.

-¿Qué es eso de la pared?- pregunta Izuru al ver la escritura y sus compañeros giran la vista para observarla.

- Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa. Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de Fuerza. Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se vuelven seguros- termina de leer en voz alta el mayor de los gemelos.

-¿Y bien, Lou-ni?- pregunta su hermana ante la cara de duda y desconcierto de su hermano mayor.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice- suspira Lou mientras el Ishimura estalla en risas.

-¿Y tú eras el listo del grupo?- empieza a reír Izuru.

-¿Acaso tú lo entiendes, Izuru?- pregunta Laura y es respondida por la cara de vergüenza del más pequeño- Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se vuelven seguros- vuelve a leer en voz alta la última parte del escrito- eso quizás quiere decir que es hora de qué abramos los pergaminos- saca el pergamino del cielo.

-Puede ser- murmura Lou encogiendo los hombros mientras saca el pergamino de la tierra.

Los gemelos empiezan a abrir los pergaminos antes un nervioso Izuru. Al acabar de abrirlos de ellos empieza a salir una nube de humo.

-¡Es el kuchiyose no jutsu, tirad los pergaminos al suelo, rápido!- grita Lou al reconocer la técnica y sus compañeros le hacen caso y tiran lejos de ellos los pergaminos.

Al esfumarse el humo se puede apreciar la figura de un chunnin desconocido para el equipo dos.

-Felicidades, habéis superado la segunda fase del examen de ascenso a chunnin- dice el chunnin.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya hemos pasado a la siguiente fase?- pregunta un sorprendido Izuru al igual que sus dos compañeros.

-Sí, habéis cumplido todos los requisitos para superar la segunda prueba. Habéis llegado con los dos pergaminos a la torre en menos de cinco días y tampoco los abristeis antes de tiempo- termina de decir el chunnin y los chicos palidecen al oír lo último dicho.

-Menos mal que el maldito de Kabuto nos paró antes de cometer una estupidez- susurra Laura a sus compañeros.

-Aún así no le voy a agradecer- dice Izuru cruzándose de brazos indignado.

-Creo que con tal te acerques a él para agradecerle te volará la cabeza de una patada- dice Lou recordando su último encuentro con Kabuto.

-Como si ese debilucho me podría hacer a mí algo- refunfuña Izuru, pero es frenado por un carraspeo del chunnin.

-¿No queréis que os explique esa escritura?- pregunta a los chicos después de observar como empezaron a cuchichear.

-Sí, antes lo leímos y no pudimos llegar a la conclusión de que significa- contesta Lou pensativo mientras vuelve su mirada hacia la escritura y la vuelve a leerla para sí mismo.

-Pues ahora mismo os lo explicaré- empieza a leer el chunnin- Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa. El cielo aquí representa los conocimientos y quiere decir que si te faltan tienes que conseguirlos ya que son necesarios para un buen chunnin- ante eso Izuru enrojece porque la mirada de sus compañeros y la del chunnin se han posado en él- Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de Fuerza. Esta parte se refiere a la fuerza y habilidad de todo ninja, eso es lo que representa la tierra y también es necesaria para un buen chunnin- las miradas ahora se posaron en Lou y éste gira su cabeza enfadado hacia otro lado- Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se vuelven seguros. Esta parte se refiere a que si tienes tanto intelecto como fuerza serás un buen líder ya que si llegáis a ser chunnins podréis ser jefes de un equipo- termina de hablar el chunnin y todos quedan en silencio.

-Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos los tres juntos para ser unos chunnins dignos, ¿no?- rompe el silencio Laura y sus amigos asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-El objetivo de este examen es el de evaluar la capacidad de poder cumplir con las misiones y su capacidad de supervivencia en las mismas- vuelve a hablar el chunnin- Ahora podéis pasar a las salas donde se encuentran los demás equipos que han llegado.

-¡Vamos, chicos, la siguiente prueba nos espera!- exclama Izuru mientras coge a cada gemelo de una mano y los lleva hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, señor chunnin- grita Laura despidiéndose con la mano libre justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

Al entrar en la sala se encuentran con que ya hay varios equipos allí. Por un lado se puede ver al grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure formados por una pelirroja, un rubio y otro chico un poco más mayor de pelos blancos. Al otro lado y burlándose de ellos está un shinobi de ojos morados y cabellos blancos de Kirigakure junto a su hermano mayor y una kunoichi de cabellos azules. También está un grupo de Iwa formado por una morena, un grandullón y un chico de cabellos castaños. Justo en la entrada se encuentra el grupo de Shiba, Ryuuken, Buki y Yoruichi.

-Mira, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es el equipo número dos que ha pasado el segundo examen- dice Ryuuken arrogantemente.

-El milagro es que hayáis pasado vosotros- le responde ariscamente el mayor de los gemelos.

-Pues para tu información, Lou, nosotros llegamos el primer día, exactamente fuimos el segundo grupo más rápido en llegar- dice Shiba fastidiada posando un dedo en el pecho de Lou en modo de protesta.

-Será que hiciste tú todo el trabajo porque dudo que esos dos solos pudieran haber llegado aquí- confiesa Lou haciendo que la chica gato se enrojezca y después él al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Sí, no hace falta que nos cuentes cuánto piensas que es genial Shiba-chan, ni- dice Laura haciendo que se enrojezcan más los dos chicos- ¿qué tal les fue?- pregunta a los miembros masculinos del grupo dos.

-Fue extremadamente fácil, pero nos encontramos con algo escalofriante- dice Buki y se pone a temblar al ver como Suigetsu Hozuki posa su vista en ellos.

-¿Qué os paso, Shiba?- pregunta un Lou bastante preocupado a la castaña.

-Ese grupo de ahí- dice señalando disimuladamente a Mangetsu y Tsuki que están hablando y a un descarado Suigetsu que está escuchando su conversación- Vimos como prácticamente destrozaba a ese equipo de Kumo- señala a los espadachines- después le curamos y por eso están aquí.

-Vaya amables que fuisteis con ellos- dice Izuru mirando a los ninjas de Kumo que están practicando Kenjutsu chocando sus espadas lo más fuerte que pueden.

-Entonces esos ninjas de Kirigakure deben de ser unos adversarios extraordinarios- dice Lou pensativo, pero es interrumpido por otro ninja que entra en escena.

-Gracias por el halago, pero es mala educación hablar de la gente a las espaldas- aparece un sonriente y divertido Suigetsu.

-¡Eres tú qué eres un cotilla!- grita un asustado Izuru mientras Buki se esconde a sus espaldas- ¡Buki, sal de ahí y enfrenta la realidad como gordo qué eres!- grita sacándose al chico de sus espaldas.

-¡Al menos yo no soy un retrasado!- grita Buki poniéndose en posición de pelea, pero es frenado por Ryuken que le coge de las espaldas y Lou hace lo mismo con Izuru.

-¡Sois muy divertidos!- empieza a reír Suigetsu burlonamente- bueno mejor me voy no quiero contagiarme de su estupidez. Encantado de conocer a mis siguientes víctimas- se gira a Laura y Shiba y les dedica un guiño- encantado señoritas- se aleja hasta llegar con su hermano y su compañera.

-Ese desgraciado- susurra Ryuuken aguantándose la ganas de ir a pegarle una paliza- bueno a parte de ellos también llegaron el equipo de la chica morena, el pelirrojo y el de cabellos verdes- comunica el arquero.

-¡Qué bien que Sempai haya llegado!- se alegra Laura al escuchar esa noticia.

-Sin embargo todos parecen unos adversarios formidables- susurra Izuru posando su vista en todos los equipos y recordando la lucha del equipo tres y los de Iwagakure.

-Tranquilo Izuru, juntos podremos con todos- dice Laura animando a su amigo y éste enrojece asintiendo.

-Ahora solamente tenemos que esperar a que acabe el tiempo de la segunda prueba- dice Lou y el resto del equipo dos y el equipo cuatro asienten con la cabeza.

_**Bueno con esto por fin he llegado a los diez episodios, Nunca creí que aguantaría tanto publicando jajajaja soy muy vaga. **_

_**Bueno quiero recordar que ya he avisado que este fanfic es Anti-Kabuto, por eso me meto mucho con él. Sé que Kabuto es uno de los personajes más astutos y bastante fuerte (siendo uno de los principales antagonistas de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja), pero aquí estamos hablando de un años antes de que empezara la serie de Naruto y encima teniendo que pasar desapercibido, por eso no utiliza su poder al cien por cien.**_

_**Me gustaría saber quienes pensáis que se van a enfrentar en las preliminares. Soy muy predecible así que alguien adivinará algunos combates, seguramente.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	11. La verdadera intención de los exámenes

_**Bueno primero de todo me tengo que disculpar por no haber actualizado el fin de semana pasado. Estuve cargada de deberes y encima el domingo uve que ir a Covadonga casi todo el día a bendecir el coche nuevo de mi hermano jajajaja suena ridículo ya lo sé. Bueno intentaré actualizar otra vez más este fin de semana para recompensarlo.**_

_**Este capítulo es la introducción a las preliminares y me fije bastante en el capítulo de la serie original para hacerlo. Espero que os guste y se aceptan apuestas de quien se enfrentará contra quien y quien ganara. Kakuzu se encargara del dinero que apostéis jajajaja.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Sin más retrasos, aquí está el capítulo once.**_

**Capítulo 11: La verdadera intención de los exámenes**

**-Sin embargo todos parecen unos adversarios formidables- susurra Izuru posando su vista en todos los equipos y recordando la lucha del equipo tres y los de Iwagakure.**

**-Tranquilo Izuru, juntos podremos con todos- dice Laura animando a su amigo y éste enrojece levemente asintiendo.**

**-Ahora solamente tenemos que esperar a que acabe el tiempo de la segunda prueba- dice Lou y el resto del equipo dos y el equipo cuatro asienten con la cabeza.**

**Al finalizar la segunda prueba**

En uno de los pasillos de la torre se encuentran los miembros del equipo tres. A la cabeza del grupo iba Daisuke con sus gafas puestas sobre los ojos mirando todo a su alrededor con atención y a su lado iba Kiriya que había sustituido su camiseta de rejilla por unas vendas que le cubren todo el torso debido a sus lesiones. Detrás de ellos estaba la kunoichi del equipo, Sara, haciéndose una coleta alta con una nueva goma que había conseguido por ahí de una jounin.

-Vamos, Sara, date prisa- dice Daisuke mientras se gira hasta llegar junto a su amiga y la empieza a empujar hacia delante por espalda- ya nos han llamado a todos, hay que darse prisa que nos dirán cómo será el siguiente examen.

-Oh, esto hay que retratarlo- empieza a reírse la chica mientras termina de peinarse- la primera y puede que ultima vez que Daisuke Hibana este emocionado por hacer un examen- dice mientras pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros del pelirrojo y Kiriya se pone a su altura.

-Bueno Sara tú tampoco nunca te has emocionado por hacer un examen y tienes que admitir que también lo estas- dice Kiriya alegremente mirando a sus compañeros- tengo que admitir que yo también estoy ansioso por oír de que trata.

-Vale, es verdad que estoy impaciente- dice Sara mientras se separa de Daisuke y se cruza de brazos haciendo un berrinche- pero aún así dijeron que en diez minutos estemos ahí así que vamos a llegar pronto.

-Sara, pero si eres tú la que siempre dice que odias hacer esperar a la gente y que te hagan esperar- le dice Daisuke apuntándola acusadoramente.

-Daisuke tiene razón- apoya el mayor de todos a su compañero.

-Dejad de aliaros en mí contra chicos- dice la kunoichi mientras llegan enfrente de la puerta de la sala en la que les citaron- ¿Vamos a entrar o qué?- dice mirando a sus amigos que parecen bastante divertidos por la situación.

-¡Vamos a por todos!- grita Daisuke mientras Kiriya asiente con la cabeza.

Entre los tres abrieron la puerta y se encontraron en una amplia sala. En el centro de ella hay una estatua de dos manos haciendo un sello ninja y a los dos lados se pueden ver unas gradas en lo alto.

En la sala ya había varios equipos como el de los espadachines de Kumogakure y el equipo dos de Konoha. Al verlos entrar, Laura se dirigió corriendo a hablar con ellos.

-¡Sempai! Buenos días- empieza al reír al alcanzarlos- Buenos días, Daisuke y Kiriya- saluda a los chicos con una mano.

-Buenos días- dicen al unísono los miembros del equipo tres.

-Me alegra veros bien chicos, ayer cuando llegamos aquí el equipo cuatro nos dijeron que llegasteis muy heridos- dice la chica fijándose en la vendas de Kiriya.

-Ya sabes que salimos un poco mal parados después de la lucha contra los shinobis de Iwa y después no paramos hasta llegar aquí, pero no te preocupes ya estamos bien- le tranquila Kiriya a la más pequeña quitándole importancia a sus heridas con la mano.

-Menos mal- suspira aliviada- me tengo que ir ya que Izuru no quiere que nos juntemos con los oponentes y ya fue un suplicio que me dejara venir a mi sola a saludaros- al oír eso la mirada de Kiriya se ensombrece y se pone serio

-Es verdad aquí somos enemigos- comenta Daisuke- pero eso no quiere decir que después de los exámenes podamos ser buenos amigos- sonríe alegremente alzando su mano hacia Laura.

-Me gusta como piensas, Hibana- dice Laura un poco sorprendida chocando su palma contra la del pelirrojo- solo a veces- empieza a reír mientras vuelve con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué quiso decir con solo a veces?- se enfurece Daisuke mientras Sara le sujeta para que no se abalance contra la de cabellos morados.

-Tranquilo Daisuke, utiliza tu fuerza para pasar el siguiente examen no para estupideces- suspira Sara mientras le suelta al ver que ya esta más calmado- ¿verdad, Kiriya?- pregunta Sara, pero al mirar a su otro compañero ve como esta distraído.

-¿Kiriya-baka?- pregunta Daisuke mientras posa su mano en el hombro del chico y por fin éste reacciona.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en los otros equipos- dice el de ojos esmeralda mientras les muestra a sus compañeros los demás equipos que acaban de llegar.

-Vaya, pero si también está el equipo del cuatro ojos- dice Sara riendo socarronamente al ver como un peli-blanco le mira con odio junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Sí, esto está lleno de indeseables, mirad allí- dice Daisuke al ver entrar al equipo de Kurotsuchi.

-¿Esos son los idiotas que os hicieron daño, no?- pregunta Kiriya lleno de odio.

-Sí, son esos y mirad allí- señala Sara a el grupo de Shiba, Yoruichi, Ryuuken y Buki- esos son los amigos de Laura y su equipo.

-¡Ha llegado el gran Suigetsu Hozuki! ¡Ya puede empezar la fiesta y si no podéis afrontar mi genialidad mejor será que os retiréis todos!- grita el ninja de Kirigakure al entrar pateando la puerta junto a su hermano mayor y su compañera, Tsuki.

-Parece que hay muchos rivales formidables- dice Daisuke con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Pocos minutos después entra a la sala Anko Mitarashi seguida de unos cuántos chunnins y jounins. Entre ellos están Ibiki Morino, Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, los chunnins que ayudaron en el primer examen, el sensei del equipo tres, Ukitake Juushiro y la sensei del equipo dos, Tier Harribel. Justo detrás de ellos pareció el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Prestad atención, el maestro Hokage os va a explicar el tercer examen- empieza a hablar Anko por un micro al ver que todos los gennins han formado delante de ellos filas por equipos- ¡Así que escuchad atentamente gusanos! Maestro Hokage, son todos suyos- se dirige a Hiruzen con una leve reverencia.

-Antes de contaros en que consiste el tercer examen quiero explicar algo sobre él mismo- empieza a hablar después de haber dado unos pasos hacia adelante- Os voy a decir la verdadera finalidad de estos exámenes- ante eso los gennins quedan sorprendidos- ¿Por qué suponéis que realizamos estos exámenes junto a las demás villas? Para elevar las capacidades de nuestros ninjas y fomentar las amistades entre naciones- prosigue sin esperar respuesta- Pero es importante que sepáis el verdadero significado de los exámenes- hace una pausa para dar una calada a su pipa- Los exámenes son, por así decirlo, una representación de la lucha entre las naciones.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- pregunta la ninja de Kumogakure, Karui al Tercero.

-Si repasamos nuestra historia todos los países que somos actualmente aliados fuimos en su día naciones vecinas en lucha continua por el poder- empieza de nuevo a explicar- Para evitar destruir nuestra fuerza militar sin sentido, las naciones eligieron a sus campeones para que lucharan en su representación en un lugar mutuamente acordado. Así fue el comienzo de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin.

-Lo siento, pero eso está bien, sin embargo, ¿por qué tenemos que pasar estos exámenes ahora? No los hacemos para elegir gente que vaya a luchar- dice tranquilamente Darui.

-En realidad no hay duda que estas pruebas son para elegir nuevos chunnins, pero eso no es todo- prosiguió el Hokage- También son un modo de que los shinobis lleven consigo el orgullo de su nación y así puedan luchar con otros ninjas por sus propias vidas.

-¿El orgullo de nuestra nación? ¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro Hokage?- pregunta cortesmente una sorprendida Laura.

-Muchas personas importantes de todos los países están invitadas a ir y ver este examen- dice ante unos aún más sorprendidos gennins- para veros simplemente o bien para analizaros y así después contratar a los mejores ninjas para ellos. Esto podría determinar el futuro de vuestro trabajo como shinobis. Otra cosa más importante es que ellos contemplarán vuestras luchas y apuntarán vuestros puntos débiles. Eso tiene mucho que ver con la fuerza de cada villa y si se produce un vacío de poder entre los países, las naciones más fuertes se llenarán de ofertas de trabajo para sus ninjas. Por conclusión los más débiles no tendrán trabajo- vuelve a tomar una calada de su pipa- Por lo tanto eso decidirá nuestro poder para negociar con los países vecinos y por ello es importante demostrar cuánta fuerza militar tiene nuestra villa.

-Vale, pero aún así, ¿por qué es necesario que arriesguemos nuestras vidas?- pregunta un Buki tembloroso.

-La fuerza del país es la fuerza de la villa, la fuerza de la villa es la fuerza de los shinobis y la verdadera fuerza del ninja solo se muestra en situaciones de vida o muerte. Este examen es para que las villas muestren la fuerza de sus ninjas por eso ponéis vuestras vidas en peligro y por esta misma razón es por la que lucharon nuestros antepasados. Eso es algo por lo que merece la pena luchar.

-¿Entonces por qué antes ha utilizado la palabra amistad?- pregunta un enfadado Izuru al comprender lo que explica Sarutobi.

-Quizás solo recuerdes la mitad de lo que acabo de decir- contesta Sarutobi- pero no tenéis que tener una idea equivocada del examen, esto es una costumbre con la que se mantiene el equilibrio luchando. En el mundo de los ninjas eso es la amistad- para de hablar y mira a los gennins de uno en uno- El tercer examen es una prueba en el que se demuestra el orgullo de nuestras villas y nuestros sueños.

-Sus argumentos ya me han convencido- dice Suigetsu divertido por poder demostrarles a todo el mundo su poder y ganar el respeto de los espadachines de la niebla.

-Cualquier examen me vale, solo dígame ya cuáles son los detalles de la siguiente prueba. Puedo enfrentarme a todo- dice Kurotsuchi arrogantemente a lo que los ninjas de la hoja fruncen el ceño por la falta de respeto al gran Tercer Hokage.

-Muy bien, ahora voy a deciros exactamente lo que haréis en el tercer examen- tose al acabar de hablar y se presenta un jounin delante de él.

-Maestro Hokage, antes permítame hablar a mí- dice el jounin castaño y con aspecto de enfermo- soy Hayate Gekko, instructor del tercer examen.

-Está bien, habla entonces- dice Sarutobi mientras Gekko se gira hacia los gennins para darles la cara.

-Me alegro de conoceros. Hay algo que tendréis que hacer todos antes del tercer examen- dice mientras es cortado por una repentina tos- Tenemos que hacer un examen preliminar antes de continuar.

-¿Preliminar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- exclama Lou al ver que piensan complicar las cosas más de los que ya estaban.

-Sensei, ¿cuál es el sentido de los preliminares? ¿Por qué no podemos seguir con el tercer examen?- pregunta una confundida Shiba.

-Verás, puede que los dos primeros exámenes hayan sido bastante fáciles. No esperábamos que siguierais tantos aquí. Según las normas se pueden hacer preliminares dentro de cualquier fase para reducir el número de gennins- posa su mirada en cada uno de los grupos.

-¡Eso no es justo!- grita un alterado Daisuke.

-Como ha dicho el maestro Hokage, habrá mucha gente importante viendo los exámenes, no podemos dejar que pierdan el tiempo. Han venido a ver a los mejores, por lo tanto si alguien no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones físicas será mejor que abandone ya. Los preliminares empezarán al instante- termina de decir tosiendo.

-¿Cómo que ahora mismo?- pregunta alterado Omoi.

-Los últimos exámenes los acabamos por los pelos, ¿qué es que aquí no se descansa nunca?- pregunta una enfada Sara mirando a sus compañeros.

-Son las reglas no se puede evitar- le dice Kiriya mientras se encoge de brazos y suspira profundamente.

-Tengo hambre- susurra Daisuke abrazándose la barriga.

-Ah, sí- dice pensativamente Gekko- los preliminares serán mediante eliminación por muerte repentina en enfrentamientos de dos personas. ¿Quién quiere abandonar? Es la última vez que lo pregunto.

-Kabuto date prisa, ya sabes los planes de Orochimaru-sama tienes que abandonar otra vez- le susurra Tsurugi a Kabuto.

-Ni hablar este año no- contesta Kabuto dejando a sus compañeros impresionados- pienso vengarme de esos dos equipos de pacotilla- dice mirando con odio a las filas de los equipos dos y tres.

-Pero, Kabuto…- susurra Tsurugi, pero es frenado por un brazo de Yoroi.

-Da igual Tsurugi, al ver esta insubordinación Orochimaru-sama verá que somos mejores que el pelota de Kabuto- le susurra al oído a su compañero.

-Bien entonces ya que nadie quiere abandonar comenzaremos esta ronda. La prueba consistirá en enfrentamientos de dos como ya he dicho y en toda su intensidad. Quedáis aún veintiuno por lo que se realizarán diez combates siendo el tercero, por excepción de tres personas. Los que sobrevivan a estas peleas llegarán a la final. No hay ninguna regla, lucharéis hasta que alguno se de por vencido o se le considere incapaz de seguir luchando-es frenado de nuevo por una intensa tos- Por otro lado yo como examinador tengo ciertos poderes para decidir cuando uno no puede seguir luchando y parar la pelea- empieza a toser de nuevo- Ahora veremos quiénes se enfrentarán en la primera batalla- le da una señal con la cabeza a Anko y esta asiente.

-Abre el panel- dice por su pingajillo mientras de la pared sale un panel donde se mostrarán los nombres de los gennins que se enfrentarán en duelo.

-Las parejas serán elegidas aleatoriamente y se mostrarán en la pantalla. Todo esta ya explicado así que comencemos- en la pantalla se muestran unas letras que empiezan a moverse hasta que forman dos nombres.

Ryuuken Akû vs Yoroi Akado

-¡Buena suerte, Ryuuken!- grita Shiba mientras abraza a su compañero y amigo.

-Buena suerte y no nos dejes en ridículo perdiendo- le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda Buki.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, idiota- grita Ryuuken tranquilizándose para no matar a su compañero en ese mismo instante- Además no perderé, eso nunca- dice acercándose a Yoroi que ya estaba en medio de la sala.

-Los demás por favor subid a las gradas- acto seguido los gennins se reparten entre las dos gradas y el equipo de Ryuuken junto al número dos empiezan a animar al arquero.

-Qué comience la primera pelea, Ryuuken Akû vs Yoroi Akado- dice Gekko antes de terminar tosiendo y dejando caer su mano para dar comienzo a la primera batalla.

_**Ya se qué Kabuto se supone que abandonó siempre a esta altura, pero por petición de mi Kohai quise cambiar esto. ¡El primer combate es de Ryuuken contra Yoroi! Como en la serie original a Yoroi le toca el primer combate jajaja (que poco original soy) Hablando de originalidad, la frase que dice Daisuke sobre Sara que no le gusta hacer esperar a la gente ni que la hagan esperar esta super copiada de el gran Akasuna no Sasori, pero la verdad es que cuando le oí decir eso en el anime me sentí muy identificada.**_

_**Kakuzu: hagan sus apuestas. Se aceptan tarjetas de crédito, objetos de valor y otro tipo de recompensas con tal de que me gusten a mí y a la escritora…**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	12. Empiezan las preeliminares

_**Bueno no me matéis… ya se que dije que actualizaría dos veces este fin de semana, pero no lo hice… Pero bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de las preliminares. Cada capítulo constará de dos peleas. La primera de éste es Ryuuken vs Yoroi, ¿quién ganará? Bueno mejor no os entretengo más para que lo descubráis ya.**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 12:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Empiezan las preliminares**

**-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, idiota- grita Ryuuken tranquilizándose para no matar a su compañero en ese mismo instante- Además no perderé, eso nunca- dice acercándose a Yoroi que ya estaba en medio de la sala.**

**-Los demás por favor subid a las gradas- acto seguido los gennins se reparten entre las dos gradas y el equipo de Ryuuken junto al número dos empiezan a animar al arquero.**

**-Qué comience la primera pelea, Ryuuken Akû vs Yoroi Akado- dice Gekko antes de terminar tosiendo y dejando caer su mano para dar comienzo a la primera batalla.**

Empieza la batalla y Yoroi rápidamente se abalanza contra Ryuuken y empiezan a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. No le da ni un respiro a Ryuuken y claramente éste esta en desventaja ya que el taijutsu nunca ha sido su fuerte.

-Vaya persistente que ese Yoroi Akado, no se despega de Ryuuken- dice preocupada Shiba al ver como su amigo intenta tomar distancia de su oponente- tenemos que animar a Ryuuken, ¿verdad, Laura, Yoruichi?

-Claro hay que dejar en ridículo a los demás, ¡hay que enseñarles que los novatos de Konoha somos mejores que ellos!- exclama Laura con unos ojos llenos de llamas y un puño en alto siendo secundada por un maullido de Yoruichi.

-Pues espero que los demás no seáis tan predecibles como vuestro compañero- dice Sara acercándose a los novatos seguida de Kiriya y Daisuke.

-¿Predecibles?- pregunta con una ceja alzada Lou.

-¿Por qué dices que Ryuuken es predecible?- pregunta Buki fijando su vista en su compañero que todavía está intentando librarse de Yoroi Akado.

-Digamos que el ir con ese arco a la espalda todo el rato señala que sus técnicas son de larga distancia y para defenderse de ellas lo mejor es estar todo el rato pegado a él- dice Kiriya mirando a los restantes miembros del equipo cuatro.

-Así que esperemos que los demás no seáis tan predecibles- dice Daisuke con una pequeña risita y tapándose la boca haciendo un gesto bastante infantil.

-Anda tampoco te chulees que más predecible que tú a veces creo que no hay nadie- dice Sara cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Admite que hay veces que te he sorprendido gratamente, Sara- dice acercándose rápidamente a la cara de Sara y está enrojece por la cercanía.

-¡Pero qué se supone que haces, Daisuke!- grita Kiriya enfadado poniendo una mano en la cara del pelirrojo para separarlo de su compañera.

-¿Oye qué os pensasteis que iba a hacer?- pregunta quitándose la mano de Kiriya de la cara y mostrando una sonrisa pícara- solo le iba a poner la gasa de la frente bien que se le ha despejado- acto seguido le pone bien la gasa- Vosotros si que sois predecibles y no yo.

Ante eso, los novatos presentes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas al ver la escena que habían montado los más mayores mientras que éstos dos enrojecían más por sus acciones pasadas.

-¿No será mejor que dejemos las bromas para luego y veamos lo que hace Ryuuken?- pregunta un serio Izuru siendo el único que no disfrute de la escena del equipo tres, cosa muy rara de él.

-Es verdad, Izuru, animemos a Ryuuken- dice Laura pasando un brazo por los hombros del Ishimura preocupada por su comportamiento- además el enemigo es del equipo de Kabuto así que será pan comido- ríe e Izuru muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryuuken y Yoroi siguen peleando cuerpo a cuerpo llevando ventaja éste último. El ninja novato de la hoja intenta con todas su fuerzas ganar distancia para poder utilizar su arco, pero Yoroi no le deja.

-No te escaparás, niñato.- dice volviendo a alcanzarlo justo cuando saca el arco- me estás hartando creo que ya estás mayor para jugar al corre que te pillo- empieza a hacer unos sellos y la mano se le cubre de chakra- vamos a empezar a luchar en serio- dice mientras le coge de un brazo y le empieza a succionar el chakra.

-¡Aaah!- grita Ryuuken al ver como le absorbe su energía y le pega una patada para separarse de él- así que esa es tu habilidad, puedes absorber el chakra de tu enemigo con solo tocarlo.

-No hay que ser muy listo para adivinarlo, crío- dice Yoroi intentando atraparlo otra vez, pero Ryuuken resbala por el suelo escapando de él.

-Solo tengo que atacarte de lejos para que tu habilidad no funcione- ríe socarronamente- te ha tocado el peor enemigo que podrías tener.

-Pero si llevas media hora intentando escapar de mí, eres demasiado lento. Soy yo el peor contrincante que te podía haber tocado a tí- se vuelve a abalanzar contra Ryuuken- ¡aquí solo veo a un criajo que habla demasiado!

-Lo que tú digas- dice mientras le esquiva y hace unos sellos- ¡Hirenkyaku!- se mueve a una velocidad el doble de rápida y aparece detrás de Yoroi- pues este criajo te harás sufrir un montón- saca las flechas de su carcaj y se las empieza a lanzar.

-Unas pocas flechitas no podrán hacerme nada- dice el otro mientras esquiva con dificultades todas las flechas.

-Pues habrás que aumentar más la velocidad- dice Ryuuken volviendo a hacer sellos y moviéndose todavía más rápido- ¿qué tal si te lanzo el doble de flechas?- dice cogiendo en su mano dos flechas y lanzándoselas a la vez.

-¡Aaah!- las flechas se le clavan por varias partes del cuerpo y algunas en las piernas dificultándole el poder moverse- ¡maldito enano, vas a sufrir!- se levanta con dificultad y empieza a dirigirse hacia Ryuuken.

-¿Quieres sufrir más? Es tu problema si no ves cuando estás acabado- dice el arquero mientras saca otra flecha y aparece rápidamente por detrás de Yoroi- ya ni me hace falta atacarte de lejos- dice mientras le empuja para que caiga al suelo y luego le clava una flecha en la mano- esto por haber intentado robarme todo mi chakra.

-Es suficiente, no queremos muertes innecesarias. El ganador de la primera batalla es Ryuuken Akû- empieza a toser fuertemente- Ahora los médicos ninjas se llevarán a Yoroi Akado al hospital- dice mientras los médicos entran con una camilla y se llevan al susodicho.

-¡Muy bien Ryuuken has ganado!- grita emocionada Shiba mientras recibe en las gradas a su compañero con un abrazo.

-No nos has decepcionado- dice al unísono Buki e Izuru.

-Gracias… supongo- dice Ryuuken posándose en el suelo para descansar un poco- ¿Y éstos?- dice señalando al equipo más mayor.

-Somos el equipo tres de Konoha, yo soy Sara, éste es Daisuke y el otro es Izuru- dice señalando a sus compañeros- Enhorabuena por la victoria- dice con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta que me felicitéis ya que somos rivales- dice Ryuuken seriamente.

-Las personas de mentes cerradas nunca cambiarán- suspira Laura y Ryuuken le iba a contestar cuando la pantalla se vuelve a iluminar con otros dos nuevos nombres.

Laura Aidou vs Karui

-¡Imoto te toca luchar a ti!- grita entre ansioso y preocupado Lou al ver cual será el próximo combate.

-¿Quién es Karui?- pregunta al no reconocer el nombre.

-Es esa kunoichi de la nube- responde Buki señalando a la pelirroja que estaba bajando de las gradas- La vimos luchar contra el equipo de la niebla.

-No te preocupes, Laura-chan, la vencerás- dice Shiba acompañada por los maullidos de Yoruichi.

-¡Mucha suerte!- le sonríe Sara cosa que imitan sus dos compañeros.

-¡Gracias Sempai!- le da un abrazo a la chica cosa que la sorprende y luego se dirige a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Buena suerte Laura-chan, yo te estaré apoyando- le da un abrazo rápido a lo que los dos se sonrojan- no dudo que vencerás.

-Espero que no pierdas si no ya sabes que te estaré amargando por toda tu vida- dice Lou con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Lo sé, ni- dice devolviendo la sonrisa- gracias Izuru tú si que sabes animar- sonríe amistosamente a su otro compañero haciendo que éste se vuelva a sonrojar.

-Eres un pelota- dice Lou mientras molesta con un dedo al de ojos verdes.

-Y tú un desgraciado e idiota- contesta poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-No os toca pelearos, es a mí a la que le toca luchar- dice separándoles y dirigiéndose a donde la esta esperando Karui y Hayate Gekko.

-Le daré una lección a esa peliteñida- dice Karui a sus compañeros ya estando debajo de las gradas.

-¡Pero que sea rápido Karui que ya quiero luchar!- grita un nervioso Omoi.

-¡Qué aburrido!- suspira Darui- tú solo gana, ánimo- dice Darui mientras se sienta en el suelo.

-Ni lo dudéis- dice la pelirroja mientras se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Laura Aidou.

-Que comience la segunda pelea de las preeliminares de ascenso a chunnin- empieza a decir Gekko, pero es frenado nuevamente por la tos- Laura Aidou vs Karui.

Empieza la pelea y Karui saca su espada y empieza a atacar a la ninja de Konoha con ella mientras Laura se defiende con un kunai. La diferencia de las armas utilizadas da un poco de ventaja a la ninja de Kumogakure.

-¡Oye, zanahoria!- grita Laura después de frenar con dificultades una estocada de la otra chica- Yo no tengo una espada, ¡eso es injusto!- lanza un kunai contra Karui, pero está lo desvía con la espada.

-La vida es injusta, deberías de saberlo como buena kunoichi- gruñe la pelirroja al ver que Laura no se toma en serio la lucha- En estas peleas se vale todo y si no te vale a ti será mejor que abandones. ¡Solo eres una niñata peliteñida!- grita furiosa Karui dándole un fuerte golpe con la espada al kunai de Laura que sale rodando por el suelo.

-¿Yo peliteñida? ¡Ya verás maldita!- empieza a hacer unos cuántos sellos- Suiton: Daikodan no jutsu- le lanza unos misiles de agua que hacen que Karui suelte la espada y Laura aprovecha para recogerla- Bonita espada, demasiado bonita para una kunoichi como tú- empieza a reír- ¡ahora yo tengo tu espadita y vas a perder!

-¡Muy bien hecho, Laura-chan!- grita Izuru animándola desde las gradas- ¡Demuéstrales que aquí tú eres la mejor Kunoichi!

-¿Qué dices, Izuru-chan?- pregunta burlonamente Daisuke resaltando el chan- Aquí la mejor kunoichi es Sara- dice indignado señalando a la morena mientras ésta se esconde detrás de Kiriya para que no la metan en su estúpida pelea.

-¡Chicos dejad de pelear que esta mi hermana luchando!- grita ofendido Lou y dirige su mirada de nuevo a Laura que ahora mismo esta jugando con la espada de Karui.

-En el fondo quiere con locura a su hermana- susurra Kiriya a Sara mientras está sale de su escondite tras la espalda del chico.

-Claro son hermanos- dice Sara sorprendiendo al mayor con sus palabras tan despreocupadas- los hermanos aunque se peleen están ahí siempre para protegerse y quererse. El vínculo de hermanos es uno de los más fuertes que existen- acaba de hablar mirando a Kiriya y formando una gran sonrisa- ¿No crees?- pregunta a su amigo, pero éste no responde- ¿Kiriya?- pregunta preocupada.

-Lo siento- se disculpa desviando su mirada de unos Daisuke e Izuru que están ahora mismo dando razones de porque sus respectivas compañeras son las mejores- tienes razón el vínculo de hermanos es algo que no se puede romper- sonríe ampliamente como él nunca suele hacer haciendo que Sara se sonroje.

-De nada, pero no es para tanto- Kiriya empieza a reír al ver la reacción de la morena.

-Mejor veamos lo que hace tu kohai- se acerca a la baranda para ver mejor la pelea seguido de una confundida Sara.

-¿Qué crees que solo sé manejar la espada?- pregunta sarcásticamente la kunoichi de la villa oculta entre las nubes.

-Claro, las zanahorias solo podéis ser buenas en una cosa- empieza a reír secundada por una risa de Suigetsu que está con su equipo viéndolo todo.

-Buena, princesita esa me la guardo para mi propio uso- susurra viendo todo con mucha diversión- algún día encontraré la ocasión para decirlo.

-Ya verás desgraciada- grita Karui mientras corre rápidamente hacia ella y le pega un puñetazo en la barriga que la estampa contra la pared.

-No puede ser… hermana- susurra aterrado Lou al ver la escena temiendo que haya matado a su gemela.

-Tienes fuerza de vaca burra- dice una lastimada Laura saliendo con dificultad entre los escombros- ¡Sufrirás maldita!- grita la gemela mientras va corriendo hacia Karui y empieza a atacarla con la espada mientras la otra esquiva con dificultad sus ataques y cuando tiene la ocasión la lanza algún puñetazo o patada.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea muy divertida- susurra Laura mientras esquiva una patada de Karui.

-Pues tienes cara de tonta, dudo que puedas tener ideas- responde la pelirroja mientras se separa de la kunoichi de la hoja para recuperar el aliento.

-Ya veremos quien es la tonta ahora- dice separándose también de Karui para empezar a hablar- mi maestra Harribel es famosa por su manejo de su espada llamada Tiburón- dice mirando de reojo a donde está su maestra mirando fijamente todo- podrás conocer a mi sensei ya que en la nube sois muy famosos por vuestro manejo de las espadas al contrario que aquí en Konoha que no le damos mucha importancia- empieza a acumular chakra a su alrededor- ahora te voy a enseñar una técnica que le he visto  
utilizar muchas veces a mi sensei.

-El arte de la espada es muy difícil de seguir y tú crees que con solo ver a tu sensei hacer una técnica un par de veces podrás copiarla- empieza a reír a carcajadas- ¡no me hagas reír!

-Ríe lo que quieras- empieza a hacer sellos- suiton: ken otaki no jutsu- la espada empieza a envolverse de agua y le asesta un golpe a Karui que la deja imposibilitada de moverse.

-Imposible, solo con haberme visto un par de veces hacer ese jutsu lo acaba de imitar a la perfección y parece que tiene un talento oculto para la espada- susurra Harribel con una mirada de indeferencia, pero dentro de ella estaba gratamente sorprendida.

-Harribel, parece que no te equivocaste al haber apuntado a tus alumnos tan pronto a los exámenes- dice Juushiro Ukitake sonriendo a su compañera.

-¡Te lo dije Ukitake!- responde la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Imposible!- grita Lou viendo a su hermana.

-¡Laura-chan es genial! Acaba de hacer a la perfección el suiton: ken otaki no jutsu de Harribel-sensei- grita eufórico Izuru mientras los otros dos equipos miran un poco sorprendidos al ver como hizo la técnica de una jounin.

-Parece que el segundo combate ha finalizado- anuncia Gekko al ver que Karui no se levanta de donde esta postrada en el suelo- parece que Karui está inconsciente así que la ganadora de esta batalla es Laura Aidou.

-¡Muy bien Laura-chan, eres la mejor!- grita Izuru cuando llega Laura a las gradas y la da un gran abrazo.

-¡Muy bien hermanita! Por fin haces algo bien- susurra esto último, pero no tan bajo para que le escuchen.

-Gracias yo también te quiero, ni – sonríe sarcásticamente y después le da un gran abrazo- gracias por preocuparte por mí- le susurra al oído mientras éste responde con una pequeña sonrisa y apretando más fuerte a su gemela en el abrazo.

-¡Felicidades, Lau-chan!- gritan a la vez Buki y Shiba mientras que Ryuuken sonríe orgulloso de su amiga porque aunque no lo admita todo el equipo dos son sus amigos.

-¡Sempai, viste que buena soy!- grita animadamente Laura corriendo hacia donde esta el equipo tres- ¡Espero que también pases a las finales!- le dice con una gran sonrisa y la morena le responde con otra sonrisa divertida.

-Parece que tienes una nueva amiga- dice Kiriya mientras ve que Laura abrazar a la gata Yoruichi.

-Eso parece- sonríe Sara a su compañero mientras detienen su mirada en la pantalla con dos nombres nuevos.

-Sara es la mejor, no necesita ánimos- dice Daisuke orgullosamente mirando a sus compañeros- puede acabar con cualquiera en esta habitación.

-Será mejor que te pregunte si tú puedes con cualquiera en esta sala y no te preocupes por mí- dice señalando la pantalla y éste se gira a verla.

-¿Me toca a mí?- pregunta y al ver cual será la siguiente batalla sus ojos se ensanchan y se llenan de preocupación.

Daisuke Hibana vs Suigetsu Hozuki

-Suigetsu Hozuki- susurra mirando al de cabellos blancos en las otras gradas de enfrente que esta observando la pantalla con una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen la kunoichi morena de ojos dorados, Sara Shiki y la de cabellos y ojos morados, Laura Aidou.

-A partir de hoy vamos a comenzar a hacer unas pequeñas entrevistas a los participantes de estas preliminares, así que preparados para las preguntas- anuncia Sara a través de un micrófono imitando la voz de alguna presentadora.

-El shinobi que entrevistaremos en cada capítulo será uno de los participantes de las peleas que se mostraron en dicho capítulo y nosotras seremos las encargadas de entrevistarlos con preguntas de nuestra propia cosecha o las que envíes vosotros a la loca de la escritora- explica Laura mientras hace unos gestos bastante exagerados con los brazos.

-¿Loca?- la más mayor fulmina a su kohai con la mirada- un poco de respeto a la autora- se cruza de brazos indignada.

-¡Gomen, Sempai!- se disculpa intentando aguantarse las risas- Bueno, Sempai, ¿podría decirnos quién es el invitado o la invitada de hoy?- pregunta con ojitos de cachorro.

-Aiiish- suspira Sara al ver la mirada de la de orbes amatistas- El invitado de hoy es el frío arquero del equipo cuatro de Konoha, Ryuuken Akû- termina de hablar mientras se dirigen a donde el susodicho esta sentado en las gradas.

-Bueno, Ryuuken, gracias por habernos concedido una entrevista- dice Laura con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices?- fulmina el de cabello azul a Laura- Sabes de sobra que vosotras dos locas junto con Shiba me obligasteis a ello- refunfuña y ve como las dos chicas muestran una sonrisa arrogante- Vamos empezar que ya quiero terminar con esta tontería.

-La primera pregunta es muy fácil. ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños?- pregunta la mayor haciendo que el chico arquee una ceja.

-El seis de noviembre- responde escuetamente.

-¡Anda! ¡Soy mayor que Ryuuken!- grita Laura sorprendida- Yo que pensé que eras el mayor de nuestra generación… bueno junto con Neji Hyuga- susurra pensativa Laura.

-En realidad, incluso Tenten es mayor que Neji y que mí mismo. Además la más mayor de nuestra generación es Shiba- dice Ryuuken tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces cuál es la fecha de nacimiento de Shiba?- pregunta curiosa Sara.

-Eso que os lo responda ella cuando le toque ser entrevistada. A mí ya me basta con responder preguntas sobre mí- responde Ryuuken cortantemente.

-Uuuh que borde- suspira Laura mientras mira el papel con las preguntas- Siguiente pregunta: En la academia eras algo popular entre las chicas, pero nunca te fijaste en ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo siempre te has llevado muy bien con Shiba, ¿qué es que te gusta?- pregunta la kunoichi con cara pícara.

-No- responde cortantemente sin que su cara demuestre ningún cambio- Conozco a Shiba desde que éramos muy pequeños, solo somos amigos.

-Más te vale si no Lou te pegaría - ríe Laura y Ryuuken la mira interrogante- ¿Entonces te gusta Buki? Las lorzas también tienen su encanto- tanto Sara como Laura sueltan una gran carcajada haciendo que Ryuuken sea rodeado por un aura maligna.

-¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros nunca más a mí locas!- grita furioso el arquero y se marcha soltando insultos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Laura te dije que dejarás esa pregunta para el final!- exclama Sara enfadada y tirando los papeles con las preguntas al suelo- ¡Te dije que se iba a marchar después de esa pregunta!

-Bueno- ríe nerviosamente- al menos no contestó… igual eso es que sí le gusta Buki- dice mientras recoge las hojas que tiró Sara- Sempai es malo tirar basura- regaña a la morena, pero es frenada por la mirada asesina de Sara.

-En fin… nos despedimos. Otro día cogeremos por banda a Ryuuken para que nos responda el resto de las preguntas… aunque igual habrá que utilizar una soga para atarlo- suspira y se despide con la mano- Hasta la próxima entrevista.

-Chao, chao- se despide Laura alegremente y las dos desaparecen en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Bueno como habéis visto a partir de hoy haré una pequeña entrevista los Ocs de esta historia. Podéis mandarme vuestras preguntas con cualquier curiosidad y otras chorradas que se os ocurran jajajaja. Si tenéis alguna pregunta para Ryuuken también podéis mandarla ya que igual Sara y Laura lo vuelven a entrevistar. ¡En el próximo capítulo se entrevistará a Daisuke! Espero vuestras ideas.**_

_**Ryuuken ha ganado su combate contra Yoroi y Laura contra Karui… ya tenemos dos finalistas y los dos de Konoha. El siguiente combate será entre Suigetsu y Daisuke. ¡Se aceptan a puestas y deducciones sobre futuras peleas!**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	13. La perseverancia de Daisuke

_**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de las preeliminares con la lucha de Daisuke vs Suigetsu ¿Quién ganará? Bueno también hay que recordar que incluye otra pelea, pero esa todavía es secreta jijiji y ¡también la entrevista a Daisuke! Sigo esperando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudad, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 13: (no peor por ello jajajaja)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: La perseverancia de Daisuke**

**-¿Me toca a mí?- pregunta y al ver cual será la siguiente batalla sus ojos se ensanchan y se llenan de preocupación.**

**Daisuke Hibana vs Suigetsu Hozuki**

**-Suigetsu Hozuki- susurra mirando al de cabellos blancos en las otras gradas de enfrente que esta observando la pantalla con una sonrisa sádica.**

-Daisuke…-susurra Sara preocupada mientras Kiriya posa una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo para darle apoyo.

-Tranquilos chicos, le ganaré sin problemas- sonríe a sus compañeros, pero aún así no dejan de mirarle con preocupación.

-Pero es un maldito sádico…- susurra Sara cogiéndole de las manos a Daisuke- solo dime que no te pasará nada malo.

-Tranquila Sara, pero no te lo puedo prometer ya que yo nunca rompo mis promesas- responde mientras se separa de los demás siendo observado por los otros dos equipos de Konoha.

-Ni si quiera esta seguro de vencerle maldición- dice la morena abrazándose sus propios brazos- espero que no le pase nada grave.

-Tranquila es Daisuke. Sabes que no hay nadie más cabezota que él- dice Kiriya mirando a Hozuki Suigetsu- si dice que saldrá de esto es que aunque no pase a la final dejará bien claro quien es Daisuke Hibana- dice sonriéndole a su amiga y esta asiente orgullosa.

-Tienes razón, si hay algo que tiene Daisuke es perseverancia. ¡Vamos, Daisuke, dale una paliza!- grita animando a su compañero.

Por otro lado esta Suigetsu bajando por las gradas después de haberse despedido de Mangetsu y Tsuki. Aunque los dos por orgullo no le hayan dado la suerte, Suigetsu sabe que confían plenamente en él y que ganará.

-¿Hibana? ¿Daisuke Hibana? ¿Quién de todos será?- dice posando su mirada por las dos gradas.

-¡Soy yo!- grita el susodicho furioso- ¡Nos conocimos hace seis días en la academia! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- pregunta al llegar delante de Suigetsu junto a Hayate Gekko.

-Ah, sí- susurra Suigetsu para si mismo- eres el pelirrojo compañero del de cabellos verdes, Kiriya y la hermosa kunoichi, Sara- dice posando sus ojos en los mencionados que están fulminándole con la mirada.

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! No tienes derecho a llamar así a Sara si ni siquiera la conoces- grita Daisuke ofendido por la cara del Hozuki.

-No hace falta conocerla para ver que tu compañera es una belleza- empieza a reír haciendo que Daisuke y algunos en la grada se enfadarán más- que pena que no me haya cruzado con ella en el Bosque de la Muerte para conocerla mejor- dice pícaramente apropósito para enfadar más a Daisuke.

-Sara no es de esas, maldito, no insinúes cosas así que ella es demasiado buena para ti- cada vez esta más furioso, pero tiene aguantar hasta que comience la pelea.

-Pobrecito lo que hacen los celos y el saber que sufres de amor no correspondido- dice Suigetsu mientras la cara de Daisuke cambia a una de dolor- hagamos una apuesta, el que gane la pelea se llevará como premio a Sara.

-¡Hozuki yo no soy de nadie y deja en paz a Daisuke!- grita Sara desde las gradas junto a un notablemente enfadado Kiriya.

-Sara, no hace falta que me defiendas. Hozuki Suigetsu te vas a enterar- gruñe el Hibana mientras señala al ninja de Kiri y se pone en posición de combate.

-Que comience la diversión entonces- dice mirando al examinador para que dé comienzo a la pelea.

-Que comience el tercer combate preliminar de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin. Daisuke Hibana vs Suigetsu Hozuki- tras una pausa por su tos baja su mano y comienza la batalla.

Nada más empezar Suigetsu rápidamente saca su espada y ataca a Daisuke con ella, pero el Hibana esquiva rápidamente las estocadas con su gran velocidad.

-Eres bueno Daibana- dice Suigetsu mientras esquiva una patada del pelirrojo y éste se separa sorprendido.

-¿Daibana?- pregunta con un tic en el ojo- ¡Mi nombre es Daisuke Hibana!- exclama furioso sacando unos kunais y lanzándoselos al ninja de la niebla, pero éste los desvía con su espada.

-Tranquilo, ya lo sé, solamente es un apodo chachi- empieza a reír a carcajadas- es una mezcla entre tu nombre, Daisuke y tu apellido, Hibana. Daibana, ¿a qué queda muy bien?- pregunta mientras vuelve a atacar con su espada al de gafas.

-¡Es horrible!- grita mientras da una vuelta por el suelo esquivando la espada de Suigetsu que da contra el suelo y Daisuke aprovecha para darle una patada en el mango de la espada para intentar que se le cayera.

-Mejor que tu cara seguro que es- dice Suigetsu acariciándose la mano donde Daisuke le dio la patada para después alzar en alto su espada- Puede que esto para los espectadores sea algo repetitivo porque ya hizo algo parecido la princesita- dice mirando de reojo a Laura que le da un repentino escalofrío- pero este ataque ya lo sabía de antes y es una de mis mejores bazas- su espada rápidamente se empieza a cubrir de agua.

Suigetsu vuelve a atacar con su espada a Daisuke, sin embargo está vez consigue acertar varias veces en el blanco dejando al ninja de Konoha bastante herido.

-¡Mierda!- Daisuke se levanta del suelo viendo como Suigetsu le esta a punto de dar una estocada vertical mortal y este acumula rápidamente chakra en una pierna- ¡Inazuma kikku!- da un mortal hacia atrás y para con una patada electrificada la espada del Hozuki para después separarse de su enemigo rápidamente.

-No huyas, Daibana- dice juguetonamente mientras hace unos sellos- suiton: daikodan no jutsu- le lanza un misil de agua al pelirrojo.

-¡No tan rápido!- grita mientras hace otros sellos- katon: gokakyu no justu- lanza una esfera de fuego y los dos jutsus colisionan formando una nube de vapor- ¡No veo nada, maldición!- grita Daisuke buscando a su enemigo.

-¿Daibana no creo que seas muy listo? Me acabas de dar la victoria- empieza a reír macabramente Suigetsu- ¿sabes por qué somos famosos los de la villa oculta entre la niebla?- pregunta sin esperar una respuesta- sí, por eso mismo porque somos profesionales en matar escondidos en la niebla- al acabar de oír eso Daisuke empalidece- y a mi también me vale el vapor, no sé los demás.

-Mierda, tengo que permanecer sin hacer ruido hasta que desaparezca el vapor- susurra quedándose quieto en posición defensiva.

-Mejor no haber dicho eso- dice mientras aparece detrás de Daisuke- mi oído esta muy bien desarrollado- le toca la espalda y le empieza a encarcelar en una prisión de agua- Suiton: suiro no jutsu es una de las técnicas de mi aldea, no podrás salir de ella- al momento empieza a reír sádicamente- ¿Ahora qué harás Daisuke Hibana? ¡Vas a morir ahogado!

-Vengo del clan Hibana que significa chispa en japonés, te enseñaré el por qué del significado- dice antes de que la burbuja se acabe de formar y se empieza a ahogar.

-Creo que no podrás hacer nada más así- dice chasqueando los dedos justo cuando se acaba de formas la cárcel- te sacaré cuando casi ya te hayas ahogado para seguir con la diversión.

Mientras Daisuke empieza a hacer unos sellos y dice en su mente: erekaton (elemento chispa de fuego): kanden-shi no jutsu. Del cuerpo de Daisuke salen unos rayos de color rojo como las llamas que no le hacen daño a Daisuke, pero al estar la mano de Suigetsu en contacto con la cárcel de agua se electrocuta y cae al suelo.

-Bueno pues la batalla…- empieza a hablar Gekko para cortar la batalla, pero es frenado por una repentina tos- pues…

-¡Alto!- grita Suigetsu levantándose del suelo con dificultad, todo chamuscado y debido a su debilidad por el rayo parte de su cuerpo está convertida en agua- ¡Este maldito todavía no me ha acabado!

-Ríndete, Hozuki Suigetsu, mira como te he dejado- empieza a reírse Daisuke mientras en la grada se oye como sus compañeros de equipo y algunos novatos le animan- He ganado.

-Esto no es nada, en Kirigakure he tenido que sufrir cosas peores- dice seriamente mientras hace otros sellos- Suika no jutsu- se convierte en agua.

-Hay demasiada agua en el suelo, no puedo distinguir por donde va, ¡maldición!- dice dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras mira al suelo.

-Estoy aquí- se forma detrás del pelirrojo y le susurra al oído mientras le clava la espada en el estómago- esto por haberme humillado- sonríe sádicamente apartándose de Daisuke quien cae al suelo.

-¡Daisuke!- gritan al unísono Kiriya y Sara aterrados en las gradas.

-¿Está bien?- pregunta Izuru preocupado.

-¡Maldición, está sangrando mucho!- grita nerviosa Shiba al ver el charco de sangre que se forma debajo del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-La tercera batalla ha finalizado, el ganador es Suigetsu Hozuki- frena rápidamente el encuentro Gekko.

-Te dije que ganaría, lastima que no me lleve como premio el corazón de la preciosa- dice mientras le saca la espada del estómago- Al final si que es bueno ese clan Hibana, Daisuke- le coge de la camisa y alza el cuerpo inconsciente del gennin de Konoha hasta que esta a su altura.

-¡Suelta a Daisuke que ya ha acabado el combate!- grita Kiriya saltando desde las gradas hasta donde están los contrincantes de la tercera pelea.

-¡Suéltalo, idiota! No ves que está muy mal herido- dice Sara con unas cuantas lagrimas cayéndole por la cara- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Si muere… si le pasa algo, ¡me las pagarás!- grita intentando darle un golpe a Suigetsu, pero este se cubre con el cuerpo de Daisuke frenando a la morena.

-Mira, guapa, por si no lo sabes yo acostumbro a desmembrar a mis victimas antes de darles el golpe final, si no lo hago luego me desacostumbro- dice sonriendo sádicamente a lo que Kiriya se pone delante de Sara para enfrentarle.

-Hozuki Suigetsu, suelta a Hibana Daisuke o serás descalificado- dice el Hokage frenando otro posible enfrentamiento.

-Che- hace una mueca de aburrimiento mientras le lanza el cuerpo de Daisuke a Kiriya quien lo coge suavemente.

-Hozuki…-susurra Daisuke mientras lo suben a la camilla y Suigetsu se gira a mirarlo- no creas… que te vas a salir con la tuya… mis compañeros… mis amigos son muy fuertes… y no te dejarán ganar- empieza a hablar entrecortadamente- y no tendrás a Sara… ni tú ni yo- finaliza y los médicos ninjas se lo llevan.

-Como si me fuera a ganar nadie- dice mientras de un salto llega junto a sus compañeros- además puedo tener a la chica que desee ya que soy irresistible, ¿verdad, Tsuki?- pregunta a su compañera y le dedica un guiño juguetón.

-Anda cállate, deberías de avergonzarte de lo mal parado que has salido de esta lucha- dice la chica mirando a otro lado.

-Será mejor que dejes de ligar y te fijes en los demás combates así podrás ver las debilidades de los demás- le reprocha su hermano mayor.

-Aguafiestas- susurra Suigetsu mientras Tsuki empieza a curarle superficialmente las quemaduras para que no le lleven a la enfermería.

Por otro lado se encuentra una morena llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su compañero de equipo mientras los demás la intentaban consolar.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si muere? No lo podría soportar, Kiriya- apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Tranquila, tú misma dijiste que Daisuke es muy perseverante y cabezota. El saldrá de esta- dice acariciándole los cabellos- Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en ganar nuestras peleas y así no defraudar a Daisuke- dice con una sonrisa forzada mientras le limpia las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Daisuke confía en que vosotros dos pasaréis así que vosotros tenéis que confiar en que se pondrá bien- dice Laura con una gran sonrisa y sus palabras hacen que los chicos se animen.

-Es verdad, Daisuke siempre ha confiado en nosotros- dice Sara con los ojos cerrados recordando a su amigo pelirrojo- Confío en él- dice mientras Kiriya asiente apoyándola.

-Mirad ya han puesto quiénes combatirán en la siguiente batalla- dice Lou haciendo que los dos más mayores y su gemela se giren para ver la pantalla.

Omoi vs Akatsuchi

Los dos ninjas después de recibir los ánimos y amenazas de sus compañeros ya se encuentran frente a frente en el campo de batalla.

-Que comience la cuarta batalla. Omoi vs Akatsuchi- anuncia Gekko mientras deja caer su mano y se separa de los dos participante.

-Acabaré contigo, bola de sebo- dice Omoi divertido mientras saca su espada.

-Ya veremos-dice divertido Akatsuchi- te utilizaré como palillo de dientes si te burlas en exceso de mí.

Omoi empieza a atacar a Akatsuchi aprovechando que es bastante lento y cada vez que ve que el grandullón le va a lanzar un fuerte ataque se separa para esquivarlo.

-¡No te escapes! Me gustaría jugar al pilla pilla, pero tengo que ganarte antes- dice mientras le intenta alcanzar para pegarle un puñetazo.

-Tanto músculo no veo que te sirva de nada- dice Omoi viendo como a Akatsuchi le cuesta seguirle el ritmo- por eso yo prefiero estar así de debilucho- dice haciendo que a los presentes se les forme una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ese idiota siempre tan pesimista- refunfuña Karui por la forma de ser de su compañero- siempre diciendo tonterías- aparece la pelirroja junto a Darui.

-Ya estás mejor, menos mal esto habría sido muy aburrido sin ti- dice Darui alegre de ver a su compañera.

-Bueno como sé que me voy a cansar pronto y me vas a atrapar será mejor acabar esto cuanto antes- dice Omoi haciendo que los demás se extrañen más por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo- pregunta alterado Akatsuchi con cara de no enterarse de nada.

-¡Vamos muévete, Akatsuchi! ¡No dejes a Iwagakure en ridículo! – grita Kurotsuchi a su compañero poniendo a éste nervioso y distrayéndolo.

-Raiton: kangekiha- aparece detrás de Akatsuchi y pone una mano en el suelo lanzándole un rayo por el suelo.

-Esta vez el lento eres tú- dice alegremente el ninja de la roca mientras hace unos sellos- Doton: doryukatsu- se forma un muro de roca, pero el rayo al tener ventaja sobre la roca rompe el muro y algunas piedras dan contra Akatsuchi.

-¡Eso estuvo muy bien!- halaga Akatsuchi a su rival haciendo que éste alce una ceja-eres un buen contrincante.

-No- susurra Omoi con una cara deprimida- si fuera un buen contrincante te habría dado ese ataque- dice menospreciándose de nuevo.

-Si eso es lo que piensas- suspira Akatsuchi y se dirige corriendo hacia él aprovechando que esta abatido y le da una puñetazo que lo manda volando contra la pared.

-¡Ah, pegas más fuerte que Karui!- grita Omoi mientras se levanta de entre los escombros- tendré que ponerme serio- se acerca corriendo a Akatsuchi y éste se pone el pose de defensa- Kumo ryu: gengetsukiri- empieza a dar vueltas con la espada en la mano y dar golpes a Akatsuchi que al poco cae al suelo- uuuf que cansancio- suspira la acabar la técnica.

-¡Ay, me duele todo!- se queja el más corpulento mientras se pone en pie.

-Vaya, sigues en pie…- dice al ver a su contrincante de nuevo enfrente suya- veo que estoy empeorando- se vuelve a menospreciar.

-No eres tú- empieza reír alegremente Akatsuchi- soy yo que tengo la piel de acero- se da palmaditas en la barriga- bueno será mejor que acabe con esto- hace unos sellos- iwa: cho baika no jutsu- los trozos de piedra de la muralla se le pegan al cuerpo y forman una coraza- lo siento esto te va a doler- se abalanza contra Omoi.

Akatsuchi atrapa en un abrazo al ninja de Kirigakure y salta hasta posarse con los pies en el techo.

-¡Ahí vamos, Omoi!- grita Akatsuchi mientras se despega del techo y cae hacia el suelo.

-¡Mierda, me va a golpear contra el suelo y con él encima!- piensa alarmado Omoi mientras trata de encontrar una forma de salvarse- ¡Ya sé!- empieza a hacer sellos- Raiton: nagashi gai- unas ondas de electricidad salen del cuerpo de Omoi y paralizan a Akatsuchi, en eso aprovecha Omoi para librarse del cuerpo de Akatsuchi.

Los dos cuerpos chocan contra el suelo brutalmente y se forma una nube de humo.

-Doy por terminado el cuarto combate- dice Gekko mientras la nube de humo se dispersa y se ve a los dos gennins inconsciente en el suelo- Hay un empate, los dos están descalificados.

-¿Qué?- exclaman todos al ver como los dos han perdido.

-Mierda, tendré que remediar la horrible derrota de Akatsuchi- gruñe Kurotsuchi mientras Kizu se separa temeroso de ella por si descarga su rabia contra él.

-¿Omoi está bien?- pregunta preocupada Karui mientras los ninjas médicos se llevan en una camilla a ambos shinobis.

-Tranquila solo tiene unas contusiones nada grave- dice el jefe de los médicos y Karui suspira aliviada.

-Menos mal, Omoi cuánto lo siento- susurra Darui mientras sube a las gradas de nuevo junto a Karui.

-Bueno a ver quienes serán los siguientes- prosigue Gekko después de toser un poco y la pantalla se vuelve a encender mostrando otros dos nombres.

Kabuto Yakushi vs Sara Shiki

-Solo proseguí con esto para darte tu merecido, maldita cría- susurra Kabuto observando con una tenebrosa mirada a una sorprendida Sara que esta viendo la pantalla.

-Bueno, Kabuto nos volvemos a ver- dice Sara posando su mirada en la de Kabuto y sonriendo arrogantemente.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen dos kunoichis de Konoha, según lo que marca su bandana. La más mayor de ellas tiene los ojos dorados y cabellos morenos mientras que la pequeña tiene tanto los ojos como el cabello del color de las amatistas.

-Un día más, aquí estamos una servidora acompañada de la miembro femenina del equipo dos de Konoha, Laura Aidou- anuncia Sara con voz de presentadora.

-Hoy, Sara, tenemos de invitado a una persona que conoces perfectamente- dice Laura con voz misteriosa- ¿Quieres sabes quién es?

-Bueno yo ya sé quien es, pero dínoslo para que lo sepan los espectadores- responde la mayor con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es tu compañero de equipo, ¡Daibana!- hace la señal para que aparezca el invitado y detrás de ella aparece un shinobi de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, lleno de vendas y con aspecto de mala leche.

-¡Es Daisuke Hibana! Joder lo sabes de sobra, Laura Aidou- exclama Daisuke, pero rápidamente se resiente de sus heridas.

-Tranquilo, Daisuke- le calma su compañera de equipo- ¿Preparado para las preguntas?- le muestra las hojas donde están escritas las preguntas con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya sabes que siempre estoy preparado, Sara!- dice con una sonrisa orgullosa el Hibana y se da un golpe en el pecho haciendo que al instante muestre una mueca de dolor.

-No hagas eso, Daisuke- le fulmina con la mirada la morena- Primera pregunta, que es la de siempre: ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

-Nací el veintiuno de junio- dice alegremente Daisuke.

-¿Veintiuno de junio? ¿Ese no es el día del solsticio de verano?- pregunta Laura muy sorprendida y interesada.

-Exacto, nací justo a las doce de la mañana del día del solsticio de verano, a la hora en la que más sol había. En nuestro clan es costumbre concebir los hijos para que nazcan en verano ya que existen las creencias de que sus poderes del elemento Chispa de Fuego serán mayores. Por eso cuando un niño en nuestro clan nace en invierno supone la vergüenza para la familia ya que todo el clan sospechará que es un hijo extramatrimonial o no deseado.

-Interesante- susurra Laura para después frotarse la barbilla con una mano en señal de estar pensando- Entonces por deducción tu tendrías que haber sido un genio, pero no lo eres.

-… Pido el comodín de supresión de la pregunta- dice Daisuke nerviosamente haciendo que las chicas se den una palmada en la cara por lo que dijo el chico.

-Esto no es un concurso, Daisuke- suspira Sara, pero decide pasar del tema- Segunda pregunta: ¿por qué llevas gafas? ¿Tienes algún problema en la vista o tienen alguna función en especial?

-Mi vista esta perfectamente- responde Daisuke ofendido para después ponerse la gafas encima de los ojos- Estas gafas no tienen nada en especial solamente son un adorno, ¿no veis que casi nunca las tengo en mi sitio?

-Que sabíamos igual tenían alguna función en especial- responde Laura molesta para luego buscar una pregunta entre sus notas- ¿Cómo conociste a Sempai y a Kiriya?

-Sara y yo nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños ya que nuestras madres habían sido amigas en la academia ninja y a Kiriya lo conocimos cuando teníamos nueve años y estábamos en la academia ninja.

-Anda ósea que sois amigos íntimos, vosotros dos- suelta sorprendida Laura haciendo que los chicos se encojan de hombros- Bueno la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de tu sensei?

-¿De Juushiro-sensei?- pregunta y Laura le responde asintiendo con la cabeza haciendo que Daisuke se ponga a pensar- Pues al principio creía que no íbamos a mejorar nada porque es muy blando con nosotros, pero es un gran profesor que nos ha enseñado mucho sobre como luchar, hacer estrategias, etc y también nos ha enseñado como comportarnos y otro tipo de conocimientos intelectuales… digamos que con otra persona no habríamos aprendido tanto, ¡y además nos regala dulces!- termina de decir mientras saca un regaliz y le da un mordisco.

-Típico de Juushiro-sensei- ríe la morena mientras busca otra pregunta- Siguiente pre…

-¡Daisuke acéptalo, Sempai no te quiere!- grita Laura tirando sus hojas al cielo.

-¡E-eso no es una pregunta, Laura!- exclama Sara sonrojada y triste al ver el cambio de la mirada de Daisuke.

-¡Me da igual! Ni Daisuke ni Kiriya están hechos para Sempai, el único que será el amor de Sempai es…- es frenada por las manos de Sara que le tapan la boca.

-No le hagas caso Daisuke, solo dice idioteces- intenta consolar la morena a su compañero que ahora esta en estado depresivo.

-Me voy- se va Daisuke lentamente desapareciendo de la escena.

-¡Joder! Ya es la segunda entrevista que fastidias, Laura- riñe Sara a la menor de los Aidou.

-Pero si solamente dije la verdad- murmura Laura mientras le muestra una carita inocente.

-Aiiish, con esto acabamos la entrevista a Daisuke Hibana, anda Laura despídete tú que yo me tengo que ir a preparar para mi pelea contra Kabuto- desaparece en una nube de humo.

-Pues bye- bye- se despide con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y posteriormente se va corriendo de la escena.

* * *

_**Bueno por desgracia el pobre Daisuke no pudo con la fuerza de Suigetsu. Una difícil decisión ya que me encanta este personaje que creo Kishimoto (¡tendría que tener más protagonismo!), pero también Daisuke es uno de mis Ocs preferidos. La otra pelea resulto ser un empate entre Omoi y Akatsuchi igual que la pelea de Sakura e Ino. También hice apropósito que el empate sea en la cuarta batalla como paso en el anime ya que el número cuatro también significa muerte.**_

_**¡La siguiente pelea será entre Sara y Kabuto! Bueno aquí ya esta claro quien va a ganar sino fastidiaría la trama de Kabuto. Por otro lado la siguiente entrevista será a Buki… espero con ganas las preguntas que queráis hacerle.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	14. Humillaciones

_**Aquí esta otro nuevo capítulo de la preliminares. En la quinta lucha se enfrentarán Kabuto y Sara. ¿Quién ganará?... Bueno eso creo que esta bastante claro, al igual que el sexto combate ya que ya he dado una pista de él en el anterior capítulo. Ah, también está la entrevista de Buki, no nos olvidemos jajaja. Sigo esperando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudad, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 14:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Humillaciones**

**-Bueno a ver quienes serán los siguientes- dice Gekko después de toser un poco y la pantalla se vuelve a encender mostrando otros dos nombres.**

**Kabuto Yakushi vs Sara Shiki**

**-Solo proseguí con esto para darte tu merecido, maldita cría- susurra Kabuto mirando con una tenebrosa mirada a una sorprendida Sara que esta viendo la pantalla.**

**-Bueno, Kabuto, nos volvemos a ver- dice Sara posando su mirada en la de Kabuto y sonriendo arrogantemente.**

-Ten cuidado, Sara- dice Kiriya posando una mano en el hombro derecho de Sara- ya viste lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer. Además no me da buena espina, hay algo que esta muy mal sobre él- dice posando su mirada preocupada en los ojos dorados de su amiga.

-Tranquilo, Kiriya- susurra Sara cogiéndole de las manos y apretándoselas fuertemente- el no ha visto ni la mitad de mi poder y tendré cuidado- suelta sus manos y frunce el ceño- además le he prometido a Daisuke que ganaría- acaba de hablar con una sonrisa melancólica y se da la vuelta- ¡Deséame suerte!

-Mucha suerte- susurra Kiriya viendo preocupado como Laura abraza rápidamente a Sara para darle suerte y los demás se lo dicen de palabra.

-Buena suerte, Sara- suena una voz y unos brazos la abrazan por detrás.

-¡Juushiro-sensei!- grita la morena emocionada al ver a su sensei.

-Después de que estuviera rogándoles durante la batalla de Daisuke me dejaron venir a acompañaros y daros suerte-dice el jounin de cabellos blancos con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, sensei. No lo defraudaré- dice la kunoichi mientras baja de las gradas por las escaleras.

-Mira que coincidencias, Sara Shiki, nos volvemos a encontrar en estos exámenes- dice Kabuto mientras salta de las gradas sin que su compañero le dirija una sola palabra.

-O serás tú que me sigues a donde vaya, tienes cara de pederasta- empieza a reír al ver como Kabuto enrojece de rabia.

-Vas a sufrir, mocosa- grita Kabuto poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Y no lo niegas- deja de reír y se pone también en posición- el que va a sufrir eres tú, Yakushi Kabuto.

-Que comience la quinta pelea de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin. Kabuto Yakushi vs Sara Shiki- deja caer su mano y el combate empieza.

-¡Vamos, Sempai, ánimo! ¡Pégale una paliza al gafotas idiota!- grita Laura siendo coreada por una risas de Shiba e Izuru.

-Parece que tienes unos cuantos admiradores y admiradoras, Sara-chan- dice Kabuto divertido intentando molestar a la morena con el sufijo.

-¿Celoso?- pregunta Sara con una ceja alzada haciendo que Kabuto se sorprende- como ni tus compañeros te quieren lo suficiente como para desearte buena suerte tú estás celoso porque yo tengo unos cuantos de amigos- empieza a reír maliciosamente.

-¡Desgraciada!- grita Kabuto moviéndose sorprendentemente rápido y dándole a Sara una patada en la boca que le revienta el labio- vaya así no estás tan guapa- ríe mientras ve como la morena se intenta limpiar la sangre con un brazo.

-¡Aquí el único desgraciado eres tú!- empieza a hacer sellos- Katon: gokakyo no jutsu- de la boca de la kunoichi sale una bola de fuego que Kabuto esquiva por lo pelos, pero es quemado en un costado.

- ¡No creas que esto me va a frenar!- grita el de gafas mientras hace unos sellos y sus manos se empiezan a rodear de chakra azul- Chakura no mesu.

-¿Qué técnica es esa, Juushiro-sensei?- pregunta Kiriya sorprendido mientras los demás fijan su vista en el jounin igual de intrigados.

-Eso es una técnica de ninja médico, el chakra azul cubre las manos del usuario y las hace tan cortantes y afiladas como las de un bisturí- dice mientras el chakra en la mano de Kabuto hace la forma de un filo.

-¿Cómo es que siendo gennin es un ninja médico?- pregunta Lou confundido sabiendo de sobra que por lo menos en Konoha no hay ninjas médicos que sean gennins.

-He oído hablar de la historia de este joven- dice Ukitake mirando fijamente a Kabuto- fue el único superviviente encontrado en una aldea que había sido destruida, fue adoptado por una monja de un orfanato que debió de ser ella quien le enseñó el ninjutsu médico. Sin embargo no se sabe mucho de ese asunto.

-Que historia tan peculiar- susurra Ryuuken frunciendo el ceño al ver como Kabuto empieza a atacar a Sara y esta sale herida- es una buena técnica.

-Parece que te he cortado mucho- empieza a reír- así seguro que tus admiradores pierden interés en ti.

-¿Entonces por qué me miras con cara de pederasta o esa es la acara que siempre tienes?- pregunta arrogantemente Sara quitándose algunos pelos que se escapan de la coleta.

-¡Pero que insinúas, mujer!- grita entre avergonzado y furioso el de cabellos blancos.

-Yo no insinúo nada, solo actúo- aprovecha su distracción y rápidamente se acerca a Kabuto y empieza una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- ¡Me pagarás todas las heridas que me has hecho con intereses!- saca un shuriken mientras se separa del ninja, se lo lanza y hace un par de sellos- Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu- el shuriken empieza a multiplicarse y a colisionar contra Kabuto.

-¡Maldición!- grita mientras se saca unos cuantos kunais que se le incrustaron en el cuerpo.

-Ahora estamos en paz, Kabuto- dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-No por mucho tiempo- susurra para después escupir en el suelo y rápidamente aparece detrás de Sara y le pega una patada, pero al darle el golpe sale una nube de humo y al disiparse ve un tronco en vez de a la kunoichi.

-Estás tan furioso que ni te diste cuenta de que era un Kawarami no jutsu- dice una voz a su espalda.

-¡Cállate, desgraciada!- grita mientras se da la vuelta y le da una patada a Sara, sin embargo resulta otra vez que no es la verdadera y es un jutsu de sustitución- mierda, ¿dónde estás? ¡No huyas!

-¡Buuu!- le susurra en el oído otra vez estando a su espalda rápidamente da unos mortales hacia atrás para separarse y al acabar hace unos sellos- Katon: karyuu endan- le lanza un dragón de fuego que Kabuto no es capaz de esquivar- creo que sería mejor que abandonaras, Yakushi. No vaya a ser que te pase algo peor- dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Ni hablar!- dice levantándose con la tripa sangrando- ¡Una mocosa como tú no me puede ganar! Shosen no jutsu- exclama y se empieza a curar la herida con una mano cubierta de chakra azul.

-Eso no vale. ¡No seas tramposo, Kabuto!- grita al ver como el mayor cada vez esta mejor.

-En la guerra todo vale, Sara-chan- dice mientras aparece a su espalda y la atrapa inmovilizándola- Eso fue una de las técnicas más fáciles de los ninjas médicos… mira, ¿sabes que pasaría si te ataco en esta parte del cuello?- pregunta mientras pasa su mano acariciando el cuello de la kunoichi haciendo que ésta tenga un escalofrío- quedarías en una silla de ruedas para toda la vida- susurra en su oído tetricamente.

-No te atreverías y además no te dejarían hacerlo, no te dejarían matarme- dice Sara intentando mostrar una voz segura.

-Cuando haya hecho el primer movimiento ya no podrán pararme porque ya estarás muerta- sigue susurrándole en el oído ante la atenta mirada de los demás- y lo haré, te mataré porque tengo un presentimiento. Ese presentimiento me dice que si no te mato ahora vas a ser una gran molestia para mí en un futuro.

-Kabuto- susurra la morena con una sonrisa divertida que el de gafas no puede ver desde su posición- yo… a esto también se jugar.

-¿Qué dices? No estas en posición de jugarte la vida con un farol- el de gafas empieza a reír suavemente mientras recubre nuevamente su mano de chakra.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que verdad es ser un médico ninja- dice seriamente.

-¿Tú?- empieza a reír alocadamente ante la idea- No me hagas reír- escupe las palabras con odio- Ninja médico se nace, pocas personas están a la altura de lo que se requiere.

-Si quieres dejar a alguien en el suelo con solo tocarle una parte de su cuerpo…- empieza a hablar ignorando las últimas palabras de Kabuto- ¡solo tienes que haces esto!- grita elevando una pierna hacia delante para después llevarla hacia atrás- ¡Patada en los huevos no jutsu!- le golpea y Kabuto cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

En las gradas rápidamente se oye un gran alboroto y la mayoría de los gennins empiezan a reírse a carcajadas y a soltar frases ingeniosas sobre la situación.

-¡Callaos todos!- grita Kabuto levantándose furioso del suelo.

-Mejor cállate tú- dice Sara con una sonrisa maliciosa y empieza a hacer unos cuántos de sellos para después extender su mano enfrente de la mirada de Kabuto- Magen: kasegui.

Kabuto cae en un genjutsu donde ve como cientos de estacas le atraviesan. Sara se acerca al cuerpo de Kabuto que esta en el suelo de rodillas paralizado y le pone un kunai en el cuello.

-¿No crees, señor examinador, qué Kabuto ya ha sufrido y sido humillado lo suficiente?- pregunta mirando a Gekko con una sonrisa falsa.

-Tienes razón- empieza a toser- en este mismo momento podrías matarle y no queremos muertes innecesarias.

-Pues para mí no sería innecesaria- susurra Kiriya haciendo una mueca de disgusto- estaría mejor muerto después de todo lo que hizo a Sara.

-Kiriya, nadie se merece morir aunque hayan cometido el mayor de los pecados- dice Ukitake mientras posa una mano en el hombro del de ojos verdes- pero hay veces que por el bien de todos hay que matar a otros shinobis, sin embargo, este no es el caso.

-Eres demasiado amable, sensei- susurra posando de nuevo su vista en la batalla.

-La ganadora del quinto combate es Sara Shiki- dice Geko dando por finalizada la batalla.

-¡Muy bien, Sempai!- grita Laura desde las gradas mientras ve como Izuru levanta el pulgar y los demás sonríen.

-¡Mierda!- grita Kabuto saliendo del genjutsu y atacando a Sara por la espalda, pero es frenado por una patada.

-Ya has perdido, ríndete, Yakushi Kabuto- dice Kiriya con odio mientras le sujeta por la camiseta.

-¡Apártate entrometido!- dice empujando a Kiriya y librándose de su agarre para dirigirse hacia donde los esta mirando Sara, pero es frenado por un puñetazo en la cara de parte del chico.

-¡Ya has hecho mucho daño a Sara y como la vuelvas a tocas te juro que te mato!- grita furioso Kiriya poniéndose delante de Sara para protegerla.

-Yakushi Kabuto, será mejor que pares si no quieres ser severamente castigado- dice con voz autoritaria Sarutobi Hiruzen.

-Me las pagaréis algún días vosotros dos criajos- susurra Kabuto mientras sale de la sala de enfrentamientos.

-Bueno después de este accidente vamos a seguir con las peleas- dice Gekko tranquilamente.

-Gracias, Kiriya, pero podía habérmelas arreglado yo perfectamente- dice con una gran sonrisa agradeciendo al chico.

-Lo sé, pero ese imbécil desgraciado ya me estaba cansando- dice mientras mira con gran intensidad a Sara haciendo que ésta se sonroje.

Mientras, el sensei del equipo tres veía todo esto sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto a Kiriya tan enfadado y sobretodo insultando a alguien. Al ver la mirada que se estaban dando sus dos alumnos una idea vino a su cabeza y empezó a reír disimuladamente.

-¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de esto antes?- dice con una sonrisa paternal.

-La sexta pelea será entre…-dice Hayate Gekko mientras la pantalla muestra otros dos nombres.

Kurotsuchi vs Buki Fuma

Después de que el equipo cuatro le diera su suerte a Buki y el equipo de Harribel se burlara de él diciendo que como no ganará tendría que hacer un mes de dieta, el chico bajo nervioso a donde ya le esperaba Kurotsuchi con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué comience la sexta batalla de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin- dice Gekko siendo interrumpido por una profunda tos- Kurotsuchi vs Buki Fuma

-No pienso luchar contra un gordo- se cruza de brazos la kunoichi y hace un puchero algo infantil.

-Pues a mí tampoco me interesa luchar contra un travestí- dice Buki con valentía que ni el mismo creía tener.

-¿Qué has dicho?- gruñe Kurotsuchi acercándose al chico con una mirada terrorífica que hizo temblar a Buki.

-¡Lo que has oído, travestí!- grita Buki mientras saca todas fuerzas y valentía y se abalanza contra la kunoichi de la roca lanzándola un fuma shuriken.

-¡Nadie me llama así y menos un gordo debilucho como tú!- grita furiosa la chica y deja que el shuriken se acerque a ella. Esta a punto de atravesarle el shuriken cuando lo coge sin que deje de dar vueltas y lo manda hacia Buki.

-Maldición- susurra Buki y después es atravesado por su propia arma haciendo que suelte un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Buki!- grita Shiba con una mirada de horror mientras ve a su amigo caer al suelo lleno de sangre.

-No puede ser- susurra Ryuuken en estado se shock mientras se oye de fondo los maullidos lastimeros de Yoruichi.

-La ganadora de la sexta batalla es Kurotsuchi- dice Gekko finalizando el combate.

-Ya os dije que no quería luchar con el gordo- dice Kurotsuchi indignada mientras sube por las escaleras hacia las gradas.

-Esa tía es un monstruo- dice Laura con los ojos bien abiertos mirando todavía la mancha de sangre que dejo la víctima de la kunoichi de Iwa.

-Espero que no te toque luchar contra ella en las finales, imoto- susurra Lou todavía en shock preocupado por su gemela.

-O si alguno de nosotros pasamos a la final- susurra Izuru señalando a Lou y a él mismo.

-Yoruichi- susurra Shiba con su flequillo tapándole la cara y la gata asiente haciendo que cuando Kurotsuchi pase al lado de ellos tropiece con Yoruichi y caiga al suelo.

Los que están junto a Shiba empiezan a reír mientras esta pone una sonrisa de victoria pensando en que al menos ha recibido un buen escarmiento por lo que le hizo a Buki.

-Oye, idiota, no traigas a tu mascota a algo tan importante como los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin y enséñale unos pocos de modales. Además seguro que eres tan incompetente que ni siquiera sabes educarla- dice Kurotsuchi rodeada de un aura maligna que no asusta para nada a Shiba que le devuelve la mirada con gran intensidad.

-Primero no es mi mascota, es mi compañera- dice cogiendo a Yoruichi en brazos- segundo, esta muy bien educada y hasta mejor que tú- dice sacándole la lengua haciendo que Kurotsuchi se enfade más- y tercero no es mi culpa ni de ella que no sepas caminar sin tropezarte- dice soltando una carcajada secundada por otras más.

-¡Te voy a matar!- dice abalanzándose contra Shiba, pero es frenada por la voz de Hayate Gekko.

-Señorita Kurotsuchi, será mejor que se vaya con su compañero.

-Me las pagarás, niña gato- dice la morena alejándose del grupo de Konoha.

-Muy bien, Shiba, ¡has dejado en su sitio a esa estúpida!- dice Lou acercándose a ella y dándole una sonrisa radiante.

-Muchas gracias, Lou- dice enrojeciéndose y mostrando el signo de la victoria con una mano mientras es aplastada por un gran abrazo de Laura e Izuru.

-Oye en vez de celebrar esa tontada, ¿por qué no mejor miran esto?- dice Ryuuken cogiéndole de un hombro a Lou y dándole la vuelta para que miré la pantalla.

Mangetsu Hozuki vs Lou Aidou

-No puede ser...- susurra Lou con los ojos muy abiertos mientras siente a su espalda como muchos han tragado saliva y aguantado la respiración- Mangetsu Hozuki- dice mientras mira al de cabellos blancos que esta observando la pantalla con una mirada indiferente.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen dos siluetas femeninas. Se trata de Sara Shiki, la morena joven de ojos dorados y Laura Aidou, de cabello y ojos morados.

-Bueno, Laura, espero que hoy no fastidies la entrevista como las dos anteriores- fulmina Sara con la mirada a su kohai que esta intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Jo, es que hoy la entrevista va a ser muy aburrida- alza los brazos en los que tiene los papeles de la entrevista y se ven vacios.

-¡Laura!- exclama Sara al verlos y la más pequeña la mira extrañada porque no se ha dado cuenta de su acto.

-¿Qué? Si todavía no he hecho nada malo- protesta mientras ve como Sara se acerca a donde esta ella.

-¡No has escrito nada! ¡Ni ningún comentario ni ninguna pregunta!- la riñe mientras le quita sus hojas y la tira al aire.

-Lo siento, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada que preguntarle- dice Laura con voz lastimera y luego empieza a recoger las hojas del suelo- ¡Sempai! Es malo malgastar hojas que luego los pobrecitos árboles y demás mueren- se ríe mientras se levanta con las hojas ya recogidas.

-Dios mío dame paciencia- susurra la morena para después arreglarse un poco la ropa- Que entre ya Buki, por favor.

Al instante se ve como entra en escena el chico de cabellos grises, ojos negros y algo pasado de peso. Se encuentra bastante pálido porque se esta recobrando de la gran herida que le hizo Kurotsuchi con su propio Fuma shuriken.

-Hola, chicas. Gracias por invitarme a una entrevista- dice el chico con una sonrisa tímida mientras se sienta en el suelo junto con las dos kunoichis.

-Bueno, Buki, amigo- dice Laura con una sonrisa sospechosa- Empezaré yo con mi primera pregunta- finge que busca entre los papeles que tiene mientras Sara la mira fijamente por si se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Dios, claro como se me olvido eso- susurra Sara para sí misma mientras mira todo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Nací el primer día de Mayo- dice Buki tranquilamente y relajándose un poco al ver que las preguntas eran fáciles.

-Una fecha muy aburrida- suspira Laura mientras Buki frunce el ceño al oírlo- Le toca a usted preguntar, Sempai- dice con una sonrisilla Laura.

-Esta bien, déjame mirar- empieza a buscar entre sus hojas, pero no la encuentra- Maldición, aquí estás las de Daisuke así que las de Buki tendrían que estar a continuación…

-¿Qué pasa, Sempai?- dice Laura pícaramente mientras se acerca mirar las hojas- Tú tampoco tienes preguntas, ¿verdad?- le susurra en el oído a la morena.

-No puede ser, yo las tenía- gruñe Sara por lo bajo y luego desvía su mirada a un extrañado Buki- Bueno, Buki, tú no perteneces a una familia ninja, ¿por qué decidiste entrar a la academia?- improvisa Sara al recordar lo que estuvo investigando.

-Es verdad que no pertenezco a un clan, pero siempre he admirado lo que hacen los ninjas. Me fue difícil convencer a mis padres de que me dejarán ser ninja y no seguir con el negocio familiar, pero al final lo conseguí- dice con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Aunque al parecer no vas a llegar muy alto en el gremio de los ninjas. ¿Porque no te vuelves con tus padres? Así tienes trabajo seguro- dice Laura mientras se mira desinteresadamente las uñas.

-¡Laura!- la riñe Sara mientras Buki forma una mueca de disgusto.

-¡No me riñas! Va, me voy, esta entrevista es una tontería- se larga rápidamente de la escena dejando a los dos gennins con las boca abierta.

-Tranquila, Sara, estoy acostumbrado a que Laura se canse pronto de mí. Prosigue con las preguntas- dice Buki amablemente.

-Esta bien- asiente Sara y mira sus hojas, encontrándolas otra vez en blanco- Esto… será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día, Buki- dice levantándose nerviosa y el chico la imita.

-Esta bien, otro día será. Adiós, Sara- se despide el de los pendientes con una mano y sale de escena.

-Bueno, la próxima entrevista será mejor… eso espero. Adiós a todos- se despide con una pequeña reverencia y desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Bueno hoy pudimos ver como Sara ganó su pelea contra Kabuto y como también lo hizo Kurotsuchi sin ningún problema. Lo siento, si he dejado mal a estos dos personajes de Kishimoto, pero ya he avisado con antelación del contenido de este fanfic.**_

_**¡La siguiente pelea será entre Lou y Mangetsu! Pobre Lou que ya esta bastante asustado, bueno yo le animaré jajajaja. Por otro lado la siguiente entrevista será a Tsuki, la ninja de Kiri. Espero sus preguntas para esta kunoichi.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	15. Mangetsu Hozuki y Tsuki Meron

_**Por fin, aquí esta otro capítulo más de las preliminares. ¡Y ya es el número quince! Con éste, la historia ya llega a su final. Ya prácticamente esta terminada y puedo decir que son un total de treinta capítulos. En este veremos el combate de Mangetsu vs Lou. Sin duda Lou es otro Oc que apreció bastante aunque no sea de mi creación y tendrá que enfrentarse al gran Mangetsu Hozuki. También tendremos otra pelea más y la entrevista a Tsuki. Sigo esperando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;). ¡Cuantás ganas tengo de mi primer review! Dx**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 15:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Mangetsu Hozuki y Tsuki Meron**

**-Oye en vez de celebrar esa tontada, ¿por qué no mejor miran esto?- dice Ryuuken cogiéndole de un hombro a Lou y dándole la vuelta para que miré la pantalla.**

**Mangetsu Hozuki vs Lou Aidou**

**-No puede ser...- susurra Lou con los ojos muy abiertos mientras siente a su espalda como muchos han tragado saliva y aguantado la respiración- Mangetsu Hozuki- dice mientras mira al de cabellos blancos que esta observando la pantalla con una mirada indiferente.**

-Lou…-dice Shiba mientras coge por los hombros al chico- abandona, ya viste a su hermano. Ese Suigetsu Hozuki es un sanguinario, recuerda lo que le hizo a Daisuke Hibana y él tiene más experiencia que nosotros. Además se trata de su hermano mayor que seguramente sea más fuerte que él.

-No pienso abandonar, Shiba- dice con una mirada llena de seguridad mientras aparta suavemente las manos de la chica de sus hombros- Además, Mangetsu Hozuki parece más tranquilo y serio que su hermano.

-Que parezca más serio no quiere decir que sea más débil- dice Sara mientras se acerca a los novatos junto con Kiriya- antes de que empezaran los exámenes, Kiriya y yo nos enfrentamos en una corta pelea a los hermanos Hozuki y hay que decir que los dos eran extremadamente habilidosos con las espadas.

-Además tanto Suigetsu Hozuki como la kunoichi de su grupo parece que le tienen mucho respeto a Mangetsu- dice Kiriya mientras observa al grupo de Kirigakure.

-Pero aún así- murmura Shiba mirando al suelo preocupada- no quiero que Lou acabe como vuestro compañero, deberías de entenderlo- la kunoichi iba a seguir hablando, pero es frenada por la voz de su compañero.

-Déjalo, Shiba- dice cortante Ryuuken haciendo que ésta suba la vista para mirarle por el tono de voz que utilizó- ¿No ves qué diciéndole que abandone solo estás hiriéndole su orgullo de shinobi?- acaba de hablar mientras los ojos de Shiba se abren con impresión.

-Es cierto, Lou, lo siento mucho- dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia para disculparse.

-No pasa nada- susurra mientras se dirige a sus compañeros para que ellos le dieran sus palabras de ánimo.

-Te doy mi más sincero pésame, Laura-chan- dice Izuru posando una mano en un hombro de la Aidou mientras sonríe divertido al ver la cara que puso Lou.

-¡Oye que no estoy muerto! Lo que me faltaba que mi hermana y mi compañero de equipo ya estén reservándome un ataúd en la funeraria- grita cruzándose de brazos y mirando asesinamente a sus amigos.

-¡Buena idea! Creo que hay una funeraria que si reservas antes de la muerte te hacen descuento por adivino- bromea la chica para después adoptar una seria expresión- Buena suerte, hermano- dice mientras le da un gran abrazo.

-Confiamos en ti, genio, si nos defraudas no pienso pagar ni una parte del entierro- dice Izuru mientras alza su puño para que Lou lo choque con el suyo.

-Gracias por los ánimos, ahora sé que estáis conmigo y si confiáis en mí no pienso perder y menos morir- dice el mayor de los gemelos con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirige a las escaleras.

-A mí me vale con que vuelvas con nosotros de una pieza- dice Laura con sonrisa melancólica mientras ve a su hermano ya abajo.

-Al menos sabe que esta es nuestra forma de ayudarle- dice Izuru pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Laura para animarla- ya veras que el teme nos sorprenderá.

-Pues si que sois un equipo muy particular- dice Sara refiriéndose a las bromas sobre el funeral de Lou.

-No lo podemos evitar- responde la de cabellos morados con una mueca en el rostro para después mirar fijamente la pelea que esta a punto de comenzar.

-Que comience la séptima batalla de las preliminares. Mangetsu Hozuki vs Lou Aidou- dice Gekko entrecortadamente debido a la tos.

-¡Vamos, ni-san, acaba con él!- grita Suigetsu dando ánimos a su hermano ya que Mangetsu había bajado directamente al campo sin dar tiempo a sus compañeros a desearle suerte.

- Pues claro que acabará con él- dice ofendida Tsuki mientras le pega un puñetazo en la cara a Suigetsu, pero éste rápidamente convierte su cabeza en agua y esquiva el golpe- si tú pasaste a la final esta claro que Mangetsu-kun también lo hará.

-Que zorra eres- susurra mientras intenta esconder el insulto entre toses fingidas, pero la kunoichi se da cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué has dicho, Suigetsu Hozuki?- pregunta Tsuki tronándose los dedos mientras un aura oscura la rodea.

-Que ya veremos- dice el de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa divertida sin ningún miedo a lo que le haga su compañera.

En el campo se ve a Mangetsu sacando la espada de su vaina y extendiéndola hacia su contrincante.

-Te daré una muerte rápida ya que quiero acabar esto de una vez- dice aún con una mirada seria- corre hacia Lou empuñando su espada.

-Ya veremos, Hozuki- hace sellos mientras se aleja un poco del ninja de Kirigakure- futon: sinku renpa- suelta unos soplos de aire que hace que Mangetsu se desestabilice y se aleje de Lou.

-No huyas- exclama corriendo de nuevo hacia Lou sin que cambie ni un momento su expresión- suiton: gosuiwan no jutsu- le lanza un maremoto de agua.

-Demasiado lento y predecible- vuelve a hacer sellos- futon: hakkeshou kaiten- hace una cúpula de aire que le protege del maremoto de Mangetsu.

-¡No podrás seguir esquivándome!- grita Mangetsu perdiendo los nervios- algún día tendrás que atacar y cuando lo vayas hacer yo te golpearé- dice seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Ni, no le hagas caso!- grita Laura desde las gradas.

-¡Solamente te está intentando confundir, sé más listo que él!- apoya Izuru a la menor de los gemelos- ¡Vamos, Lou-teme, tienes que ganar!

-Vamos a comprobar tu teoría, Mangetsu Hozuki- dice Lou con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro mientras saca unos kunais unidos por unos hilos metálicos- futon: shosujin- sopla los kunais con gran potencia gracias a su elemento viento y éstos vuelan hacia Mangetsu.

-Suika no jutsu- se vuelve entero agua y cuando los kunais ya le han sobrepasado se vuelve a materializar- suiton: senjikizame- de un movimiento de su espada sale volando una honda de agua que le da de lleno a Lou y lo estampa contra la pared.

-¡Mierda!- se levanta con unas pocas de dificultades- ya veo así que si no te ataco y me defiendo voy acabar cansándome rápidamente y debido a que tú tienes mayor manejo del taijutsu me ganarías y si te ataco con mis jutsus futon al ser viento tu te libraras de mis ataque convirtiéndote en agua y seguido a eso me atacarás. Además si intento vencer con lucha a cuerpo también me ganarías- deduce el chico dejando a muchos chunnins y jounins impresionados por sus habilidades deductivas.

-Muy bien, veo que has aceptado tu muerte- dice seriamente Mangetsu mientras alza de nuevo su espada dirigiéndola hacia Lou.

-Por todo eso es que he decidido…- hace una pausa mientras ve como el otro ninja corre hacia él. No se mueve aunque sus amigos le estén gritando que reaccione y justo cuando la espada de Mangetsu está a punto de rebanarle el cuello habla.

-Abandono- susurra mientras un sorprendido Hozuki para su movimiento y deja el filo de su espada rozando el cuello del ninja de Konoha.

La sala se llena de murmullos y gritos de los compañeros y amigos de Lou. Nunca se imaginaron que el Aidou iba a hacer caso del consejo de Shiba. También se podía oír las sonoras carcajadas de Suigetsu.

-Para que pelear una lucha que sabes que vas a perder, mejor salvarte el pellejo, entrenar y finalmente luchar de nuevo cuando seas más fuerte- dice Lou dejando a todos los presentes mudos- así que a mí me da igual esperar un año más para ascender a chunnin.

-Éste chaval es bastante astuto. Es mejor abandonar ahora ya que en esta lucha podría haber recibido una herida que le incapacitara volver a ejercer de ninja en su vida. Hay veces que si una misión es demasiado para ti, deberías abandonar y dejar que un shinobi más aptose haga cargo- analiza Ibiki desde su posición junto a Anko.

-Debido al abandono de Lou Aidou, el ganador del séptimo combate es Mangetsu Hozuki- dice Hayate Gekko dando por finalizado la batalla.

-Lou Aidou- llama Mangetsu al perdedor antes de que suba a las gradas- Te tomo la palabra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta confundido Lou mientras se acerca al chico que tiene los ojos de su mismo color.

-Hazte más fuerte y cuando creas estar a mi altura, volveré y acabaremos esta pelea- dice el chico mientras le tiende la mano.

-Eso está echo, Hozuki- dice sonriendo Lou mientras toma la mano de su rival con fuerza para sellar el trato.

Al terminar de pactar su promesa los dos chicos se separan cada uno subiendo a la grada donde está su equipo.

-¡Hermano, cómo se te ocurre dejarle con vida! Si yo fuera tú lo hubiera matado por haber osado abandonar- refunfuña Suigetsu haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Ya, pero yo no soy tú- le responde su aniki con la misma cara seria que siempre lleva.

-Eres raro- susurra mientras se da la vuelta para mirar al examinador, pero es frenado por la voz de la kunoichi de su equipo.

-Oye ya sabes que no es raro- le riñe Tsuki mientras le apunta acusadoramente- es igual de sádico que tú o peor, pero esta claro que siendo ese Lou Aidou tan débil prefiere dejarlo vivir y que se haga más fuerte para después matarlo.

-Tienes razón, Tsuki- halaga el más joven haciendo que su compañera se sonroje- al final vas a ser lista y todo- se burla haciendo que la chica estallé y se le lance encima para matarlo, pero todo es frenado por Mangetsu diciendo que se comporten.

Mientras en la otra grada lo que queda del los dos equipos novatos y Sara y Kiriya se reúnen con Lou.

-¡Oye, teme!- grita Izuru pegándole un golpe en la cabeza a Lou- ¿Por qué diablos abandonaste?

-Porque me dio la gana- responde furioso Lou para después intentar pegar a Izuru, pero es frenado por otro golpe en la cabeza- ¿Por qué me pegáis todos?- pregunta estresado Lou mirando ahora a la causante del segundo golpe que no es otra que su hermana.

-Idiota, creí que ibas a morir- dice Laura aguantándose las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, mira estoy vivito y coleando- dice riendo mientras estira sus brazos en señal de que venga a abrazarle.

-Nunca cambiarás- empieza reír contagiada por su hermano y esta a punto de darle el abrazo, pero se le adelante Shiba.

-¡Lou, gracias a dios que estás bien!- dice la chica en los brazos del de ojos morados mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caen sobre su cara.

-Tranquila, Shiba-chan- susurra abrazando fuertemente a la castaña- estoy bien, tranquila.

-Me alegro- se separa mientras se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Al final fuiste listo, Lou- dice Ryuuken haciendo que el contacto entre las miradas de Lou y Shiba de a su fin.

-¡Ryuuken, insensible!- grita Laura haciendo que todos se sorprendan- ¡No molestes a los tortolitos!- vuelve a elevar la voz haciendo que los dos chicos se sonrojen aún más.

-Dejad de pelear y estar atentos a la pantalla- dice Ryuuken cogiendo la cabeza de Shiba y haciendo que la gire bruscamente para que lea los dos siguientes nombres.

Shiba Shihouin vs Tsuki Meron

-¿Quién es esa Tsuki?- pregunta Shiba con gran curiosidad.

-Es la compañera de los hermanos sádicos de la niebla- dice Sara mientras se mira las uñas para después señalar a donde está Suigetsu Hozuki metiéndose con la de cabellos azules.

-Shiba, abandona que seguro que esa tipa es tan sádica como sus compañeros- dice Lou mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones de la chica.

-Lo siento, Lou- susurra Shiba mientras mira al suelo- pero no voy a abandonar, por lo menos no sin probar- dice segura de sí misma volviendo a posar su mirada en los ojos amatistas de el mayor de los Aidou.

-Claro, si ves que el combate se ha vuelto imposible de ganar puedes hacer como ni-baka- dice Laura divertida mientras pincha con un dedo a su hermano.

-¡No me insultes! ¡Pero si eras tú la que se estaba muriendo de miedo por si me pasaba algo!- grita Lou ofendido por las palabras de su hermana y sobretodo por su nuevo mote.

-Oye estad tranquilos- dice Shiba haciendo que los gemelos se separen- mejor voy bajando- baja por las escaleras ante la mirada preocupada de todos excepto de la de Ryuuken ya que esta seguro de que va a ganar.

-Bueno, no nos dejes en ridículo, que por ahora vamos ganando- dice Suigetsu mientras da una vuelta alrededor de Tsuki poniéndola nerviosa.

-Pues claro que voy a ganar idiota, no ves que me toca la chica de los gatos- dice la chica haciendo que Suigetsu deje de dar vueltas y se quede mirando a la castaña que ya esta dirigiéndose al campo.

-La más débil después de ti, ¿no?- pregunta entre carcajadas haciendo que la kunoichi de Kirigakure enfurezca.

-¿Espera que es eso de que vamos ganando?- interrumpe Mangetsu.

-Es fácil, mira- dice Suigetsu con orgullo- de nuestro equipo por ahora hemos pasado dos a la final. Del equipo del tal Kabuto no ha pasado ninguno- señala a Lou que les está mirando fijamente- del equipo del chico que abandono contra ti por ahora solo ha pasado la princesita. Por otro lado, del equipo de esta Shiba contra la que te toca luchar solamente ha pasado el chico del arco, del equipo de Iwa solo ha pasado la morena y del equipo de la nube todavía no ha pasado ninguno.

-Bueno ya me voy que me están esperando- dice alegremente Tsuki- ¡Mangetsu-kun te dedicaré mi victoria!- exclama la chica saltando hacia donde está Shiba dejando a los dos hermanos con cara de póquer.

-Empieza la octava batalla, Shiba Shihouin vs Tsuki Meron- marca el examinador el comienzo no sin antes apaciguar un poco su tos.

-¡Vamos, Yoruichi!- grita Shiba poniéndose en posición de batalla siendo acompañada por un maullido de su gata, después empieza a atacar a Tsuki con taijutsu y Yoruichi le da arañazos en las piernas.

-¡Maldito gato!- grita la kunoichi de la niebla mientras le da una pata a la gata.

-¡Es una hembra, estúpida maltrata animales!- grita Laura desde las gradas.

-¿Qué narices dices tú?- se gira Tsuki para mirar a quien habló en las gradas a lo que Shiba aprovecha para darle una patada en la espalda- ¡Tramposa!

-Nunca le des la espalda a tu adversario- empieza a hacer sellos- Ninpon: gatsuganeko- tanto Shiba como Yoruichi utilizan una pared para impulsarse y se lanzan contra Tsuki con sus garras de felino.

-¡Te voy a matar!- grita furiosa después de haber recibido muchos arañazos por todos su cuerpo, pero ensancha su sonrisa al ocurrírsele una idea- A los gatos no os gusta el agua, ¿no?

-Ni se te ocurra…- susurra Shiba mientras se aleja de su contrincante suponiendo lo que va hacer.

-Suiton: sinjikizame- hace sellos y les lanza un chorro de agua a presión que las arrastra hacia el otro lado de la sala.

-¡Kyaaa, me da miedo el agua!- grita Shiba mientras Yoruichi empieza a correr sin control por todo el campo de batalla- Yoruichi, ven aquí- dice la castaña mientras empieza a perseguir a su gata y finalmente la alcanza- Te cogí- se gira hacia su rival y la señala acusadoramente- ¡Oye tú! Me las pagarás, Tsuki Meron, por habernos dado esa duchita.

-¿Duchita?- pregunta con cara sorprendida la otra kunoichi- pero si fue mi mejor ataque- susurra, pero aún así fue escuchada por Shiba.

-Pues no se notó- empieza a reír- entonces debes de ser muy débil- dice burlándose de ella haciendo que la chica enrojezca.

-Si es que no se como se graduó de la academia- bufa Suigetsu mientras se cruza de brazos ofendido.

-Ya sabes que su abuelo es consejero en Kiri y…- empieza a explicar Mangetsu, pero es cortado por su hermano pequeño.

-Ya y nosotros somos aprendices de los siete espadachines de la niebla, pero no vamos sobornando a la gente para que nos apruebe la academia y encima nos meta en el equipo que más promete de esa generación- vuelve a decir Suigetsu mientras fulmina con la mirada la espalda de Tsuki- sino fuera por nosotros no habría aguantado ni un día en el bosque de la muerte, ni siquiera habría pasado el examen escrito.

-Que razón tienes, ototo- suspira Mangetsu posando su vista en su hermano para después volver a mirar el combate.

-Vas a sufrir- saca una píldora y se la lanza a Yoruichi- buen provecho, Yoruichi- empieza a hacer una serie de sellos- Jinju Konbi Henge: Sonoro- sale una nube de humo de la gata y al desperdigarse aparece una pantera negra de ojos amarillos- Te presento a Hyou Yoruichi.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclama asustada Tsuki.

-Este es nuestro ataque definitivo- dice Shiba mientras se sube encima del lomo de la pantera y hace más sellos- Ninpon: Garoganeko- empiezan a correr dando vueltas alrededor de ella y con el aire que levantan la desequilibran y en el momento justo Yoruichi se abalanza contra ella y la empieza a golpear hasta que la deja inconsciente.

-El combate ha ganado la ganadora es Shiba Shihouin- dice Hayate mientras tose un poco.

-¡Muy bien, Shiba!- exclama Lou cuando la chica ya está en la gradas y la da un abrazo bastante efusivo.

-Muy bien, Shiba, así no se les crecerá el ego a los hermano Hozuki- dice Ryuuken orgulloso de su compañera.

-¡Muy bien, Shiba-chan!- grita Izuru mientras aparta a Lou y le da un rápido abrazo a la castaña.

-¡Cómo mola Hyou Yoruichi!- exclama Laura cogiendo en brazos a la gata ya en su forma normal y acariciándola.

-Bueno dejemos eso ahora- dice Izuru haciéndose paso hasta recargarse en la baranda de la grada- quiero que me toque, quiero que me toque ahora, quiero luchar- empieza a decir como si le estuviera rezando a cualquier dios existente.

-Tranquilo, si no es ahora será en el siguiente combate- dice Lou posando una mano en el hombro izquierdo del más pequeño.

-Pero después es el combate de tres personas y prefiero mil veces luchar contra una sola persona que contra dos- dice mirando fijamente como la pantalla se ilumina de nuevo- Vamos maldición pon mí nombre- por fin salen dos nombres que hacen que la zona de los ninjas de Konoha quede en total silencio.

Izuru Ishimura vs Kiriya Ishimura

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen una divertida Laura Aidou y Sara Shiki bastante enfadada.

-Espero que hoy no fastidies la entrevista, Laura- gruñe Sara mientras arregla bien sus papelitos con las preguntas que esta vez si están rellenados.

-Tranquila, Sempai, me portaré bien, soy una chica buena- dice Laura con voz infantil mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Los que dicen ser chicos buenos siempre son los peores- gruñe mientras a Laura se le escapa una carcajada para después alzar un brazo hacia un lado de la sala- Hoy tenemos con nosotras a Tsuki Meron de la villa oculta entre la Niebla- anuncia y en ese momento aparece la kunoichi llena de arañazos, vendas y tiritas.

-Que sea rápido- ordena Tsuki mientras se sienta en el suelo y se cruza de brazos, siendo seguida por las dos kunoichis de Konoha.

-Vale, uf, ojalá te hubiera comido la lengua Yoruichi y así no tendría que hacer esta entrevista- dice Laura burlonamente mientras peina despreocupadamente un mechón rebelde.

-¡Laura!- exclama Sara para después darle un puñetazo en la cabeza a su kohai- ¡Y no protestes!- contesta rápidamente al ver como la menor abre la boca- Disculpa, Tsuki, ¿empezamos con la entrevista?

-Sí, rápido, te he dicho que os deis prisa- gruñe la kunoichi mientras se coloca una venda de la cabeza que se le descolocó.

-Bueno, pues ahí voy…- susurra Laura mientras busca entre sus hojas una pregunta interesante- ¿Por qué adoras tanto a Mangetsu Hozuki y sin embargo, a su hermano, Suigetsu, lo odias tanto?

-Eso es fácil- dice rápidamente Tsuki- Suigetsu es un infantil, ligón de tres al cuarto, que no sabe estar más de cinco minutos sin hacer un comentario sarcástico, además es un irrespetuoso y machista. Por otro lado, Mangetsu-kun es fuerte, serio, se sabe comportar en cualquier situación, siempre tiene todo bajo control y además es muy guapo- dice es último sonrojándose.

-Pues que quieres yo sin duda prefiero mil veces la actitud de Suigetsu- confiesa Sara y Laura asiente con la cabeza- Aunque a veces, se pase, parece bastante divertido. Además, ¿dices qué Mangetsu es guapo? Entonces para ti también Suigetsu es guapo- asegura Sara haciendo que Tsuki enrojezca más.

-¡No! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Suigetsu es horrible!- grita asqueada la kunoichi de Kiri, pero todavía muy sonrojada.

-Sempai tiene razón- dice Laura haciendo que Tsuki la mire sorprendida- Al principio cuando vi a esos dos creí que eran gemelos como Lou y yo. Se parecen demasiado, solo tienen el corte de pelo un poco distinto y algunos rasgos de la cara, bueno a parte de que Mangetsu es un poco más alto.

-¡Da igual, no hay comparación!- exclama cada vez más roja Tsuki- ¡Cambiad de pregunta!- ordena mientras se intenta calmar un poco.

-Bueno, vale, tranquila- la intenta calmar Sara porque ya esta viendo que la entrevista va a ser otro desastre- Se dice que los ninjas de la niebla tenéis que matar a todos vuestros compañeros en la graduación de la academia, ¿tuviste que hacer lo mismo?

-Eso ya es una tradición bastante antigua. Con el cambio de Mizukage ya casi no se pone en práctica. A mí no me tocó, pero hay todavía a niños que les toca hacerlo, como el caso de Mangetsu-kun y Suigetsu. Suerte que la nueva Mizukage, Mei Terumi ya esta cambiando todas esas cosas- suspira Tsuki al terminar de hablar.

-Jo, con lo que mola la sangre- bufa Laura mientras se cruza las brazos y Tsuki la mira con una ceja arqueada.

-Déjala, a veces parece que se crió en la villa sangrienta de la niebla en vez de en Konoha- dice Sara con una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, siguiente pregunta, ¿así que tú padre es un consejero corrupto? Según tus compañeros sobornó a gente para que te dieran el título de gennin. Vamos, cuenta, no te avergüences, los políticos corruptos son muy frecuentes por aquí también- dice Laura divertida mientras ve como a Tsuki se le va el color de la piel y Sara se golpea la frente con una mano en señal de frustración.

-¡Qué has dicho! ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi padre! ¡Él no es corrupto!- se pone rápidamente en pie y en posición de combate, pero se resiente de sus heridas- ¡Ya verás, Laura Aidou! ¡Rezaré para que te toqué enfrentarte en las finales contra Mangetsu-kun y que te mandé al más allá!- grita frustrada mientras desaparece rápidamente de escena.

-¡Laura joder!- la vuelve a golpear mientras se pone de pie con los ojos saltando chispas.

-¡Ay, Sempai! ¡Pero si era una pregunta interesante!- protesta Laura mientras se cruza de brazos y hace un berrinche.

-¡Pero esa no es forma de preguntar!- exclama Sara para luego empezar a contar para así calmarse- En el próximo capítulo entrevistaremos a Kizu de la villa oculta entre las rocas y será mejor que preguntes más discretamente las cosas- fulmina a su kohai.

-¡Eso haré, Sempai!- grita Laura para después hacer una reverencia- Mejor me voy que no quiero perderme nada del próximo capítulo, jo que intriga. Chao, chao- se desvanece en una nube de humo.

-Bueno hasta la próxima y disculpen la molestias. Esperamos sus preguntas para Kizu y demás gente. ¡Hasta la próxima!- sale de escena por la derecha.

* * *

_**Bueno hoy ganó su pelea Mangetsu, por abandonó de Lou jajajajaja y Shiba. Ya solo queda un capítulo de las finales y ya hemos descubierto uno de los misterios. ¿Qué relación tienen Izuru y Kiriya? ¿Quién ganará esa emocionante pelea? Por otra parte queda la pelea de tres que será entre Kizu, Darui y Tsurugi. ¿Quiénes pasarán a la final?**_

_**Por otro lado la entrevista será a Kizu. Espero sus preguntas para él y los siguientes en ser entrevistados.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	16. El clan Ishimura

_**Y con este capítulo las preliminares acaban. Solo nos queda ver el desenlace entre la lucha de los dos Ishimuras y el combate de tres. ¿Quiénes serán los dos últimos shinobis que pasarán a la final? Tampoco nos olvidemos de la entrevista a Kizu de Iwagakure. Sigo esperando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 16:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El clan Ishimura**

**-Tranquilo si no es ahora será en el siguiente combate- dice Lou posando una mano en el hombro izquierdo del más pequeño.**

**-Pero después es el combate de tres personas y prefiero mil veces luchar contra una sola persona que contra dos- dice mirando fijamente como la pantalla se ilumina de nuevo- vamos maldición pon mí nombre- por fin salen dos nombres que hacen que la zona de los ninjas de Konoha quede en total silencio.**

**Izuru Ishimura vs Kiriya Ishimura**

-Izuru…- Laura decide romper el silencio- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que el compañero de Sempai es de tu clan?- dice acercándose a Izuru.

-Eso, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntan de nuevo, esta vez Lou también acercándose a su compañero- Y no me digas que no lo sabías.

-Por eso estabas tan raro últimamente, estabas raro desde que conocimos a su equipo- analiza Laura apuntándole con un dedo de forma acusadora.

-¿Izuru?- preguntan a la vez Ryuuken y Shiba al ver que el chico no responde, pero en vez de hacerles caso Izuru salta de las gradas al campo y se coloca junto a Gekko.

-¡Espera, Izuru!- grita Laura asomándose para ver a un serio Izuru mirando a la pared contraria.

-Déjale, Laura- dice Lou posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica- parece que estamos tratando con un asunto algo delicado- señala para que su hermana se fije en Kiriya que esta hablando con Sara.

-Por eso estabas tan raro, no comprendo como no me di cuenta antes si las evidencias son muchas- dice posando su vista en el chico que tiene delante y después en Izuru- ¿Qué significa esto, Kiriya?

-Ya lo verás, Sara…- responde el chico desviando su mirada al no poder aguantar la penetrante mirada de la morena.

-¡Siempre igual!- grita mientras le coge del chaleco para que le mire a los ojos- Nunca nos dejas ni a Daisuke ni a mí ayudarte- susurra esta vez siendo ella la que mire hacia otro lado- Déjame ayudarte, Kiriya.

-Es algo que tengo que solucionar yo solo, Sara- dice haciendo que la morena suelte la mano que le esta apresando- Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada- dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica por un instante.

-Suerte- dice cuando el chico ya se ha dado la vuelta y está apunto de saltar al campo.

-Gracias- le sonríe girando su cabeza mientras salta desde donde esta apoyado en la baranda.

-Ya están los dos- dice Gekko pausadamente debido a su tos- que comience el noveno combate, Izuru Ishimura vs Kiriya Ishimura.

-Que pena que me tenga que enfrentar a ti en las preliminares- empieza a hablar Izuru sorprendiendo a los grupos de Konoha- cuanto me habría gustado darte una paliza delante de todo el mundo en las finales- dice con una expresión demasiado seria y melancólica tan rara en él- He entrenado tanto para este día, el día en el que por fin nos veamos las caras en un combate- prosigue al ver que Kiriya no abre la boca- Ya sabes que yo, comparado contigo tengo que entrenar días y días para conseguir algo que tú has logrado en muy poco tiempo- el más mayor sigue sin hablar, pero observa a Izuru con una mirada llena de dolor- Cuando la gente del clan me contó que tu sensei os había obligado a esperar un año para participar en los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin, juré que entrenaría sin parar y con todas mis fuerzas para poder competir contra ti. Aunque preferiría haberte vencido en la finales, así toda Konoha y todas las demás villas verían… ¡qué yo soy mejor que tú!- acaba de hablar gritando mientras señala a Kiriya.

-Sabes que no quiero hacerte daño… Izuru- susurra su nombre mientras da unos pasos hacia su contrincante.

-¡Pero yo sí!- grita más alto sorprendiendo a todo el mundo- ¡Por fin les enseñaré al clan y a todos que yo también sirvo para algo! ¡Qué yo también puedo ser el orgullo del clan y no solo tú!- dice todo esto con una voz de odio, pero al final se le quiebra la voz y muestra dolor en su mirada.

-Sabes que nadie en el clan piensa eso sobre ti y menos yo- dice Kiriya intentando tocar a Izuru, pero este le separa dándole un manotazo en la cara.

-Sí, claro- dice sarcásticamente- todo lo que dicen es que Kiriya es un gran ninja, Kiriya es muy listo y habilidoso, Kiriya esto y Kiriya aquello- dice, según él, imitando a los jefes de su clan- ¿De mí qué? ¡De mí nunca dicen nada! ¡Nunca me halagan aunque me esfuerce mucho más que tú por mejorar!- dice acercándose a Kiriya y cogiéndole del chaleco.

-Lo estás malinterpretando todo, Izuru. Nunca han querido que pienses eso… -empieza a decir, pero es cortado por un puñetazo de Izuru que le hace sangrar por el labio.

-¡Calla, calla, calla!- grita cada vez más fuerte tapándose los oídos- Les voy a enseñar a todos que soy mejor que tú… ni-san- dice tenebrosamente y con una mirada escalofriante, y al oír esas palabra todos en la grada empiezan a armar alboroto al saber que los dos shinobis son hermanos.

-Son hermanos, no pueden ser…- susurra Laura mirando a su hermano que esta igual de sorprendido- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Se parecen bastante, pero no tanto como ni y yo.

-Es normal que no lo adivináramos ya que no se dirigieron para nada la palabra ni aquí ni en el bosque de la muerte- empieza a hablar Sara acercándose a los novatos- Parece que el clan tiene todas las esperanzas puesta en el primogénito e Izuru se siente olvidado y menospreciado… no me gusta ver así de triste a Kiriya ni tampoco ver a un chico aparentemente tan bueno como Izuru comportándose así- susurra mirando a su amigo y el hermano de este- Espero que puedan arreglarlo todo con esta batalla.

-El vínculo de hermanos es muy fuerte, no puede romperse por una tontería como esa- dice Lou mirándose a su hermana y después los dos chocan sus palmas.

-Tienes razón, Lou- dice Laura posando su vista de nuevo en la batalla.

-Ninpon: yin no jutsu- dice Izuru mientras hace una serie de sellos y su collar con el símbolo de su clan se ilumina en negro- ¡allá voy, Kiriya!- grita mientras se abalanza contra su hermano y empiezan una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se ve que los puños de Izuru están recubiertos por un chakra negro.

-No quiero hacer esto hermano- dice Kiriya esquivando los golpes, pero uno le alcanza en el antebrazo- ¡mierda!- empieza a hacer sellos- ninpon: yang no jutsu- sus manos se recubren de un chakra blanco con el que crea unos pequeños escudos con los que se protege de los ataques de Izuru.

-Pues abandona entonces, así verán que solo eres un gran cobarde- golpea varias veces seguidas el escudo haciendo que se resquebraje y después le da una fuerte patada cubierta de chakra negro haciendo que se rompa por completo el escudo y mande volando contra la pared a Kiriya donde choca y abre un gran agujero en ella.

-No pienso abandonar… yo también quiero convertirme en chunnin- dice el mayor con dificultad mientras sale de entre los escombros, sin embargo, rápidamente Izuru aparece encima suyo tirándolo al suelo. Éste se posiciona encima suyo para que no se pueda mover y le coge del cuello.

-Pues entonces tendrás que esperar otro años más porque este combate lo voy a ganar yo- le empieza a pegar en la cara, pero esta vez sin el jutsu activado.

-¡Ah, ah! ¡Maldición!- empieza a quejarse por los golpes- ¡Para de una vez!- grita y se libera del agarre de su hermano y esta vez es Kiriya quien lo coge del cuello mientras su cuerpo se cubre de chakra negro- ninpon: yin no jutsu.

-¿Cómo pudiste… lanzar el jutsu… sin hacer… los sellos?- pregunta Izuru con dificultad al tener las manos de Kiriya sobre su cuello mientras se intenta liberar.

-Años de práctica- dice Kiriya tirando a su hermano al suelo y éste empieza a toser por la falta de aire.

-Ves, tú siempre me superas en todo- empieza a hablar Izuru levantándose del suelo con una mirada llena de dolor- Encima ni siquiera te estás esforzando- se abraza los brazos mientras mira a sus pies.

- Es que es mi deber, Izuru- dice haciendo que el menor le mire a los ojos- Yo soy el mayor, tengo que ser fuerte para protegerte a ti y también a nuestros padres. Ese es mi deber- susurra cerrando los ojos y mirando nuevamente a Izuru lleno de valor- Además, papá esta enfermo y por eso si ocurre lo peor yo puede que dentro de poco sea jefe del clan. Siempre rechazo cuando me dices que entrenemos juntos por eso, no porque crea que seas débil. ¡Tú eres muy fuerte, Izuru!- grita esto último haciendo que el otro se sorprenda- Te tienes que ir acostumbrando porque en un futuro no tendré mucho tiempo para estar contigo, estaré trabajando mucho tiempo por el bien del clan- ahora su expresión cambia a una de dolor- No ves que eres el niño mimado de nuestra madre, tú eres todo alegría mientras que yo- empieza a reír- ya sabes como soy yo. Ni ella ni yo queremos que tengas un futuro como el mío… tú disfruta de la vida y de paso disfruta de ella también por mí… porque yo en un futuro no podré.

-¡Idiota!- grita Izuru mientras aguanta las lágrimas que está a punto de soltar- ¡No tienes porque afrontar todo eso tú solo! No estás solo, yo te puedo ayudar, quiero ayudarte. ¡Siempre crees que no necesitas ayuda para nada! Todos en el clan te ayudarán como lo hicieron con padre- termina de hablar ya no aguantando las lágrimas.

-Ya te dije que no le deseo a nadie ese futuro. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo- dice fríamente aunque en el fondo se este muriendo de dolor por ver a su hermano pequeño así.

-¡Idiota!- grita a la vez que su cuerpo se recubre de chakra negro y le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumba en el suelo- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es formar parte de un clan! Tanto dices que vas a ser el próximo jefe, pero no sabes nada. Un clan no está dirigido nada más por el jefe, son todos los que pertenecen a él los que hacen que funcione. ¡Por eso no estás solo!- Kiriya se levanta del suelo con una mirada llena de asombro- ¿Acaso viste alguna vez a nuestro padre sin tiempo para divertirse? Hasta el Hokage-sama tiene tiempo libre. Así que relájate un poco que ni siquiera has empezado- dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios- ¡Vive la vida, disfrútala y si eso trabaja un poco, pero no te sobreesfuerces como llevas haciendo todo este tiempo!

-Tienes razón, Izuru- dice mientras una lágrima solitaria le cae por su mejilla, pero que rápidamente es borrada- Por una vez no eres un cabeza hueca, ototo- empieza a reír con una gran sonrisa que pocas veces muestra.

-¿Qué me has dicho?- su cara cambia a una de enfado, pero rápidamente empieza a reír a carcajadas- Ese es el aniki que yo recordaba y no el amargado de estos últimos años.

-Oye no soy un amargado- le fulmina con la mirada.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el Kiriya de antaño- susurra Sara con una pequeña lagrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

-Oye, me aburro, ¡luchad de una vez!- grita Kurotsuchi desde la grada con un mohín de aburrimiento.

-¡Cállate, travestido!- grita Izuru enfadado girándose para mirar a la kunoichi de Iwagakure.

-No, ella tiene razón- dice Kiriya haciendo que su hermano le mire- Aquí tiene que haber un ganador.

-¡Y seré yo!- gritan los dos Ishimuras a la vez ya preparados para volver a la batalla.

-¿Cómo se atreven esos dos estúpidos a ignorarme? Y encima el más idiota de los dos me llama travestido. Se nota que la estupidez viene de familia- empieza a refunfuñar Kurotsuchi mientras Kizu le ve con temor por si descarga su ira sobre él.

Empiezan a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando las técnicas del clan Ishimura para defenderse y atacar. También de vez en cuando utilizan algún que otro kunai o shuriken y hasta técnicas del cambiazo y bushins no corpóreos.

-Viste, aniki, ya estoy a tu altura. Mis esfuerzos han dado frutos- empieza a reír alegre por poder luchar contra su hermano y por volver a ser amigos.

-Cierto, has mejorado mucho, Izuru- halaga a su hermano haciendo que este muestre una sonrisa arrogante- Casi estas a mi altura, pero todavía te falta un poco. Será mejor que acabemos este combate que se esta haciendo muy largo.

-¡Ahora mismo verás que soy mejor que tú, Kiriya!- se arranca el collar de su cuello con el símbolo del yin y el yang a la vez que su hermano hace lo mismo y lo aprietan en su mano derecha.

-¡Ninpon: ying to yang no jutsu- gritan al unísono mientras sus puños se concentran de chakra tanto negro como blanco y empiezan a salir chispas de ellos. Van corriendo los dos en busca de su adversario y colisionan sus puños.

-¡Kiriya!- grita Sara al ver la nube de polvo que se formo esperando que su amigo haya ganado o por lo menos que no le haya pasado algo malo

-¡Izuru!- gritan los gemelos a la vez mientras Shiba y Ryuuken se acercan rápidamente a la barandilla para ver lo que ha pasado.

-¿Quién habrá ganado?- pregunta curioso Suigetsu mientras la nube de polvo se desvanece.

Se levanta la nube de humo y se puede ver que uno de los dos chicos lleva en brazos al perdedor.

-Nunca pensamos que fueras débil, Izuru. Al contrario, tú alma es más fuerte que la mía, algún día me sobrepasaras- susurra Kiriya a Izuru que esta en sus brazos casi inconsciente.

-Gracias, ni-san- susurra mientras levanta su puño haciendo que Kiriya responda chocando su puño con el de su hermano.

-El ganador del noveno combate es Kiriya Ishimura- dice Gekko cuando por fin todo el polvo ha desaparecido.

-Kiriya, prométeme que dejarás por lo alto el apellido Ishimura en la final- susurra su hermano casi inconsciente.

-Te lo prometo, Izuru- dice el mayor mientras ve como se llevan en una camilla a Izuru.

-Bueno que pasen los restantes shinobis- empieza a toser otra vez- la pelea final será entre Tsurugi Misumi, Kizu y Darui.

**En otro lado fuera de la torre**

Se ve a un hombre con aspecto de serpiente hablando con Kabuto. El hombre tiene los ojos amarillos con las pupilas como las de las serpientes. Su piel prácticamente blanca contrasta con sus largos cabellos negros. Lleva una bandana en la frente de la villa del sonido y ropas negras de jounin del sonido.

-¿Qué te había dicho sobre el plan, Kabuto?- empieza a gritar al ver al gennin- Ya sabes que tienes que abandonar en la preliminares. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieras ganado a Sara Shiki y en las finales te hubieran ascendido a chunin? ¡A mi plan solo le falta un año! ¡No vistes que lo podrías haber estropeado todo!- acaba de gritar haciendo que Kabuto trague saliva.

-Lo siento mucho, Orochimaru-sama- dice Kabuto haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno, te perdonaré porque eres mi mejor subordinado- dice relamiéndose los labios con su larga lengua- mejor perdóname a mí por haberme descontrolado- empieza a reír maliciosamente.

-Que cosas dice, Orochimaru-sama- empieza a reír también Kabuto.

-Bueno con esto he visto futuras promesas shinobi. Puede que les pida que sean mis subordinados a algunos de ellos. Bueno, pero no ahora me tengo que ir de nuevo para la villa del sonido- empieza a meditar- Ni siquiera tendría porque estar aquí, pero me aburría por allá y decidí venir a ver que hacíais y de paso ver como esta el viejo. Hasta luego, Kabuto- desaparece en llamas y Kabuto después de dar un suspiro desaparece también con el mismo jutsu que su maestro.

**Con la décima pelea**

-Bueno, lo siento, pero creo que acabaré ya esta pelea que se me esta haciendo aburrida- empieza a hablar Darui mientras ve a sus compañeros llenos de heridas al contrario de él que esta ileso- Suiton: Suijinheki- empieza a hacer sellos y les lanza un muro de agua, pero tanto Kizu como Tsurugi salen ilesos.

-¿Y ese ataque tan débil?- pregunta Kizu riéndose de él mientras Tsurugi muestra una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Ya no tienes más fuerzas, ninja de Kirigakure?- pregunta está vez Tsurugi acercándose a Darui.

-Ese no es en realidad mi ataque- salta y se coloca sobre la barandilla de la grada- este si que es mi último ataque- hace una serie de sellos- Raiton: Kangehika- les lanza unos rayos que junto al agua que ya había lanzado hace que los dos ninjas se electrocuten.

-El combate número diez ha finalizado. El ganador es Darui- dice al ver que tanto Kizu como Tsurugi no se mueven de donde están- Ahora podéis bajar todos para proceder al sorteo de los combates de la final- dice Gekko mientras los ninjas médicos se llevan a los perdedores.

* * *

Aparecen en una nube de humo las dos kunoichis encargadas de las entrevistas, Laura Aidou y Sara Shiki. La de cabellos morados mira con miedo a la mayor al ver que esta se acerca a ella lentamente con una cara demasiado seria.

-¡No me pegue, Sempai! ¡Me portaré bien, me portaré bien!- dice Laura mientras junta sus palmas en señal de clemencia- Solo preguntaré cosas interesantes y productivas con motivo de aprender y no para reírme de los demás.

-Toma- responde escuetamente la morena mientras intercambia las hojas que tiene Laura en sus manos con unas de ella- Solo preguntaras lo que he escrito en esas hojas- explica mientras tira las hojas de Laura al suelo y las quema con un jutsu de fuego.

-¡Mis preguntas!- exclama Laura mientras se agacha al suelo a recoger las cenizas- Cinco minutos de mi fabuloso tiempo echados a la basura- se lamenta Laura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No perdamos el tiempo, que pase Kizu de la villa oculta entre las rocas- anuncia mientras Laura se queja de los insensible que es su sempai y al instante aparece en escena el chico mencionado antes.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, Sara Shiki, he aceptado esta entrevista, pero Kurotsuchi-sama no tiene ni idea que estoy aquí- explica el de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno pues la primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?- dice sin necesidad de mirar en su lista de preguntas la morena.

-Nací el trece de octubre- responde Kizu aliviado porque las preguntas parecen ser fáciles.

-¿El trece? ¿Naciste el día de la mala suerte? Solo falta que fuera en martes- ríe Laura ignorando que Sara la esta fulminando con la mirada- Te pega mucho, por eso eres tan malo como ninja.

-Yo no me he metido con tu sentido del humor y lo con decadente que es tu aldea, así que mejor ahorrate las burlas e insultos- responde Kizu intentando guardar la calma y no montar un jaleo.

-Buena respuesta, eso merece que pare mis burla durante un momento, entonces proseguiré con la siguiente pregunta- dice la más pequeña frunciendo el ceño y buscando una pregunta que le guste entre las que le ha dado Sara- ¿Qué opinas de tus compañeros de equipo? En otras palabras de Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, por si tu mente no lo ha llegado a asimilar- dice Laura vengándose de lo de antes.

-Mejor ignoraré tu aclaración- dice mientras posa un dedo en su barbilla y se pone a reflexionar- Akatsuchi es un buen compañero a parte de ser muy fuerte, pero a veces creo que es demasiado blando y amable. Por otro lado, Kurotsuchi aunque a veces sea muy mala con nosotros la admiro por lo fuerte y lista que es. Sin duda en un futuro será todo un ejemplo para Iwagakure.

-Pues…- Laura abre la boca para decirle su opinión de todo eso, pero es frenada por la voz de su amiga.

-Laura, guapa, por favor guárdate los comentarios sobre esta respuesta de Kizu- dice con un tono de voz aterrador y el ninja extranjero agradece mentalmente que la haya callado- Muy bien, Kizu. La siguiente pregunta dice: ¿Es verdad que todos en tu villa tenéis la cabeza llena de rocas?- dice Sara y al acabar mira con los ojos completamente abiertos su hoja viendo que nos es la suya- Eh, perdona, creo que estas no son mis hojas, lo siento, de verdad no quería preguntar eso- se disculpa, pero en el fondo le divierte bastante la pregunta.

-¡Pero Sempai, vaya falta de respeto!- exclama Laura fingiendo que esta ofendida y Sara la mira un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Estas no son mis preguntas!- protesta Sara mientras tira las hojas al suelo.

-A ver, igual solo es una la que esta mal y es que la escribiste mientras estabas sonámbula- dice Laura mientras Sara niega ser sonámbula y tiempo después al leer esto Kiriya y Daisuke, Sara se enterará que en verdad es sonámbula- Bueno, mira, pero si son normales. ¿Es verdad que de Iwagakure no sale nada bueno?- pregunta Laura con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que a Sara le dé un ataque al corazón al ver como se levanta Kizu y se marcha ofendido- Oh, vaya, se ha ido.

-¡Laura te voy a matar!- grita Sara mientras empieza a perseguirla por la escena, hasta que la atrapa y le golpea en la cabeza- Mierda, es un jutsu de sustitución- gruñe al ver que donde debería estar Laura ahora solo hay un trozo de madera- Bueno, lo siento mucho por esto, pero otra vez la entrevista es arruinada por mi estúpida Kohai. Muchas gracias, por leernos y os informo que la próxima entrevista será a Izuru Ishimura. Adiós, cuídense- se despide con la mano y se esfuma en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Kiriya e Izuru hermanos, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Bueno seguramente mucha gente ya se lo había imaginado, muchas veces he sido demasiado obvia Dx. Pero bueno, lo importante es que al final se han podido reconciliar y ya se solucionó el tema del clan Ishimura. Por otro lado, otro personaje cannon se ha presentado en la historia: Orochimaru. ¿Tendrá más protagonismo este poderoso shinobi? Ya veremos jajaja **_

_**En el siguiente capítulo se procederá al sorteo de las finales y empezará el mes de entrenamiento para los finalistas. La siguiente entrevista será a Izuru Ishimura. Espero sus preguntas para él y los siguientes en ser entrevistados.**_

_**DATO: Por cierto, sé que en muchos lugares el martes trece no es el día de la mala suerte, pero aquí en España si lo es, así que espero que con esto haya aclarado las dudas a la gente que no es española o no sabía de esto.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	17. Sorteo de la Final

_**Hola, otro capítulo más y por fin nuestros personajes pueden tomarse un respiro. Hoy se mostrarán quienes se enfrentarán en las finales y habrá una pequeña introducción del mes de preparación. Este mes se resumirá en otros dos capítulos más y luego se dará paso a las finales. También este capítulo incluye la entrevista a Izuru, espero que lo disfrutéis. Sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 17:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Sorteo de la final**

**-Ese no es en realidad mi ataque- salta y se coloca sobre la barandilla de la grada- este si que es mi último ataque- hace una serie de sellos- raiton: Kangehika- les lanza unos rayos que junto al agua que ya había lanzado hace que los dos ninjas se electrocuten.**

**-El combate número diez ha finaliza. El ganador es Darui- dice al ver que tanto Kizu como Tsurugi no se mueven de donde están- ahora podéis bajar todos para proceder al sorteo de los combates de la final- dice Gekko mientras los ninjas médicos se llevan a los perdedores.**

En las gradas ya solo quedan presentes unos pocos de ninjas en comparación con los que habían sobrevivido al examen del bosque de la muerte. De la villa oculta entre la niebla están los hermanos Hozuki, Mangetsu y Suigetsu. De Iwagakure solo queda Kurotsuchi y de Kumogakure solamente esta presente Darui ya que Karui se fue con los ninjas médicos encargados del cuidado de Omoi. Por último, de Konoha quedan Ryuuken, Shiba, Laura, Kiriya y Sara, a parte de Lou que no paso a las finales.

-Kiriya, me alegro que hayáis conseguido arreglar las cosas, Izuru y tú- se acerca Laura junto con su gemelo y los dos miembros del equipo cuatro.

-Gracias, Laura, yo también me alegro mucho. Por fin todo volverá a ser como antes en nuestra familia- sonríe ampliamente a la más pequeña.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Verdad, Sempai?- pregunta Laura posando su vista en la morena que solo desvía la mirada molesta.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Shiba al ver el gesto de la kunoichi mayor mientras coge a Yoruichi en brazos.

-Solo esta enfadada porque no le conté nada de la pequeña pelea que teníamos Izuru y yo- dice Kiriya mientras se encoge de hombros- ya se le pasará.

-Mujeres- suspira Lou mientras cierra los ojos.

-¡No estoy enfadada!- exclama mientras se coloca delante de Kiriya y le empieza a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho- primero no solo es que no me hayas hablado sobre tu "pequeña pelea" con Izuru, sino que nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano pequeño. Además siempre eres tú el que se empeña en protegernos a mí y a Daisuke y luego nunca nos dejas ayudarte. Pues puede que tú, Kiriya Ishimura seas el que más necesita ayuda de los tres- termina dándose la vuelta y bajando por las escaleras.

-Y luego dice que no está enfadada- dice Ryuuken con una ceja arqueada.

-Da igual, tiene razón, son mis compañeros y nunca les he hablado de mí- empieza a bajar corriendo las escaleras y atrapa a Sara por un brazo- Lo siento, Sara, la próxima vez que éste en apuros, ¿me prometes qué estarás ahí conmigo?- le susurra en el oído haciendo que la chica rápidamente se separe de él y le encare.

-Pues claro, idiota- le dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios y un pequeño sonrojo- Después de todo tanto tú como Daisuke no podéis hacer nada bien sin mí- cambia su sonrisa por una arrogante.

-Mejor dejemos este tema en paz- sonríe el otro mientras se dirigen a donde están los jounins, chunnins y el maestro Hokage seguidos de los novatos.

Después de cinco minutos de espera ya están todos los gennins en fila india enfrente de sus supervisores preparados para oír lo que les tiene que decir Sarutobi Hiruzen.

-Vuestros combates de la final se celebrarán con público. Queremos que les enseñéis a todos vuestras habilidades como representantes de vuestros países- empieza a hablar el Kage de la hoja haciendo que todos los presentes se callen- Así que las finales serán dentro de un mes.

-¿No vamos a pelear aquí y ahora?- pregunta Suigetsu algo fastidiado- yo que quería patear más culos- susurra esto último mirando a los restantes gennins.

-Este periodo de un mes sirve para realizar los preparativos adecuados.

-Lo siento, Hokage-sama, pero, ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunta Darui confundido.

-Tenemos que avisar a los señores feudales y a otros altos dirigente que los combates preliminares ya han acabado y en un mes serán las finales. Además se necesita tiempo para reunir a esas personas y ese tiempo podréis aprovecharlo para sanar vuestras heridas y mejorar vuestras habilidades- termina de explicar esperando que lo hayan entendido.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, explícate mejor- gruñe Kurotsuchi haciendo que todos los shinobis de Konoha la asesinen con la mirada por esa falta de respeto a su Kage.

-Este tiempo sirve para que conozcáis mejor al enemigo y a vosotros mismos. Sirve para que analicéis la información que habéis reunido en los preliminares y otros exámenes.

-Es cierto, nunca pensé que los hermanos de la niebla podrían convertir su cuerpo en agua- susurra Lou desde su sitio apartado de los gennins que ganaron su batalla de preliminares.

-Algunos puede que ya hayáis mostrado todas vuestras cartas al rival- prosigue el Hokage haciendo que algunos asientan levemente con la cabeza- Este mes os servirá para desarrollar nuevas técnicas.

-Entonces tendré que mejorar más para así dejar bien alto el apellido Shihouin- susurra Shiba mientras Yoruichi le acaricia con su cabeza las piernas- Lo conseguiremos juntas, Yoruichi- coge a la gata en brazos y presta atención al tercero que sigue hablando.

-Ahora tendréis que coger una papeleta de la caja que tiene Anko- dice mientras la susodicha da unos pasos hacia delante con una caja en la manos.

-Yo caminaré hacia vosotros, iremos por orden del ganador de cada batalla- dice alegremente la jounin- Primero, Ryuuken Akû- se aproxima al arquero y le tiende la caja.

-Número nueve- dice Ryuuken mostrando su papeleta.

-Al ser números impares- empieza a explicar Anko- el que gané la cuarta batalla se enfrentará al número nueve, ósea a Ryuuken y el que gane de los dos pasará a la semifinales.

-Ósea que alguien tendrá que pelear una vez más que los demás- afirma Ryuuken al oír la explicación.

-Exacto, es injusto, pero ¿quien ha dicho que la vida sea justa?- pregunta sin que esperar una respuesta y se dirige a la siguiente gennin- Laura Aidou- le acerca la caja.

-Número dos- dice enseñando el papel y acto seguido Anko se dirige hacia Suigetsu- Ósea que me toca la primera pelea, ¡qué bien!- exclama la kunoichi ansiosa por descubrir quien será su contrincante.

-Número cinco- dice Suigetsu con voz cantarina- Todavía no se sabe quien es mi rival, pobrecito de quien le toque luchar contra mí- posa su mirada en el resto de gennins que todavía no tienen un número y sonríe ampliamente.

-El cuarto combate acabó con empate así que pasemos a la siguiente, Sara Shiki, saca papel.

-Allá vamos- susurra la morena para coger un papel y al abrirlo ensancha ampliamente los ojos- Número seis, Suigetsu Hozuki- dice girándose para enseñarle el papel al ninja de Kirigakure- Nos volveremos a ver la caras.

-¡Qué bien! Por fin un combate digno de mí, espero que mejores aún más en este mes, Sara- dice con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Bien ya tenemos decidida la tercera batalla, sigamos con Kurotsuchi- dice posándose delante de la shinobi de las rocas- Saca un papel.

-Veamos quien será mi próxima víctima- dice mientras saca un papel y lo desenrolla- Mira por donde- empieza a reír a carcajadas- ¡Vas a sufrir, Laura Aidou, soy el número uno!- grita mostrando su papel a Anko.

-Ni, eres un gafe- murmura la de cabellos morados mientras fulmina con la mirada a su gemelo que ahora mismo esta partiéndose de la risa.

-Ya tenemos también el primer combate. Ahora es el turno de Mangetsu Hozuki- dice mientras se dirige al mayor de los ninjas de Kiri- Te toca.

-Número tres- dice mostrándole el número a Anko con la misma cara que lleva siempre.

-Parece que aún no tienes contrincante Hozuki- dice mientras mira su lista- La siguiente es Shiba Shihouin- dice posándose delante de la castaña.

-Vamos, Yoruichi a ver si tenemos suerte- susurra a su gata y saca una papeleta- Número cuatro- dice alegremente, pero oye como a su lado retiene la respiración Ryuuken- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mangetsu Hozuki, no puede ser- susurra Ryuuken con miedo en sus ojos por lo que le pueda pasar a su amiga.

-¿Me toca… contra… él?- pregunta con temor en los ojos la kunoichi mientras dirige su mirada a un estoico Mangetsu.

-Mira, hermano- empieza a reír Suigetsu- Ahora Tsuki querrá que la vengues. Te toca contra la kunoichi de la gata que le venció- Mangetsu le fulmina con su mirada mientras el otro sigue riéndose a carcajadas.

-Sí, exacto ya tenemos el segundo combate también elegido. Solamente nos quedan dos números y ya se puede suponer la cuarta pelea, pero aún así saca número Ishimura- dice una sonriente Anko ya colocada junto al de cabellos verdes.

-El número siete, por lo tanto Darui es el número ocho- dice con una sonrisa Kiriya.

-Exacto, el cuarto combate será entre Kiriya Ishimura y Darui- dice alegándose de los gennins- No hace falta que saques tú número, ¿no?- pregunta Anko a Darui, pero éste niega con la cabeza.

-Ya sé quién es mi contrincante, sacar el número ahora sería muy aburrido y una perdida de tiempo- dice con voz sosegada Darui.

-Tengo una duda- se alza la voz de Lou desde una esquina de la sala- Ya sé que yo no he pasado a las finales, pero ya que mi hermana está en las finales querría que me explicarais mis dudas- dice acercándose a los gennins que aprobaron.

-Claro, habla Lou Aidou- le da permiso el tercer Hokage.

-Si la final consiste en un torneo, ¿entonces solamente habrá un ganador que se convertirá en chunnin?- pregunta curioso haciendo que los demás shinobis se pongan a cuchichear.

-No, no es así- empieza a explicar Hiruzen- Las finales contarán con jueces entre los que estamos el Kazekage de la arena, algunos señores feudales, los líderes de otros países que esos son los clientes en potencia y por supuesto yo, el Hokage de la hoja. Estos jueces os calificarán según avance el torneo y aquellos que estén cualificados para ser chunnins, aunque pierdan en el primer asalto se convertirán en chunnins.

-¿Así que puede darse el caso de que todos nos convirtamos en chunnins?- pregunta Kiriya mientras levanta una mano.

-Claro, pero también puede darse el caso de que ninguno ascienda. Ganar los combates solo quiere decir que eres más hábil que los demás- termina de hablar y dirige su mirada a Lou- ¿Lo entiendes, Lou-kun?

-Gracias por contestar mi duda, Hokage-sama- dice el mayor de los gemelos mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Eso es todos podéis iros, acordaos de que las finales son dentro de un mes exactamente.

-Así que mi segundo combate será contra el amiguito de Sara o contra el patético ninja de la nube- empieza a hablar Suigetsu cuando ya está a solas con su hermano- Espero que sea contra el Ishimura ya que ese Darui fue un total perdedor en el bosque.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vayas a ganar a Sara Shiki?- pregunta Mangetsu- Esta claro que yo voy a ganar a esa Shiba Shihouin, pero esa kunoichi ha demostrado ser fuerte.

-Ya lo sé que es fuerte y eso hace mi sangre hierva de los nervios por luchar contra ella, pero yo ganaré, aniki- dice Suigetsu desapareciendo por la puerta junto su hermano no sin antes echar una mirada a la morena que será su próxima rival.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital de Konoha se encuentran dos shinobis dando vueltas por el hospital. El chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos del mismo color esta mirando las puertas de las habitaciones fijamente mientras que la morena de ojos dorados que le acompaña le observa con una mira divertida.

-Juushiro-sensei me dijo cual era su habitación, pero ya no me acuerdo, lo siento- se disculpa Kiriya avergonzado.

-No pasa nada, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera- suspira la chica mientras posa un brazo alrededor de la espalda del chico haciendo que éste se sonroje- desde que hiciste las paces con Izuru-kun te has vuelto muy despistado, espero que esto no baje tu rendimiento como ninja- le dice burlonamente pinchándole una mejilla.

-Solo me retrasé cinco minutos y ahora esto, no seas cruel, Sara- dice avergonzado, pero aún así sin separarse de la kunoichi.

-Mejor será que preguntemos a una enfermera- dice separándose de Kiriya haciendo que éste de un gran suspiro- Mira, ahí hay una- dice tirando de una mano del chico para que le siga- Perdona, ¿nos puede decir la habitación de Daisuke Hibana?

-Es la 203, en la segunda planta según sales está a la izquierda- dice la joven enfermera con una gran sonrisa- Se alegrará al ver que sus amigos le hacen una visita, lleva todo el día protestando porque se aburre.

-Típico de Daisuke- susurra Kiriya mientras hace una reverencia a la enfermera- Muchas gracias.

-De nada, chicos- se despide la enfermera con la mano mientras los ve desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Habitación 203, por fin- dice Kiriya mientras da un golpe en la puerta- ¿Daisuke?- al no oírle responder vuelve a tocar- Abre, Daisuke- el de cabellos verdes mira a su compañera que tiene una mirada preocupada.

-Abre la puerta no vaya ser que le haya pasado algo malo- susurra Sara y rápidamente Kiriya abre la puerta y entran corriendo a la habitación- ¿Daisuke?

-Hola, chicos- se oye la voz del pelirrojo, pero no lo ven hasta que tuercen la mirada hacia una de las paredes laterales.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- exclama Kiriya al ver a su compañero de equipo vestido con una bata blanca de hospital y unos pantalones cortos debajo haciendo el pino en la pared con una intravenosa clavada en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Kiriya haz que se ponga bien antes que le dé un ataque o algo!- grita Sara al ver a Daisuke haciendo eso y estando gravemente herido.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunta Kiriya después de parar al pelirrojo y llevarlo hasta su cama para que se tumbe.

-¡Solamente estaba haciendo el pino! Sara, eres una aguafiestas, creía que era Kiriya el encargado de eso- dice haciendo un puchero bastante infantil.

-¿Aguafiestas?- pregunta ya un poco enfadada- ¡Estás hospitalizado y al segundo día solamente se te ocurre ponerte a hacer el pino!- le regaña por su insensatez.

-Pero es que me han puesto una medicina por vía intravenosa que hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza y entonces pensé que si hacía el pino igual se me pasaba- suelta esa enorme estupidez haciendo que a sus dos compañeros les salga una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Razón de más para no hacer el pino! Parece que te hayan puesto cualquier otra cosa en vez de medicina- suspira la chica ya cansada de las estupideces de su amigo.

-Pero es que se me pasa el dolor cuando lo hago- dice esta vez seriamente Daisuke.

-Estas muy raro hoy- dice dando un gran suspiro Kiriya.

-No estoy raro- se levanta y fulmina con la mirada a su compañero, pero es frenado por una mano de Sara.

-¡Túmbate!- grita la kunoichi empujándole del pecho para que haga lo que ha dicho.

-Sí, ya voy- se tumba haciendo que tanto Sara como Kiriya se calmen un poco- ¿Qué tal las preliminares?

-Bastante bien. Pasamos los dos a la final, aunque Sara con menos dificultades que yo- dice mirando a la morena haciendo que esta esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que Sara es mucho mejor que tú, Kiriya-baka- dice bromeando ya dentro de sus cabales- ¿Contra quién os tocó?- pregunta curioso mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

-A mí contra Kabuto Yakushi- suspira Sara al recordar su pelea contra el de cabellos blancos.

-¿El de gafas?- pregunta Daisuke con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios- Seguro que le diste una paliza- asegura.

-Más bien lo humilló- responde Kiriya haciendo que Daisuke suelte una carcajada- A mí me tocó contra mi hermano.

-Contra tu hermano- dice el Hibana todavía riéndose- espera…- abré los ojos ampliamente- ¡Contra tu hermano! ¿Qué hermano?- se sienta y coge del chaleco a Kiriya para que le responda rápidamente.

-Sí, su hermano- responde Sara cogiendo las manos de Daisuke y separándolas del cuerpo de Kiriya- Es el de cabellos verdes amarillentos del equipo de mi supuesta kohai- explica Sara mientras el herido empieza a recordar.

-Hablando de Izuru- susurra Daisuke levantándose de la cama sorprendiendo a sus compañeros porque no haya preguntado nada sobre el tema- Seguidme.

Sale de la habitación seguido de Sara y Kiriya, pica a la puerta de la habitación número 202 y entra sin que nadie le de permiso.

-¡Mira, Kiriya-baka, tu hermano es mi vecino de al lado!- grita en medio de la habitación.

En ella se encuentra Izuru metido dentro de una cama mirando con una venita en la frente a Daisuke y unos sorprendidos Laura y Lou sentados en una sillas al lado de la cama.

-¡Izuru!- grita Kiriya aliviado al ver a su hermano pequeño poniéndose al lado de la cama.

-H-hola, Kiriya- tartamudea debido a la impresión el más pequeño de los Ishimuras al ver la inesperada entrada de Daisuke y los demás.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen dos kunoichis, una morena de ojos dorados y otra de pelo y ojos del color de las amatistas.

-Laura, ¿preparada para la entrevista de hoy?- pregunta Sara entusiasmada y mirando a su kohai con los ojos llenos de chispas.

-Ah, claro, Sempai- responde Laura con una ceja arqueada mirando analíticamente a la mayor.

-Ya verás la entrevista de hoy va a ser genial, perfecta, una obra maestra- sigue hablando Sara mientras pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Laura.

-Sempai, me da miedo- susurra Laura mientras se intenta separar disimuladamente del abrazo de la mayor.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial los tres!-dice soltando a la kunoichi del equipo dos- Que pase Izuru Ishimura para empezar con la entrevista- anuncia y por la derecha entra en escena el de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos verdes con reflejos amarillentos- Hola, Izuru.

-¿Qué tal chicas?- pregunta mientras se sienta en una silla de la mesa donde están las dos kunoichis.

-Bien… eso creo- susurra Laura lo último viendo de reojo a su amiga que esta con una sonrisa encantadora, pero que sabe que detrás esconde algo.

-Muy bien, ¿empezamos con la entrevista?- pregunta Sara ir al ver como el chico asiente prosigue hablando- ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

-El veintiuno de diciembre- contesta Izuru simplemente.

-¿El día en el qué vamos a morir todos?- pregunta Sara haciendo que Izuru frunza el ceño y Laura la mire extrañada.

-No creo en esa estúpida profecía o lo que sea de los mayas- contesta el gennin mientras se cruz de brazos.

-Yo tampoco, pero era para aclararlo- ríe levemente Sara- Siguiente pregunta Laura- dice señalando a su compañera y esta se pone a leer sus anotaciones.

-Ya que tenías muy escondida vuestra relación, tanto Kiriya como tú, ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo de vuestra infancia?

-Me acuerdo que de pequeños siempre teníamos una tradición en primavera- empieza a hablar con la mirada puesta en la ventana- El cumpleaños de nuestra madre es a principios de abril y cuando se acercaba la fecha, teníamos por costumbre de ir al bosque donde hay los árboles de sakuras más grandes y recoger el ramillete más hermoso que podamos. Kiriya solía subirme a sus hombros para así llegar a las ramas más altas- termina de decir riendo.

-Pobres sakuras, ¿pero qué os hicieron para que las arrancarais?- refunfuña Sara haciendo que Izuru la mire como si se hubiera tomado algo extraño por la forma en la que se comporta.

-Pero Sempai si es un regalo muy bonito- intenta Laura que la morena entre en razón, pero la otra sigue actuando como si estuviera ofendida- Vamos, Sempai, al principio tuvo gracia, pero ya…

-Pero si voy en serio, bueno haz tu otra pregunta si quieres- dice Sara inocentemente haciendo que Laura suelte un gran suspiro e Izuru se extrañe más.

-Bueno… ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos favoritos?- pregunta Laura eligiendo una pregunta al azar de la lista.

-Bueno me gusta entrenar y cada día hacer un entrenamiento diferente. También me gusta nadar en el río y comer pasteles. De pequeño me gustaba fingir quedarme dormido en una sala común del clan y oír los cotilleos de las marujas del clan- termina riendo- Lástima que ya no toleren que me quede dormido en sitios comunes.

-Normal eso es muy mala educación- responde Sara haciendo que a Izuru le den ganas de ahorcarla.

-Pues a mí me parece una idea divertida- se ríe Laura nerviosamente intentando calmar a su compañero de equipo.

-Bueno, ahora preguntaré yo… veamos- susurra mientras finge mirar sus anotaciones- ¿Cuándo le confesarás a Laura tus sentimientos? ¿O eres más de acción? ¿Si quieres os dejo solos y lo arregláis ya?- pregunta Sara con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que los dos chicos enrojezcan hasta ser clavados a dos tomates.

-¡Sempai!- grita Laura poniéndose de pie y luego posando su mirada en un petrificado Izuru- No le hagas caso, solo se esta vengando de mí por arruinar las otras entrevistas- intenta explicar mientras se estruja la sudadera nerviosa.

-Las otras iban en coña, pero ahora voy muy en serio- dice Sara seriamente, pero en el fondo se esta aguantando las risas- Vamos, ya veo que eres muy cortado, pues entonces da tú el primer paso, Laura- dice empujando a la menor que cada vez esta más roja aunque parezca imposible.

-¡Ni hablar!- grita Laura mientras sale corriendo y dando un portazo dejando a una divertida Sara y a un Izuru en shock.

-Bueno viendo que mi ayudante ha huido y nuestro entrevistado esta indispuesto, doy por finalizada la entrevista. Pasadlo bien, la próxima entrevista no es claro a quien será, igual es a Lou Aidou así que esperó sus preguntitas. Le daré un respiro a Laura y no molestaré a su hermano… creo. Bueno, chao a todos- se despide con una mano y se desvanece en una nube de humo dejando todavía al pobre Izuru en shock.

* * *

_**Pues ya tenemos los combates de las finales. Primero, Kurotsuchi vs Laura; segundo, Mangetsu vs Shiba; tercero, Suigetsu vs Sara y cuarto, Kiriya vs Darui. ¿Quiénes ganarán esas peleas? **_

_**En el siguiente capítulo empezarán los entrenamientos. ¿Qué técnicas nuevas aprenderán? También para dentro de dos capítulos entrarán en escena nuevos personajes de la serie original. ¿Quiénes serán y a qué habrán venido? Bueno mejor dejo las preguntas que me estoy poniendo pesada Dx**_

_**Puede que en el siguiente capítulo no haya entrevista, pero si la hay seguramente sea a Lou Aidou. Espero sus preguntas para él y los siguientes en ser entrevistados.**_

_**DATO: Por si alguien no lo sabe. En la entrevista a Izuru se nombra que el 21 de diciembre será la fecha en la que muramos todos. Eso es por una antigua creencia maya ya que su calendario termina justo el 21 de diciembre de 2012. Por si alguien quiere saber sobre este tema os dejo un link: **_

_**es . wikipedia . wiki / Fenómeno _ de _ 2012 (Quitar los huecos)**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	18. Comienza el entrenamiento

_**¡Buenas! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de Destino: Exámenes Chunnin. Este episodio es más un resumen de las finales, pero ya se pueden ver atisbos de los entrenamientos y futuros entrenamientos de los finalistas y sus compañeros que no han pasado. No hay mucho avance en este capítulo, pero en el próximo podremos ver a los ninjas que no son de Konoha y nuevos personajes cannon de la gran obra de Kishimoto aparecerán. Esta semana he decidido no hacer entrevista, pero tranquil s que en el siguiente tendréis la de Lou. Sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 18:**_

**Capítulo 18: Comienza el entrenamiento**

**-¡Izuru!- grita Kiriya aliviado al ver a su hermano pequeño poniéndose al lado de la cama.**

**-H-hola, Kiriya- tartamudea debido a la impresión el más pequeño de los Ishimuras al ver la inesperada entrada de Daisuke y los demás.**

-¡No tienes modales! Vaya forma que tienes de entrar a una habitación ajena y encima en un hospital- gruñe Lou llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de que guarden silencio.

-¡Hola, Sempai, Kiriya y Daisuke!- grita Laura haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano- Qué más da Lou, por aquí las demás habitaciones están vacías- empieza una guerra de miradas con su gemelo.

-No pasa nada me he hecho amigo de Daisuke, podéis entrar- dice con un gesto de mano para que entren- Desde el momento en el que me acabaron de curar ayer se ha pasado yendo y viniendo de su habitación para hablar conmigo ya que se aburría- explica Izuru mientras Daisuke se echa en la cama a sus pies y Kiriya y Sara cogen unas sillas para sentarse.

-Mejor que venga a hablar contigo que se ponga a hacer el pino- susurra Sara haciendo que el equipo dos la vea con una ceja arqueada- No quieran saberlo- dice la morena moviendo las manos exageradamente.

-¿Y qué os trae por mi humilde morada?- pregunta Izuru bromeando.

-Me estaban informando sobre las preliminares y como Kiriya me dijo que eres su hermano y os toco pelear pues pensé en venir y hablarlo todos juntos- dice Daisuke alzando un brazo desde su posición en la cama.

-Se lo tenían muy callado- refunfuña Lou con los brazos cruzados- Ni se me paso por la cabeza que pudieran ser parientes aunque la similitud en apariencia sea muy notoria- dice señalando a los dos Ishimuras.

-Es verdad, los dos tenéis los mismos ojos y prácticamente la misma cara- empieza a analizar Sara- Además el color de pelo es bastante parecido y los dos lleváis los collares con el símbolo de vuestro clan que además está en vuestras ropas- suspira al ver lo descuidados que fueron- Pero va a ser que no me fijé mucho en Izuru antes.

-La primera vez que oigo que Izuru pasa desapercibido- empieza a reír Laura haciendo que el más pequeño se sonroje.

-Bueno ya sabéis la razón y lo importante es que ya esta todo solucionado- dice con una gran sonrisa Kiriya posando una mano en el hombro sano de Izuru.

-Yo no lo sé- Daisuke se sienta en la cama y fulmina a los presentes con la mirada.

-Es un tema bastante complicado y una historia muy larga- explica Kiriya, pero Daisuke no se da por vencido y empieza hacer una rabieta- Vale, vale, te lo explicaré lo más rápido posible.

-Soy todo oídos- dice Daisuke con una sonrisa divertida acomodándose de nuevo a los pies de Izuru.

-Como sabes soy el primogénito del jefe del clan Ishimura- empieza a explicar con una mirada seria mientras es vigilado por Izuru- Nuestro padre está muy enfermo y entonces puede que dentro de poco me tenga que encargar del clan.

-El muy idiota pensaba que tendría que encargarse del clan él solo y no tendría tiempo para divertirse- le interrumpe Izuru haciendo que Sara y los gemelos suelten una carcajada- Por eso empezó a alejarse de mí porque quería que viviera feliz la vida, no como él que estaría trabajando siempre. Además, por ese entonces todos empezaron a alabar a Kiriya y nunca decían nada de mí.

-Y tú creíste que te estaban subestimando cuando siempre era nuestra madre la que desviaba el tema de tu crecimiento como ninja para que el clan no te agobiara como lo hace conmigo- sigue hablando Kiriya haciendo que se sorprenda su hermano pequeño- Empezaste a guardarme rencor porque creías que te estaba dando de la lado y también todo el clan.

-Pero gracias a esta pelea pudimos hablar y solucionarlo todo- termina de hablar Izuru ya que se siente incómodo por el tema.

-Vaya historia que nos estabas ocultando, Kiriya- fulmina con la mira Daisuke a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

-Bueno mejor dejemos el tema aparte- dice Izuru sentándose en la cama a la vez que Daisuke le imita- Le estaba preguntando a Laura-chan y a Lou-teme como fueron el resto de las preliminares- dice Izuru alegremente con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Eso contadme lo que pasó desde que me marché- insiste Daisuke a sus amigos.

-Bueno como ya sabéis los dos, el primer combate lo ganó Ryuuken contra Yoroi Akado y el segundo lo gané yo contra Karui- empieza a explicar Laura recordando las batallas- Después fue el combate tuyo Daisuke.

-Fue una pena casi ganaste- dice Sara recordando como casi da por finalizada la batalla Gekko dándole la victoria a Daisuke- Pero Suigetsu Hozuki es un hueso duro de roer.

-La próxima vez ganaré yo- susurra Daisuke recordando como fue atravesado por la espada del ninja de la niebla- ¡Qué hombre tan sádico!

-La cuarta lucha fue del ninja de Kumo, Omoi y el ninja de Iwa Akatsuchi- sigue hablando esta vez Lou mientras Daisuke lo mira con interés ya que en ese momento ya no estaba presente- Quedaron en empate al desmayarse los dos cuando chocaron a la vez contra el suelo.

-¡No sabía que pudiera haber empates!- exclama Daisuke sorprendido.

-En el siguiente me enfrenté contra Kabuto Yakushi- continua hablando esta vez Sara- Sus técnicas de ninja médico fueron un incordio.

-Yo prefiero las tuyas, Sempai- dice riendo Laura haciendo que Daisuke se sorprenda.

-¿Sara sabe hacer ninjutsu médico?- pregunta Daisuke levantándose rápidamente de la cama y cogiendo de los hombros a la morena- ¡Imposible!

-Es una broma que hice, Daisuke- se contagia de la risa- Es que el me dijo que su ninjutsu médico podía con solo tocarme con un dedo dejarme en el suelo y yo le dije que también podía hacerlo.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?- pregunta Daisuke separándose de la kunoichi

-Le dio una patada en los huevos- dice Izuru sin inmutarse, al contrario de Daisuke que empezó a reírse a carcajadas- Luego le tocó el turno a la travesti de las rocas que se enfrentó contra Buki.

-¿Vuestro amigo?- pregunta curioso el pelirrojo.

-Sí, Kurotsuchi ganó rápidamente solo con un movimiento- sigue explicando Lou- Aunque después Shiba le dio su merecido- dice con una gran sonrisa al recordarlo- Le puso la zancadilla y cayó al suelo delante de todo el mundo.

-¿A éste le gusta la chica esa, Shiba?- pregunta Daisuke al oído de Izuru siendo respondido por un quién sabe mezclado de la risa del más pequeño.

-Luego me tocó luchar a mí contra Mangetsu Hozuki- sigue hablando Lou ajeno a lo que cuchichean sobre él.

-¿El hermano de Suigetsu? Le ganarías, ¿no?- dice Daisuke con odio mientras fulmina al mayor de los Aidou con la mirada.

-Perdí- responde simplemente Lou sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Perdiste?- grita al oír la respuesta- ¿Cómo es que no estas hospitalizado?- pregunta mientras revisa con la mirada a Lou.

-Abandoné- vuelve a responder con solo una palabra ya harto de la conversación.

-Luego le tocó luchar a Shiba contra la compañera de los Hozuki- está vez habla Laura- Ganó Shiba gracias a que nos sorprendió convirtiendo a Yoruichi en una bonita pantera- dice con estrellitas en los ojos- Después fue la lucha de Kiriya e Izuru, que ganó Kiriya y al final, la pelea de tres personas fue entre Darui de Kumo, Tsurugi del equipo de Kabuto y Kizu de la roca.

-Esa batalla la ganó Darui con una impresionante habilidad para mezclar el elemento agua y rayo- explica Sara relevando a Laura que ya estaba babeando al recordar la imagen de Hyou Yoruichi.

-¿Algún oponente al que temer?- pregunta Daisuke al ver que han terminado su explicación.

-Los hermanos Hozuki y Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure sin duda- responde rápidamente Kiriya.

-¿Entonces cómo quedaron los enfrentamientos de la final?- pregunta está vez Izuru intrigado.

-La primera batalla será entre Kurotsuchi y yo- dice Laura con odio en su voz mientras se cruje los nudillos.

-La segunda será entre Shiba y Mangetsu Hozuki- dice Lou con dolor en su voz ya que esta preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a su amiga.

-Maldición, Shiba-chan- susurra Izuru al recordar lo poderosos que son los hermanos Hozuki.

-¿A qué no adivinas contra quién me toca a mí, Daisuke?- pregunta Sara girándose para encarar al pelirrojo que responde negando con la cabeza a su pregunta- La tercera batalla será entre Suigetsu Hozuki y una servidora- dice dándose una palmada en el pecho orgullosa.

-¡Qué bien, Sara me vengará!- grita eufórico Daisuke dándole un fuerte abrazo a la de ojos dorados.

-Si tú lo dices- dice Sara con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas separando con cuidado a Daisuke de él- No me abraces tan fuerte que estas herido y te puedes hacer más daño.

-Lo siento- susurra Daisuke sonrojándose notoriamente al darse cuenta de sus actos.

-La cuarta pelea será la mía contra Darui y quien gane se enfrentará a Ryuuken- explica Kiriya seriamente al ver de esa forma a sus dos compañeros.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece un hombre de poco menos de treinta años, con el uniforme jounin, cabellos blancos hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones. Se encuentra respirando fuertemente y fatigado, seguramente estuvo corriendo.

-Vosotros tres… os estuve buscando… por todos sitios- dice entrecortadamente apoyándose en las rodillas para descansar.

-¡Juushiro-sensei!- exclama Sara el ver a su sensei más pálido de lo normal- Siéntate, ya sabes que no puedes hacer grandes esfuerzos- le ofrece su silla y éste se sienta.

-Vale, gracias, ya estoy mejor- respira hondo- ya ha pasado casi dos días desde que terminaron las preliminares, tenéis muy poco tiempo para entrenar- dice posando su mirada en Kiriya y Sara.

-Ya lo sabemos, sensei- dice Kiriya levantándose en su silla y poniéndose al lado de Sara- pero como no contactabas con nosotros decidimos visitar a Daisuke.

-Sí, estábamos preocupados por las heridas de Daisuke- explica Sara señalando al chico que todavía está sentado en la cama de Izuru.

-Oh, qué bonito, Kiriya-chan también se preocupa por mí- dice riéndose siendo respondido por una mirada cansada del de cabellos verdes.

-¡Pues tengo noticias para todos!- dice alegremente Ukitake levantando sus brazos para señalar a todos los presentes.

-¿Con todos también se refiere a nuestro equipo?- pregunta Lou mientras sigue analizando con la mirada al despreocupado y alegre jounnin.

-Sí, para vosotros también- dice con una gran sonrisa- Kiriya, me ha dicho tu padre que quiere ser él mismo el que supervise tu entrenamiento- mira a Izuru que muestra un gesto de fastidio- Dice que se encuentra mejor y que puede hacerlo, además me dijo que te recuperes pronto, Izuru-kun, porque quiere que seas el compañero de entrenamiento de Kiriya.

-¿En serio?- pregunta incrédulo Izuru y es respondido con un asentimiento de Ukitake- ¡Qué bien! Por fin mi padre me tomará tan en cuenta como a aniki- dice con gran alegría intentando aguantarse las lágrimas.

-Me alegro por ti, ototo- dice Kiriya sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermano y pasando un brazo por sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

-Daisuke, me ha dicho tu padre que después de que te cures irás a entrenar con él ya que yo voy a estar ocupado- dice esta vez mirando al otro herido.

-¡Pues claro, no pienso dejar que sigan mejorando y yo me quede atrás!- exclama levantándose rápidamente, pero se sienta a la misma velocidad debido a un dolor es su estómago- Tengo que entrenar para ser más fuerte que ese Hozuki- murmura con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lou-kun, tú entrenarás con Harribel, lo ha pedido expresamente ella- sigue hablando el jounnin haciendo que éste arquee una ceja.

-Espera…- susurra Laura haciendo que todos centren su mirada en ella- si Lou entrena con Harribel-sensei, ¿yo con quién entreno?- acaba de hablar gritando esa pregunta.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Laura-chan- dice con una gran sonrisa Juushiro- Usted y Sara van a ser entrenadas por mí.

-¿Con usted?- pregunta Laura entre maravillada y sorprendida mientras Sara mira todo con las cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta.

-Sí, conmigo mismo- dice riendo el jounin al ver la cara de Laura y de su alumna.

-¿Y por qué va entrenar mi hermana con usted, Ukitake-san?- pregunta respetuosamente Lou.

-Harribel y yo hemos notado lo bien que se les da el manejo de vuestro elemento de nacimiento- empieza a explicar nuevamente- En caso de Sara el fuego y en caso de Laura-chan el agua- dice mirando de una en una a las kunoichis- y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sois capaces a esta altura aprender otro más, así estaréis más aventajadas a la hora de ascender a jounins en un futuro- termina de explicar y se forma un silencio en la habitación de Izuru-

-Sensei- rompe después de poco tiempo el silencio Sara- Eso quiere decir…- dice con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Exacto, os enseñare elemento viento- termina de hablar haciendo que los gennins le miraran sorprendidos.

**Una semana después, en los bosques de Konoha**

Se encuentran luchando en las profundidades de uno de los bosques de la villa oculta de la hoja, los hermanos Hozuki. Los dos están luchando con sus espadas y se encuentran sin sus camisetas y llenos de rasguños.

-Mangetsu- llama el menor de los hermanos al otro- Sabes, estuve pensando y creo que nuestra primera batalla va a ser pan comido- dice mientras se separa de su contrincante para hacer un pequeño descanso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Mangetsu dejando de luchar y limpiándose el sudor con una toalla.

-Date cuenta- dice Suigetsu para después beber algo de agua- ¡Qué fresca! Te enfrentarás a Shiba Shihouin y su gatito… ¿a los gatitos no les da miedo el agua?- pregunta mientras se tira encima el resto de su botella.

-Eso mismo pensaba Tsuki y mira como acabo- dice acercándose a su hermano mayor- Esa kunoichi de Konoha le dio una paliza.

-Admite que Tsuki es una ninja penosa comparada con nosotros- dice Suigetsu burlón mientras inspecciona el filo de su espada.

-Si tú lo dices- deja de lado el tema mientras se sienta en el suelo siendo imitado por su hermano pequeño- entonces, ¿por qué tu enfrentamiento será pan comido?- pregunta con un deje de cansancio en su voz.

-Porque Sara utiliza elemento fuego y yo elemento agua- dice simplemente levantando los hombros.

-¿Y quién dice qué no tiene un as bajo la manga?- pregunta Mangetsu señalando acusadoramente a su hermano por no tomarse en serio a sus rivales.

-¡Oye!- se oye una voz femenina acercándose a ellos- ¡Qué hacéis hablando deberías de estar entrenando!- grita la kunoichi de largos cabellos azules y ojos aguamarina.

-¡Anda Tsuki eso rima!- exclama divertido el más pequeño de los Hozuki- Ya que eres una inútil como ninja ¿por qué no te dedicas a poetisa?-pregunta haciendo que la kunoichi se enfade más.

-¡No hace gracias, Suigetsu!- grita mientras saca un látigo de no se sabe donde- ¡Vamos, los dos tenéis que dar cien vueltas a Konoha! Son ordenes del sensei- dice chocando el látigo contra un brazo de Suigetsu.

-Pero…- susurra Suigetsu acariciando la zona dañada.

-¡Sin reproches! Sensei me ha dado el poder de controlar vuestro entrenamiento- empieza a explicar haciendo que traguen saliva los hermanos- Por hablar Suigetsu ahora tendrás que subir y bajar cincuenta veces la cumbre de los Hokages- acto seguido los Hozuki ya han desaparecido y se han puesto a correr- ¡Qué bien me lo voy a pasar este mes! Hombres, hay que estar encima de ellos todo el tiempo- dice riéndose mientras se da la vuelta para supervisar el entrenamiento de sus compañeros.

_**Bueno ya sabemos como serán los futuros entrenamientos de los equipos dos y tres. Laura y Sara aprenderán el elemento viento, Izuru y Kiriya entrenarán con su padre, al igual que Daisuke y por último Lou entrenará con Tier Harribel. Por otro lado, ya se ha visto que los hermanos Hozuki van a estar un mes esclavizados por culpa de Tsuki, bueno así mejorarán físicamente jajajaja.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo como os dije se hará la entrevista a Lou Aidou. Espero sus preguntas para él y los siguientes en ser entrevistados.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	19. Se acercan las finales

_**Otro capítulo más y con este se acaba el mes de entrenamiento. El próximo será una pequeña introducción a las finales de los exámenes y el siguiente tratará del primer combate, Laura vs Kurotsuchi. Este capítulo se centrará en los entrenamientos de los finalistas que no son de Konoha, pero, al final, tendremos un importante acontecimiento para los chicos de la hoja y también para el desarrollo de las finales. También tendremos la entrevista a Lou Aidou. . Sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 19:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Se acercan las finales**

**-Pero…- susurra Suigetsu acariciando la zona dañada.**

**-¡Sin reproches! Sensei me ha dado el poder de controlar vuestro entrenamiento- empieza a explicar haciendo que traguen saliva los hermanos- Por hablar Suigetsu ahora tendrás que subir y bajar cincuenta veces la cumbre de los Hokages- acto seguido los Hozuki ya han desaparecido y se han puesto a correr- ¡Qué bien me lo voy a pasar este mes! Hombres, hay que estar encima de ellos todo el tiempo- dice riéndose mientras se da la vuelta para supervisar el entrenamiento de sus compañeros.**

**En un campo de entrenamiento de Konoha**

A la sombra de un árbol se encuentra un shinobi de tez oscura y cabellos blancos tomando una siesta. Por la bandana que tiene en su brazo izquierdo se sabe que es de la villa oculta entre las nubes, Kumogakure. Su ropa que consiste en una camiseta de tirantes negros y un pantalón del mismo color no muestra ningún arañazo, quemadura ni nada, lo que demuestra que no ha estado entrenando.

En ese momento en el que está descansado tan tranquilamente llega una kunoichi de su misma villa de ojos dorados, tez oscura como la del chico y pelo pelirrojo con un megáfono en las manos. Se posiciona de pie justo al lado del chico con una mirada hastiada.

-¡Darui-san, no seas flojo y despierte ya!- grita a través del micrófono haciendo que el chico despierte de un salto por el susto.

-Karui, lo siento, pero no hacía falta que utilizaras el megáfono- dice destapándose los oídos cuando ya se le ha pasado el dolor.

-¿Cómo qué no hace falta?- pregunta la kunoichi ofendida y vuelve a coger el megáfono- ¡Ha pasado una semana desde las preliminares y no has entrenado nada!- vuelve a gritar a través del aparato haciendo que Darui se retuerza en el suelo de dolor tapándose los oídos.

-Ya lo sé, lo siento- dice volviendo a ponerse de pie- pero ya sabes que yo entreno mejor sin ninguna presión.

-A este paso si no te presiono vas a estar durmiendo debajo de cada árbol de Konoha todos los días y esto esta plagado de árboles- susurra la kunoichi para sí misma.

-Ahora siento ser el pesado yo, Darui-san- contesta otra voz masculina.

En el campo de entrenamiento entra el restante miembro del equipo de la nube, Omoi. El shinobi rubio de ojos negros lleva puesta ropa civil como lo hace su compañera. Karui lleva un vestido blanco que le llega por debajo de las rodillas con un lazo rojo atado en la cintura y Omoi lleva una camiseta de manga corta azul y unos pantalones cortos grises.

-Por si no te acuerdas, Raikage-sama ha puesto todas sus esperanzas en ti, Darui-san- le recuerda al de cabellos blancos cuando ha llegado a su lado- Quiere que dejes bien alto el nombre de Kumogakure en la finales y ya sabes que te ve como un futuro candidato para ser su mano derecha.

-Sí, Omoi por una vez tiene razón- dice la pelirroja haciendo que el susodicho le fulmine con la mirada- Incluso si pudiera Raikage-sama vendría encantado a verte a las finales.

-Hablando de eso- vuelve a hablar Omoi ignorando las primeras palabras de su compañera- Ha llegado una carta del maestro Killerbee diciendo que va a venir a ver las finales y así apoyar a Darui-san- dice sacando una carta de entre sus ropas.

-Déjame ver- la kunoichi le quita la carta y empieza a leerla- ¡Está carta pone que llegó hace una semana! ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?- grita dándole a Omoi con el megáfono.

-No quería molestar, como siempre he metido la pata- susurra esto último- Por cierto, ya ha llegado el sensei- dice señalando a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento.

Los dos restantes miembros del equipo desvían su mirada a donde señala Omoi y encuentran ahí a un hombre adulto, de piel oscura, rubio y de contextura robusta. Lleva en la frente un protector blanco de Kumo y su ropa consiste en una chaqueta blanca con un chaleco de jounin de su villa encima junto con unos pantalones grises. También lleva a su espalda siete espadas.

-Pero mira quienes aquí están, son mis pupilos los mejores, los que vencerán- empieza a rapear cuando ya ha llegado a la altura de los gennins.

-Lo siento, Bee-san- se disculpa otra vez Darui- Técnicamente yo no soy su pupilo, solamente estoy aquí para sustituir a Samui ya que ella esta hospitalizada- dice recordando el gran accidente que tuvo la verdadera miembro del equipo de Killerbee pocos días antes de los exámenes- Además, soy el único que ha pasado a la final.

-No seas Darui, idiota eso es solo una paranoia- dice utilizando el significado de su nombre para burlarse de él haciendo que los otros dos soltaran una pequeña risita.

-¡Vamos ponte a entrenar!- grita otra vez con el megáfono Karui haciendo que los otros tres se tapen los oídos- ¡No querrás defraudar a Bee-sensei!

-Qué no es mi sensei- vuelve a decir Darui con las manos todavía encima de los oídos por si acaso.

-No seas Darui, cobarde y criticón, te voy a enseñar todo mi poder abrasador- rapea Bee poniéndose en posición de combate y Darui le imita para así poder empezar con el entrenamiento.

**En otro campo de entrenamiento**

En otro lado se encuentran dos ninjas de la villa oculta entre las rocas entrenando. El más alto y robusto de ojos negros y cabellos marrones está utilizando sus jutsus doton para lanzar a su compañera grandes trozos de roca. La kunoichi de cabellos morenos tiene los ojos tapados con una venda y está esquivando las rocas que le lanza el otro.

-¡Roca!- grita Akatsuchi mientras eleva un trozo de tierra y se la lanza con todas sus fuerzas a Kurotsuchi.

-¡Demasiado lento!- grita después de esquivar fácilmente el proyectil- Vamos, Akatsuchi, enséñame algo mejor.

-Está bien- dice mientras coge otra más grande- ¡Roca!- se la lanza, pero es esquivada otra vez por Kurotsuchi.

-Te compraré dulces si te esfuerzas un poco más, tranquilo no me vas a hacer daño- dice Kurotsuchi arrogantemente.

-Está bien- coge una roca aún más grande y se la lanza con todas sus fuerzas a Kurotsuchi, pero está la esquiva por los pelos dando un mortal hacia atrás.

-¡Muy bien, Akatsuchi!- grita la chica después de oír el gran estruendo que hizo la roca al romperse.

-Excelente, esto es lo que me esperaba de mi nieta y Akatsuchi-kun- dice una voz de anciano a sus espaldas.

-¡Tsuchikage viejo!- grita la kunoichi quitándose las vendas y yendo hacia el Kage de las rocas junto con su compañero de equipo.

El Tsuchikage es un hombre de edad ya avanzado con los cabellos canos con barba y bigote. Lo que más destaca de él es su gran nariz y corta estatura. Sus vestimentas consisten en un manto rojo y verde y debajo de él unas ropas negras y un chaleco gris. También en ese momento lleva el sombrero que le identifica como Kage de la villa oculta entre las rocas.

-¡Un respeto!- grita Onoki al oír como le dice viejo su nieta y está a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero está lo esquiva y gracias a ese movimiento hace que al Tsuchikage le empiece a doler la espalda- Qué daño- susurra poniéndose una mano en la espalda.

-Tsuchikage-sama, déjeme que le dé un masaje- se ofrece Akatsuchi y Onoki accede con la cabeza y el gennin empieza a darle un masaje.

-¿A qué se debe que estés en esta villa de cuarta, viejo?- pregunta Kurotsuchi sentándose enfrente de donde esta su abuelo recibiendo el masaje de Akatsuchi.

-No tenía pensado venir como hago todos los años ya que las relaciones e Iwagakure con Konohagakure no son muy buenas, pero como éste año han decidido invitarme ya que mi nieta esta en las finales he decidido venir esta vez- explica mientras cierra los ojos esperando que se estén apañando bien sin él en la villa- A partir de hoy me voy a ocupar yo de tu entrenamiento.

-Genial, pero no te sobreesfuerzos que ya estás muy viejo- ríe maliciosamente la kunoichi.

-¡Qué no me faltes al respeto!- grita está vez acertando a darle en la cabeza, pero de nuevo se queja de la espalda- ¡Ay, maldición!

-Onoki-sama, será mejor que descanse por hoy- dice Akatsuchi ayudando a levantarle.

-Sí, el viaje ha sido bastante largo y cansado, será mejor que descanse- dice fulminado con la mirada a su nieta para que no diga nada.

-¿Le llevo en mi espalda si usted quiere?- pregunta Akatsuchi mientras salen, siendo seguidos de Kurotsuchi.

-No hace falta, ¡qué no estoy viejo!- dice haciéndose el duro mientras la kunoichi empieza a reír a carcajadas- ¡Tú no descansarás, da cincuenta vueltas a Konoha!- grita mientras la otra le mira con hastío y da la vuelta para empezar a correr- ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día!

**Un día antes de la final**

Una kunoichi de Konoha se encuentra viniendo de su entrenamiento matutino. Sus ojos de aspecto felino son marrones y su pelo bastante alborotado y corto es del mismo color. Lleva puesta su ropa de entrenar lo que pasa que sin su camiseta naranja así que lleva puesto unos leggins negros y una camiseta ceñida negra sin mangas. A su lado va su eterna compañera, su gata de ojos amarillos y pelaje negro.

-¡Qué entrenamiento tan agotador!- suspira Shiba mientras extiende sus brazos soltando un suspiro- Pero se nota que hemos mejorado bastante, ¿verdad, Yoruichi?- pregunta a su gata que asiente con un maullido.

-¡Shiba-chan! ¡Yoruichi!- se oye una voz masculina a sus espaldas y la kunoichi se da la vuelta rápidamente con un leve sonrojo al reconocer el propietario de esa voz.

-Hola, Lou-kun- dice la chica con una sonrisa cuando el otro llega a su altura y empiezan los dos a caminar en silencio- ¿Qué tal todo?- empieza a hablar al poco para romper el extraño, pero no incomodo momento.

-Muy bien- dice con una sonrisita mirando al cielo y después mira a su amiga- Este mes ha sido agotador, pero Harribel-sensei me ha enseñado muchas técnicas muy buenas y también algunos trucos.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta Shiba frenando al chico de su sudadera- Cuéntame- pone ojitos de cachorro.

-Se-cre-to- dice separando las silabas una a una y riendo levemente- No te lo diré hasta que vea en las finales tus nuevas técnicas y estemos entonces a la par.

-¡No es justo!- exclama Shiba mientras se acerca más a Lou y empieza a zarandearlo- Dímelo, por favor- susurra esta vez mirándolo fijamente mientras deja de sacudirlo.

-Bueno si tanto insistes, te contaré una- dice desviando su mirada a otro lado.

-¡Muchas gracias, Lou-kun!- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje el de ojos amatistas.

-Pero mira quien me encuentro aquí a la zorra y la gallina- dice una voz a sus espaldas y rápidamente los dos ninjas de Konoha se dan la vuelta.

Justo enfrente suya se encuentra Kurotsuchi que aparentemente ha vuelto de entrenar ya que sus ropas están algo rotas y algo manchadas de tierra.

-¿A quién estás llamando gallina?- dice Lou dando un paso hacia la kunoichi de la roca- ¡Y no te metas con Shiba! ¡Aquí la única zorra eres tú!- grita el chico furioso por lo que les ha dicho la otra.

-¡Pues aquí solo veo una gallina, Lou gallina!- grita Kurotsuchi acercándose al chico y cogiéndole de la sudadera- ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!- le suelta y está vez le coge fuertemente por el cuello, pero Lou ni se inmuta, solamente la sigue mirando con gran odio.

-¡Deja en paz a Lou!- grita Shiba empujando a Kurotsuchi para que suelte al Aidou y luego le pega un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que hace que caiga al suelo.

-¡Maldita!- grita de nuevo la morena formando sellos- Doton: kobushi no tsuchi- rodea su puño de piedras y ataca a Shiba.

-¡Desgraciada!- exclama Shiba cuando ve venir el ataque y al estar tan cerca de ella solo puede defenderse con los brazos- ¡Ah, maldición!- grita al recibir el golpe que le rompe el cubito y el radio.

-¡Shiba!- grita Lou abalanzándose contra Kurotsuchi, pero es demasiado tarde porque ella ya ha golpeado a Shiba en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a Shiba!- grita Lou furioso algo muy raro en él- Futon: shinkugyoku- grita sin hacer ningún sello y le lanza una fuerte ráfaga de aire que la estampa contra una pared- Suiton: senjikizame- dice esta vez después de hacer sellos ya que el estilo agua lo acaba de aprender y le lanza un chorro de agua. Se acerca corriendo a ella para golpearla, pero es detenido por una mano.

-No deberías de hacer eso si no quieres meterte en líos con la villa oculta entre las rocas- dice una voz femenina que proviene de la jounin que ha frenado a Lou.

Se trata de la sensei del equipo dos. Su pelo rubio está vez esta suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes muestran su típica mirada seria. Esta vez lleva sus ropas de civil con pañuelo amarillo tapándole el cuello y su boca, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, enseñando el ombligo y una falda corta blanca y negra.

-¡Sensei!- exclama Lou con rabia librándose del agarre de la jounin- ¿No ha visto lo que esta desgraciada le ha hecho a Shiba?

-Sí, lo he visto, veo que esta señorita se comporta tan inadecuadamente tanto dentro del campo como fuera- empieza a hablar mientras la kunoichi se levanta de donde estaba sentada en la pared destruida.

-¿Entonces por qué no haces nada?- pregunta Lou indignado- Además, en este estado no va a poder participar mañana.

-Lo sé, es una desgracia que no pueda participar en las finales después de todos sus esfuerzos por aprobar los anteriores exámenes, pero no puede dejarte seguir con esta pelea, Lou- dice con una mirada de dolor, pero todavía con su pose seria de siempre.

-¡Sí fue ella quien empezó insultándonos de la nada y fue Kurotsuchi la que hirió a Shiba y la dejó inconsciente!- grita todo eso hablando a una velocidad muy rápida sin pararse a pensar- Es justo lo que iba a hacer, ojo por ojo, diente por diente- dice esto más calmado, pero todavía mirando con gran odio a la kunoichi de Iwa.

-No hay ninguna regla que prohíba en este mes deshacerse de la competencia, aunque normalmente la gente prefiere enfrentarse en público para así ganar más prestigio y humillar a sus rivales- empieza a explicar Harribel mirando a Kurotsuchi- Pero tú no estas en la final y si le ocurre algo a la nieta del Tsuchikage puede llevar esto a una guerra entre dos de los más poderosos países ninjas.

-Cierto, soy intocable fuera del terreno de batalla- dice Kurotsuchi con una mirada arrogante y empezando a reír mientras se aleja de los ninjas de Konoha- y estando nuestras villas en "tregua"… puede ser letal para vosotros- remarca la palabra con los dedos- Veo que has mejorado mucho gallina… bueno me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta mañana!- se despide con una mano mientras desaparece en una nube de humo.

-Esa maldita, me las pagará. De algún modo conseguiré que reciba el triple de daño que ha recibido Shiba- dice cogiendo suavemente a la castaña en brazos- La llevaré al hospital- le aparta el pelo del rostro.

-Te acompaño, Lou- dice Harribel alcanzando a su alumno- Después iré a reportar todo esto a Sarutobi-sama.

-Luego tendré que ir a hablar con Ryuuken y Buki- dice el chico pensando en como reaccionaran los compañeros de equipo de la kunoichi- Más le vale a Laura darle una paliza a esa zorra y humillarla- susurra para sí mismo Lou mientras desaparece entre las casas de Konoha junto con su sensei.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen dos figuras femeninas. Una de cabellos azabaches en una coleta y ojos dorados y la otra de cabellos y orbes del mismo color, morado. La más pequeña miraba de reojo a su compañera con temor mientras esta intenta disimular sus risas mirando las preguntas que tenía preparadas.

-Sempai, lo siento, no volveré a arruinar ninguna entrevista- suplica Laura con voz lastimera mientras ve como la morena sigue ignorándola- Vamos, no moleste a mi hermano que luego tendré que aguantarle yo.

-¿Yo molestar a Lou? Pero que dices, no sería capaz- dice Sara fingiendo estar ofendida mientras le muestra una sonrisa que hace que Laura sienta un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral-

-Sempai, en serio, por favor- pide acercándose a la mayor y haciendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Bueno será mejor empezar cuanto antes que tenemos que ir a entrenar, Laura!- exclama Sara haciendo que la otra se asuste un poco y suspire profundamente.

-Esta bien, pasa ni, es la hora- dice tétricamente mientras ve como su hermano entra a la sala extrañado y se sienta en un sofá entre las dos kunoichis.

-Bueno, Lou Aidou, ¿preparado para la entrevista?- pregunta Sara con una sonrisa torcida mientras mira de reojo a Laura haciendo que esta trague saliva.

-Siempre estoy preparado para este tipo de cosas, Sara- asiente mientras se acomoda en el sofá deslizándose en él y poniendo los pies en la mesita que hay enfrente.

-Primera pregunta, espero que no sea una ofensa para tu altísimo nivel intelectual- dice Sara sarcásticamente haciendo que Laura se ponga más nerviosa al recordar como había ido la entrevista con Izuru- ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

-Es el veintisiete de septiembre- responde Lou tranquilo- No te preocupes pregunta lo que quieras, prefiero reservas mi inteligencia para otras cosas.

-Bueno pasemos a otra pregunta- prosigue Laura rápidamente para que Sara no vuelva a hablar mientras piensa que estando en otro momento le habría gustado gritar que coincidencia que cumplan el mismo día- ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?

-Me gusta leer novelas detectivescas y de misterio, también me gusta pasear y ver como Laura dibuja- explica Lou mirando a su gemela en la ultima parte de la frase- De vez en cuando también me gusta entrenar, pero muy de vez en cuando.

-Así que eres un chico más bien tranquilo, algo muy bueno teniendo en cuenta en el mundo de hiperactivos en que vivimos- comenta Sara mientras recuerda a unos cuantos habitantes de Konoha desde Izuru, a veces Daisuke o hasta el niño rubio que se dedica a pintar las cabezas de los Hokages.

-Supongo que eso es un halago así que gracias- responde Lou con una pequeña sonrisa y Sara le devuelve una bastante exagerada y Laura al verla decide proseguir con otra pregunta por si acaso insulta a su hermano en ese instante.

-¿Alguna vez, en momento realmente incómodo has deseado nunca haber nacido para solo no vivir ese momento?- pregunta Laura lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y Sara frunce el ceño protestando porque era su turno.

-Sin duda fue cuando tu me echaste la culpa de una de las trastada de Izuru en la academia para que no le expulsarán- responde Lou fulminando con la mirada a su hermana y esta le mira interrogante porque no se acuerda exactamente de la vez a la que se refiere- Sí, la vez en la que hizo en la pizarra un dibujo de un delfín con la cara de Iruka-sensei y al lado escrito que vuelva con sus primos los delfines y después me echaste la culpa a mí.

-Va, eres un exagerado hermano- gruñe Laura, pero este solo se encoge de brazos diciendo que tampoco le habían pasado cosas peores.

-Bueno, la última pregunta- prosigue Sara cambiando el tema y mostrando una sonrisa sádica haciendo que Laura tiemble con solo imaginársela- Ya que el peor momento de tu vida fue por culpa de Laura… cuéntame un buen momento con ella- dice Sara con una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno…- susurra Lou pensativo y Laura abre los ojos sorprendida- Por ejemplo, cuando yo era pequeño estaba todo el día con los chicos de la academia y cosa que me arrepiento bastante es que dejaba muy de lado a mi hermana. Ella por su por orgullo nunca me dijo que estuviera más tiempo con ella, sin embargo un día, me pidió que hiciera de modelo en un dibujo y me hizo sentarme bien quieto mientras ella dibujaba. Aunque bien sabía que había terminado hace tiempo ella seguía fingiendo dibujar para estar más rato conmigo- dice mirando con una sonrisa nostálgica a su gemela que esta bastante avergonzada- No me molestó para nada, sin duda disfrute mucho de ese momento aunque estuviéramos la mayoría del tiempo callados. Ese día aprendí a apreciar la calma y sin duda a apreciar más a mi hermana y a sus dibujos.

-Jo, Lou, haber contado otra cosa- susurra Laura levemente sonrojada.

-¡Ay, pero qué monos!- exclama Sara mientras intercala su mirada entre los dos Aidou- Bueno muy buena entrevista Lou, ¿supongo que aceptarás una próxima?

-Claro, Sara- responde Lou mientras se pone de pie- Es tarde, dentro de quince minutos he quedado con Harribel-sensei. Adiós, chicas- se despide mientras desaparece por la puerta.

-Supongo que eras muy mona de pequeña- dice Sara a su compañera que esta más tranquila.

-Gracias, Sempai por no hacer sufrir a Lou- dice Laura con una gran sonrisa- Te prometo que no volveré a estropear una entrevista.

-Más te vale- responde amenazadoramente la morena haciendo que la otra trague saliva- Bueno será mejor despedirnos. Chao a todos- se desvanece en una bola de humo.

-Bueno la próxima entrevista será a una servidora. Dejad preguntas chachis, ¿si?- dice Laura con los ojos brillosos- Las estaré esperando, hasta luego- se despide con una pequeña reverencia y desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Como habéis visto aquí entran en escena el gran Killerbee y el gran tsuchikage, Onoki. Me costó mucho escribir los diálogos de Killerbee, pero también me divertí mucho haciendolo. Bueno espero que no hayan quedado muy Ooc. **_

_**Por otro lado, ¡Shiba no podrá luchar en las finales! Esto supondrá un pequeño cambio en los enfrentamientos que ya veremos más adelante.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo se hará la entrevista a Laura Aidou. Espero sus preguntas para ella y los siguientes en ser entrevistados.**_

_**NosoyLaurajejeje: gracias por comentar, kohai. Me alegra que aunque tú ya conozcas el final de la historia tengas la molestia de comentar… aunque sea con ese nombre y con un "this is cute" jajajaja. Sin duda tu review me ha dado ganas de escribir la entrevista a tu oc jejejeje.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	20. Llega el tan esperado día

**_Bueno este capítulo no avanza mucho en la historia, pero quise hacerlo más bien cómico. Hay que decir que me gustó bastante como quedó, de verdad releyendo esto no entiendo como se me ocurrieron tremendas estupideces. Por otro lado pido disculpas, la semana pasada había avisado que en este capítulo tendría la entrevista de Laura, pero ahora al contar, mi Kohai y yo nos dimos cuenta que sobraba un capítulo y la entrevista de Laura es en el 21. Bueno,_ _sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)_**

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 20:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Llega el tan esperado día**

**-Te acompaño, Lou- dice Harribel alcanzando a su alumno- después iré a reportar todo esto a Sarutobi-sama.**

**-Luego tendré que ir a hablar con Ryuuken y Buki- dice el chico pensando en como reaccionaran los compañeros de equipo de la kunoichi- más le vale a Laura darle una paliza a esa zorra y humillarla- susurra para sí mismo Lou mientras desaparece entre las casas de Konoha junto con su sensei.**

Por fin llego el día de la final de los exámenes de ascenso a Chunin. La villa oculta entre las hojas se encuentra llena de gente de otros muchos lugares lejanos que van y vienen de un lado para otro finalizando los preparativos del examen.

En una casa del distrito este de la hoja todo esta en calma… hasta ahora. Nos enfocamos en una habitación con un letrero en la puerta de no molestar y la cruz de su clan dibujado en el letrero también. En la cama esta un chico de cabello azul claro durmiendo pacíficamente. En ese momento se oye como la puerta se abre fuertemente, pero eso no despierta al joven. Entra una persona, coge las cobijas de la cama y destapa al muchacho.

-¡Despierta!- le grita al oído una chica de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color haciendo que el chico se levante asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos invade Iwagakure?- pregunta el chico desorientado hasta que ve a la joven de su misma edad a su lado- Ah, eres tú- dice fulminándola con la mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice levantándose sin vergüenza a estar solo con unos pantalones de pijama puestos.

-Sí, soy yo Ryuuken- dice la chica suspirando- tengo nombre, te lo recuerdo por si en este mes te has olvidado- le devuelve la mirada furiosa al chico- Además nos dejo entrar tu padre- se encoge de hombros.

-Sí, creo que tu padre disfruta con que Laura-chan te rompa los tímpanos- dice Izuru entrando en su habitación con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y riendo levemente.

-No, también disfruta con que me los rompa a mí- refunfuña Lou entrando también a la habitación y mirando con cansancio a su gemela- Ha chillado tan alto que no se como Ryuuken sigue oyendo- se da pequeños golpes en los oídos.

-Eres una nenaza, Lou- dice Laura riéndose de su hermano y éste solo la ignora- Vamos, rápido Ryuuken, que tenemos que llegar muy puntuales a la final- dice haciendo gestos con la mano para que se espabile- No quiero que estos dos tontos que tengo como equipo se vuelvan a perder.

-Conocemos perfectamente el estadio de las finales, Laura-chan- dice Izuru cruzándose los brazos y después posando su mirada en Ryuuken- Nos invade Iwa, ¿no?- empieza a reír al recordar lo que preguntó el miembro del equipo cuatro cuando todavía estaba medio dormido.

-Callate, Izuru- le fulmina con la mirada y abre las cortinas para mirar afuera- ¿Qué hora es?- se da la vuelta despacio fulminando a la kunoichi- Por la posición del sol…

-Sí, lo sabemos, son las nueve- dice Lou fulminando con la mirada a su hermana también.

-¡Pero si el campeonato empieza a las once!- grita acercándose a sus compañeros de la academia.

-A mí me despertó a las ocho, así que no te quejes- dice Izuru desviando la mirada hacia otro lado ofendido.

-Yo os gano- dice Lou haciendo que Ryuuken le miré confundido- A mí me despertó a las siete. Es la desgracia de dormir bajo el mismo techo- dice saliendo de la habitación del arquero- Parece que está nerviosa por las finales.

-Vamos, hay que ser puntuales y así podré poner trampas en el campo para esa zorra- dice Laura con odio sacando un cartucho de dinamita de no se sabe donde- Pagará lo que le ha hecho a Shiba y Buki- cara asesina.

-No creo que éste permitido, Laura, aunque todos aquí queramos hacer que esa kunoichi de las rocas sufra vas a tener que encargarte de ella sin esas trampas- dice mientras coge sus ropas- Ahora salid de aquí y dejadme prepararme en paz- empuja a Laura e Izuru fuera de su habitación y les cierra la puerta en las narices.

Media hora después se encuentran Ryuuken desayunando mientras los demás conversan sobre sus entrenamientos.

-Pues en este mes pude conseguir hacer las técnicas del yin y yang sin los sellos- dice Izuru dándose una palmada en el pecho orgulloso- Además aprendí junto con Kiriya técnicas más poderosas, ya veréis lo mucho que ha mejorado aniki.

-No será para tanto, Sempai y yo hemos aprendido muchas técnicas de elemento viento con Juushiro-shisou- dice Laura negando con la cabeza mientras le quita importancia a las palabras de Izuru- ¿Y tú Lou?- pregunta mirando a su gemelo.

-Ya te he dicho que no os voy contar nada- fulmina con la mirada a Laura.

-Que injusto eres, ni- hace un puchero infantil mientras se cruza de brazos ofendida.

-La vida es injusta, Laura- le roba las palabras Ryuuken a Lou mientras recoge lo que utilizó en su desayuno- Ala, ya estoy.

-Para ir calentando vamos a hacer una carrera hasta el estadio- dice Laura corriendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola para salir, seguida de los tres chicos.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, adelante chicos- dice Izuru cuando ya están afuera dándoles ánimos a Laura y a Ryuuken para que den lo mejor en la carrera de entrenamiento.

-Pero no os sobre esforcéis mucho no os vayáis a cansar antes de empezar las finales- dice Lou mientras mira sus uñas como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

-Vosotros también venís, Izuru y Lou- dice con voz tenebrosa Laura haciendo que los otros dos cambien su mirada a una de hastío y Ryuuken suelte una carcajada cínica.

-Sí, los tres formamos el equipo dos y como buen equipo sufrimos los tres juntitos- dice la chica pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada chico formando un abrazo grupal- Así que los dos correréis con Ryuuken y conmigo.

-Te refieres al equipo dos- afirma el arquero separándose poco a poco de los otros tres gennins- Entonces os dejo con vuestro entrenamiento de equipo- está a punto de escaparse, pero es frenado por una mano de Laura que le sujeta de la capucha de su sudadera.

-Tú vienes con nosotros, Ryuuken Akû- dice con una mirada escalofriante haciendo que los tres chicos traguen saliva.

-Está bien, Laura- cede Ryuuken desviando su mirada mientras la chica da la señal para que empiece la carrera y los tres comienzan a correr hacia el estadio donde se realizará la final.

**Cambio de escenario**

Media hora después, en otro lado de la villa oculta de la hoja se encuentra caminando hacia un punto de encuentro un chico de unos trece años de edad y cabellos rojizos. Se ve apurado por lo que se deduce que llega tarde a una cita. Apresura el paso y al poco vislumbra a lo lejos un parquecito donde se supone que había quedado.

Al entrar al parque encuentra en sentados en un banco a dos chicos de su misma edad. Una chica de largo cabello negro con ojos dorados y un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color. Se ven muy animados hablando los dos riendo y eso entristece al otro chico. Se acerca a ellos y se planta delante con un porte serio muy extraño en él. Los dos dirigen su mirada a él y se forma un silencio.

-No penséis que me entristeceré por esto- rompe el silencio Daisuke con una mirada que refleja una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, sin duda una combinación casi imposible.

-No, no pensamos eso, te conocemos lo suficiente, Daisuke- le responde Kiriya con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por eso sabemos que la próxima vez lo conseguirás, Daisuke- dice la chica poniéndose de pie para después hacer el signo de la victoria con los dedos- Estaremos apoyándote.

-Sí, evidentemente- dice Daisuke sonriendo, ya un poco más animado- En el próximo examen chunin de dentro de seis meses, llegaré a las finales y me convertiré en chunin y luego seré el primero de nosotros en convertirse en jounin y después en ambu- dice ya con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí claro, sigue soñando despierto, Daisuke- dice Sara riendo y dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, Sara, ya verás- dice el chico con un dedo alzado al cielo- Solo es que me tocó el oponente más poderoso en la eliminatorias, ya veréis como queda primero- empieza a reír y los otros dos chicos le fulminan con la mirada como si se hubiera vuelto tonto Daisuke de repente- Si en realidad soy más fuerte que vosotros.

-Ah sí- empieza a hablar Sara y el pelirrojo se gira a mirarla- ¿Va a ganar Suigetsu Hozuki?- pregunta la chica con una mirada tenebrosa que asusta un poco a Daisuke.

-Vaya amigo que eres- le recrimina Kiriya con los ojos entrecerrados- ya que no te acuerdas, te tengo que decir que Suigetsu Hozuki es el primer adversario de Sara en las finales.

-Vaya- susurra Daisuke al ver su error- Que va, Sara, ya sabes que él es el chico más poderoso, pero tú eres la mejor kunoichi de todas y la más poderosa shinobi entre todos los de la final- termina de hablar con una risa nerviosa.

-Haré como si no he oído nada- se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el estadio.

-Sí, anda vamos que no quiero llegar tarde- dice Kiriya siguiendo a la morena y poniéndose a un lado suyo.

-Luego el corto soy yo- murmura volviendo a mostrar la cara que tenía cuando llegó con ellos- Ni se dieron cuenta a lo que me refería en realidad antes- suspira mientras muestra una pequeña sonrisa- Al final, tendré que darles yo un pequeño empujón.

-Oye, deja de susurrar y ven- dice Kiriya dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ahí voy, Kiriya-chan!- grita Daisuke y se abalanza contra el de cabellos verdes dándole un empujón- Toma esto, vamos date prisa y no seas lento.

-¡Eh! Pero si el que iba retrasado eres tú- le fulmina con la mirada mientras le señala con un dedo.

-No me refería a eso- ríe sutilmente mientras se pone a caminar hacia el estadio- Espero que no seas tan corto y lo entiendas pronto- señala con la cabeza a Sara y se da la vuelta dejando a los dos chicos confundidos.

-¿Qué quiso decir?- pregunta la kunoichi acercándose a Kiriya.

-Eeeeh…- murmura confundido y mira fijamente a la kunoichi y después le viene una idea de lo que puede referirse Daisuke y se sonroja- Nada vamos ya que luego se vuelve insoportable- le coge de una mano para que empieza a andar y los dos siguen al pelirrojo en su camino hacia la final.

**Diez minutos después en el estadio**

-Ya llegamos- dice Kiriya suspirando mientras observa atentamente la entrada llena de gente que va de un lado para otro.

-Encima media hora antes- gruñe Daisuke mientras se cruza de brazos y desvía la vista hacia un lado- Yo quería haber dormido más- dice montando un drama protestando por lo cansado que ésta debido al entrenamiento de ayer con Kiriya.

-No te quejes, Daisuke- dice Sara con una sonrisa pícara en los labios- Así coges mejores sitios para poder hacer de cheerleader- ríe a carcajadas haciendo que a Kiriya se le escape una pequeña risa.

-Dios, sí claro que voy a hacer de niña gritona que solo sabe hacer el ridículo- se ofende mientras los tres entran por la puerta- Yo que vengo a animaros y daros mi apoyo con todo mi esfuerzo.

-No peleéis chicos, que hoy es un día muy importante- dice Kiriya metiéndose entre sus dos compañeros para que dejen de discutir.

-Buena suerte, aunque dudo que la necesitéis- empieza a hablar el pelirrojo cuando llegan a la escalera de las gradas- Voy a coger sitio- empieza a subir las escaleras- dadles una paliza a todos- se despide con la mano en puño y el dedo pulgar alzado para después desaparecer por las escaleras.

-¡Hasta luego! ¡Guarda sitio para Izuru y Lou si todavía no están ahí!- grita Sara cuando ya se ha ido esperando que la haya oído.

-¿Preparada para entrar?- se da la vuelta Kiriya para mirarla a los ojos y posar una mano en un hombro de la chica.

-Sabes que siempre estoy preparada- dice con una pequeña sonrisa y los dos juntos entran a la pista donde se celebraran los combates.

La pista consiste en un espacio circular rodeado de altas paredes y encima de ellos las gradas con sus palcos para los cargos importantes como los Kages. Se rumorea que este año iba a venir el Tsuchikage para ver a su querida nieta, aparte del Kazekage que en las últimas ediciones siempre había ido.

En la pista se encuentra Hayate Gekko, el examinador de las preliminares, que también se encargará de las finales. En una esquina se encuentra recargado en la pared el chico de cabellos blancos y piel oscura de Kumogakure, Darui y en la otra esquina se ve a una chica de cabellos morados junto con otros tres chicos. El primero, un chico con un arco a su espalda y cabellos azul claros que se encuentra hablando con otro chico prácticamente igual en aspecto a la kunoichi. Por último, el chico más bajito, de cabellos verdes amarillentos se encuentra mirando a Kiriya y Sara, para después avisar de su presencia a los otros tres. Al oírle la kunoichi se da la vuelta.

-¡Sempai, Kiriya!- grita saludándolos con las manos para después hacer unas señas para que se acerquen- ¡Venid a hacernos compañía!

-Vale, vale, ya vamos- ríe la morena mientras se acerca junto con Kiriya al grupo de los novatos.

-¡Qué bien!Ya estamos todos los finalistas de la hoja- dice Laura distraídamente mientras se coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, bueno- se situa al lado de Izuru y le regala una sonrisa- Hola, ototo.

-Hey, Kiriya, buena suerte- le saluda con la misma sonrisa y éste responde con un escueto gracias.

-Interesante…- dice Laura mientras se acerca a Kiriya y empieza a analizar su cara.

-¿Ahora que locura se le ha ocurrido a ésta?- piensa Ryuuken viendo a su amiga con una gotita cayéndole por la cabeza.

-Esto se pone interesante, a ver que pasa- piensa Lou esperando que su hermana diga alguna de sus locuras para animarle un poco la espera- Ya me estaba aburriendo en esta media hora que llevamos aquí y todavía queda otra media hora más- suspira- Menos mal que nos dejaron esperar aquí y no nos obligaron a esperar en las gradas.

-¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente?- piensa Kiriya dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la kunoichi de ojos como amatistas- ¿Se me olvidó peinarme esta mañana y Sara y Daisuke no me dijeron nada para así poder burlarse de mí?- dice pasando una mano por su cabellos alisándolos.

-Pues si que te pareces a Izuru- dice con una sonrisa y mirada alegre haciendo que todos los presentes la miren como si le faltará un tornillo.

-Creo que ya llegamos a esa conclusión cuando nos reunimos en el hospital en la habitación de Izuru- le recuerda su gemelo.

-Pero algo hay que no me encaja- susurra ignorando las palabras de su hermano y acercándose más a Kiriya para observarlo mejor.

-¡Laura-chan deja de ligar con mi hermano!- grita Izuru celoso haciendo que Laura se separe rápidamente del más mayor.

-¡Baka!- le insulta mientras desvía la mirada y se sonroja levemente- ¡No estoy haciendo eso!

-Más te vale- susurra Izuru, pero es oído por Kiriya que sonríe y mira a su hermano pequeño enternecido.

-Solamente tengo que decirte una cosa, Sempai- dirige su mirada a la morena y ésta arquea una ceja sorprendida.

-Dime- dice tranquilamente aunque esperando cualquier cosa.

-Sigo pensando que tu futuro marido será como el de mis sueños de pelo moreno y ojos oscuros- dice Laura seriamente haciendo que todos caigan al suelo por sus ocurrencias.

-¡Ay que ver lo que mis oídos tienen que oír!- se oye una voz conocida proveniente de encima de sus cabezas y al momento cae al lado de ellos Daisuke- Ya reservé unos cuantos asientos y al ver que estabais aquí quise venir con vosotros.

-Gracias por los asientos, Daisuke- agradece Izuru y luego vuelve a mirar a Laura con una gotita en la cabeza- Si es que no sabemos que le pasa últimamente.

-Es el estrés- dice Lou haciendo que todos le miren con una ceja arqueada- O hace eso o le salen canas- sigue hablando haciendo que todos suelten una pequeña carcajada- No, habló en serio.

-Mayor idiotez de conversación estáis teniendo- se oye otra voz y todos se giran en su dirección viendo a Buki sentado contra la pared comiendo un paquete de pipas.

-¿De dónde sales tú?- gritan Lou, Izuru y Daisuke del susto que les ha dado.

-Es que quedé con Ryuuken para venir, pero cuando llegué a su casa su padre me dijo que hace mucho que se había ido con vosotros- dice deprimido haciendo círculos en el suelo con un dedo.

-Nos olvidamos de ti- empieza a reír Izuru sujetándose el abdomen.

-Sí, que despiste- se contagia de la risa Lou, pero frena al poco mientras el Ishimura menor sigue riendo.

-Que amigos tan buenos que sois- dice Daisuke con una mirada entre sorprendida y cansada.

En ese momento se oye un gran barullo y se ve como ambus empiezan a concentrarse en los palcos. Aparece en una nube de humo un hombre con una capa blanca y marrón de corta estatura y sombrero a juego, con una chica de la edad de los demás gennins. A su lado viene el gran Hiruzen Sarutobi con sus vestimentas de Hokage. Se sienta junto con el otro Kage en los asientos del palco que tienen reservados para ellos.

La chica que venía con ellos da un gran salto y acaba en el medio del estadio donde se oyen los aplausos del Kage desconocido y otros vítores del público.

-Muy bien, Kurotsuchi- dice el Kage quitándose el sombrero y mostrando a un anciano de barba blanca y gran nariz- Una entrada digna de la nieta del Tsuchikage aquí presente- se da una pequeña palmada en el pecho.

-Gracias, viejo- dice la kunoichi con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡No soy viejo!- grita Onoki, pero es ignorado totalmente.

-Cálmese, Onoki-san- dice Sarutobi posando una mano en el hombro del anciano- Yo también tengo un nieto incontrolable, le comprendo- recuerda a Konohamaru.

-Bueno aquí llega la reina del campeonato- dice extendiendo los brazos- Ya podéis ir retirándoos los cobardes- se dirige al grupo de Konoha- Seguro que eres tan miedica como tu hermano, así que más te vale que abandones si no quieres perder y acabar muy muy mal- dice poniéndose enfrente de Laura con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Reina del campeonato?- pregunta Laura arqueando las dos cejas con cara de sorprendida y llevándose la mano a la boca- Yo creía que eras la zorra del campeonato, ya sabes, la mascota- dice haciendo que los ninjas de Konoha empiecen a reír- Eso es lo que son la gente como tú, nada más que animales.

-¡Te vas a enterar!- grita Kurotsuchi para después lanzar su puño contra la gemela, pero es frenada por otra mano.

- Por favor, Kurotsuchi, estas en la presencia del gran Hokage-sama- dice Sara señalando al palco donde está Hiruzen Sarutobi mirando todo el numerito que se ha armado- No querrás dejar en ridículo a tu villa, a tu país y a tu abuelo que es precisamente el Tsuchikage.

-Che- chasquea la lengua y se alega de ellos.

-Bueno solamente quedan dos minutos id formando una fila para la presentación- ordena Gekko con un poco de tos y rápidamente Lou, Daisuke, Izuru y Buki suben a las gradas y los restantes se ponen en la fila de cara a la grada principal junto con Darui y Kurotsuchi.

-¿No irías a empezar sin los dos mejores luchadores, no?- suena una voz masculina mientras en el estadio se forma un pequeño banco de niebla.

-Ya llegaron los dos que faltaban- sonríe Sara, al ver a su contrincante de la primera batalla junto con su hermano, cuando ya se ha disipado la niebla.

* * *

_**Bueno, parece que les dio a todos por la excesiva puntualidad jajaja bueno excepto Sui y Mangetsu. Sin duda disfruto mucho haciendo que Laura vuelva locos a los demás personajes (aunque luego la Laura de verdad proteste) La próxima semana sí que sí tendremos la entrevista a la pequeña de los Aidou. También tendremos el enfrentamiento entre ella y Kurotsuchi. Dios, siento que en esta nota solo he hablado de ella… Bueno también he estado pensando en hacer un rincón especial para el 21 de Diciembre, si señores para el día del fin del mundo. No vale xD para el cumple de Izuru, pero todavía no es seguro.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	21. Kurotsuchi vs Laura

_**Y aquí la primera batalla de las finales, Kurotsuchi de Iwa contra Laura Aidou de Konoha, ¿quién ganará? Creo que bastante obvio, son muy obvia Dx Como veis he decidido que el examinador de las finales siga siendo Gekko y no Genma Shiranui. Los dos son personajes para mí difíciles de interpretar, por eso ya que tengo más práctica con Hayate decidí seguir con él. ¿Quién sabe igual de seguir vivo también habría sido el examinador de las finales en Naruto? Bueno, hoy por fin tendremos la entrevista a Laura Aidou. (No me gustó como quedó, ya aviso)**_

**_Bueno,_ _sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)_**

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 21:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Kurotsuchi vs Laura**

**-¿No irías a empezar sin los dos mejores luchadores, no?- suena una voz masculina mientras en el estadio se forma un pequeño banco de niebla.**

**-Ya llegaron los dos que faltaban- sonríe Sara al ver a su contrincante de la primera batalla junto con su hermano cuando ya se ha disipado la niebla.**

-Suigetsu y Mangetsu Hozuki formaros en la fila- los dos shinobis de la niebla hacen caso y se ponen a un lado junto con los demás participantes- Todos pónganse firmes y miren a la audiencia- al alzar los ocho su cabeza al publico el estadio estalla en un mar de gritos y aplausos- En esta final vosotros sois el evento principal de entretenimiento.

-Damas y caballeros- se oye una voz desde las gradas y los gennins fijan su vista en el tercer Hokage- Muchas gracias por asistir a las finales de los exámenes chunnin en Konohagakure. Desde ahora, la ronda final para los shinobis que pasaron las preliminares, dará comienzo. Por favor, quédense hasta el final- la grada vuelve a estallar en gritos y aplausos cuando termina de hablar Sarutobi.

-Antes de comenzar os tengo que decir algo- dice Hayate Gekko entre tosidos sacando un papel de entre sus ropas- Mirad- los abre y muestra una tabla de la finales algo modificada- Hubo un pequeño cambio en el bloque del torneo a última hora. Shiba Shihouin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas sufrió ayer una lesión así que no podrá participar- se oye la risa de Kurotsuchi.

-¿Pequeña lesión? Le voy a dar una paliza a esa zorra- gruñe Laura mientras se da la vuelta dispuesta a golpear a la ninja de la roca, pero es frenada por Kiriya que la sujeta fuertemente por un brazo- ¡Suéltame, Kiriya!

-Laura, tranquilizate, tienes que comportarte. Ya podrás darle una paliza a esa desgraciada durante vuestra pelea y hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo a Shiba - intenta calmarla Sara y Kiriya la suelta cuando ve que esta mejor.

-Como iba diciendo- prosigue Gekko después de toser un poco- Por lo tanto, en vez de que luche ella contra Mangetsu Hozuki lo hará Ryuuken Akû. Los demás combates siguen tal y como estaban- vuelve a toser.

-Un arquero contra un espadachín- susurra Suigetsu a su hermano- Va a ser una pelea interesante, aunque esta claro que ganarás tú, ni-san- ríe arrogantemente.

-Me da igual enfrentarme contra la chica del gato que contra él- dice Mangetsu estoicamente- Me vale cualquiera con tal de tener una buena pelea.

-Bueno- sigue hablando Gekko mientras señala el campo a su alrededor en el que hay unos cuantos árboles y arbustos- Hay una pequeñas diferencias geográficas, pero la idea es que no hay reglas, tal como en las preliminares- ahora señala a los gennins- El encuentro dura hasta que algún shinobis muera o admita su derrota- vuelve a toser y al oír esas ultimas palabras los gennins de las gradas se preocupan por su compañeros- Pero al igual que en la preliminares si considero que el enfrentamiento esta terminado, entonces lo detendré. No permitiré que me discutan nada esta vez. ¿Entendido?- tose sonoramente.

-¡Entendido!- dicen Laura, Sara, Suigetsu y Darui al unísono mientras los otros cuatro restantes asienten con la cabeza.

-El primer combate es entre Kurotsuchi de Iwa y Laura Aidou de Konoha- dice mirando a las dos kunoichis- Los demás participantes subid a las gradas reservadas para vosotros- Mangetsu rápidamente se da la vuelta para llegar rápidamente a las gradas seguido de su hermano y el resto de participantes excepto Kurotsuchi y Laura.

-Espero que gane vuestra amiga- dice Darui ya en las gradas acercándose a Ryuuken, Sara y Kiriya- No es que diga que Kurotsuchi es peor sino que me agradaría más que ganará ella.

-Tienes razón, la princesita agrada más a la vista que esa kunoichi de la roca- dice Suigetsu soltando una carcajada desde detrás de ellos.

-Bueno yo solo sé que Laura la va a ganar.- dice Ryuuken girándose para ver hacia donde esta a punto de empezar el primer combate- Nos lo ha prometido a mí, a Buki y sobretodo a su hermano.

-¿Kurotsuchi de Iwa tiene algo que ver con la lesión de Shiba Shihouin?- pregunta Mangetsu acercándose a los demás después de oír las palabras de Ryuuken.

- Fue ella quien hirió a Shiba- dice Sara con odio- Se cree que puede hacer todo lo que quiera solo porque es la nieta del Tsuchikage- aprieta fuertemente los puños.

-Tranquila, Sara- le toma Kiriya de las manos para que se calme- Ahora nos toca animar a Laura desde aquí para que salga victoriosa- Sara asiente mientras se apoya en la barandilla.

-¡Vamos que empiece la diversión!- grita Suigetsu animadamente sentándose lo más cerca posible para ver mejor.

En el centro del estadio se encuentran paradas dos kunoichis a la espera de la orden de salida de Hayate Gekko. Las dos eran de la misma edad, la de la derecha tiene el pelo negro corto y un aspecto un poco androgino y la segunda tiene una larga cabellera de color morado.

-Que comience la primera batalla de las finales, Kurotsuchi de Iwa vs Laura Aidou de Konoha- tose más y se aparta para darles el espacio suficiente para la lucha.

En ese instante, Kurotsuchi se abalanza hacia Laura alzando su puño contra ella, pero esta lo esquiva. Al recuperarse de la caída vuelve a atacarla con taijutsu. Cada golpe que da es esquivado hábilmente por Laura que para sorpresa y enfado de su oponente lleva los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en todo momento.

-¿Pero qué haces?- pregunta Kurotsuchi después de bastantes intentos fallidos- ¿Piensas pasarte todo el día huyendo de mí?- la señala mientras empieza a gritar- Además, ¿qué es esa fanfarronería? ¿Piensas vencerme luchando todo el rato con los brazos cruzados?- ríe arrogantemente.

-Para mí esta forma de luchar es suficiente para vencerte, loca- dice Laura con una gran sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-¡Loca tu madre!- grita mientras le consigue dar un puñetazo muy fuerte que la hace chocar contra una pared cercana- Así no serás tan chula- empieza a reír fuertemente- Aquí tienes a la futura ganadora de este examen- se señala a sí misma.

-Eso ha sido un golpe de suerte- se levanta de entre los escombros mientras se limpia la sangre de la comisura de sus labios- No volveré a distraerme- ríe suavemente y al instante aparece detrás de Kurotsuchi y le da una patada en la espalda.

-¡Ah! ¡Te voy a matar!- grita después de levantarse sujetándose la espalda adolorida- Ya verás, desgraciada. Solo por haber conseguido un poco de velocidad no me ganarás- empieza a atacarla y le consigue dar unos pocos de golpes, pero aunque por muchas veces que la derribara, Laura se sigue poniendo de pie con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios y prosigue esquivándola sin utilizar sus brazos- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Estoy ganando, no te rías!- grita Kurotsuchi harta de que sus ataques no hicieran que su rival no se viniera abajo.

-No te pongas así, mujer- dice Laura divertida- Si sigues así te van a salir arrugas antes de los trece o los catorce. Bueno no me interesa la edad que tengas, pero se vería muy antiestético una joven con arrugas- dice posando una mano en su mentón como si estuviera imaginando a la kunoichi de Iwagakure con arrugas de ancianita.

-Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu- la tierra de debajo de Laura se empieza a levantar, pero la menor de los Aidou da un gran salto que la eleva unos cuantos metros y aterriza en la pared del estadio donde se aguanta en ella con un poco de chakra- ¡Cuándo acabe contigo tendrás la cara tan desfigurada que desearas que te salgan arrugas en vez de eso!

- Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu- hace que aparezcan unas olas y den contra Kurotsuchi, pero esta se resguarda detrás de los escombros producidos por su propio ataque- Vaya creo que he fallado.

**En la grada de los participantes**

-Bien, muy bien, perfecto- refunfuña Ryuuken fulminando con la mirada a Laura- Ahora por culpa de Laura que hizo enfadar a la chica de Iwa tenemos que luchar con el estadio destruido- dice fijándose en la cantidad de rocas- No creo que resista en buenas condiciones hasta la final.

-¡Qué más da!- se acerca por detrás Suigetsu y asusta levemente al arquero- Si lo va a dejar aún más destrozado y lleno de agua Mangetsu después de barrer el suelo con tu cuerpo- empieza a reírse mientras bebe de su botellita y Ryuuken lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Demasiado tarde, ototo- señala Mangetsu al estadio mientras bebe de su propia botella y ven como Laura lanza su jutsu de elemento agua inundando todo el escenario.

-Vaya me ha fastidiado mi ingenioso comentario- dice Suigetsu haciendo el drama- Pero sigo siendo el mejor, ¿verdad, Sara?- se acerca rápidamente a la kunoichi que esta junto a Kiriya que frunce el ceño al oírle.

-Sí, claro lo que tú digas, Hozuki- dice Sara suspirando mientras trata de sacarse de encima al ninja de la niebla.

-Oye, deja de molestar a Sara- le fulmina Kiriya celosamente con la mirada poniéndose en medio de los otros dos.

-No eres quien para mandarme eso, no eres el novio de Sara así que yo la acosaré si me da la gana- dice Suigetsu y en ese momento de sus ojos morados salen unos rallitos que colisionan con otros que salen de los ojos verdes de Kiriya y luchan por ver quien es el mejor.

-Tú acosas a toda kunoichi viviente, da igual si tiene novio o no- dice Mangetsu haciendo que los dos ninjas dejen su lucha de miradas- Una cosa vosotros los de Konoha- al decir eso Sara, Kiriya y Ryuuken miran atentamente al mayor de los Hozuki- ¿Por qué Laura Aidou no utiliza todo su potencial teniendo como enemiga a la nieta del Tsuchikage?

-Sí, es verdad- dice Suigetsu levantando un dedo índice- Vale que la princesita es muy fuerte, pero estas son las finales y muchos altos cargos de todas las villas están presentes- posa su mirada en la grada de enfrente donde están los Kages- además nos evaluarán para ver quien merece ser chunnin.

-Eso es solamente un truco- se ríe Sara restándole importancia con la mano mientras los cinco restantes gennins la miran intrigados.

-¿Un truco?- pregunta Ryuuken imaginando a lo que se puede referir y pensando en todas las estrategias que conoce que se parezcan a lo que esta haciendo Laura.

-Sí, después de analizar a Kurotsuchi, sus técnicas, habilidades, potenciales y comportamiento, Harribel-shisou llego a formar una estrategia perfecta para vencerla- dice orgullosamente del plan que lograron.

-Es verdad, Sara, tú entrenaste junto con Laura así que debes saber todo lo que mejoró- dice Kiriya dándose cuenta de lo evidente- También tienes que saber que está haciendo, vamos cuéntanos sobre ese truco.

-Regla cincuenta y dos del manual ninja- dice simplemente la kunoichi de ojos dorados y cabello negro.

-Nuestras villas son bastante diferentes- dice Suigetsu al no enterarse de nada- Nosotros para convertirnos en gennins tuvimos que acabar con nuestros compañeros de clase en la academia, no tuvimos que aprendernos los libros ni hacer tontos exámenes teóricos. Aunque ahora las cosas en nuestra villa con la nueva Mizukage que fue escogida este año están cambiando.

-No le hagáis caso, solamente es malo en memorizar cosas- dice Mangetsu suspirando mientras que Suigetsu hace un puchero infantil.

-Regla cincuenta y dos del manual ninja: Los shinobis no pueden mostrar sus emociones en el campo de batalla ya que eso será una desventaja para ellos- dice Kiriya exactamente de memoria.

-Ah vale ya me acuerdo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la estrategia de la princesita?- se hace el entendido Suigetsu haciendo que a su hermano le salga una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tú solamente fíjate en el combate, Suigetsu- dice volviendo su vista a la pelea y los demás la imitan.

**En la pelea**

-Mira como has dejado mi ropa- gruñe Kurotsuchi después de que haya bajado un poco el nivel del agua mirando su ropa empapada- Ya verás, vas a sufrir- la ataca nuevamente, pero esta vez con su puño recubierto por rocas, pero Laura la sigue esquivando hábilmente.

-Que más da- dice Laura elevando los hombros y negando con la cabeza- Si tu abuelo fijo que te comprará otras ropas más caras aún, niña mimada- se burla haciendo que Kurotsuchi enrojezca de rabia.

-¡Te mataré!- pasaron unos diez minutos en los que se iban atacando mutuamente con jutsus de roca y agua. Al final, ya se veía como Kurotsuchi ya iba perdiendo fuerzas por todos los ataques realizados a lo tonto. Laura aprovecha los ataques de Kurotsuchi para fingir que la esta acorralando contra la pared y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella se impulsa con sus piernas en ella.

-Futon: chugaeri- acumula chakra de viento en sus pies que la impulsan y le da un fuerte puñetazo a Kurotsuchi que la estampa contra la pared contraria haciendo que los espectadores estallen en aplausos sorprendidos por el ataque de la ninja de Konoha- Veo que presumes de ser una ninja de elite, pero ni siquiera sabes guardar la compostura en las batallas- empieza a reír Laura- Gracias a que en mi equipo somos desde siempre chicos muy impulsivos Harribel -sensei lo primero que nos enseño fue a mantener la calma en la batalla. Y al ver como te comportaste en las preeliminares entre Harribel-sensei, Sempai y yo ideamos esta estrategia para vencerte.

-Ese plan tuyo no funcionará conmigo, ninguna estrategia logrará que ganes- grita Kurotsuchi levantándose con dificultades- Veo que aparte de haber mejorado tu velocidad también conseguiste aprender elemento viento. ¡Pero aún así yo sigo siendo superior a ti!

-Que poca capacidad de observación tienes, Kurotsuchi- pronuncia Laura son nombre con burla- Solo se trata de un poco de chakra de viento en mis pies lo que hace que mi velocidad aumente- levanta una pierna para enseñarle la planta del pie que esta rodeada de chakra tal como explicó- Además vas a perder, ya estás mermada físicamente.

-¡Acabaré contigo ahora mismo!- grita mientras con un jutsu de tierra eleva una gran roca del suelo y se la lanza a Laura, pero esta rápidamente aparece detrás de Kurotsuchi.

-Además eres muy lenta- se ríe Laura haciendo que Kurotsuchi se de rápidamente la vuelta para encararle- eso es muy típico de los usuarios de elemento roca- hace una serie de sellos- Fūton: Gama Teppō- le lanza un tornado que deja KO a Kurotsuchi.

-La ganadora del primer combate que consigue el primer puesto para las semifinales es Laura Aidou de Konohagakure- dice Gekko dando por finalizado el combate y la grada estalla en aplausos y gritos por la victoria de Laura.

-Muy bien, Laura, Harribel-sensei estará muy orgullosa de ti- piensa para sí mismo Lou- Ya no eres la gennins que se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por las circunstancias ya estas muy cerca de ser una chunnin.

-¡Muy bien, Lau-chan! ¡Has dejado es su sitio a esa tipa!- grita Izuru desde las gradas haciendo que Laura sonría ampliamente y haga con los dedos el signo de la victoria.

-Muy bien, el siguiente combate será contra Mangetsu Hozuki o contra Ryuuken- dice mientras sube las escaleras hacia las gradas- Por una parte deseo que gane Ryuuken, pero no quiero enfrentarme contra él- llega a las gradas donde la están esperando ansiosos la mayoría- Bueno lo que importa es dar lo mejor de mí para que aunque pierda pueda ascender a chunnin- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras Sara corre hasta estar a su lado.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen dos siluetas. Una, como estamos acostumbrados, es la de la kunoichi de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, sin embargo, la otra no se trata de la figura de Laura Aidou.

-Entonces…- empezó a hablar la otra persona mientras se acerca a Sara y le pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros- ¿No puedo hacerle preguntas incomodas?- ve como la chica niega con la cabeza- Jo, que aburrido- hace un puchero, sin despegarse de la otra.

-No, Daisuke- dice revolviéndole los pelos rojizos al chico y despeinándoselos más de lo que ya los tiene normalmente- Ya sé que lo pasaste bastante mal en tu entrevista, pero ya la castigue por eso- Siéntete orgulloso que te pida que me ayudes en la entrevista, podría habérselo pedido a otro u otra.

-Me siento orgulloso y además sé que no se lo pedirías a otro, ni siquiera a Kiriya- dice orgulloso el chico separándose de su amiga para mirarla mejor a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- pregunta Sara extrañada.

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo- responde con una gran sonrisa que es correspondida por la de la kunoichi- Y sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, soy irresistible- le guiña un ojo a la chica que solamente suelta un gran suspiro.

-Sí, claro, no puedo vivir sin Daisuke Hibana. ¿Sabías que la modestia es una actitud atrayente? Creo que a veces se te olvida y Suigetsu Hozuki no creo que sepa el significado de modestia, por cierto- dice la chica sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Sólo en las personas feas es atrayente. Puede que los mansos hereden la tierra, pero por el momento, pertenece a los presuntuosos, como yo. Por cierto, no me hables de Hozuki- dice esto ultimo con un toque de odio mientras se sienta al lado de Sara.

-De verdad que prefiero cuando dejas tu lado casanova lo más profundamente escondido en tu interior- suspira y dirige su mirada a la puerta de la habitación- Pasa ya, Laura- dice para que a los pocos segundos entre una nerviosa ninja de cabellos morados y se siente delante de ellos rápidamente.

-Hola, Sempai… hola, Daisuke- saluda a este ultimo extrañada por verle ahí- ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Ya que no te puedes entrevistar a ti misma he decidido que Daisuke me ayude- explica Sara mientras el pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza- ¿Preparada?

-Siempre, me ofende la duda, Sempai- bromea Laura, pero todavía algo desconfiada, sobretodo por la presencia del Hibana.

-Bueno la primera pregunta la pasamos- anuncia Daisuke empezando a tachar la primera de su lista.

-No, no, no. A mí la entrevista me la hacéis bien. Me tenéis que hacer esa pregunta- protesta Laura mientras le quita el bolígrafo de las manos al chico que le fulmina con la mirada para después recuperarlo.

-¡Pero si ya la sabemos! La contestó Lou el otro día- explica Sara, pero ve como Laura niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos- Agggh, esta bien. ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?- pregunta hastiada y Daisuke hace los ojos en blanco.

-El veintisiete de septiembre- dice Laura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Lou y tú celebráis los cumpleaños juntos?- pregunta de la nada curioso Daisuke ya que esa pregunta no la tenía apuntada.

-Bueno de pequeños no- dice Laura un poco seria- Lou y yo de pequeños, como ya contó él, íbamos cada unos por su lado. Él lo celebraba con los chicos de la academia y yo con las pocas amigas que tenía. Normalmente, con Tenten y Shiba, las demás niñas eran demasiados presuntuosas y me caían mal, demasiado falsas. Sin embargo, cuando empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, empezamos a celebrar los cumpleaños juntos. Lou seguía llevándose bien con los demás chicos de la academia, pero empezó solo a centrarse en las amistades que valían la pena. En esos años fue cuando conocimos a Izuru.

-Oh, cuenta, cuanta. Vamos, ¿cómo conocisteis a Izuru?- pregunta Sara intrigada mientras se inclina un poco en dirección a Laura.

-Sí, vamos. Tú ya sabes como nos conocimos Sara y yo- recuerda Daisuke mientras se quita las gafas y se coloca bien el pelo al recordar que por culpa de Sara ahora debe parecer un cuerpo espín.

-Bueno…-susurra Laura mientras se lleva un mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando- Íbamos a la misma clase, pero hasta casi el final del primer curso no nos conocimos en todo el significado de la palabra. Sabíamos como se llamaba, pero nada más. Un día que Lou se había dejado su portakunais en clase volvimos por la tarde a por él. Y ahí estaba un Izuru de siete años haciendo un problema en la pizarra. En ese momento, Lou se burló de él por lo mal hecho que estaba el problema y también porque nuevamente estaba castigado. Ese día nació la rivalidad entre ellos dos. Aunque años después nos enteraríamos que se había quedado después de clase a practicar para los exámenes. Ahora, gracias a que sé el problema que tuvo con Kiriya comprendo sus actos.

-¿Entonces, cada vez que se quedaba después de clase era para estudiar y no porque estuviera castigado?- pregunta extrañado Daisuke porque el mismo también fue castigado en la academia y piensa que Izuru es bastante más revoltoso que él.

-Que va- responde Laura soltando una carcajada- Te puedo asegurar que el setenta y cinco por ciento de las veces era por haber armado algo.

-Bueno, pero esa historia solo explica como empezó la amistad/ rivalidad de Lou e Izuru, pero, ¿y tú parte de la historia?- pregunta Sara señalando a su amiga.

-Ah, bueno- responde rascándose la nuca- Después de ese día, Izuru me empezó a llamar más la atención. Digamos que él fue quien sacó a la luz mi parte buscapleitos- dice con una pequeña sonrisa- Para fastidiar a mi hermano empezó a hablarme y nos hicimos rápidamente amigos. Después me empezó a meter en sus líos y jugarretas.

-Vaya ósea que de pequeños erais al revés. Tú la tranquila y Lou el enérgico- dice Daisuke divertido.

-Pues sí, el mundo da muchas vueltas- suspira para después mirar el reloj de su muñeca- ¡Oh, qué tarde es! Tengo que irme, adiós- dice mientras corre y da un portazo dejando a los dos miembros del equipo tres solos.

-¿Pero qué narices?- gruñe Sara mientras fulmina la puerta.

-Igual es que quedó con su amorcito Izuru- dice Daisuke burlonamente- No ves que de pequeños eran inseparables.

-Era su un gran amigo de pequeño, como tu y yo. Y como ves nosotros no somos novios- explica Sara defendiendo a los dos más pequeños.

-Porque tú no quieres y yo soy retrasado al fijarme en ti- murmura Daisuke para que no le oiga.

-¿Qué dijiste, Dai?- pregunta Sara posando una mano en el hombro del chico y haciendo que este la miré sorprendido.

-Nada, que no nos retrasemos más y que nos vayamos de aquí- dice levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la kunoichi para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bueno, Daisuke lo has hecho muy bien- felicita Sara al chico- Ya sé a quien llamar para las futuras entrevistas.

-Estaré encantado Sara, chao a todos- se despide el Hibana y desaparece en una nube de humo.

-Hasta el próximo capítulo- desaparece también dejando la sala vacía.

* * *

_**Bueno, el primer combate lo ha ganado Laura. ¿Quiénes serán los otros tres semifinalistas? Vamos apuesten, apuesten que sino Kakuzu os atormentará desde el otro mundo (?). La próxima semana seguramente aproveche el cumpleaños de Izuru, el 21 de diciembre (también el día del fin del mundo (?)) para así hacer un especial sobre la celebración de su cumple xD Sin embargo, sino consigo sacar algo bueno de esa idea haré la entrevista a Shiba Shihouin. Por cierto, una parte del dialogo en la entrevista entre Sara y Daisuke esta sacado del gran libro "Cazadores de Sombas: Ciudad de Hueso" ¿Sabéis que parte es? xD Esta saga de libros esta muy bien, os la recomiendo. Además, en agosto sacan la primera película sobre Ciudad de Hueso precisamente.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	22. Mangetsu vs Ryuuken

_**Bueno aquí otro capítulo más de las finales. Hoy se enfrentarán Mangetsu Hozuki y Ryuuken. La verdad me costó mucho escribir este capítulo ya que Mangetsu tiene mucho protagonismo. Todo por culpa de Kishi que prácticamente no le dio ninguna escena para mostrar su personalidad. Además es el único espadachín de la niebla que no tuvo un episodio de relleno en el anime Dx. Bueno quería haber actualizado ayer por lo del especial del cumpleaños de Izuru y lo del fin del mundo, pero tuve torneo de gimnasia rítmica, tuve toda la tarde ocupada y llegue a casa matada.**_

_**Bueno,**__**sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, Laura.**_

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 22:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Mangetsu vs Ryuuken**

**-¡Muy bien, Lau-chan! ¡Has dejado es su sitio a esa tipa!- grita Izuru desde las gradas haciendo que Laura sonría ampliamente y haga con los dedos el signo de la victoria.**

**-Muy bien el siguiente combate será contra Mangetsu Hozuki o contra Ryuuken- dice mientras sube las escaleras hacia las gradas- por una parte deseo que gane Ryuuken, pero no quiero enfrentarme contra él- llega a las gradas donde la están esperando ansiosos la mayoría- bueno lo que importa es dar lo mejor de mí para que aunque pierda pueda ascender a chunnin- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras ve a Sara correr hasta estar a su lado.**

-¡Muy bien, Laura!- dice Sara levantando la palma de su mano y la más pequeña choca su mano contra ésta- Has estado entrenando por lo que veo, en nuestro último entrenamiento no tenías tan excelente control del elemento.

-Sí, estos últimos días estuve entrenando por mi cuenta- dice la chica rascándose la nuca- Ya sé que Ukitake-shisou nos dijo que descansáramos estos últimos días, pero no pude evitarlo.

-No importa- ríe la kunoichi morena- Tampoco es que yo haya hecho mucho caso de las indicaciones de Ukitake-sensei- dice Sara un poco avergonzada.

-Muy bien hecho, Laura- dice Kiriya posándose al lado de Sara y sonriendo a la de cabellos morados- La dejaste por los suelos.

-Se lo tenía merecido- refunfuña Ryuuken acercándose al grupo de Konoha- Se merecía todo eso y mucho más por lo que le hizo a Shiba.

-Ryuuken tiene razón- afirma Kiriya con una expresión seria en el rostro- La venganza no es buena, pero todos en el fondo la buscamos y ella nos persigue a nosotros. Es un bucle sin fin, pero al menos podemos utilizar la excusa del combate entre ella y Laura.

-Bueno mejor dejamos de lado este momento emo- dice Sara intentando borrar la tensión del ambiente- Muy bien echo, Laura- sonríe a la kunoichi y ésta le responde con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo- hace una pequeña reverencia de forma juguetona, pero es interrumpida por unas manos que se posan en sus hombros.

-Muy bien, princesita, has dado un buen espectáculo- susurra una voz juguetona en su oreja y Laura rápidamente la reconoce como la voz de Suigetsu Hozuki.

-Que manía tiene éste de aparecer por las espaldas- dice Ryuuken por lo bajo mientras mira con cansancio la escena.

-Gracias, Suigetsu- responde mientras se aleja despacio del de cabellos blancos.

-De nada, preciosa- le guiña un ojo- Siempre supe que ibas a ganar, eres una buena kunoichi y una hermosa mujer, digna de alguien como un servidor- se vuelve a acercar peligrosamente a la de orbes amatistas.

-Gracias por el halago y ahora si me permites…- posa una mano sobre el pecho de Suigetsu y éste enarca una ceja divertido-… voy ignorarlo- empuja a Suigetsu separándolo de ella y se da la vuelta para encarar a sus compañeros que la miran con una cara divertida- Oh, vamos no creerías que le iba a seguir el rollo- fulmina con la mirada a sus amigos.

-Que bajen los siguientes participantes- alza la voz Gekko- Como Shiba Shihouin esta hospitaliza el segundo combate será entre Mangetsu Hozuki y Ryuuken Akû- empieza a toser después terminar su comunicado.

Los ninjas de Konoha al oír las palabras del examinador empezaron a dar palabras de ánimo a Ryuuken, pero rápidamente éste se da media vuelta y baja por las escaleras hasta el campo de batalla donde ya le esperan Mangetsu Hozuki junto a Hayate Gekko.

-Tendrás que conformarte conmigo- dice Ryuuken mientras se coloca en posición de combate- Mis técnicas son completamente diferentes a las de Shiba, así que cualquier estrategia que hayas pensado para acabar con ella será inútil.

-A mí me da igual contra quien luchar porque voy a ser el ganador de este torneo- dice sin inmutarse viendo fijamente al ninja de Konohagakure- además no me hace falta ninguna estrategia para vencerte… ni a ti, ni a nadie.

-Estas muy convencido de que vas a cumplir tu sueño- dice Ryuuken arrogantemente mientras analiza al chico que tiene delante que todavía no se ha puesto en posición de pelea.

-Los sueños son para los débiles, yo lo que tengo es una ambición que dentro de muy poco cumpliré- dice Mangetsu y sus ojos de color morado refulgen fuertemente- Y tú eres el primer obstáculo que tengo que vencer para conseguir cumplir mi ambición- le señala con el dedo índice.

-Da comienzo la segunda pelea de las finales de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin- frena un momento para toser- Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure vs Ryuuken Akû de Konoha- baja rápidamente su mano y se separa de los luchadores para dar comienzo a la batalla.

Al oír la señal de Hayate Gekko, Ryuuken da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y saca unas cuantas flechas de su carcasa que las va lanzando contra su oponente que las consigue esquivar todas muy hábilmente y sin esfuerzo alguno aparente.

-Bueno- empieza a hablar Ryuuken mientras sigue lanzando flechas al Hozuki mayor- Veo que eres excelente huyendo, pero no creo que eso sea un requisito para ascender a chunnin- dice arrogantemente, pero sin conseguir que el ninja de Kiri se inmute.

-Espera y verás- dice Mangetsu tranquilamente- Yo seré el ganador de este torneo- hace una serie de sellos- Suiton: Senjikizame- Unas pequeñas olas en forma de tiburón se abalanzan contra Ryuuken que no es capaz de esquivarlas y lo tumban al suelo del fuerte golpe.

-Mierda- susurra Ryuuken después de expulsar una gran cantidad de agua que había entrado en su organismo- Ya verás de los que soy capaz- dice el chico levantándose del suelo y después haciéndose un corte en el dedo- Hono no aku- empapa las flechas con su sangre y concentra su chakra en la manos y acto seguido las flechas se prenden de un fuego azul.

-Vaya veo que has aprendido una técnica nueva interesante- dice Mangetsu al ver las flechas de fuego azul que no queman las manos de Ryuuken- A ti no te hacen daño, ¿me lo harán a mí?

-¿Qué tal si probamos?- dice Ryuuken formando una sonrisa de lado y rápidamente lanza dos flechas a la vez contra Mangetsu.

-Eso si eres lo suficientemente bueno para herirme- hace más sellos con sus manos- Suiton: Bakusui Shōha- levanta una pared de agua que evapora el fuego de las flechas, pero estas siguen cubiertas con el chakra de Ryuuken y consiguen romper la muralla de agua- ¡Mierda!- las intenta esquivar pero es herido en un costado por una de ellas.

-Veo que si soy lo suficientemente bueno para herirte- dice Ryuuken con una sonrisa aliviada y algo feliz, cosa rara en él- Nuestro combate no estaba previsto por eso no tengo ninguna estrategia contra ti. Tampoco aproveche a aprender algún jutsu raiton que me diera ventaja, pero tuviste mala suerte que estoy especializado en combate a larga distancia y tú eres un espadachín- señala la espada que todavía tiene colgada a su espalda- Tu espada no me hará ningún daño a no ser que te acerques a mí, cosa que no te dejaré hacer. Teniendo previsto esto, has optado por la lucha de media distancia utilizando tus jutsus de elemento agua- mira el agua a sus pies, pero rápidamente eleva su vista para encarar los ojos del ninja de la niebla- No me vencerás, por muy fuerte que seas yo estoy en ventaja.

-No todo en nuestras vidas son atajos y momentos fáciles. Se distingue a los shinobis fuertes de los débiles cuando son capaces de ganar en situaciones adversas en que todos los factores están en contra de ellos. Eso como futuro espadachín de la niebla lo tengo siempre presente- dice todo eso con la misma expresión estoica que tiene siempre, pero al acabar la última frase muestra una sonrisa sádica que Ryuuken ya había visto muchas veces en el menor de los Hozukis, pero nunca en Mangetsu- Esta cosa ya no me sirve de nada- dice tirando fuertemente su espada contra la pared del estadio y destrozándola ante los sorprendidos ojos del público- Kuchiyose no jutsu- se corta un dedo y hace sellos encima de un brazalete en su brazo.

Ante eso se ve como invoca una nube de humo y en las manos de Mangetsu aparece una espada de un tamaño notable y unido a ella una cadena con una hoja en forma de luna.

-Esta es mi verdadera espada, Akuma no kaijūdentō y te voy a enseñar como es posible que un espadachín gane a un arquero- dice todavía con esa sonrisa sádica mientras acaricia el filo de su espada haciéndose otro pequeño corte en la mano y luego lamiendo la herida con la lengua.

-Te estoy esperando, Hozuki- dice Ryuuken colocándose de nuevo en posición de combate con un par de flechas en la mano.

**En las gradas de los participantes**

-Ya ha empezado- susurra Suigetsu con una cara demasiado seria para él mientras admira la espada de su hermano mayor.

-Mierda, esto debe de ser grave- susurra Sara a su compañero- Mira la cara de Suigetsu, parece que su hermano se ha puesto en serio.

-Pobre, Ryuuken- susurra Kiriya sabiendo lo fuerte que es el menor de los Hozuki y suponiendo que el mayor lo será más.

-¿Qué pasa, Suigetsu?- pregunta Laura al de cabellos blancos que se encuentra al lado de ella- ¿Tu hermano se ha puesto en serio, no? Ya que ha sacado su verdadera espada- vuelve a cuestionar al ninja de Kiri como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Sí, pero…- susurra Suigetsu con la misma cara seria haciendo que los shinobis de Konoha se preocupen más.

-¿No irá a matar a Ryuuken?- pregunta Laura preocupada por su antiguo compañero de la academia. Aunque nunca se hubiera llevado especialmente bien con el arquero lo consideraba uno de sus amigos.

-¡Oh, venga!- exclama Suigetsu mostrando una cara de cansancio- Dejad de hablar de Mangetsu, ¿no veis que me ha llamado a mí?- pregunta mirando a los demás con arrogancia- Ha dicho: "Te estoy esperando, Hozuki"- repite las palabras de Ryuuken intentando imitar la voz del arquero- Ha visto que Mangetsu ni-san no me llega a la suela del zapato y quiere luchar contra el gran Suigetsu Hozuki.

Al oír esto los tres ninjas de la villa oculta entre las hojas se caen al suelo de la impresión y Darui, que se encuentra sentado cerca de ellos, los mira divertidamente.

-No hay quien hable en serio con este hombre- gruñe Kiriya cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-Lo siento, lo siento- empieza a reír Suigetsu dándole palmadas en un hombro a un enfadado Kiriya- Solamente lo hacía para romper el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando por la lucha de vuestro amigo y mi hermano- le quita importancia con un gesto de mano- ¿Verdad que ahora se esta mejor, Sara?- dice sonriendo a la chica.

-Sí, claro- responde Sara riéndose levemente mientras piensa que aunque Suigetsu este un poco loco es muy gracioso.

-No es momento de andar haciendo bromas- susurra fulminando con la mirada a Suigetsu al ver como Sara ríe con su broma.

-No te pongas celoso, Kiriya, confórmate con que ahora no la acosa como antes- dice Laura posando su mano en un hombro de Kiriya haciendo que éste se sonroje por lo que ha dicho la chica.

-Claro, ahora no la acoso porque he decidido que mi futura novia seas tú- dice Suigetsu pegándose a Laura y ésta la mira cansinamente.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- dice la kunoichi menor mientras se separa de Suigetsu- ¿Qué pasa con la batalla?- vuelve al tema inicial.

-Es simple- empieza a explicar Suigetsu- Vuestro amigo ha hecho enfadar a Mangetsu y él lo va a matar- termina de hablar tan tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-¿Tan seguro estás?- pregunta Kiriya ya un poco más calmado.

-Muy seguro- dice seriamente Suigetsu reposando su cabeza en la barandilla- hay veces que parece el mismísimo diablo.

**En el estadio**

En esos momentos se ve como Mangetsu intenta atrapar con su espada a Ryuuken, pero éste escapa rápidamente de sus ataques y le va lanzando flechas normales, que algunas no son esquivadas y hieren a Mangetsu. Una de ellas consigue atravesar el hombro de Mangetsu lo que da una alegría a Ryuuken, pero en ese momento se distrae lo que aprovecha Mangetsu para utilizar la cadena de su espada. La impulsa fuertemente y atrapa de un tobillo a su rival mientras tira fuertemente de ella y le produce un buen corte en la zona que hace que caiga al suelo de rodillas.

Después de haber recuperado el aliento, un poco adolorido se acerca a Ryuuken que esta tumbado en el suelo deshaciéndose de la hoja de la cadena, pero al ver que una espada le cae encima retrocede un poco y empieza a esquivar los ataques de Mangetsu. Sin embargo una de las estocadas consigue herirle en un costado haciendo que suelte un gran grito de dolor.

-Así aprenderás a no ser tan arrogante y creído- dice Mangetsu sujetando en alto su espada para contemplar la sangre de Ryuuken escurriendo por el filo.

-Mira quien fue a hablar- escupe Ryuuken mientras se apoya contra la pared a unos metros de distancia de su oponente- Tú ya das por hecho de que vas a ganar este torneo.

-Sé perfectamente que voy a ganar, lo voy a hacer- dice Mangetsu un poco enfadado mientras se saca la flecha del hombro- ¡Me pagarás por esto y con intereses! Ya estoy harto, no eres digno de luchar contra mí. Odio tu estilo de lucha, la gente que lucha de una forma tan opuesta a los espadachines son puros insectos. ¡Solo es la forma de luchar de un cobarde!- grita furioso haciendo que Ryuuken se asuste un poco al ver al estoico Mangetsu Hozuki de esa forma.

-Si todos lucháramos de la misma forma todos seriamos iguales y no habría emoción en las luchas- se levanta y saca la ultima flecha que tiene- Acabaré con esto de una vez y te mostraré que mi estilo de lucha es tan digno como el tuyo- concentra su chakra en sus manos, éste se vuelve dorado y envuelve su arco y la flecha restante- Iteza no yajirushi-pronuncia el nombre de la técnica, lanza la flecha contra Mangetsu que va envuelta en ese chakra dorado.

-Mizu no kabe – Mangetsu forma un muro de agua sin necesidad de sellos, pero es demasiado tarde y una explosión dorada envuelve el estadio.

Al dispersarse la luz se ve como el estadio esta lleno de agua y hay unos escombros nuevos donde antes estaba posicionado Mangetsu y a éste no se le ve por ningún sitio.

-¡Muy bien, Ryuuken! ¡Has ganado a ese monstruo!- grita eufórico Buki y muy contento por los logros de su compañero.

-Pues al final va a ser bueno y todo Ryuuken- dice Izuru con una ceja enarcada- ¿Si ha vencido a un monstruo entonces ahora Ryuuken es uno?- se pregunta a sí mismo con una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera reflexionando.

-Yo creía que solo era bueno en la teoría, pero veo que en la practica también es bueno- analiza Lou y al ver la cara de burla de Izuru enrojece- No me gusta lo que estas insinuando con esa cara.

-La verdad, Lou-teme. Acabas de comprobar que eres el único inútil en la práctica- empieza a reír, pero es frenado por la voz de Daisuke.

-¡Mierda!- grita Daisuke tirándose de sus pelirrojos cabellos- Yo que había apostado una cena en Ichiraku contra Kiriya y acabo de perder la apuesta- lloriquea un poco mientras los otros tres ven con una gota en sus cabezas a su técnicamente sempai.

-Gracias, chicos- dice divertido Ryuuken desde el campo de batalla- Aunque estoy muerto, no creo que pueda sobrevivir a la siguiente batalla- posa sus manos en las rodillas para intentar regular su respiración.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a llegar vivo a la siguiente batalla?- pregunta una voz furiosa a sus espaldas.

-¡No es posible!- grita Ryuuken mientras se da media vuelta hacía donde procede la voz de su rival que tendría que estar inconsciente debajo de los escombros.

En ese momento, Ryuuken ve como ante sus ojos aparece de un charco de agua la cabeza de Mangetsu.

-Ya te dije que voy a ser el ganador de este torneo y por lo tanto de esta pelea- se forma completamente ante el y le atraviesa con su espada el estomago- Adiós, Ryuuken Akû, fuiste un oponente notable, te doy un siete de puntuación- quita su mano de donde había atravesado al ninja de Konoha y lame un poco de la sangre que hay en ella mientras ve como Ryuuken cae fuertemente contra el suelo.

* * *

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz!- se oye a unos jóvenes cantando, alrededor de una mesa donde hay una tarta de chocolate y un joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos de un tono más amarillo que verde enfrente de ella.

-Vamos, Izuru, pide un deseo- le recuerda su compañera de equipo, haciendo que el más pequeño mire la tarta pensativo, para después cerrar los ojos y soplar las velas.

-¿Qué has deseado?- pregunta Daisuke a su lado mientras posa una mano sobre un hombro del cumpleañero.

-Idiota, no te lo voy decir que sino no se cumple- dice Izuru para después golpear al pelirrojo en la mano que tiene sobre su hombro, pero sin embargo este no la separa.

-Más te vale haber deseado que no se acabe el mundo hoy, sino te atormentaré toda tu vida en el infierno por haber muerto el día de tu cumpleaños- dice Lou, aparentemente serio, pero solo diciendo eso para molestar a su compañero.

-Lou no seas cruel- protesta Shiba de brazos cruzados- Se, al menos hoy, un poco más amable con Izuru ya que es su cumpleaños. Además, no nos vamos a morir, es solo una superstición- le regaña haciendo que el de cabellos morados se enfurruñe.

-Mira, quien iba a decir que el gran genio Lou Aidou sería un supersticioso- dice arrogantemente Ryuuken enarcando una ceja.

-Oye, que solo era una broma…- empieza a protestar Lou, pero es cortado por otra voz.

-Dejad de discutir por idioteces y comamos la tarta. Me muero de hambre y eso tiene una pinta- dice con los ojos brillos y la boca echa agua Buki.

-Tú tienes hambre a todas horas, Buki- dice Shiba porque hoy al parecer tiene ganas de regañar cuanto más pueda.

-Da igual, ¡vamos comer y disfrutad de mi tarta!- corta ya definitivamente Laura mientras ve como Kiriya coge un cuchillo y corta la tarta en 12 trozos iguales.

-Yo voy repartiendo- se ofrece Sara mientras coge los platos y cubiertos de plástico y empieza a repartir las porciones que corta el mayor de los Ishimuras a cada uno.

-Vaya, esta usted muy servicial, Sempai- halaga Laura al ver lo animada que esta la morena.

-Que no te engañe, Laura-chan- le susurra al oído Daisuke- Lo que pasa es que Sara sigue la regla del que el que parte y reparte se lleva la mejor parte- No ves, mi…- es callado por un tenedor de plástico que le pasa rozando y aunque parezca imposible se clava en la pared de detrás del chico de gafas.

-¿Decías algo querido Daisuke?- pregunta Sara con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Nada, Sara- responde el chico sudando la gota gorda y tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa sin miedo, aunque falla estrepitosamente.

Diez minutos después, los chicos ya han comido su porción de tarta y han reservado dos para después dárselas a Ukitake-sensei y Harribel-sensei, aunque claro primero tuvieron que impedir que Buki y Sara se las comieran porque querían repetir.

-Bueno, ahora creo que es hora de los regalos- anuncia Laura

-¡Primero yo!- grita Daisuke mientras le tira a Izuru su regalo a la cara- Ups, lo siento- se ríe nerviosamente, mientras el más pequeño le fulmina con la mirada.

-Espero que sea algo decente- susurra Izuru mientras rompe el envoltorio de color rojo y al ver el regalo mira con una ceja arqueada al mayor- ¿Qué piensas crear una nueva moda? ¿O que seamos amigos de gafas?- dice mientras les muestra a todos unas gafas iguales a las de Daisuke, pero con la montura en blanco y los cristales amarillos.

-A mí me regalo también unas por mi último cumpleaños, pero las mías son con la montura en negro y los cristales verdes- dice Kiriya suspirando y Daisuke suelta una carcajada.

-Al menos no has dicho que sea una mierda de regalo- dice alegremente, para después darle un abrazo al cumpleañero- De nada por el regalo.

-Idiota- responde Izuru desviando la mirada y ve como Sara le da un regalo en vuelto en papel dorado- Gracias, Sara, no hacía falta que me regalases nada- dice amablemente.

-Claro que tenía que regalarte algo, además es un regalo mío y de Kiriya. Yo no sabía que podría regalarte así que me ayudó tu hermano y entre los dos lo elegimos- dice la kunoichi mirando con una sonrisa a su compañero de equipo y este le devuelve el gesto.

-Oh, gracias, aniki- dice mientras rasguña el envoltorio para encontrar un yukata color blanco con un estampado de un dragón y el símbolo del clan Ishimura.

-Kiriya dijo que te hacía falta un yukata para las fiestas de Navidad ya que el del año pasado te queda pequeño- empieza a explicar Sara.

-Entonces, como no soy muy bueno con eso de los gustos de la otra gente, Sara me ayudó a buscar un yukata que te gustara y quedara bien. El símbolo del clan es cosa de nuestra madre- acaba de explicar Kiriya.

-Muchas gracias- sonríe Izuru y le da un abrazo a cada uno- Luego me lo pruebo- dice mientras lo guarda y toma el regalo que le tiende Lou- No es una bomba, ¿no?- pregunta en broma Izuru.

-Subestimas mi inteligencia si crees que haría una cosa tan estúpida- dice Lou fingiendo estar indignado.

-Ah, ¿qué eres inteligente? Quien lo habría dicho- dice el menor sarcásticamente para después mostrar el regalo de Lou- Un libro, ¿en serio?- dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Joder, fíjate bien antes de criticar- gruñe el gemelo para después ver como Izuru inspecciona la portada y mira las primeras páginas.

-Anda, pero si trata sobre los distintos clanes de Konoha y esta escrito como si fuera un manga- dice pasando hojas hasta dar con una en específica- ¡Mira, Kiriya, habla sobre el clan Ishimura!- le enseña las ilustraciones a su hermano- Vaya, Lou, pues al final fue un regalo decente.

-De nada- sonríe de lado e interpretando eso como un agradecimiento.

-Toma el nuestro- dice Shiba dándole un regalo con un papel plateado- Buki quería regalarte una caja de bombones para después comérselos él y Ryuuken no tenía ni idea de que regalarte así que entre los tres pensamos en algo. Bueno en realidad lo elegí yo y lo pagamos a medias

-Oh, gracias, chicos- dice con una gotita en la frente para después sacar el regalo del envoltorio- Oh, gracias es muy…

-¡Abrazable!- grita Laura mientras se abalanzo contra el peluche de un gato que es el regalo del equipo cuatro.

-Vaya, ya se que regalarle a Laura cuando sea su cumpleaños- susurra Shiba mientras ve a la de cabellos morados restregar su mejilla contra el peluche.

-Bueno, solo queda el regalo de Laura- recuerda Daisuke haciendo que la susodicha se ponga de pie le devuelva el peluche a Izuru.

-Laura, ya sabes que no me hace falta ningún regalo, solo con que estés a mi lado el día de mi cumpleaños me vale- dice el chico seriamente, a pesar de estar en compañía de los demás, y Laura se avergüenza.

-Idiota, no te he comprado nada- responde Laura y ve como el chico cierra un poco los ojos algo decepcionado- Toma- le tiende una hoja e Izuru la mira con los ojos ahora abiertos de la impresión.

-¿Y esto?- dice cogiendo la hoja para ver un perfecto retrato de él.

-Mi regalo idiota- responde Laura desviando la vista- No te he comprado nada como nos dijiste, pero sí que te hice eso.

-¡Gracias! ¡Esta genial, eres toda una artista!- exclama mientras se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonroje- Gracias, a todos. Ahora vamos a dar una vuelta y luego pos invito a cenar en Ichiraku- dice dirigiéndose a la salida y dejando al resto de gennins estupefactos.

* * *

_**Bueno este combate lo ha ganado Mangetsu. La primera semifinal será entre él y Laura. El siguiente capítulo contendrá la batalla de Suigetsu y Sara y la entrevista a esta última. Espero que disfrutéis tod s de unas felices Navidades ya que dudo volver actualizar antes del 25. Que lo paséis muy bien, muchos besos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	23. Suigetsu vs Sara

_**Y aquí otro capítulo más en el que podremos ver el combate entre Sui y Sara. Bueno en realidad la conclusión este en el siguiente capítulo así que tendréis que esperar un poco más para poder ver quien pasa a las semifinales. La entrevista de hoy será a Sara Shiki y sin duda es la que más me ha costado hacer ya que es mi Oc y mi kohai no me ayudó mucho ya que no se le ocurrían preguntas.**_

_**Bueno,**__**sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**_** Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 23:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Suigetsu vs Sara**

**En ese momento, Ryuuken ve como ante sus ojos aparece de un charco de agua la cabeza de Mangetsu.**

**-Ya te dije que voy a ser el ganador de este torneo y por lo tanto de esta pelea- se forma completamente ante el y le atraviesa con su espada el estomago- Adiós, Ryuuken Akû, fuiste un oponente notable- quita su mano de donde había atravesado al ninja de Konoha y lame un poco de la sangre que hay en ella mientras ve como Ryuuken cae fuertemente contra el suelo.**

Al ver el desenlace del combate, el estadio queda por un momento en total silencio, pero rápidamente los espectadores estallan en aplausos y gritos de júbilo por haber contemplado un combate tan emocionante.

-Finalmente, el combate ha terminado- tose después de anunciar el final- El ganador es Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure- al oír eso los médicos ninjas rápidamente se llevan en una camilla a Ryuuken y Mangetsu, después de negarse a ser atendido de sus heridas, sube lentamente a las gradas de los espectadores.

-¡Muy bien, aniki!- grita Suigetsu al ver llegar a su hermano- Una lucha digna de mi hermano. Has dejado al arquerito por los suelos- dice pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del otro, pero rápidamente apartándose- ¡Agh! Estás lleno de sangre. Me gusta la sangre, pero solo si he provocado yo el daño.

-El combate estuvo muy fácil, él se confió demasiado. Vendió la piel del oso antes de cazarlo- mira el estado de su ropa- No quiero perderme ningún combate así que me ocuparé de las heridas al final.

-Más bien lo que le paso a Ryuuken es que vendió las escamas del pez antes de pescarlo- susurra por lo bajo Laura haciendo que Sara y Kiriya tengan que aguantarse una gran carcajada.

-¡No hables así de Ryuuken, hermano!- grita Suigetsu haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendan, excepto Darui que esta alejado sentado en una esquina descansando- Él es amigo de la Princesita y creo que también de Sara y no quiero ver a dos bellas damas tristes- dice girándose y guiñando un ojo a las susodichas.

-No pasa nada, Suigetsu- dice Laura con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Suigetsu arquee una ceja un poco extrañado- Ryuuken, aunque no lo parezca es muy fuerte. Además es muy orgulloso y dentro de poco estará en pie dando guerra otra vez.

-Interesante- murmura Suigetsu mientras su hermano esboza una sonrisa arrogante- ¿Tú qué dices, Sara?- se acerca a los de Konoha seguido por Mangetsu.

-El dio lo mejor de sí, seguro que sus compañeros y su sensei están orgullosos de él- dice la chica mirando hacia el estadio y rápidamente mirando con intensidad al más joven de los Hozuki- Es nuestro turno de dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Vamos, Sara- dice Suigetsu con una mirada entre seria y juguetona, una combinación casi imposible, pero estamos hablando de Suigetsu Hozuki- Abandona, ¿está bien? No quiero herir a esta preciosa kunoichi- se para enfrente de la kunoichi y posa una mano en un hombro de ella.

-No subestimes a Sara, Hozuki- gruñe Kiriya mientras aparta rápidamente la mano de Suigetsu que esta sobre el cuerpo de su compañera.

-¡Uy, tranquilo! Si te pones así porque le toqué el hombro no se que harás cuando la golpee- exclama Suigetsu mientras se aleja un poco y sube los brazos como si le estuvieran deteniendo.

-Tranquilo, Kiriya. Me las puedo apañar yo sola contra Suigetsu, no hace falta que me protejas- dice Sara mirando seriamente a Kiriya.

-No dudo de ti, Sara- dice el Ishimura avergonzadamente- Ya sé que eres muy capaz de vencerle, pero…

-No pasa, es normal preocuparse por tus amigos- dice sonriendo al chico de ojos esmeraldas haciendo que este se avergüence más- Abandonar es de cobardes, ¿no crees, Suigetsu?- responde a lo que le dijo antes el de cabellos blancos- Además, ¿quién ha dicho que las damas no podamos vencer a los demonios?

-Muy buena hipótesis- admite Suigetsu ya emocionado por su muy próxima pelea- ¿Me la probarás?

-Encantada- sonríe maliciosamente a la vez que estrecha su mano con la de Suigetsu que la esta mirando arrogantemente.

-Sara, mucha suerte- le desea Kiriya con preocupación en cuanto ella se ha separado lo suficiente de su contrincante.

-Gracias, Kiriya- sonríe ampliamente intentando que su amigo se alegre un poco- No te preocupes, ganaré.

-Lo sé- dice Kiriya seguro de que ella va a ganar- pero mira lo que le hizo el hermano de ese a Ryuuken. No quiero que salgas muy mal herida- le agarra por una muñeca mientras mira fijamente a la morena.

-Tranquilo, sabes que soy fuerte- le recuerda otra vez la kunoichi mientras espera que esta vez sea lo suficientemente fuerte para no preocupar a Daisuke y a Kiriya.

-Lo sé y confió en ti- dice finalmente Kiriya mientras sonríe ya un poco, pero aún con mucha preocupación.

-Gracias Kiriya- le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonroje un poco y se dirige hacia la salida.

-¡Sempai!- grita Laura captando la atención de la susodicha y además de los todos los presentes en las gradas de participantes- ¡Patéale el culo a ese dientes de tiburón!- dice mientras da una patada al aire haciendo que Kiriya y Darui la miren con una gotita en la cabeza y que Mangetsu frunza el ceño.

-Eso haré- dice Sara riendo para después dirigirle una mirada cálida a Laura- Muchas gracias… Kohai- al acabar de hablar sale de la grada dirigiéndose al campo.

Se encuentran frente a frente los dos contrincantes, el shinobi de cabellos como la nieve y la kunoichi de cabellos como la noche, esperando el pitido de salida por parte del examinador, Hayate Gekko.

-¡Sara, patéale el culo a ese tipo y deja por los cielos el nombre del equipo tres!- grita Daisuke desde las gradas animando a su compañera y amiga- ¡Dudo que el baka de Kiriya pueda!- se ríe mientras Lou e Izuru suspiran a su lado. Buki a solo mira al pelirrojo divertido y alza su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria para la morena.

-Sí, tranquilo Daisuke, eso haré- dice riéndose para después mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa- Pondré en buena honra lo que tu dejaste por los suelos en la preeliminares- le recuerda al pelirrojo que él perdió contra Suigetsu en su último combate.

-Eres cruel, Sara- refunfuña Daisuke mientras se sienta de nuevo en su sitio con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero infantil haciendo que Lou lo miré cansado y que a Izuru se le escapé la risa.

-¡Es broma! Sabes que eres el mejor Dai- dice Sara intentando que su compañero no se enfade más.

-¡Cof, cof!- finge por una vez en su vida una tos Gekko para captar la atención de todos haciendo que se calle todo el mundo y que le hagan caso- Comienza el tercer combate de las finales de los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin. Suigetsu Hozuki de Kiri vs Sara Shiki de Konoha- da la señal de comienzo de la pelea.

Al oír eso, la morena rápidamente se abalanza contra el chico albino y empiezan una lucha de taijutsu. Los dos iban muy parejos, pero en un descuido del shinobi de la niebla, Sara le planta un puñetazo en toda la cara, sin embargo ve como su contrincante se deshace en agua y no le hace ningún rasguño a Suigetsu.

-Tendrás que ingeniártelas de otra forma- dice Suigetsu riendo mientras se forma su cuerpo- Mi Suika no jutsu me protege de tu taijutsu- empieza a reír a carcajadas- Si no fuera tan genial como ninja me dedicaría a la poesía. ¡Si hasta ha rimado!

-Si ahora eres todo un artista por rimar "jutsu" con "taijutsu"- dice Sara con una gotita en la cabeza.

-El concepto de artista y arte es muy abstracto- dice Suigetsu con una mano en su nuca como si estuviera reflexionando- Ahora según quien seas, por hacer una o dos líneas ya te cobran millones y lo consideran una maravilla.

-No quiero ponerme a discutir contigo sobre tu concepto de arte o el de todo el mundo… lo que me faltaba- dice Sara suspirando y poniéndose en posición de defensa- Tu jutsu de hidratación no es involuntario ósea que si te alcanzo sin que te des cuenta podré dañarte.

-Pues prueba a ver Sara- dice con una sonrisa pícara- Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de experimento.

-Eso sonó a que quieres ser un conejillo de indias- dice la chica divertida- Mejor no vayas diciendo eso sino quieres acabar dentro de un contenedor lleno de agua en la guarida de un científico loco- le da un escalofrío- No le deseo eso a nadie.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dice riendo mientras saca unos kunais que posteriormente lanza contra Sara haciendo que la kunoichi se aleje de él.

-La puntería hay que practicarla- dice la morena interceptando el último kunai que lanzó Suigetsu y jugando con él pasándolo de una mano a otra.

-No tenía intención ninguna de darte, pero si alguno acertaba mejor que mejor- dice mientras se corta un dedo y con la sangre se hace una marca en el brazo- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- aparece una espada parecida a, Kubikiribōchō, pero más pequeña- Esta es mi verdadera espada, "Tsuki shini han'ei". ¡Que conste que yo no le puse el nombre!- grita un poco enrojecido rápidamente señalando a su contrincante- ¡Nunca le pondría a mi espada el nombre de Tsuki!

-Pues ni me había dado cuenta de ese detalle- ríe recordando a la kunoichi de Kiri que siempre se estaba peleando con Suigetsu.

En ese momento Suigetsu extiende su espada hacia atrás y con todas sus fuerzas la lanza hacia delante sin soltarla de su mano y en dirección a la kunoichi de Konohagakure.

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu- sale de su espada un dragón de agua dirigido hacia Sara.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- hace una serie de sellos y lanza la bola de fuego contra el dragón lo que hace que se evapore y todo el estadio se llene de niebla.

-Y yo que creía que eras muy lista- se oye la voz de Suigetsu, pero Sara no sabe exactamente de donde viene gracias al barullo que esta montando el público- Pero bueno, te lo perdono por ser guapa. Para tu información, uno de mis maestros, Zabuza Momochi, es el demonio de la niebla de Kirigakure, que esta especializado en el asesinato silencioso entre la niebla- Sara al oír eso se asusta un poco, pero intenta mantener la compostura y aprovechar sus cinco sentidos al máximo- Y ¿adivina qué?

-¿Qué tu también eres experto en el asesinato entre la niebla?- pregunta la kunoichi con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Exacto, premio para la dama!- grita Suigetsu divertido haciendo que Sara se de cuenta de donde proviene su voz- A mi hermano y a mí nos llaman la reencarnación del demonio- aparece al lado de Sara y le da una estocada con la espada, pero esta la esquiva por los pelos haciéndose solo un corte en el costado gracias a su gran velocidad- Ya veo que tu también sabes utilizar el elemento viento para aumentar tu velocidad como hace la Princesita- dice Suigetsu al notar como la kunoichi canalizó su chakra en los pies.

-Mierda- susurra la kunoichi mientras analiza la herida que le acaba de hacer el Hozuki.

-Vamos, abandona- vuelve a decir Suigetsu, pero Sara esta vez es incapaz de localizarlo- No me ganarás en estas circunstancias. Parece que tengo la suerte de mi parte.

-¡No me rendiré! Acabaré contigo…- saca unos kunais y se intenta defender como puede de los ataques del espadachín.

-Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu- después de hacer sellos, lanza una gran ola contra Sara que le da de lleno, haciendo que la shinobi de ojos dorados caiga al suelo tumbada.

-Vamos, abandona, esto se acabará muy pronto, no podrás resistir más- dice riendo Suigetsu controlando bastante bien sus impulsos asesinos- No me obligues a matarte.

-Veamos que bien puedes ver entre la espesa niebla- dice Sara arrogantemente mientras se sienta en el suelo y tira de unos hilos invisibles que están atados a los kunais que había lanzado antes. Estos están formando una estrella alrededor de Suigetsu y éste apenas puede esquivarlos todos y es herido por muchas zonas del cuerpo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vas a ver quien es Suigetsu Hozuki!- grita el de orbes amatista asegurando a Sara donde se localiza.

-Experimento concluido con éxito- ríe la kunoichi mientras se pone en pie- Sí que te puedo acertar si no te das cuenta de mi ataque, además eso no es todo lo que tengo reservado para ti- hace una serie de sellos- Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu- de los hilos que todavía tiene en una mano sale una llama de fuego que prende los kunais alrededor de Suigetsu quien al verlo salta hasta la pared del estadio donde no hay humo del fuego para poder visualizar a su oponente mejor.

-Con un estúpido fuego no podrás ganarme- dice Suigetsu mientras localiza con la mirada el punto donde supone que esta Sara.

-Además, veo no pudiste usar tu Suika no jutsu porque el fuego te evaporaría- analiza la chica haciendo que Suigetsu frunza el ceño- Voy a acabar con esto que me esta incomodando tanta niebla, humo y fuego- saca un extraño artilugio de su bolsa ninja y al abrirlo se ven dos abanicos de tamaño normal- Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto- empieza a dar vueltas dando aire con los abanicos lo que hace que la niebla se vaya y también el humo y el fuego que ya estaba bastante débil para poder apagarlo con aire.

-Unos abanicos… interesante arma- dice Suigetsu posando su seria mirada en la de Sara- pero no conseguirás vencerme con eso.

-Aquí no eres el único con un arma bonita- ríe suavemente, pero después le devuelve la mirada seria al Hozuki- Y te equivocas, te voy a ganar. Ahora conocerás el poder de mis abanicos- concentra chakra en ellos- Futon: Kaneami- le lanza una gran ráfaga de aire amplificándola con los abanicos.

-¡Maldición!- cae al estadio desde la pared debido a la ráfaga de aire- ¡Crees que un poco de aire me hará daño!- grita Suigetsu furioso, pero es frenado al ser cortado por un abanico en un brazo y por el otro en una pierna.

-Que despistado, no dejes de prestar atención a lo que hace tu rival en ningún momento- dice la chica intentando enfadar a Suigetsu mientras recoge los abanicos que vuelven a ella como si fueran boomerangs.

-Me has cansado, mira que no quería hacerte daño, pero acabas de despertar mi sed de sangre, Sara Shiki.

-Eso me alegra, Suigetsu Hozuki- dice Sara seriamente a diferencia de lo que acaba de decir- Enséñame todo tu potencial- se pone en posición de defensa con los abanicos protegiéndole la cabeza y el pecho.

-Suiton: ōkina nami- grita mientras se forma una gran ola a sus pies y va contra Sara con su espada alzada.

-Katon: gokakyuu no jutsu- hace sellos y le lanza una bola de fuego. Justo después coge sus abanicos y concentra chakra en sus manos- Futon: Kaneami- lanza una ráfaga de aire que hace la bola de fuego más grande y los dos jutsus juntos colisionan contra el ataque de Suigetsu y se forma una gran nube de niebla y humo otra vez.

**En el las gradas de participantes**

-¡Maldición, no veo nada!- grita Laura al formarse otra vez la niebla y el humo- Estoy harta de no poder ver nada. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sempai? ¿Estará bien?- pregunta preocupada y después mira a Kiriya que esta observando el estadio con el ceño fruncido.

-Los dos están muy emparejados- se acerca Darui a Laura y Kiriya- Lo siento por interrumpir- se disculpa Darui con una pequeña reverencia.

-No pasa nada, puedes estar con nosotros si quieres- dice Laura amablemente, pero todavía preocupada por la pelea.

-Esta es la pelea más equilibrada que he visto en mi vida. Aunque no soy muy viejo, solo unos años mayor que vosotros- dice mientras se posa contra la barandilla.

-Esa fue una colisión de ataques muy fuerte- se oye la voz de Mangetsu que esta un poco alejado de ellos- De aquí solo quedará uno en pie y me temo que vuestra amiga era la que en peores condiciones estaba.

-Sara…- susurra Laura apenada mientras dirige su mirada al suelo, sin embargo, una mano se posa en su hombro haciendo que alce la mirada para encontrarse los ojos verdes de Kiriya llenos de decisión.

-Tranquila, Sara está bien- dice Kiriya con una pequeña sonrisa- Ella es muy cabezota, no dejará que le venza ese ataque.

-Tienes razón, Kiriya- susurra Laura con una pequeña sonrisa que al poco se vuelve pícara- Se nota que la quieres mucho.

-Mira el humo se esta disipando- titubea Kiriya intentando ignorar las últimas palabras de la kunoichi de ojos morados.

-Si disimula, disimula- ríe suavemente- Vamos, Sempai… tiene que ganar, quiero enfrentarme a ti- al final dirige su mirada al estadio donde ya se puede apreciar la silueta de los dos contrincantes- Vamos, Sara.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen dos siluetas, una masculina y una femenina. La chica de largos cabellos morados esta cruzada de brazos y mirando al chico pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es injusto, tengo derecho a decidir con quien hacer la entrevista tal y como hizo Sempai en la mía- refunfuña Laura mientras se acerca al chico y le pica con un dedo en el pecho.

-Pero Sara después de tu entrevista decidió contratarme como suplente de las dos- explica Daisuke mientras se aleja un poco de la kunoichi, pero esta le persigue agobiando más al joven- Tengo un contrato por si lo quieres ver o por si no me crees- dice sacando un pergamino de no se sabe donde.

-No hace falta- gruñe Laura rechazando el pergamino y acto seguido este desaparece tan misteriosamente como apareció primero- Solo recuerda que ahora le jefa soy yo.

-¡Sí, mi señora!- exclama Daisuke adoptando una pose militar mientras se aguanta las risas.

-Señorita que no estoy casada y solo tengo doce años- dice fulminándole con la mirada para después repasar sus tarjetas con las preguntas- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos con la entrevista.

-Pues que entre Sara, no esperemos más- dice animado el pelirrojo y acto seguido entra su amiga de ojos dorados y se sienta entre los ya presentes.

-¡Hola, Sempai! ¿Esta usté preparada?- pregunta Laura con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, pero ni se te ocurra hacer nada raro- amenaza Sara señalándola con un dedo y después dirige su mirada a Daisuke- Contrólala que ya ha fastidiado muchas entrevistas y contrólate tú también que te conozco como si fueras de mi propia sangre.

-Jo, que poca confianza nos tienes- dice ofendido el chico y haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Normal que no confíe del todo en mí que hace menos de dos meses que nos conocemos, pero si no se fía de ti después de años será porque tiene razones para no fiarse- se burla Laura y el chico desvía la mirada avergonzado- Bueno, empecemos. Dinos tu fecha de cumpleaños.

-El cinco de enero- responde escuetamente.

-¿El día de la cabalgata?- pregunta Laura sorprendida y Sara asiente con la cabeza- ¡Qué guay! Además es dentro de muy poco.

-Vamos te invitó a acosar a Baltasar por toda la cabalgata y a coger muchos caramelos- dice la morena y Laura asiente rápidamente con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, siguiente pregunta- anuncia Daisuke y las dos chicas le miran atentamente- ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

-Pues supongo que entrenar, salir con mis amigos…- empieza a enumerar la mayor.

-Con amigos mejor decir Kiriya y yo- dice Daisuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Oye! No me llames antisocial. Tengo más amigos que Kiriya y tú- dice ofendida cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, el equipo dos y el cuatro, ya, pero los acabas de conocer y todavía no has salido ningún día con ellos, así que solo sales con Kiriya y conmigo- dice el pelirrojo orgullosamente.

-Bueno, sigo lo que estaba diciendo- prosigue Sara mientras fulmina con la mirada a su mejor amigo- Entrenar, salir con Kiriya y Daisuke, por ahora. También me gusta correr, leer…- vuelve a ser interrumpida.

-Leer es malo- responde Laura seriamente y los otros dos la miran con una ceja arqueada- Sí, sí, sí. Es malo, malísimo.

-Bueno, supongo que podéis seguir con la siguiente pregunta- responde Sara con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosas te disgustan?- pregunta Daisuke ya que a Laura no encontraba ninguna buena entre todo lo que tiene escrito.

-Pues no me gusta la gente que se cree los mejores o los héroes, tampoco me agrada la gente falsa y que se cree con derecho sobre los demás… bueno y algunas cosas parecidas a eso y sobretodo odio…- dice susurrando y haciendo una parada dramática- Los patos, a esos animales los manda el diablo, que dijo, ¡son el diablo personificado!- termina esto gritando levemente y los otros dos chicos estallan en carcajadas- No os rías, que voy enserio. Un día sufriréis en manos de un pato y os acordaréis de mí.

-Lo siento, Sempai- dice todavía riendo, pero adoptando una pose seria al ver como se casca los nudillos la morena- Pues aquí la última pregunta… ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en Kiriya si al final vas a acabar con un chico de cabellos y ojos oscuros?

-Eh, si no se iba a quedar con Kiriya desde el principio que al menos si hubiese fijado en mí- refunfuña Daisuke y Sara le mira soltando un gran suspiro- Pero ya me he olvidado de ti, así que ya da igual.

-¿Vas a responder, Sempai?- insiste Laura mientras se acerca más a la morena para agobiarla.

-Pasapalabra- responde Sara para después hacer unos sellos y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¡Se ha ido sin terminar la entrevista!- exclama Daisuke mientras se levanta de su sitio y va a mirar por la ventana, donde ve a Sara corriendo y alejándose de donde están ellos- Maldición, es muy rápida.

-No pasa nada, Daisuke. Ella siempre ignora esa pregunta- intenta tranquilizar al chico de gafas.

-Es que es estúpida esa pregunta- responde el chico mientras encara a la kunoichi de ojos amatistas.

-Un día todos tendréis que pedirme disculpas de rodillas al ver que tenía razón- dice para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Más le vale a Sara cobrarme esto- dice para sí mismo Daisuke y acto seguido se desvanece en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Espero que nadie me maté por cortar el combate ahí Dx El capítulo ya se me hacía muy largo. El siguiente capítulo contendrá el final de este combate y la pelea entre Darui y Kiriya. También estará la entrevista de Kiriya Ishimura (si no hay ningún cambio de última hora) Bueno en la entrevista no pude resistirme a poner lo de los patos (en honor a William Herondale y Jace Herondale de Cassandra Clare) Esto me pasa por escribir a la vez que leo cosas de Cazadores de Sombras xD.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis tod s de un Feliz Año Nuevo y que lo paséis muy bien en estas fechas. Que lo paséis muy bien, muchos besos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	24. Kiriya vs Darui

_**Hola a tod s! Bueno hoy podremos ver el desenlace del combate entre Suigetsu Hozuki y Sara Shiki. ¿Quién ganará? También veremos el comienzo de la pelea entre Kiriya y Darui. ¡Las finales ya están a la vuelta de la esquina! Por último veremos la entrevista a Kiriya Ishimura.**_

_**Bueno,**__**sigo deseando que me mandéis vuestras preguntas y también vuestras dudas, suposiciones o críticas del fanfic ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 24:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Kiriya vs Darui**

**-Mira el humo se esta disipando- titubea Kiriya intentando ignorar las últimas palabras de la kunoichi de ojos morados.**

**-Si disimula, disimula- ríe suavemente- Vamos, Sempai… tiene que ganar, quiero enfrentarme a ti- al final dirige su mirada al estadio donde ya se puede apreciar la silueta de los dos contrincantes- Vamos, Sara.**

**En el estadio**

El humo y la niebla se van disipando y se puede apreciar a dos personas en el suelo frente a frente, uno esta de rodillas y el otro tumbado. No se sabe quién de los dos es cada uno porque solo se puede ver la silueta de los dos shinobis.

-Uno parece inconsciente- susurra con temor Daisuke mientras se pone de pie en la gradas para apreciar mejor el campo de batalla- Por favor que no sea Sara, que no sea Sara- empieza a repetir mientras junta sus manos en señal de rezo y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

-Rezar no te servirá para nada amigo- dice Izuru mientras posa su mano en un hombro del pelirrojo en señal de comprensión- Mira ya parece que se ve mejor… ¡no puede ser, maldición!- susurra el más joven mientras casi se cuelga de la barandilla al ver el humo disipándose del todo.

-¡No puede ser que haya ganado Hozuki Suigetsu!- grita bastante enfadado Lou ya que el peliblanco no es de su agrado y también por el mal sabor de boca que le produjo no haber podido hacer frente a su hermano mayor, Mangetsu Hozuki.

-Mierda, Sara, por favor, espero que estés bien- gruñe al recordar la magnitud de los dos ataques que colisionaron y al parecer Sara había recibido en toda su intensidad.

La niebla y el humo ya habían desaparecido completamente y se veía a un Suigetsu muy lastimado, lleno de de sangre y heridas por todas partes y de rodillas con un aspecto muy abatido y cansado y a Sara en las mismas condiciones, pero tumbada boca abajo e inconsciente.

-Ya ha acabado- suspira Suigetsu alzando su mirada para posarla en el cuerpo postrado de su enemiga- Y he ganado, he ganado- empieza a reír suavemente para acabar en una carcajada con un toque bastante maniático- Ha sido una muy buena pelea… ¿pero qué digo? ¡Ha sido la mejor pelea de mi vida!- vuelve a reír otra vez mientras eleva la vista al cielo observando las nubes.

El estadio después de ese choque de poderes quedó bastante dañado. La honda expansiva de la explosión aunque no había alcanzado las paredes si que había dejado un gran agujero en el suelo. En el medio del estadio se puede apreciar perfectamente la espada de Suigetsu rota a la mitad y bastante dañada por otros lados y justo en la pared de detrás del espadachín están clavados los abanicos de Sara como si hubiera fallado al lanzárselos.

Nadie se esperaba lo que vino después. Justo en ese momento Hayate Gekko se disponía a dar el veredicto del final de la batalla, pero el cuerpo de Sara rápidamente se levantó y se abalanzó contra Suigetsu tumbándolo en el suelo para después acercar una de sus manos contra el pecho del ninja de Kirigakure.

-¡Sara!- grita sorprendido Suigetsu viendo a la kunoichi que esta encima suyo que porta una expresión de furia y el ceño fruncido- ¿Te estabas haciendo la dormida?- pregunta divertido volviendo a su carácter de siempre y olvidando su antiguo enfado- Oye, no seas tan lanzada que estamos en público, espera un poco a cuando estemos solos los dos- le guiña el ojo sensualmente.

-¡Más quisieras Hozuki!- grita furiosa, pero un poco sonrojada por la insinuación del chico- En este momento prefiero al Suigetsu sádico de antes, ¡vamos ponte serio otra vez!- se aparta rápidamente de encima de el chico y se ve un sello amarillo pegado al pecho de Suigetsu sobre su camiseta rasgada, lo que hace que Suigetsu se ponga de pie de la impresión, pero Sara es incapaz de ponerse en pie por sus heridas y solo permanece en el suelo de rodillas a una distancia prudente de su enemigo.

-Dios- suspira Sara inhalando una gran cantidad de aire y cerrando los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos y mostrar una mirada dorada llena de decisión y orgullo- si no fuera por esto estaría perdida… ya no me puedo levantar, no tengo armas ni chakra. Suigetsu si hubieras sido más precavido habrías ganado esta batalla, pero tengo eso- señala el pecho del albino y este rápidamente se toca la marca extrañado por no reconocerla- Lastima… quería guardarlo por si más adelante me tocará luchar contra tu hermano.

-¡Qué diablos es esta mierda de sello!- grita con una mezcla de furia y desespero el ninja de la niebla intentando borrar el sello, quitarlo o cualquier cosa para que se desvanezca de su piel.

-Es un sello especial creado por el clan Hibana, me lo regaló mi compañero Daisuke- dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios recordando cuando el pelirrojo se lo había dado diciéndolo que así podría protegerla a su manera durante los exámenes- El sello está cargado con un ataque de mi sensei, Ukitake Juushiro, el mismo que nos enseño a Laura y a mí a utilizar el futon.

-¿Crees que un ataque de estilo viento me hará el suficiente daño para ganarme? ¿Eso es tu gran arma secreta? Permíteme reírme, además viniendo de Daisuke Hibana. Puede que haya aceptado que es un buen ninja, pero no me llega a la suela de las sandalias- dice furioso el de ojos amatista mientras se acerca lentamente a Sara.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sea un jutsu de viento?- Sara muestra una sonrisa arrogante mientras mira al albino con una ceja arqueada y éste se paraliza en el sitio por lo que ha dicho la kunoichi- ¡Liberación!- grita mientras forma un sello de manos para activar el que tiene Suigetsu en el pecho y acto seguido escupe un poco de sangre.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el Hozuki bastante sorprendido mientras el sello en su pecho empieza a brillar y rápidamente de él empiezan a brotar pequeños rayos- ¡Maldición!- empieza a retorcerse de dolor y cae de rodillas muy cerca de donde esta Sara

-Viniendo del Clan del elemento Chispa no tendría que haberte sorprendido que sea un jutsu de rayo que son tu debilidad- dice con una pequeña sonrisa la morena mientras ve al chico retorciéndose de dolor hasta que cae inconsciente y parte de su cuerpo se empieza a convertir en agua- El segundo elemento de mi sensei es el rayo y Daisuke no fue quien dio su poder al sello porque pensó que sería mejor que lo hiciera Ukitake-sensei para que tuviera más poder- termina de hablar al ver que el sello ha dejado de actuar.

-La ganadora del tercer combate de las finales de ascenso a Chunnin es Sara Shiki de Konoha- dice Hayate Gekko entre tosidos y el público estalla en aplausos y gritos

-Algún día aprenderé a utilizar el elemento rayo. Es bastante práctico- suspira Sara mientras los médicos ninjas se llevan con dificultades el cuerpo de Suigetsu debido a que una parte esta en forma de agua y la llevan a ella también en una camilla por sus gran número de heridas.

-¡Muy bien, Sara!- grita Daisuke con una gran sonrisa en los labios- ¡Le has dado un buen chispazo a ese Hozuki!- la chica le mira cansada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa y desde la camilla alza una mano formando el signo de la victoria para después desaparecer del campo de visión de los chicos que están en la grada.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, enserio- suspira Lou resbalándose en su asiento y adoptando una pose más cómoda, pero no tan buena para su espalda y dándole un aire rebelde- Ahora se puede decir que hiciste algo bien, Daisuke.

-¡Oye! Esas confianzas que nos acabamos de conocer jovencito. Vaya respeto que tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día- responde Daisuke regañándolo mientras Lou pone los ojos en blanco.

-Solo eres un año mayor que nosotros, pero si insistes en comportarte como un viejo nosotros no te lo impediremos- dice Izuru metiéndose en la conversación haciendo que ahora Daisuke le fulmine a él con la mirada.

-Pueeees…- dice nervioso Buki al ver que ese trío iba a empezar otra disputa- Vuestros senseis fueron muy astutos- al oír eso los otros tres centran su mirada en el chico de los pendientes intrigados- Sí, gracias a sus estrategias Laura y Sara ganaron sus luchas- termina de hablar haciendo que los chicos se pongan a reflexionar sobre eso.

-Pues yo no tenía ni idea de la estrategia de Laura- responde Lou sentándose bien en la silla y posando su vista en el estadio- Ni Harribel-sensei ni ella me dijeron nada de eso- dice esto último con una mueca de decepción en los labios.

-Es raro, en el equipo tanto Laura como Harribel-sensei siempre han confiado en tu buen criterio para las estrategias y los planes- dice Izuru pensativo, pero dejando el tema de lado después de alzar los hombros.

-Yo le había dado el sello a Sara para que lo utilizará como quisiera, pero no sabía que en que momento lo iba a utilizar ni tampoco tenía idea del resto de la estrategia que había formado con Ukitake-sensei- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose las gafas y mirando directamente al Sol- Me pregunto, ¿de dónde habrá sacado esos abanicos?

-¿Tendrá Kiriya alguna estrategia también?- pregunta de nuevo Buki haciendo que Izuru le mire pensativo, pero sin provocar ninguna reacción en Daisuke y Lou que siguen mirando el sol y sus pies, respectivamente.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo se las arreglará aniki- responde Izuru recordando sus entrenamientos de este pasado mes- He estado en todos los entrenamientos con él y con nuestro padre, pero nunca le oído algo sobre su estrategia. Aunque también ha estado entrenando solo ahora que lo pienso- recuerda los días que su padre no pudo entrenarlos.

-Bueno pues vamos a ver que tienes entre manos Kiriya-baka- dice Daisuke quitándose la gafas de los ojos y señalando el estadio donde ya se puedo ver a Kiriya junto con Darui y el examinador.

-Se supone que es el mejor ninja de Kumogakure que participa en los exámenes chuunin, pero aún así tiene una pinta de flojo- piensa Kiriya al ver como Darui se disculpa con Gekko al haber tardado y como dice que espera que la pelea no sea bastante aburrida. Al oír esto frunce el ceño levemente.

-Comienza la cuarta pelea de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin- anuncia el examinador y después se pone a toser ruidosamente como de costumbre- Kiriya Ishimura de la villa oculta entre las hojas vs Darui de la villa oculta entre las nubes- da la señal de comienzo de la batalla y se hace a un lado para dar espacio a los participantes.

**En las gradas de los participantes**

Nos encontramos en la gradas de los participantes con Laura después de haber deseado suerte a Kiriya para su pelea contra Darui.

-Esto ha quedado muy vacío- se oye una voz masculina bastante seria que proviene de Mangetsu Hozuki- ¿Hace falta recordarte que vas a ser mi próxima oponente?- pregunta el de cabellos como la nieve a la única shinobi que queda en la sala con él.

-¡Oh!- exclama Laura desde el sitio donde esta sentada- Te has dado cuenta, ¡muy bien!- dice sarcásticamente- Bueno, Sempai tendría que estar aquí con nosotros dos, pero como tu hermano le dio mucha guerra, aunque no la suficiente, esta en la enfermería. Que pena que se vaya a perder el combate de Kiriya, pero bueno no creo que se le vaya a complicar tanto la pelea a Kiriya como a ella. Hay que admitir que tanto tú como Suigetsu son huesos duros de roer- se levanta de su sitio y se dirige a la salida- No quiero estar solita contigo así que me voy a las gradas con mi equipo- se marcha sin dar tiempo a que el ninja responda.

-Como si me importara- dice estoicamente sin cambiar su mirada al ver el rechazo de la chica y se larga de la sala de camino a la enfermería para ver a su hermano pequeño.

**En las gradas con Laura**

Se ve a cuatro jóvenes, aparentemente de unos trece años de edad, sentados en la primera fila de las gradas, muy absortos en la pelea que justo había comenzado. Uno tiene el pelo corto de color morado y ojos del mismo color, otro tiene el pelo verde-amarillento y los ojos de color verde, luego esta otro de pelo pelirrojo y un castaño un poco gordito. Laura se va acercando por las espaldas hasta el primero de los chicos que se parece bastante a ella.

-¡Soy Mangetsu Hozuki, cobarde!- dice la chica tapándole los ojos- ¡Te voy a matar, Suika no jutsu!- acto seguido le vierte un poco de agua en la cara haciendo que el chico se levante rápidamente y le quite la botella de la mano.

-Oh, que gracia me das- dice su gemelo sarcásticamente con una venita hinchada en la frente y frenando sus impulsos de atacar a su hermana por haberlo mojado.

-Se dice susto, tonto- Laura mira asesinamente a su hermano y le quita su botella para darle un sorbo.

-Eso ni susto ni leches- dice enfadado mientras se sienta de nuevo y centra un poco de atención otra vez a la pelea.

-Laura-chan al menos podrías haber fingido la voz de Mangetsu que es bastante fácil ya que solo sabe utilizar el modo sádico y el modo sosaina- dice el pelirrojo saludando a la kunoichi con la mano- Te tendré que enseñar a gastar buenas bromas.

-No hace falta Daisuke, pero gracias- sonríe la chica al más mayor mientras se sienta al lado de Lou- Lo hice apropósito, soy mejor que eso… todavía me acuerdo del último Halloween que…

-¡No hace falta que lo recuerdes!- gritan a la vez Izuru y Lou con una expresión entre furiosa y avergonzada haciendo que Daisuke y Buki arqueen una ceja mientras que Laura suelta una gran carcajada.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo quiero oírlo!- exclama Daisuke haciendo un puchero, pero es frenado por la voz del único miembro del equipo cuatro presente.

-Si seguimos así nos vamos a perder la pelea de Kiriya, os recuerdo que ya comenzó- al oír a Buki los otros cuatro gennins rápidamente centran su atención al escenario donde el Ishimura mayor esta combatiendo contra Darui.

**En la batalla**

En el campo de batalla se puede apreciar a dos jóvenes, uno de pelo blanco y tez morena peleando contra un chico de ojos y pelo de color verdes que se esta defendiendo con escudos creados por su chakra blanco de elemento yang característicos de su clan.

-Bastante rápido- susurra Kiriya mientras esquiva una estocada, impartida por la espada de Darui y aprovecha ese momento para cambiar su jutsu- Yin no jutsu- sus manos cambia de un chakra blanco a uno negro a la vez que su colgante hace lo mismo y ataca a Darui como si sus manos fueran unas espadas.

-Interesantes jutsus de línea sucesoria, pero gracias a la pelea contra tu hermano ya todos hemos visto su funcionamiento- hace una serie de sellos- Kangekiha- forma una barrera de elemento rayo pegada a su piel y el puño de Kiriya estampa en ella y por el golpe los dos son impulsados hacia lados contrarios.

-¡Maldición! Ese jutsu me ha entumecido el brazo- gruñe Kiriya al comprobar que no puede mover su brazo desde el codo hacia abajo.

-Es una barrera paralizante, sin embargo, aun no la he perfeccionado, por eso solo te ha hecho eso y freno tan poco tu ataque- dice sosteniéndose con una mano la pequeña herida que le hizo en el estomago, pero que aún así le sangra un poco- Que suerte que la herida no sea muy profunda- blande su espada con las dos manos- Suiton: Mizujinheki-le lanza un ataque de agua y va corriendo después hacia el con su espada alzada en alto.

-Tengo que adelantarme a sus movimientos- suspira profundamente Kiriya y reinicia su ataque- Yin no jutsu- su mano que no esta paralizada se cubre de chakra negro- Ninpon: shotto no yin- dispara una ráfaga de chakra negro contra el ataque de agua y se impulsa con chakra en sus pies hacia Darui- Yang no justu- cubre su mano y antebrazo con un escudo y posteriormente arremete contra la espada del ninja de la nube y quedan los dos en tierra escudo contra espada forcejeando.

-Ese escudo esta formado por tu chakra- señala con un gesto de su cabeza al brazo de Kiriya- Pronto se romperá contra el fuerte acero de mi espada- acto seguido los dos shinobis empiezan a ver como el chakra blanco no resiste más y se empieza a resquebrajar- Lo siento, pero será mejor que te apartes sino quieres que te atraviese tu brazo de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilo, no te disculpes que no va a pasar eso- dice Kiriya con una mirada orgullosa, pero sin apartar su brazo del peligro inminente- Ninpon: Chiyu no yang.

* * *

De una nube de humo aparecen dos siluetas femeninas. Nada más cruzar sus miradas, la chica de ojos amatistas y cabello del mismo color se abalanza contra la morena.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sempai!- grita para después darle un beso en la mejilla- Uf, qué vieja eres.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué solo soy un año mayor que tú!- protesta la cumpleañera mientras se separa del abrazo de oso de Laura.

-En realidad eres un año y ocho meses mayor- dice Laura con aires de superioridad y negando con un dedo índice.

-Bueno, pero aquí estamos a lo que estamos, Laura. Ahora mismo el protagonista es Kiriya, a quién vamos a entrevistar, y no yo- aclara Sara mientras coloca sus hojas con la preguntas sobre la mesa.

-Jo, eres una aguafiestas, Sempai- susurra Laura haciendo un puchero para después sentarse en la mesa junto con la otra- Pues que entre Kiriya Ishimura- ordena y a los pocos segundos aparece un sonriente Ishimura.

-Hola, chicas- saluda mientras se acerca a ellas para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su compañera de equipo- Muchas felicidades, Sara.

-Oh, gracias Kiriya- dice Sara sonrojada y devolviéndole la cálida sonrisa.

-Claro, él te puede besar y felicitar el cumpleaños sin que le repliques nada y yo hago lo mismo y dices que no le quite protagonismo a Kiriya- empieza a protestar Laura ofendida mientras el chico las mira interrogante y Sara suelta un gran suspiro.

-Tranquilos, luego en la fiesta podréis felicitarme cuanto queráis, tirarme de las orejas, darme los regalos, comer tarta y hacer el tonto y demás cosas- dice Sara volviendo a suspirar y pensando en la larga tarde que la espera.

-¡Y la cabalgata!- exclama Laura emocionada por el trato que hicieron en la anterior entrevista- ¿Hay tarta? ¡Dime que es de queso!- ruega con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-Es de chocolate, es mi preferida- responde Sara y antes de que Laura pudiese protestar sigue hablando- Dejemos esto y empecemos con la entrevista. ¿Preparado Kiriya?

-Todo listo, empezad cuando queráis- asiente el chico educadamente y Sara decide empezar.

-Bueno como es costumbre, ¿cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?- pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

-Es el doce de febrero – dice simplemente el Ishimura y Laura asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueeeeh, no es una fecha interesante, pero da igual- dice Laura mientras ojea aburrida sus preguntas- Dime, Kiriya, ¿cuáles son tus aspiraciones como ninja?

-Oh, pues supongo que llegar a ser jounin y si tengo bastante tiempo podría plantearme el ser un AMBU, pero, sino tendría que centrarme al cien por cien en el clan- responde mientras mira por la ventana pensativamente.

-Al menos no ha dicho ser Hokage, ya sería rayar en lo repetitivo- susurra Laura para sí misma.

-¿Decías algo?- pregunta Kiriya educadamente y Sara la fulmina con la mirada por si dice alguna burrada.

-No, nada- dice Laura con cara de poker porque no iba a hacer nada malo ni dijo nada hiriente o vergonzoso.

-Bueno, ahora toca otra pregunta mía- anuncia Sara y Kiriya dirige su mirada hacia ella- ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

-Sempai, vaya pregunta más sosa- protesta Laura y Sara la fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que le pregunte si le conozco perfectamente? Además yo no voy preguntando cosas incómodas- dice Sara orgullosamente.

-Sí, diselo a Izuru- dice la menor por lo bajo, sin embargo es oída por Sara que la mira más molesta- Mejor dejémoslo, Sempai y que conteste Kiriya.

-Esta bien- dice la de ojos dorados para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar al chico que ahora mismo esta aguantándose la risa- Adelante, Kiriya.

-Pues me gusta entrenar, dar paseos por la villa, leer…- empieza a enumerar el de ojos esmeralda, pero es interrumpido por la más pequeña.

-Oh, Sempai, Kiriya sois tal para cual, os gustan las mismas cosas- dice Laura bromeando y haciendo que los otros dos se miren y se avergüencen un poco- Y os recuerdo que leer es malo.

-No tienes remedio- suspira Sara y vuelve a mirar al chico- Puedes seguir.

-Pues también me gusta meditar y enseñar a los pequeños del clan los saberes ninjas- al oír eso las dos chicas arquean las cejas- No me importaría ser sensei de mayor, pero no tengo las cualidades para enseñar, los chicos se acaban cansando y prácticamente se me echan encima para que les muestre algún jutsu poderoso- acaba de hablar riendo nerviosamente.

-Mejor que Sempai seguro que eres. Ella a los cinco minutos seguro que ya ha hecho que se measen encima todos. Ya sabes que si esta de malas puede ser muy borde- susurra esto último al oído de Kiriya y los dos se ríen juntos.

-¿Qué decís?- pregunta Sara mientras se casca los nudillos de ambas manos.

-Nada, Sara- dice Laura temerosa mientras se separa del de cabellos verdes y el otro traga saliva.

-Vamos, Laura sigue con la siguiente pregunta- recuerda Kiriya para así dejar atrás ese tema y así no sufrir la ira de su compañera de equipo.

-Bueno, Kiriya, última pregunta- anuncia Laura y el chico se coloca de forma correcta en la silla para recibir la última pregunta- ¿Cuándo te vas a declarar a Sempai?- pregunta con una mirada pícara y al instante los otros dos chicos se sonrojan, sobretodo Sara.

-¡Laura!- protesta Sara mientras se levanta de su silla.

-¡No protestes que lo que le preguntaste a Izuru fue peor!- le reclama Laura poniéndose también en pie.

-¡Pero si le pregunté exactamente lo mismo!- gruñe Sara mientras se acerca más a la menor.

-¡Pero lo hiciste de una forma más basta, pervertida e hiriente!- protesta Laura y mientras las dos están discutiendo Kiriya aprovecha para escapar sigilosamente de la sala- No te metas, Sempai, y tú, Kiriya… ¡Se ha ido!- exclama al ver que, en efecto, el mayor de los Ishimuras no está.

-Uf, menos mal- susurra Sara mientras se sienta espatarrada en la silla.

-Menos mal dice la otra- suspira Laura mientras se acerca a la salida- Me da igual, tarde o temprano sucederá y no podrás ocultármelo- dice Laura de una forma macabra que asusta a la mayor y después se marcha.

-Bueno, al menos solo queda la entrevista de Shiba… como estoy deseando tener un descanso de esto- suspira para después ponerse en pie- Hasta la próxima semana y no os perdáis la entrevista a Shiba Shihouin. Mandad muchas preguntitas. Adiós a todos- se despide para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Y otra vez cortándolo en un momento interesante, pero creo que será la última vez, espero (?) En el siguiente capítulo podremos ver el final de este combate y el siguiente será un pequeño descansito de tanta lucha para después pasar a las semifinales. Y por fin acabaré la siguiente semana con las entrevistas, con la de Shiba Shihouin exactamente (También aceptó preguntas para Yoruichi jajaja) **_

_**Y disfrutad de lo que queda de vacaciones que a mí por lo menos ya se me están acabando Dx. Que lo paséis muy bien, muchos besos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	25. Final de los primeros combates

_**¡Hola a tod as! Bueno aquí esta el último capítulo de los primeros combates, después de este podremos ver quienes se enfrentará a Sara en la segunda semifinal. El próximo capítulo será una pausa para las peleas y los shinobis podrán tomarse un descanso. Y además, tendremos en este capítulo la última entrevista, la entrevista a Shiba Shihouin. (Como me alegra acabar con las entrevistas Dx son muy vaga y me daba pereza hacerlas)**_

_**¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! Me gustaría que me enviaráis vuestras preguntas, dudas, críticas, etc en un review, y también alguna ideas si tenéis para la secuela de este fanfic que estoy empezando a hacer ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 25:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Final de los primeros combates**

**-Ese escudo esta formado por tu chakra- señala con un gesto de su cabeza al brazo de Kiriya- Pronto se romperá contra el fuerte acero de mi espada- acto seguido los dos shinobis empiezan a ver como el chakra blanco no resiste más y se empieza a resquebrajar- Lo siento, pero será mejor que te apartes sino quieres que te atraviese tu brazo de un lado a otro.**

**-Tranquilo, no te disculpes que no va a pasar eso- dice Kiriya con una mirada orgullosa, pero sin apartar su brazo del peligro inminente- Ninpon: Chiyu no yang.**

-¿Eh? ¿Es eso una nueva técnica de tu elemento Yang?- Darui pregunta sorprendido mientras espera el ver los resultados del jutsu, pero no pasa nada y el escudo de Kiriya está ya en las mínimas- ¿Un farol? Lo siento, pero eso es muy patético, ¿no creerías que me podías distraer con eso? Qué aburrimiento- suspira mientras aplica más fuerza sobre el escudo ya arto de la situación.

-¿Un farol? ¿Eso crees?- pregunta Kiriya con una sonrisa burlona en la cara haciendo que Darui le mire confundido- Tranquilo no te voy a defraudar- acaba de hablar para posteriormente empezar a hacer más presión contra la espada de Darui haciendo que el escudo se desquebraje a mayor velocidad.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- pregunta alarmado Darui por la acción de Kiriya, pero aún así aprovecha para descargar toda su fuerza contra el escudo que acaba rompiéndose, sin embargo es frenado por un puñetazo en toda la cara de parte del ninja de Konoha que le hace caer al suelo- ¿Estás loco? Acabas de sacrificar el único brazo servible que tenías por darme un puñetazo- dice Darui al darse cuenta de la sangre que hay en el filo de su espada.

-¿He sacrificado mi brazo? ¿En serio?- dice Kiriya con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dos brazos a Darui. El brazo izquierdo que había sido paralizado por la técnica de Darui ya esta en condiciones de moverse y en el brazo derecho se puede apreciar una herida ya cicatrizada donde le dio la espada.

-No es posible- susurra Darui analizando un rato más los brazos de Kiriya para después posar su mirada en las orbes esmeraldas de su oponente- Tu brazo esta perfectamente. ¿Eres un médico ninja?

-No tengo el placer, ya me gustaría tener el perfecto manejo de chakra y las capacidades para curar a mis compañeros como los médicos ninja- suspira Kiriya recordando todas las veces que había pasado en la enfermería desde que se hizo gennin- El Yin representa la destrucción y la oscuridad, mientras que el Yang representa la curación, la protección y la luz- observa el símbolo de su clan tan parecido al de los Hyugas, pero para él la mar de diferente.

-Entonces… gracias al elemento Yin te puedes curar solamente a ti mismo- afirma Darui después de sacar esa conclusión por las palabras del shinobi de Konoha.

-Sí, aunque solo heridas superficiales y como tú has dicho a mí mismo- responde Kiriya mientras pasa una mano por la herida ya curada de su mano- Menos mal que como dijiste tu jutsu paralizante no esta completado y pude frenar el daño de tu espada con el puñetazo que te di.

-Eres muy sincero, algo muy raro en el mundo en que vivimos. No te da miedo revelar tus habilidades y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que son habilidades de tu clan- dice el de tez morena recordándole que centenas de personas de otras naciones que están presentes viéndolos luchar y están tomando nota de sus debilidades y técnicas.

-Darui de Kumo, tú no eres un shinobi malvado, eso se ve a simple vista. Tampoco eres un enemigo de verdad por eso no le veo inconveniente de revelarte mis poderes, además aún así los descubrirás tarde o temprano- alza su cabeza para mirar fijamente las gradas y posarse donde están sentados el Sandaime Hokage y Onoki de Iwa- Por otra parte mi clan, el Clan Ishimura ya no tiene muchos secretos con las otras naciones sobre nuestra clase de poderes. Ni que decir de nuestra aldea. Si lo piensas actualmente ningún clan es desconocido para las demás villas. Todos saben que los Hyuga y los Uchiha poseen el Byakugan y el Sharingan, respectivamente y todas las villas saben de los poderes que tiene cada espada de los siete espadachines de la Niebla.

-Tienes mucha razón, Ishimura- dice Darui mientras se pone en posición defensiva- pero me estoy aburriendo y seguramente el público también. Ya que el suiton no parece tener mucho éxito pasaré a utilizar mi estilo raiton. Si quieres ser sincero conmigo yo también lo seré.

-Es bueno saberlo- se pone en posición de combate y saca un par de kunais- Yin no jutsu- canaliza su chakra en las manos y cubre los kunais de energía oscura para después lanzárselos al de cabellos blancos.

Darui va esquivando todos los kunais y shurikens que puede interceptándolos con su espada, pero es dañado por algunos que no puede evitar.

-Raiton: Kuropansa- grita después de formar unos sellos y crea una pantera gracias su chakra de rayo que hace que persiga a Kiriya.

-¡Maldición es demasiado rápido!- gruñe Kiriya y deja de escapar para cambiar de técnica- Yang no jutsu- forma un gran escudo de chakra blanco, pero que es destruido por la pantera y gracias a la honda expansiva es impulsado contra la pared donde se golpea.

-Raiton: Kuropansa es mi ataque más resistente, no es el más fuerte, pero si el que más dura- comunica Darui con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras hace que la pantera se encamine hacia donde se esta levantando Kiriya- Te perseguirá hasta que dé en el blanco.

-¡Otra vez no!- grita por la frustración el de cabellos verdes y empieza a huir de la pantera mientras piensa- Ese chakra tiene toda la pinta de ser igual al del ataque de antes que me paralizó. Entonces si me da me paralizara de pies a cabeza, pero no me hará mucho daño ya que dijo que no era muy fuerte- mira a sus espaldas y ve como la pantera ya casi le ha atrapado- Tendré que arriesgarme- dice en alto mientras se gira y encara el jutsu- Kuchiyose no jutsu- se muerde un dedo y posteriormente se levanta una nube de humo- ¡Aquí está mi invocación!- al disiparse el humo se ve a un mini monstruo de oscuridad de pequeño tamaño.

-¿Qué es eso? Lo siento, pero… ¿Es tu arma mortal esa miniatura?- pregunta Darui con las dos cejas en alto- Si hasta es una monada. Ponte en serio y utiliza otra estrategia que si utilizas a esa cosita todo va a ser un aburrimiento- dice Darui un poco molesto y con el ceño fruncido ya que piensa que Kiriya le esta menospreciando.

-Puede ser muy malo juzgar un libro por la portada antes de leerlo, ¿sabes?- dice Kiriya con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante- No lo juzgues y observa.

-Observo, estoy observando- dice Darui más serio y poniéndose en posición defensiva.

En ese momento, Darui manda a la pantera contra Kiriya, pero este rápidamente hace que el monstruo interfiera y se abalanze contra el jutsu de Darui fusionándose con la pantera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Darui sorprendido, pero su sonrisa aumenta al ver que la invocación de Kiriya ya no esta- Ves, solo has perdido el tiempo- en ese momento la pantera se empieza a rodear de chakra negro haciendo que Darui se sobresalte y abandone su posición defensiva- ¡Mi jutsu!- exclama al notar que ha perdido el control de él.

-Adelante, Raiton: Kuropansa- Kiriya ordena al jutsu de Darui moverse y atacar a su dueño. El ninja de la nube empieza a correr, pero rápidamente es alcanzado por el ataque que gracias al chakra de Kiriya es más poderoso y veloz.

-Muy bien- sonríe Kiriya al ver como tanto la pantera como su invocación se esfuman al explotar contra Darui- Pero parece que todavía no ha acabado la pelea- se dirige corriendo hacia Darui que esta tirado en el suelo- ¿Qué se siente al ser paralizado por tu propio ataque?- pregunta Kiriya aguantándose una carcajada mientras mueve un brazo de Darui con un pie.

-La verdad… nada- susurra Darui haciendo que Kiriya se aleje de él sorprendido, pero éste se pone rápidamente en pie y se abalanza contra el ninja de Konoha haciendo unos sellos- Suiton: Suijinheki- envuelve su puño con agua y golpea en la cara a Kiriya haciendo que se tambalee un poco y lleve las manos a su cara- Bueno, ¿no te creerías que cree un ataque así sin siquiera procurar que yo sea inmune a él?- dice Darui desentumeciéndose un poco los músculos por el daño de la explosión.

-Había que probar- escupe sangre al suelo y se pone en posición de combate aunque con dificultades- Me queda poco chakra tengo que acabar rápido con esto- susurra Kiriya para sí mismo ya que no quiere mostrarle debilidad a Darui aunque le caiga bien el otro muchacho.

Se enzarzan en otra lucha, Darui con su espada y Kiriya con sus ataques de yin y protegiéndose cuando es necesario con su otra energía. Pasado un tiempo, en el que ninguno parece llevar la delantera, los dos están exhaustos, pero más Kiriya ya que utilizo demasiado chakra y Darui se centró más en el taijutsu y kenjutsu.

-Habrá que acabar esto de una vez por todas, la gente se está aburriendo y yo también- se separa lentamente de Kiriya que le sigue mirando atentamente intentando predecir su siguiente movimiento.

-Me has leído la mente- dice el de ojos verdes sonriendo mientras decide dar el primer paso. Se arranca el collar de su clan y lo aprieta fuertemente en un puño- ¿Preparado Darui?

-Estoy reparado Kiriya- lanza su espada haciéndola a un lado y hace una serie de sellos.

-Yin to yang: uchuryu- grita el Ishimura mientras se dirige corriendo hacia su oponente formando en su mano donde tiene su collar un dragón hecho con chakra de yin y yang juntos.

-Ranton: Reizā Sākasu- forma unas bolas combinado su elemento agua con elemento rayo.

-¡Liberación!- gritan los dos a la vez cuando sus dos ataques colisionan y del choque se forma un gran nube de humo rodeada de rayos.

**En las gradas**

-Ese ataque es nuevo, ¿no?- pregunta Daisuke a Izuru al no reconocer el ataque que hizo su compañero de equipo- Parece… formidable, vaya…

-Se trata de una mejora del ataque que utilizamos Kiriya y yo para zanjar nuestra pelea- responde Izuru todavía con la vista puesta en el campo de batalla- Yo todavía no lo he conseguido dominar, pero ya he admitido el don innato de Kiriya para aprender cosas y que a mí me cuestan más- eleva los hombros para mostrar que no le importa, pero aún así Daisuke nota que le molesta un poco.

-Tú también eres un buen ninja, Izuru- admite Daisuke haciendo que el más pequeño le mire sorprendido- Tú solamente recuerda que con práctica hasta los menos dotados podemos vencer a los genios.

-Tienes razón, Daisuke. Llegaré a ser más fuerte que mi hermano algún día- dice sonriendo haciendo que el pelirrojo suelte una pequeña carcajada por lo rápido que cambia de humor el otro- Pero tú tendrás que esforzarte muchísimo para vencer a aniki, Daisuke. Casi creo que es imposible para ti.

-¡Serás desagradecido, criajo!- grita Daisuke preparado para atacar al de cabellos verdes, pero es frenado por la voz de Lou.

-Eso solo os lo decís a vosotros mismos para que no os muráis de pena por lo inútiles que sois- dice Lou con una mirada arrogante viendo a los dos chicos haciendo que estos le fulminen con la mirada.

-Tranquilos chicos, dejad las peleas para luego- intenta calmarles la única kunoichi presente- El jutsu de Kiriya fue impresionante, pero el de Darui también lo fue. Nunca en mi vida he visto un chakra de ese tipo- dice Laura recordando el ataque de Darui- Parecía agua y rayo juntos…

-Era chakra de estilo tormenta- dice Lou rápidamente y los cuatro gennins presentes posan su mirada confundidos en el mayor de los Aidou que en ese momento esta con los ojos cerrados como si quisiera ignorarlos.

-¿Tormenta?- pregunta Buki haciéndose notar ya que antes estaba atacando una bolsa de pipas- Eso no existe. Yo creía que el listo eras tú Lou- dice mirando con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose por una vez más listo que el otro.

-¡Sí que existe, paleto!- grita Lou abriendo los ojos y fulminado con la mirada al ninja del equipo cuatro- Existen una serie de elementos especiales como el yin y el yang que solo pueden tener una serie de personas. Esos elementos se crean a partir de la mezcla de dos o más elementos primarios como es el caso del elemento chispa de Daisuke que esta formado por rayo y fuego. Por ejemplo en el caso de Darui combinó sus elementos agua y rayo para formar la tormenta. Son kekkei genkais - termina de hablar dejando a los gennins gratamente sorprendidos y a Buki avergonzado.

-¿Entonces hay más elementos formados por la combinación de otros a parte del mío y el de Darui?- pregunta curioso Daisuke porque creía que lo de su Clan era único.

-Sí, otro más que están registrados son el elemento lava que está formado por tierra y fuego y el elemento vapor que esta formado por agua y fuego. Aunque muchos ninjas posean los dos elementos como son jutsus de línea sucesoria solamente unos pocos los poseen- termina de hablar haciendo que su hermana abra la boca ampliamente.

-Asombroso…-susurra Laura para después cerrar rápidamente la boca y mostrar una gran sonrisa a su gemelo- No sabía que eras tan listo ni.

-Me aburrí mucho este mes- confiesa Lou resbalándose en su asiento y adoptando de nuevo una posición despreocupada.

-Joder, pues haber venido a jugar conmigo a las cartas, Lou- protesta Buki haciendo un berrinche y tirando un puñado de pipas al de cabellos morados- Yo también me aburrí mucho durante este mes.

-No se me había ocurrido- dice Lou nerviosamente por no mostrarse borde con Buki al confesarle que sería más entretenido ver la hierba crecer que jugar con él solo a las cartas.

-Buki, dame pipas- ordena Laura caminando hacia el asiento del gordito y éste obedece y le da un buen puñado a la kunoichi. Todo esto es observado fijamente por Izuru que parece que esta en las nubes.

-Espera un momento- susurra Izuru haciendo que todos poseen su mirada en él, pero el más pequeño sigue perdido en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Izuru?- se acerca Laura preocupada al chico, pero él ni se inmuta.

-Esto es grave…- susurra Lou haciendo que su hermana lo mire confundida- Ni se ha sonrojado por tu cercanía… debe de estar enfermo.

-¡Lou desgraciado!- grita Izuru poniéndose en pie y señalando a su compañero de equipo haciendo que Laura tiré de la impresión las pipas al suelo- ¡Así que te aburres conmigo!- grita mientras le coge por la sudadera al recordar que Lou pasó casi todo el mes con él.

-Tranquilos niños, mirad ya ha acabado el combate- otra vez Daisuke los interrumpe y se pone en modo responsable porque es el mayor, haciendo que los cuatro novatos le fulminen con la mirada- ¿No queréis ver si el baka de Kiriya ganó?- arquea una ceja al ver que todavía lo están mirando fijamente.

-¡Mierda, es verdad, el combate!- gritan los cuatro a la vez y centran su mirada en el estadio.

**En el combate**

Se ve a Darui inconsciente tirado en el suelo dando la espalda a todo el mundo y a Kiriya apoyado contra la pared un poco herido, pero sobre todo cansado.

-El ganador de esta cuarta pelea de los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin es Kiriya Ishimura de Konoha- anuncia el final de la pelea Hayate Gekko para después toser como habitualmente.

-¡Muy bien, Kiriya-baka!- grita Daisuke a todo pulmón desde las gradas- ¡Has dejado en buen nombre al equipo tres de Ukitake-sensei!- vuelve a gritar haciendo que los que le acompañan se tapen los oídos y frunzan el ceño.

-Me ha perforado los tímpanos- gruñe Laura cuando el pelirrojo ha acabado de gritar y los otros tres asienten dándole la razón.

-Muy molesto, pero gracias Daisuke- susurra para sí mismo mientras muestra una pequeña sonrisa y saluda con la mano a su mejor amigo y compañero.

-Los exámenes chunnin seguirán después de la comida- anuncia Hayate Gekko para después toser- Comenzarán de nuevo a las tres de la tarde, así los restantes semifinalista podrán descansar, curar sus heridas y comer- se marcha y al oír eso las gradas empiezan a vaciarse.

-Será mejor que haga caso. Iré a la enfermería, me curaré, descansaré y comeré un poco… También iré a ver como esta Sara- susurra preocupado para después entrar a la sala en dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

En una nube de humo aparecen dos figuras femeninas como de costumbre. La mayor está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la otra chica, mientras esta prepara las cosas necesarias encima de la mesa con muchas ganas y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por qué estas tan eufórica?- pregunta Sara al ver como Laura acaba su tarea y se sienta enérgicamente en la silla.

-Porque hoy vamos a entrevistar a Shiba- dice Laura rebotando levemente en su silla mientras Sara la analiza con su mirada dorada.

-No vas a hacer nada raro, ¿no?- pregunta mientras se sienta al lado de su amiga, dejando una silla justo enfrente de ellas para la amante de los gatos.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Sempai?- pregunta haciéndose la ofendida, pero al ver como frunce el ceño la otra, vuelve a sonreír- Simplemente fastidiaba a la gente porque me caía mal o porque me aburría la entrevista o porque me gusta fastidiar a la gente o porque… Bueno, simplemente que Shiba me cae bien y entre chicas hay que respetarse y cuidarse- acaba de hablar mientras asiente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Tú tendrías que haberte comportado profesionalmente como buena entrevistadora y después, fuera de aquí, ya podrías fastidiar a la gente- le explica Sara intentando no mostrarse enfadada como siempre.

-Sempai, usted no es la indicada para hablar. Le recuerdo…- empieza a hablar la de cabellos morados, pero es frenada por Sara que niega con la cabeza.

-Vale, vale, da igual. Esta es la última entrevista así que mejor quedamos en paz- dice suspirando y dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta.

-Ok, en paz- asiente Laura para después seguir la mirada de la morena- Shiba, Yoruichi, podéis entrar- dice mientras eleva un poco la voz y acto seguido entra la castaña con su gata en brazos- ¡Hola!

-Hola, chicas- saluda Shiba mientras toma asiento y deja a Yoruichi encima de la mesa- ¡Estoy preparada!- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras apoya los codos en la mesa y su cara en las manos.

-Hola a las dos- saluda Sara bastante animada al ver la vitalidad de la chica- Bueno, pues no esperemos más y comencemos. La primera pregunta es la de siempre, dinos, ¿cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento? Tenemos la curiosidad desde que en la primera entrevista, la de Ryuuken, él nos digo que eras la mayor de vuestra generación.

-Normal que sea la mayor. Nací el uno de enero- dice la chica levantando la barbilla orgullosa.

-¡Oh, eres capricornio como yo!- exclama Sara sorprendida y Shiba le devuelve una sonrisa.

-Mola más ser libra y de septiembre- dice Laura ofendida porque la acaban de dejar un poco de lado- Siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué tienes tanto odio a los Inuzuka?

-No es que los odie odie- explica Shiba frunciendo el ceño- Es algo natural, ya sabes el dicho de que se llevan peor que el perro y el gato. Desde siempre nuestros clanes no han congeniado y además tenemos bastante competencia con ellos por varias razones, tanto como shinobis como ciudadanos de Konoha- después de esto parece que se le viene algo a la mente a Shiba y se rodea de una aura oscura- También tengo motivos personales y ese motivo personal es odioso, creído y se llama Kiba Inuzuka.

-¿Hablas del moreno que es un año menor que nosotras?- pregunta Laura sorprendida y Shiba asiente- ¿El que tiene esa monada de perrito?- pregunta con los ojos brillosos y Shiba asiente otra vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, será mejor que dejemos este tema- anuncia Sara al ver como Shiba esta cada vez más molesta- Siguiente pregunta- al oír esto las otras dos chicas se giran para prestar atención a la mayor-¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?- decide hacer una pregunta fácil para que la castaña se anime.

-Ah, pues entrenar, dar paseos, sobretodo si es con Yoruichi- empieza a hablar mientras acaricia el lomo de la gata y esta ronronea felizmente- También me gusta acariciarla como hago ahora o ver como juega con las gatas de mi prima.

-¿Algo más que no tenga que ver con gatos?- pregunta Laura un poco divertida.

-Eh- dice descolocada Shiba mientras enrojece- ¡Claro! Me gusta ir con Buki a comprar dulces a una tienda que siempre vamos. El tendero y los chicos que cuidan de la tienda son muy majos. Y también me gusta ver como práctica tiro con arco Ryuuken- dice inflando sus mofletes y ofendida porque Laura acababa de insinuar que esta obsesionada con el animal de su clan.

-Vale, vale, lo siento- dice Laura haciendo una seña con su mano para que no se lo tome tan enserio- Y ahora la última pregunta…- dice la Aidou haciendo una pausa dramática- Ahora que estamos entre chicas, dinos, ¿cuándo te empezó a gustar mi ni?- pregunta arqueando las cejas.

-Eh, esto yo…- susurra muy avergonzada la Shihouin.

-¡Laura! ¡Me dijiste que no ibas a incomodarla!- grita Sara mientras se pone de pie y fulmina a su kohai.

-No pasa nada, Sara- dice Shiba todavía sonrojada- Sois mis amigas y contar esas cosas es bueno. Claro si no se lo decís a nadie. Sé que Laura puede ser muy escandalosa, pero sé que es una buena amiga y que no me defraudaría.

-No tienes porque decírnoslo Shiba- le vuelve a decir la morena.

-No pasa nada, Sara, enserio- la calma otra vez- Fue un día, antes de entrar a la academia. Yo me había perdido y sin querer entre a un callejón sin salida junto con Yoruichi. Allí, ella se escapó hacia unos contenedores de basura, supongo que habría algo de pescado. Entonces de allí salieron tres perros salvajes y empezaron a perseguirla y hacerla daño. Yo era muy pequeña y empecé a llorar, creyendo que la iban matar. Entonces un chico de mi edad se abalanzó contra los perros y después de unos minutos, consiguió ahuyentar a los perros y entregarme a Yoruichi sana y salva. Aunque los dos llevaron algunos rasguños- termina con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, de aquella mi hermano todavía no era un vago- dice Laura riéndose levemente.

-Después de eso no lo volví a ver en un par de años hasta que entramos a la academia. Yo seguía acordándome de él, siempre guardaba en mi corazón a ese valiente chico de ojos y cabellos morados. Y fue una gran sorpresa cuando, el primer día de clases, al verme, él me devolvió una gran sonrisa, se acercó y me dijo que estaba alegre de vernos a las dos bien- dijo esto bastante avergonzada.

-Oh, que amable de parte de Lou- dice Sara con una gran sonrisa y Laura asiente, haciendo que Shiba enrojezca más.

-Bueno, si ya está la entrevista me tengo que ir, lo siento- se disculpa Shiba mientras se dirige apurada a la puerta.

-No pasa nada, adiós a las dos- se despide Laura alegremente y Sara le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Nos vemos- dice la castaña, junto con un maullido de Yoruichi, para después abandonar la sala.

-Creo que se avergonzó demasiado- comenta Sara después de medio minuto en silencio.

-Shiba es demasiado orgullosa. Debió de ser muy difícil para ella contarnos eso.

-Tienes razón- dice Sara haciéndole una seña para que se levante- Esta era la última entrevista, nos tenemos que despedir.

-¡Jo! Lo he pasado muy bien haciendo las entrevistas con usted Sempai- dice Laura con un puchero.

-Yo la verdad es que también- confiesa haciendo que Laura se sorprenda- Aunque me hayas dado muchos dolores de cabeza he aprendido muchas cosas de la gente y me lo he pasado bien- dice devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa.

-Me alegro, Sempai- dice Laura dándole un abrazo a la morena y esta le corresponde.

-Bueno, es hora de despedirnos de esta sección- anuncia Sara separándose del abrazo- Muchas gracias a todos los que nos habéis leído.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Esperamos que las entrevistas hayan sido de vuestro agrado- dice la Aidou haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Hasta pronto!- se despiden las dos y desaparecen en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Bueno otro capítulo finalizado. ¡Ya solo quedan cinco! Y ya sabemos como serán las semifinales. La primera: Laura Aidou vs Mangetsu Hozuki. La segunda: Sara Shiki vs Kiriya Ishimura. **_

_**Bueno hoy no estoy muy inspirada así que la nota de la autora es corta.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	26. La verdad dicha a gritos

_**¡Hola a todas! Bueno hoy tendremos un pequeño descansito de las peleas, pero se retomarán en el próximo capítulo. ¡Ya estamos en la recta final del fic!**_

_**¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! Me gustaría que me enviaráis vuestras preguntas, dudas, críticas, etc en un review, y también alguna ideas si tenéis para la secuela de este fanfic que estoy empezando a hacer ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 26:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26: La verdad dicha a gritos**

**-Los exámenes chunnin seguirán después de la comida- anuncia Hayate Gekko para después toser- Comenzará de nuevo a las tres de la tarde, así los restantes semifinalista podrán descansar, curar sus heridas y comer- se marcha y al oír eso la grada empieza a vaciarse.**

**-Será mejor que haga caso. Iré a la enfermería, me curaré, descansaré y comeré un poco… También iré a ver como esta Sara- susurra preocupado para después entrar a la sala en dirección a la enfermería.**

**En la enfermería, habitación 7**

Nos encontramos en el estadio en el que se celebran las finales de los exámenes de ascenso chunnin, exactamente en el tiempo de descanso antes de las semifinales. La mayoría de los participantes se encuentran en la enfermería curándose de sus heridas y los cuatros finalistas preparándose para su próximo combate. En la habitación número siete se encuentra un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes siendo atendido por un médico ninja.

-La mayoría son heridas superficiales, rasguños, golpes y quemaduras producidas por jutsus de elemento rayo- diagnostica el médico mientras Kiriya mira distraídamente el techo blanco de la habitación- Tienes que aprovechar al máximo este tiempo de descanso ya que tu chakra está bajo mínimos y lo más preocupante son tus brazos- empieza a revisar el brazo derecho que esta lleno de rasguños y el izquierdo que aparentemente está bien- Debes cuidar tu brazo izquierdo, aunque no se note el ataque paralizante de tu contrincante ha dañado notablemente los músculos de la zona- empieza a vendarle los brazos- Bueno con esto creo que ya hemos acabado su tratamiento Ishimura-kun.

-Tranquilo, señor… no le pasarán nada a mis brazos- susurra todavía con la mirada en el techo para después posarla en el médico ninja al verle acabar con los vendajes- Perdone, pero, ¿cuál es la habitación de Sara Shiki?- pregunta tranquilamente, pero con una mirada nerviosa bastante apreciable.

-¿Sara Shiki?- coge una tablilla de encima de una mesa y se pone a pasar páginas- Ah, sí, ¿es la chica que ganó el anterior combate, pero que aún así tuvimos que traerla aquí?- pregunta el médico ninja haciendo que Kiriya frunza el ceño.

-Sí, esa es Sara, ¿no le habrá pasado nada malo?- pregunta alarmado al oír la aclaración del médico ninja.

-Tranquilo, Ishimura-kun, Shiki-chan no tiene nada grave, solo tiene unas cuantas heridas más que tú y solamente se desmayó por el sobreesfuerzo de su lucha contra el shinobi de la villa oculta entre la niebla.

-Menos mal- susurra aliviado para después mirar decidido a su médico- ¿Puedo ir a verla? ¿Cuál es su habitación?- insiste más haciendo que el adulto suelte un gran suspiro.

-Puedes ir, su habitación es la número seis- responde después de mirar otra vez la tablilla y dejarla nuevamente en su sitio.

-¿Eh?- dice automáticamente para después de asimilarlo levantarse rápidamente de la cama donde llevaba todo el rato sentado- ¿La habitación de al lado?- señala sorprendido la pared de la izquierda.

-Sí, esa misma- responde con las cejas alzadas de la impresión el doctor- Como ya te dije, puedes ir a verla. Mi compañera que se encargó de ella dijo que ya estaba en condiciones de visitarla, como el resto de vosotros, excepto Darui-kun que al igual que tú lo están atendiendo ahora mismo- se acerca a la puerta y la habré para disponerse a salir- Acuérdate de descansar lo máximo posible y come algo. Suerte en las semifinales- cierra la puerta tras de sí dejando a Kiriya solo en la habitación.

-Bueno, pues lo dicho- sale de la habitación al poco con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui y se planta delante de la puerta con el número seis.

Da unos golpes en la puerta y al ver que no responde nadie abre lentamente la puerta. La habitación es exactamente igual a la suya, pero en la cama esta postrada una joven kunoichi de largos cabellos morenos extendidos entre las sábanas. Lleva bastantes más vendas que Kiriya según lo que se puede apreciar que no esta tapado por las cobijas de la cama.

-Vaya…-susurra Kiriya al ver en el estado en que ha quedado su amiga y compañera de equipo- Aunque le hayas ganado a ese Hozuki Suigetsu has quedado para el arrastre- sigue hablando bajito mientras se sienta a un lado de la cama en una silla que esta ahí colocada- Lo hiciste muy bien, Daisuke, Ukitake-sensei y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti… y tu kohai también esta muy contenta.

-Kiriya…- se oye la voz de Sara susurrar el nombre del Ishimura y este rápidamente fija su mirada en ella y la ve con sus ojos dorados abiertos- Veo que estás aquí, espero que eso sea porque has ganado a Darui.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunta Kiriya con una gran sonrisa no muy acorde con sus palabras arrepentidas.

-No estaba dormida y no me cambies de tema- dice Sara rápidamente señalándole amenazadoramente con el dedo y sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, he ganado tranquila- responde protegiéndose con la manos y al ver que la kunoichi se tranquiliza sigue hablando- Darui tenía increíbles técnicas de rayo que me dieron unos cuantos de problemas- mira a sus brazos llenos de vendas- Hasta tenía un kekkei genkai parecido al de Daisuke, podía combinar el elemento rayo y el agua para formar el estilo tormenta.

-Increíble… creía que eso de combinar elementos era especial del clan Hibana… pero ya veo que hay más gente aunque sean unos pocos que lo pueden hacer- dice con cansancio Sara mientras se reposa en el cabecero de la cama- Menos mal, además has recibido pocas heridas- sonríe después de analizar al de orbes esmeraldas con la mirada-… pero me habría gustado verte, Kiriya.

-No te perdiste nada- le devuelve la sonrisa con la misma intensidad- Fue la peor de las cuatro batallas… veo que tienes las fuerzas un poco bajas, ¿no?- pregunta Kiriya al ver a Sara suspirar otra vez y acomodarse mejor en la cama.

-Te recuerdo que me había quedado sin chakra. Si no hubiera tenido el sello que me regaló Daisuke habría perdido. Además mis fuerzas me las estoy guardando para mi pelea, no quiero ser pan comido para ese tal Ishimura Kiriya contra el que me toca luchar- ríe un poco y se sienta en la cama de forma que le da completamente la cara a Kiriya que sigue sentado en la silla.

-No quiero luchar contra ti, Sara- dice seriamente y decidido Kiriya mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-Te entiendo, Kiriya, yo tampoco quiero luchar contra ti- responde Sara todavía con una sonrisa- Pero ya verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar luchando… aunque me sea prácticamente imposible hacerte daño…- susurra esto último mientras se ruboriza levemente y mira a las sábanas de la cama.

-Para mí es imposible- dice Kiriya cortantemente mientras se levanta rápidamente de la silla- Por eso voy a abandonar.

-¡Qué has dicho, estúpido!- grita furiosa Sara mientras se levanta de la cama y le coge de un brazo fuertemente.

-Sé perfectamente que tú no vas a abandonar y no quiero privarte de ser chunin- empieza a hablar mirando al suelo mientras su amiga le fulmina con la mirada- Gracias a mi clan tengo muchas ventajas, por eso da igual que me atrase uno o dos años en ascender a chunnin porque conseguiré buenas misiones de todas formas.

-De verdad no entiendo a los hombres- responde Sara haciendo que Kiriya se sorprenda, pero que no deje de mirar al suelo- ¿Crees que a mí o a cualquier kunoichi le gusta que por ser mujer, vosotros los hombres no queráis enfrentaros a nosotras? No sois superiores. Hozuki Suigetsu lo pensaba y le conseguí vencer… ¡Mírame a los ojos Ishimura!- grita furiosa haciendo que el chico por fin la miré con gran dolor en los ojos.

-No es lo que tú crees Sara…- responde intentando coger a la chica por los hombros para calmarla, pero ella rápidamente se separa un poco dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Entonces si no es porque sea mujer, ¿qué crees que si me vences dejaré de ser tu amiga?- pregunta con dolor Sara cruzándose de brazos.

-Te comprendería si lo hicieras Sara… yo siempre dije que te protegería por eso no puedo hacerte daño. Te entendería si te enfadarás, porque estaría faltando a mi promesa- vuelve a mirar al suelo con los puños apretados- Pero no es eso…

-¿¡Entonces qué es, Kiriya!?- exclama para después cogerle de la nuca y alzarle la mirada para que la vea a los ojos- ¡Te dije que me miraras directamente, maldición!- le suelta la cara y el chico contesta sin pensar.

-¡Es porque te quiero mucho, joder!- grita haciendo que al instante se sonroje enormemente y se forme el silencio entre ellos dos.

-Kiriya…- susurra Sara con un hilo de voz y más sonrojada que él mientras suaviza sus facciones.

-Es por eso, simplemente porque te quiero demasiado- explica dejando atrás su vergüenza y mirando con ojos brillosos a Sara.

-Tonto…- le insulta mientras le da un pequeño abrazo y reposa su cara en el pecho del Ishimura- Yo también te quiero mucho, por eso quiero luchar contra ti y no huir del destino- explica en esa postura para que el chico no le vea en gran sonrojo que tiene en la cara.

-Sara- deshace el abrazo y posa sus dos manos a cada lado de la cara de la kunoichi mientras se acerca más a ella- si es así…- susurra mientras acaricia una mejilla de la morena.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar- dice mientras cierra sus ojos sabiendo lo que el chico quiere hacer.

Al ver la respuesta de la morena, Kiriya sonríe otra vez más para después cerrar los ojos y acercarse lentamente a Sara para luego fundir sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso. Al sentir el tacto de los labios del chico, Sara suelta un pequeño suspiro y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Kiriya para empezar a acariciarle los cabellos y este pasa sus manos de la cabeza de la chica a sus caderas mientras la estrecha más contra él. Parece que ninguno quisiera apartarse de ese cálido e inocente beso, pero sin embargo una voz fuera de la habitación hace que los dos chicos se separen rápidamente.

-¿Oye, qué habitación decías qué era?- se oye la voz de Lou Aidou cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Laura.

-La seis, ni- responde la voz de su gemela, Laura- Ya sabes, es por el número de participación, el de las bolitas que sacamos al final de las preeliminares.

-¡Gracias por colarnos, Laura!- responde alegremente la voz de Daisuke mientras los pasos se van acercando cada vez más.

-De nada, vosotros no podrías pasar por aquí ya que no pasasteis a las finales- explica Laura.

-¡Laura-chan es genial! Solo ella podría habernos conseguido colar- exclama la voz de Izuru emocionada.

-Qu-quita de encima, Izuru- responde la voz de Laura avergonzada.

-Esta es la habitación dos- avisa Daisuke ya justo enfrente de la puerta- Ya estoy harto de vuestras estupideces de equipo dos… ya tengo demasiadas ganas de ver a Sara y Kiriya-baka… increíble que quiera ver a Kiriya-baka.

-Habré a esos idiotas, anda- dice Sara ya recuperada de su sonrojo y sentándose en la camilla.

-Esta bien- responde con una venita en la frente por el mote que Daisuke siempre utiliza para él y habré la puerta bruscamente haciendo que esta se estampe contra la cara de Lou y el Hibana.

-¡Kiriya-baka! ¡Me has hecho daño!- grita Daisuke con cara de cordero degollado mientras se soba la frente y Lou a su lado fulmina con la mirada al Ishimura mayor.

-No haber estado gritando delante de la puerta. Esta es la enfermería por si no lo sabías, tienes que mantener silencio- explica Kiriya ya menos enfadado y hasta intentando aguantarse la risa por el golpe que dio sin querer a esos dos.

-Con permiso- dice Laura después de librarse del abrazo de Izuru y pasa al lado de Kiriya entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la camilla que esta al lado de la de Sara- ¿Qué tal estás Sempai?

-Bien, bien- ríe Sara gracias a la escena que montó el equipo dos junto con Daisuke- No hay nada que consiga vencerme del todo- responde orgullosa mientras se da una palmada en el pecho, pero al instante suelta un gruñido de dolor- Ignorad eso- ríe nerviosamente esta vez.

-Unos combates impresionantes, chicos… aunque unos mejores que otros- ríe maliciosamente Izuru mientras mira a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, gracias ototo- le lanza una mirada asesina a Izuru y se cruza de brazos.

-Tú estás bien, ¿no, aniki?- pregunta Izuru cambiando su expresión a una preocupada.

-Sí estoy bien- responde con una gran sonrisa Kiriya, pero por dentro esta maldiciendo a su hermanito y a los demás por lo oportunos que fueron y que podría estar mejor sino hubieran llegado en ese justo momento.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Ya es la hora- pregunta Lou y acto seguido le rugen las tripas haciendo que se avergüence.

-Claro, ni, vamos a ir o acabarás recurriendo al canibalismo de lo desesperado que estás- se burla su hermana haciendo que Lou desvíe su vista a otro lado, pero se encuentre con la cara burlona de Izuru y tenga mirar al suelo.

-Esta bien- se levanta nuevamente de la camilla Sara, pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que falta algo- Oye, ¿y vuestro amigo? No me acuerdo como se llama…el compañero de Ryuuken y Shiba- se acuerda y chasquea los dedos mientras salen todos de la habitación de Sara.

-Te refieres a Buki- responde divertido Daisuke- Fuimos junto con Buki todos antes de venir aquí a la habitación de Ryuuken. Al ver que estaba mejor decidieron ellos dos ir al hospital a visitar a Shiba y pasar la tarde con ella- termina de explicar mientras alza los hombros.

-¿No van a ver las semifinales y la final?- pregunta Kiriya sorprendido de que no se hayan quedado por lo menos para ver el combate de Laura contra Mangetsu.

-Dijeron que otro día se las contáramos detalle por detalle- responde Lou despreocupadamente.

-Tengo hambre, vamos rápido a comer- hace una rabieta Izuru y coge de la mano a Laura para después arrastrarla hacia la cafetería.

-Oye, tonto que tengo piernas- fulmina Laura con la mirada al más pequeño, pero sin soltar su mano de la de él.

-Así descansas para tu siguiente combate- responde simplemente Izuru para después levantar el dedo índice de la mano que no tiene sujeta a Laura en señal de que tiene una idea- Mejor te cojo en brazos y así te cansas aún menos.

-No es necesario- se separa bruscamente Laura bastante avergonzada al ver como el Ishimura intenta cogerla como si estuvieran recién casados.

-A por cierto, Laura, ya he hecho tu testamento- se mete entre los dos Lou con un pergamino en los brazos- Mira te lo leo: Yo, Laura Aidou, en el caso de que fallezca en estos exámenes chunnins o en futuras misiones o en cualquier otro accidente en el que pierda la vida, le cedo todas mis posesiones a mi querido hermano gemelo, el gran Lou Aidou.

-¡Lou!- grita molesta mientras le arrebata el pergamino y lo tira a una papelera que había por ahí- ¿¡Ya me das por muerta, ni!?

-No es justo Lou, yo también quiero algo del testamento de Laura- dice bromeando Daisuke haciendo que los dos gemelos le fulminen.

-Si quieres el pergamino, tómalo, esta en la basura- señala Lou a la basura donde hizo Laura triple con el pergamino- Esta comprado en el bazar ninja así que no creo que sea de buena calidad.

-Además no te daría nada a ti, Daisuke- responde Laura haciendo que el pelirrojo muestre una mueca de tristeza fingida- Nos conocimos solo hace un mes- termina de hablar Laura haciendo que tanto Lou como Izuru asientan con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿a qué te caí muy bien?- pregunta Daisuke mientras pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Laura y le guiña un ojo de forma amistosa.

-Hibana, no te acerques a Laura que es mía- gruñe Izuru mientras aparta al más mayor de su compañera y se pone delante de Laura en posición defensiva.

-Sea el dios que exista me ha castigado por ser atea y me ha dado como amigos a estos fenómenos de circo- coge con una mano una oreja de Izuru- Ishimura Izuru que se te meta en la cabeza que no soy de nadie y tú…- señala a su gemelo que la mira con una ceja arqueada-… ya hablaré contigo Lou Aidou por considerarme carne muerta- fulmina al susodicho con la mirada y este traga saliva.

-Que panorama… Izuru se parece bastante a Daisuke. Ya sabes en la forma que intenta conquistar a Laura como lo hacía Daisuke hasta hace poco contigo. Espero que esos dos no choquen mucho ya que se parecen demasiado- suspira Kiriya alejado de esos cuatro junto con Sara que lo mira todo divertida.

-Pues yo creo que tu hermano y Laura hacen buena pareja- responde Sara mientras fija su mirada en la de Kiriya que desde hace poco la estaba mirando atentamente.

-Yo creo que si Izuru se lo tomará en serio y dejara de comportarse como un crío conseguiría conquistar a Laura- responde Kiriya haciendo que la kunoichi se sorprenda.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunta Sara todavía sin creerlo y alzando una ceja.

-Sí, claro- le coge suavemente de la mano haciendo que la morena se sonroje- Es genética, los Ishimura tenemos un gen dominante de galantismo- bromea Kiriya con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar! Y además le acabas de dar una patada a la genética con esa estupidez- le regaña Sara mientras sin pensarlo se acerca más al de cabellos verdes.

-Sí, tienes razón, me lo acabo de inventar- dice Kiriya haciendo que Sara sonría arrogante- Pero, Izuru aunque no lo parezca se parece mucho a mí- al oír eso la shinobi se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo cerca que están y Kiriya le sonríe cariñosamente.

-¿Pero quién te dijo que Laura se parezca a mí?- pregunta Sara ya más calmado y un poco apartada de Kiriya, pero todavía sin soltarle la mano- Eso solo valdría si Laura tiene mis mismos gustos y para mí que no lo son.

-Es verdad que no os parecéis mucho, pero las dos sois muy tsunderes- responde el Ishimura mientras intenta aguantarse una carcajada.

-Tsundere- dice Sara avergonzada para después separarse completamente de Kiriya- ¡Te voy a dar una buena, Baka- Galán- Ishimura!- el chico al ver la reacción de su compañera empieza a correr hasta la cafetería adelantando a Daisuke y Lou y siendo seguido por Sara con el puño en alto.

-Pero que forma de arruinar un momento romántico- suspira Daisuke mientras niega con la cabeza- Si es que tenía razón de yo habría sido mejor para Sara…

-¿Estabas espiando, Daisuke?- pregunta burlón Lou justo antes de entrar a la cafetería donde ya están sentados los otros cuatro.

-Tú también lo hiciste no lo niegues, Lou- culpa el pelirrojo también a su acompañante.

-La verdad es que si- responde el mayor de los Aidou para luego darle una sonrisa sincera a Daisuke- Tranquilo hay más peces en el río, seguro que encontrarás a un chica mejor para ti.

-Pero mira como beben por ver a Dios nacido. Beben y beben y…- entra Daisuke en la cafetería sin hacer caso a lo que Lou le acaba de decir.

-Maldito Hibana- corre a donde esta el chico de gafas y le pone la zancadilla haciendo que caiga al suelo- Nadie pasa de mí- gruñe Lou, le envía una mirada asesina al mayor y se sienta en la mesa de la cafetería donde le miran los demás con expresiones sorprendidas.

Acto seguido, Daisuke se pone en pie, se sacude los pantalones y se sienta en el asiente restante de la mesa. Empiezan a hablar sobre el torneo y al ver como se miran Kiriya y Sara, el restante miembro del equipo tres piensa:

-Lou-idiota, no quiero admitirlo, pero la verdad es que tienes razón. Además lo mío por Sara era mas bien una obsesión- sonríe al pensarlo y agradece mentalmente a Lou- Que bueno soy que hasta sé rimar- ríe para sí mismo y después se une a la conversación que tendría lugar hasta que se oye el llamado de que quedan cinco minutos para que se reanuden las finales.

* * *

_**Cursi, cursi, cursi, cursi Dx ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cursi? Bueno espero que os haya gustado este exceso de azúcar. No puedo creer que a veces me dé más vergüenza el fluff que el lemon xD Bueno será porque esto lo he escrito yo, no me quiero imaginar escribiendo lemon jajajaja **_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	27. Laura vs Mangetsu

_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes de nada debo disculparme por no actualizar la semana pasada. Estuve castigada y aunque luego entre semana tuve tiempo suficiente para actualizar no lo hice por vagancia Dx Gomen!  
**_

_**Ahora en lo referente al capítulo, hoy tendremos el combate de la primera semifinal. Laura vs Mangetsu. Una pelea muy interesante y además este capítulo es el más largo (sin contar el epílogo) Espero que disfrutéis de él. Me gustaría que me enviarais vuestras preguntas, dudas, críticas, etc en un review, y también alguna ideas si tenéis para la secuela de este fanfic que estoy empezando a hacer ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 27:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Laura vs Mangetsu**

**Acto seguido, Daisuke se pone en pie, se sacude los pantalones y se sienta en el asiente restante de la mesa. Empiezan a hablar sobre el torneo y al ver como se miran Kiriya y Sara, el restante miembro del equipo tres piensa:**

**-Lou-idiota, no quiero admitirlo, pero la verdad es que tienes razón. Además lo mío por Sara era mas bien una obsesión- sonríe al pensarlo y agradece mentalmente a Lou- Que bueno soy que hasta sé rimar- ríe para sí mismo y después se une a la conversación que tendría lugar hasta que se oye el llamado de que quedan cinco minutos para que se reanuden las finales.**

**Cambio de escena**

Se ve a dos jóvenes de ojos morados frente a frente en medio del estadio donde esta a punto de comenzar la primera semifinal de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin. El chico tiene el pelo blanco como la nieve y portaba una espada, la chica tiene el pelo morado al igual que sus ojos ya antes descritos. Están en posición de pelea esperando el pistoletazo de salida por parte del examinador, Hayate Gekko.

-¡Vamos Laura acabe con él!- se oyen los gritos de Izuru, Daisuke y Sara desde las gradas y ella se gira para que la vean hacer el signo de la victoria.

-Buena suerte- desea Kiriya en un tono de voz normal adecuado a su personalidad y la kunoichi del equipo dos le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me defraudes, imoto. Será mejor que le des una paliza o sino…- empieza a decir Lou, pero es frenado por la voz de su gemela que esta negando con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo que yo no voy a abandonar ante él- sonríe arrogantemente haciendo que su hermano se sonrojo levemente y se cruce de brazos enfadado.

-Tú solamente ten cuidado- gruñe mientras se sienta a la vez que lo hacen los demás que están a su lado en las gradas.

-Descuida, lo tendré… y gracias, ni- le guiña el ojo a su hermano y al momento se da media vuelta para encarar a su contrincante que le esta mirando estoicamente, para variar.

-Aunque te den todos los ánimos del mundo no vas a ganar. Deberíais de meteros todos en la cabeza que voy ganar yo. Desde el principio deberíais de haberlo sabido- dice mostrando una sonrisa arrogante mientras desenvaina su espada y le alza en dirección a la ninja de Konoha.

-No tendrías que estar tan seguro, Mangetsu Hozuki. Primero tienes que enfrenarte a mí- dice señalándose con un dedo pulgar y mostrando una sonrisa divertida- Y si por cualquier razón consigues vencerme, todavía tendrías que enfrentarte a Sempai o a Kiriya en la finales y ellos también son unos shinobis muy poderosos.

-Aunque como tú dices seáis ninjas muy poderosos no vais a ganarme- responde haciendo que Laura suelte un suspiro por lo cabezota que es el chico.

-Bueno es hora de reanudar la competición- anuncia Gekko acercándose a los dos gennins y aclarándose la garganta- Que comience la primera semifinal de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin. Laura Aidou de Konohagakure vs Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure- termina de hablar y baja una mano dando comienzo al combate.

Al oír el anuncia del examinador, Mangetsu se abalanza al instante con su espada cubierta de agua contra Laura que se protege con unos kunais cubiertos del mismo tipo de chakra.

-Bueno, parece que vamos a tener una pelea un poco pasada por agua, espero que no te resfríes, Hozuki- dice Laura divertida mientras intenta imprimir más fuerza para libarse del ataque del espadachín.

-Puedo convertirme en agua, ¿cómo quieres que me resfríe?- pregunta Mangetsu un poco aturdido por lo que acaba de decir su contrincante.

-Dios, ya me has fastidiado el chiste… si hubiera sido tu hermano hasta se habría reído- suspira Laura y después mira con una expresión sarcástica al de cabello blanco- Además, el setenta por ciento de mi peso es agua y yo también me resfrío- rápidamente aprovecha que el chico esta un poco distraído por sus comentarios y utiliza chakra de viento en sus pies para impulsarse contra Mangetsu haciendo que este suelte la espada y dando un mortal por encima suyo hasta posicionarse a sus espaldas- Creía que tú a diferencia de Kurotsuchi sabrías hacer oídos sordos a lo que digo- se burla del otro.

-Kirigakure no jutsu: same no konbo- susurra Mangetsu mientras hace unos rápidos sellos de espaldas a Laura y rápidamente se desvanece formando un poco de niebla y aparece detrás de Laura- ¡Toma esta!- empieza a darle una serie de golpes hasta que la estampa en el suelo y le toma la cabeza con una mano cubriéndola de agua y haciendo que se empiece a ahogar poco a poco.

-¡Ilusa!- grita el mayor de los Hozuki soltando una carcajada sádica- ¿Creías que si me despojabas de mi espada me ibas a ganar? Mi especialidad es el kenjutsu por eso aspiro a ser uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, pero en lo esencial soy un ninja- dice mientras aprieta más fuerte la cabeza de Laura contra el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- piensa Laura mientras intenta deshacerse del agarre de Mangetsu- ¡Aaah me estoy ahogando! Pero no puedo alcanzar mi bolso para coger un kunai con el que defenderme ya que esta debajo de mi cuerpo- empieza a girar su cabeza lentamente buscando algo con lo que defenderse y al poco encuentra la perfecta arma para ello- ¡La espada de Mangetsu!- la coge sin que el espadachín se de cuenta y le propina un corte al brazo del chico con el que la esta sosteniendo.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!- grita Mangetsu separándose rápidamente de Laura para mirar su herida y deshaciendo el jutsu que tenía sobre ella.

-Menos mal…- susurra Laura para después llevarse una mano al pecho y soltar todo el agua que tragó- Bajaste la guardia otra vez, Mangetsu Hozuki- dice Laura altaneramente mientras se pone en pie- No se como hago, pero siempre acabo con la espada de mi rival- dice divertida al recordar su lucha contra Karui de Kumogakure- Ahora tengo tu espada y te daré un poco de tu propia medicina- termina de hablar blandiendo la espada de Mangetsu mientras la observa analíticamente desde cerca.

-No estés tan segura, Aidou- responde escuetamente el chico mientras forma una sonrisa sádica de las suyas y se agacha para después posar la palma de las manos en el suelo.

-¿Un jutsu de elemento tierra? Imposible que él sepa ese jutsu ya que es completamente diferente a su naturaleza- susurra para sí misma Laura mientras se pone en posición de defensa y agudiza sus cinco sentidos al máximo posible.

-¡Liberación!- grita Mangetsu y un chakra de color azul casi blanco sale de sus manos siguiendo el rastro de agua hasta los pies de Laura y trepa por ella hasta entrar en la espada del shinobi de la niebla.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?...- susurra Laura después de haber sentido un escalofrío cuando el chakra de Mangetsu le toco para después entrar en la espada- Pero… ¡Ah!- grita sorprendida al sentir como la espada empieza a brillar y su peso aumenta haciendo que tenga que soltarla.

-¿Te crees qué soy como esa ninja de Kumo que dejó que cogieras tan fácilmente su espada?- arquea una ceja mirando divertido a una sorprendida Laura- Ya tomé prevenciones y modifiqué mi espada con un sello para hacerla más pesada y así que otras personas no puedan cogerla- se acerca a por su espada.

-Muy buen plan, pero tiene un fallo- dice Laura orgullosa haciendo que el chico que ya esta arrodillado al lado de su espada la mire- Ahora debido a su gran peso ni tú mismo podrás sujetarla.

-¿Segura?- pregunta Mangetsu con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios para después hacer sellos- Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu- hacer que los músculos de su brazo derecho aumenten de tamaño y así pueda coger sin problemas su espada- Bueno, pues ya puedes ver que no es un problema- dice mientras empieza a mover hábilmente la espada de un lado a otro.

**En las gradas**

-¿Cómo habrá hecho eso?- pregunta atónita Sara para sí misma, pero es sorprendida por una voz que le contesta a sus espaldas.

-Es solamente una variación del Suika no jutsu, se llama Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu. Lo que hace es gracias al agua aumentar el volumen y fortalecerle los músculos de los brazos. Es una técnica bastante ventajosa para nosotros dos ya que la mayoría de las espadas de los siete espadachines de la Niebla son extremadamente pesadas- termina de hablar la voz y los ninjas de Konoha se dan la vuelta para encarar al propietario de la voz que esta sentado detrás de ellos.

-Hozuki Suigetsu, ya veo que has despertado- dice en señal de saludo Kiriya al ver al ninja de cabellos albinos y ojos morados lleno de vendas.

-Sí, Sara me dejo hecho papilla, pero me dejaron venir a ver los tres últimos combates- contesta al saludo de Kiriya, pero todo el rato mirando fijamente a la kunoichi de ojos dorados- Luego me trasladarán al hospital de la Hoja cuando esto acabe… claro sino me he escapado yo antes. Odio los hospitales- ríe bastante divertido.

-Te comprendo Suigetsu, los hospitales son muy aburridos- le apoya Izuru haciendo que los demás arqueen las cejas sorprendidos- Sin embargo, no te aburrirás mucho ya que no estarás solo porque Laura en unos momentos mandará a tu hermano a la enfermería- dice muy seguro de su compañera de equipo.

-Soñad, ilusos, soñad que eso es imposible- suelta una gran carcajada Suigetsu para después mirar a su hermano que sigue luchando contra la de cabellos morados.

-Tú también estabas muy seguro de tu victoria, Hozuki Suigetsu y al final te ganó Sara- le recuerda Lou haciendo que Izuru y Daisuke se burlen de él, pero el espadachín solo se encoge de hombros y mira a Sara durante un momento para después centrar su mirada otra vez en Lou.

-Pero mi hermano mayor es mucho más poderoso que yo, se le considera un prodigio en la aldea y ya lo ha demostrado dejando en ridículo a muchos experimentados jounnin- explica como quién estuviera hablando sobre el tiempo y haciendo que los de Konoha teman un poco por el bienestar de Laura.

-Seguro que te fastidia eso, ¿eh, Hozuki?- asegura Daisuke con una mueca burlona.

-¡Que va!- exclama Suigetsu divertido mientras niega con la cabeza- Que va, si yo soy también un prodigio prodigioso, pero él es mejor que yo, mucho mejor. Algo que es normal ya que es el mayor aunque solamente sea por un año. Además, tampoco estoy celoso como otros aquí presentes- dice burlonamente mientras pica con un dedo la cabeza de Izuru.

-¡Eso es cosa del pasado!- grita el menor de los Ishimura avergonzado mientras se pone en pie, pero Suigetsu le sigue molestando con el dedo- ¡Deja ya de tocar las narices, joder!- separa la mano de Suigetsu de un guantazo.

-Pero Laura también es muy fuerte, seguro que ya lo has comprobado a lo largo de estos exámenes- asegura Sara siendo secundada por Kiriya que esta asintiendo con la cabeza a su lado.

-Sí, mi hermana tiene una fuerza de vacaburra- dice simplemente Lou haciendo que todos los presentes lo miren con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, excepto Izuru que ya esta acostumbrado a que se traten así los gemelos- Pero no por eso la quiero menos, es mi hermanita- dice Lou un poco avergonzado, pero mirando orgulloso a su hermana- Laura va a darle una gran paliza y a patearle el culo a tu hermano- termina de hablar mirando desafiantemente a Suigetsu.

**En la pelea**

-Esto se esta complicando- piensa Laura para si misma mientras se defiende como puede de los ataques de Mangetsu- Maldición ahora que su espada pesa aún más sus ataques son más fuertes, aunque puedo aprovechar la situación ahora que es más lento- Fūton: Atsugai- le lanza por su boca una gran ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que estrella a Mangetsu contra la pared- ¡Creo que esa pared no va aguantar muchos golpes!- exclama en alto al ver que más escombros se forman donde esta su contrincante.

-Un jutsu bastante poderoso la verdad- admite Mangetsu mientras se pone en pie con unas cuantas magulladuras nuevas y se limpia la suciedad de su ropa.

-Gracias- dice Laura riéndose después de darle una patada para que acabe estampado de nuevo contra la pared.

-¡Es imposible que llegarás tan pronto!- grita furioso Mangetsu para después hacerle una llave a Laura haciendo que esta desaparezca en una nube de humo- ¿Pero qué? Un bushin, mierda -se gira y la encuentra haciendo sellos donde estaba antes de darle esa patada tan imprevista.

-Uy que despistado estas, Mangetsu- le lanza otra vez el anterior ataque de viento que hizo- ¿Qué diablos?- de repente nota como del agua a su alrededor empieza a formarla silueta de Mangetsu- ¿Es el Suika no jutsu?- pregunta sorprendida y al instante nota como le dan un golpe en la espalda y el ninja de la niebla aprovecha para empezar a golpearla y la tira al suelo.

-¡Qué mierda fue eso!- grita furiosa Laura mientras se limpia un poco de sangre que tiene en la comisura de los labios.

-Ahora fuiste tú quien tomó de su propia medicina- dice burlón Mangetsu para después aparecer delante de Laura junto con otras dos copias exactas de él.

-Maldición, debí imaginarlo- gruñe Laura al ver el engaño- ¡Ya veréis! ¡Ahora vas a sufrir el triple!- se levanta y hace una serie de sellos- Futon: Tonde burēdo- hace que un gran viento levante los kunais que antes había utilizado y ahora se encuentran por el suelo y los lanza contra Mangetsu.

-Impresionante, pero no es para tanto- susurra Mangetsu y empieza a esquivar los kunais con gran maestría, pero es herido por algunos y sus clones son exterminados y se convierten en agua- Suiton: Akuma no Mizu- Utiliza a modo de escudo el agua que resultó de sus clones para frenar los kunais que le lanza Laura- Bien, sin peligro.

-¿Eso crees?- imita Laura la voz de Mangetsu- Mira a tu izquierda- señala con un dedo índice en esa dirección y Mangetsu cautelosamente le hace caso.

-No creo que seas tan ilusa para mandarme un farol- dice arqueando una ceja el albino para después ver como el viento eleva la espada de Mangetsu y la lanza contra él- ¡No puede ser!- grita mientras intenta esquivar la espada, pero es herido en su costado izquierdo- ¡Mierda, mierda, me las pagarás, Aidou!- grita furioso mientras se sujeta el costado por encima de su herida.

-Ahora tú si que has sufrido y probado de tu propia medicina- dice Laura orgullosa mientras le señala con un dedo, pero a la vez muy cansada y adolorida.

- Como osas…- susurra Mangetsu con la cabeza en bajo y sujetándose la herida con la mano izquierda para que no sangre tanto mientras coge su espada- ¡Vas a sufrir la ira de la reencarnación de demonio!- empieza a hacer sellos e invoca unos clones de agua a partir de la gran cantidad que hay en el suelo- ¡A por ella!

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!- grita Laura después de hacer sellos e invoca a unos cuántos clones, pero que son menos número que los de su rival- Con estos serán suficientes… espero- se lanza a luchar junto con sus copias.

-Eso ha sido un gran descuido- dice el mayor de los Hozuki al ver que no va a por él y se dispone a hacer sellos- Buey, Mono, Liebre, Rata, Jabalí. Ave, Buey, Caballo, Ave, Rata, Tigre, Perro, Tigre, Serpiente, Buey, Carnero…

-¿Por qué esta haciendo tantos sellos?- pregunta Laura asustada después de deshacerse de un clon.

-¡Laura!- grita Lou desde las gradas y ella rápidamente mira a su gemelo- ¡Rápido, haz algo! ¡Si necesita tantos sellos es que es un jutsu muy difícil de realizar y por lo tanto muy poderoso!

-Serpiente, Jabalí, Carnero, Yang, Agua, Rata, Mono, Ave, Ave, Dragón, Caballo, Buey, Carnero, Rata, Serpiente, Tigre, Mono….- sigue haciendo sellos Mangetsu mientras Laura trata desesperadamente de librarse de los persistentes clones del shinobi.

-Exacto, muy listo Lou Aidou- felicita Suigetsu haciendo que los ninjas de Konoha le presten atención- Sí, se trata del Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, uno de los preferidos de Zabuza-sempai por ser de los más fuertes de estilo agua- termina de hablar y rápidamente todos desvían su mirada al estadio donde las cosas siguen igual.

-¡Maldición, no te dejaré!- exclama Laura al acabar con todos los clones y se dirige corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia Mangetsu- ¡No me ganarás!- hace sellos- Fūton: Atsugai- lanza una ráfaga de aire contra su rival.

-Liebre, Jabalí, Dragón, Carnero, Rata, Buey, Mono, Ave, Yang, Agua, Rata, Jabalí, Ave- termina la larga serie de sellos y lanza un gran dragón de agua que colisiona con la ráfaga de viento de Laura y se forma una gran maremoto que llega hasta las primeras filas de las gradas.

-Por los pelos, pero llego a hacerlo- sonría orgulloso Suigetsu de su hermano mayor.

-¡Mierda, me mojé! ¡Odio el agua!- gruñe Daisuke mientras da saltitos y se intenta secar con una pequeña llama que invocó gracias a su elemento fuego.

-Vaya tonto, es solamente agua, Daisuke. Pareces un gato, tienes tan poco aguante al agua como Yoruichi- dice Lou burlonamente recordando la lucha de Shiba contra Tsuki.

-No, idiota- le lanza el pelirrojo una mira asesina a Lou- Mi clan desde siempre ha controlado el fuego y el rayo, de ahí que el apellido Hibana signifique chispa y nuestro kekkei genkai sea la chispa roja. Por eso el agua es incompatible conmigo- se cruza de brazos y se sienta de nuevo cuando ya esta seco.

-Pues en eso somos contrarios. ¿Te recuerdo como quedé después de recibir tus ataques eléctricos y el sello de Sara, Daibana?- dice Suigetsu burlonamente y Daisuke casi se le tira encima para matarle, pero es frenado por los brazos de Lou e Izuru.

-Si al menos Laura supiera hacer técnicas de rayo como Daisuke… así podría vencerle más fácilmente- suspira Izuru muy preocupado por su amiga.

-Algo se le ocurrirá, tranquilo Izuru- le sonríe Sara dándole ánimos y los demás la miran intrigados.

-Algo sabes Sara que los demás no sabemos, ¿cierto? Vamos, dínoslo- insiste Kiriya mientras se acerca curioso a su compañera de equipo.

-No os vais a quedar con la intriga- ríe nerviosamente Sara por la cercanía del mayor de los Ishimura.

-Vosotras dos entrenasteis juntas, ¿cierto?- pregunta Suigetsu haciendo que la kunoichi se de la vuelta para encarar al shinobi extranjero.

-Sí, ¿por?- responde escuetamente viendo por donde van los tiros del Hozuki.

-¿No tendrá ella también un sello de los de Daibana?- pregunta acercándose rápidamente a Sara para atosigarla y a la vez esquivar el ataque de Daisuke por haberle llamado otra vez así.

-Y que si lo tiene y si lo tiene mejor para ella- dice Sara nerviosamente notandose que esta mintiendo, pero Kiriya la interrumpe apartando a Suigetsu de ella en una actitud celosa.

-Pues sí, fastídiate Hozuki porque yo le di dos sellos a Sara y me da que le diste uno de ellos a Laura, ¿verdad, Sara?- presume Daisuke para fastidiar al Hosuki.

-Pues mejor para ella- en ese momento se puede ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Suigetsu, pero ninguno de los presentes se da cuenta de ellos.

Se encuentra el estadio lleno de agua y a los dos jóvenes frente a frente y en medio de ellos la espada de Mangetsu. Laura se encontraba jadeando del cansancio y Mangetsu no estaba mejor debido a su gran perdida de sangre. Laura también sangraba por unas cuantas heridas, pero esas no son tan profundas.

-¡Acabaré con esto!- grita Laura y se abalanza contra Mangetsu rápidamente gracias a su chakra de elemento viento.

-¡Vaya qué rapidez!- reacciona tarde y ve como una mano de Laura alcanza su pecho y ve como deja un sello raiton- ¡Ah mierda es un sello como el que le puso Sara Shiki a mi ototo!- grita desesperado intentando quitárselo.

-Sí, ya estoy harta de ti, así que… bye bye- se despide con la mano e inclinando una cabeza hacia un lado para después hacer un sello- ¡Liberación!

-¡Ah!- se oye un grito desgarrador de Mangetsu por todo el escenario debido al gran voltaje que esta sacudiendo su cuerpo.

-Ya he ganado, menos mal- se tranquiliza Laura para después apoyarse en sus rodillas y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Segura?- se oye la voz de Mangetsu como si estuviera perfectamente y antes de que le de tiempo a Laura a defenderse una patada la estrella contra el suelo haciendo que escupa sangre y viendo como Mangetsu se posa encima del mago de su katana todavía con los rayos sacudiéndole el cuerpo, pero sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo no te afecta el elemento rayo? ¿Por qué para Suigetsu es tan dañino y para ti no?- pregunta Laura desesperada al ver su última oportunidad desvanecida.

-Yo pienso ser el primer gran espadachín de la Niebla que sea capaz de manejar las siete espadas legendarias y para eso necesito no ser débil contra el raiton ya que la espada Kiba maneja ese elemento- explica Mangetsu desde encima de su espada con una sonrisa sádica- Por eso, yo que me entrené para manejarla me afecta en menos medida el elemento rayo, no como a mi ototo.

-Mierda- suspira Laura para después pensar que esa era su última oportunidad ya que no le quedan ni armas ni chakra.

-Ahora probarás otra vez tu propia medicina- dice mientras se pone en pie sobre su espada y hace una serie de sellos- Este es el único jutsu de elemento rayo que sé.

-¡Maldición, no!- se pone rápidamente Laura en pie para intentar esquivar el inminente golpe.

-Raiton: denki kiba- sale de su cuerpo unas chispas que recorren su espada y pasan por el agua electrocutando a Laura.

-¡Ah!- grita Laura por el gran dolor y a los pocos segundos cae inconsciente a la vez que el jutsu deja de funcionar.

-Buena pelea, Laura Aidou, pero no lo suficiente- coge su espada y se acerca a ella- Pongamos fin a esto- alza la espada dispuesto a atravesar de un lado a otro a la kunoichi para matarla.

-¡No!- se oye el grito de dos jóvenes y al instante aparece Lou que coge en brazos a su hermana e Izuru que para con las dos manos la espada de Mangetsu.

-¡Laura!- grita Sara entre furiosa y muy asustada, ya dispuesta a saltar a ayudar a su kohai, pero es frenada por la mano de Suigetsu.

-Espera, no vayas tú- dice seriamente el ninja de la niebla, pero rápidamente la kunoichi empieza a forcejear- Esos dos se las arreglaran. Tanto tú como Kiriya y yo no podemos ir ya que podemos caer en el riesgo de ser eliminados al intervenir.

-¡Pero si tú ya estás eliminado!- grita Daisuke alucinando por lo creído que es el Hozuki menor.

-Del torneo si estoy eliminado, pero del ascenso a chunnin no- explica Suigetsu haciendo que el equipo tres lo comprenda instantáneamente y se calmen un poco- Recuerda, Daibana que aquí puede que pasemos todos o hasta que no pase ninguno.

-¡No os metáis escoria!- grita Mangetsu a Lou y a Izuru.

-¡Este combate ya acabó! ¡Ya has ganado, joder!- le grita Izuru mientras aparta con toda su fuerza la espada de Mangetsu tirándosela al suelo y dejando a todos sorprendidos- ¡No te dejaré que hagas daño a Laura! ¡Mira como la dejaste!- señala a la kunoichi que esta ahora mismo entre los brazos de un preocupadísimo Lou.

-Perdonen- interviene Hayate Gekko y después tose un poco- Izuru Ishimura tiene razón. Esta primera semifinal ha acabado, el ganador es Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure.

-Esta bien- dice cortantemente Mangetsu y se retira a las gradas de los participantes mientras que los médicos ninjas se llevan en una camilla a Laura y Lou e Izuru la acompañan.

* * *

_**Y el ganador ha sido Mangetsu, ya sabemos quién es uno de los finalistas. ¿Quién será el otro? ¿Sara Shiki o Kiriya Ishimura? Hagan sus apuestas, Kakuzu estará encantado de guardar su dinero hasta que acabe la apuesta (?)  
**_

_**Ya solo quedan dos episodios y el epílogo. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo jajaja. Bueno me despido. **_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	28. Sara vs Kiriya

_**Aquí tenemos el último capítulo de las finales. ¿Quién ganará y se enfrentará en la gran final a Mangetsu Hozuki? Bueno lo sabremos después del alocado combate y lleno de sentimientos y cursiladas entre Sara y Kiriya. **_

_**Aviso: este capítulo puede contener (más bien posiblemente) burradas mías hablando sobre temas biológicos (mi profesor de biología seguramente me mataría si lo leyera) **_

_**Me gustaría que me enviarais vuestras preguntas, dudas, críticas, etc en un review, y también alguna ideas si tenéis para la secuela de este fanfic que estoy empezando a hacer ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 28:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Sara vs Kiriya**

-Perdonen- interviene Hayate Gekko y después tose un poco- Izuru Ishimura tiene razón. Esta primera semifinal ha acabado, el ganador es Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure.

-Esta bien- dice cortantemente Mangetsu y se retira a las gradas de los participantes mientras que los médicos ninjas se llevan en una camilla a Laura y Lou e Izuru la acompañan.

-Bueno… mejor me voy con mi hermano- empieza a hablar Suigetsu al ver desaparecer al equipo dos- Claro, si supiera a donde ha ido… bueno, pero no me voy quedar aquí solo con el Daibana- se levanta y los miembros del equipo de Ukitake se dan la vuelta para encararle.

-¡Qué me llamo Daisuke Hibana, joder!- grita el pelirrojo intentando pegar al ninja de Kiri, pero éste le esquiva rápidamente y se da la vuelta para marcharse.

-Buena suerte, Sara- dice mientras se gira de nuevo y le guiña un ojo a la kunoichi- Buena suerte, Ishimura Kiriya. Hay que decir que preferiría que ganará esta belleza que tenéis como compañera, pero ella fue quién me eliminó…- reflexiona con una mano en su barbilla para luego darse la vuelta- ¡Da igual si al final el ganador va a ser Mangetsu ni-san!- exclama mientras se despide con un gesto de mano y se aleja entre la multitud de las gradas.

-¡Ese maldito dientes de tiburón!- gruñe Daisuke ya harto del Hozuki menor- Bueno, no le hagáis caso chicos- se gira para ver a Kiriya y Sara que están bastante serios- Vosotros dad lo mejor y pasadlo bien. Yo os estaré animando a los dos- les regala una amplia sonrisa de ánimo mientras levanta el pulgar de una mano.

-Muchas gracias, Daisuke- agradece la morena con una pequeña sonrisa y Kiriya solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Uf, que dos- suspira Daisuke haciendo que sus dos compañeros arqueen las cejas sorprendidos- ¡Dejad de pensar estupideces!- grita de repente haciendo que los chicos peguen un brinco del susto- Solo es una maldita pelea de un maldito examen. Estáis obligados a haceros daño aunque no queráis, pero no por eso vais a dejar de ser amigos, compañeros y sea lo que sea que sois ahora- al oír eso último la morena y el de cabellos verdes se sonrojan- Si os afecta esto estáis haciendo lo que ellos quieren. Vuestros lazos son más fuertes que esta pelea y si no es así, es que todo lo vuestro es una falsa.

Daisuke termina de hablar y se forma un silencio incómodo entre los tres compañeros. El pelirrojo inspecciona minuciosamente las expresiones de sus compañeros, mientras éstos dos parecen estar reflexionando el discurso con la mirada gacha.

-Tienes razón, Daisuke- responde Kiriya al poco mientras levanta su mirada decidida hasta los orbes esmeraldas de su compañero- Odio admitirlo, pero puede que necesitemos alguna que otra lección tuya… por lo menos yo si las necesitaría- se acerca a su amigo y posa una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo- Gracias, Daisuke- se da la vuelta y pasa al lado de Sara mirándola fijamente para después bajar al campo de batalla.

-¿No dices nada?- pregunta Daisuke a Sara y ella le mira fijamente- Me alegra que por una vez te haya dejado completamente impresionada, pero el tiempo apremia y Kiriya te esta esperando- se acerca a su amiga y le pone sus manos en los hombros tal como hizo Kiriya antes con él- Solo te he dicho la verdad, ¿no te habrás enfadado conmigo?- pregunta mientras sus miradas se clavan en la otra intensamente.

-Tienes razón- chasquea la lengua y desvía la mirada un poco molesta- Reñí antes a Kiriya por querer abandonar la pelea, pero no me reñí a mi misma por tener tantas dudas… ¡vaya cara que tengo!- ríe levemente mientras Daisuke la suelta y sonríe también- Muchas gracias, Daisuke- le abraza fuertemente y el pelirrojo le corresponde el abrazo- Si al final el único con un par de neuronas en la cabeza vas a ser tú… aunque solo sean un par- se separa riendo del chico y se da la vuelta para irse.

-¡Oye! ¡Un día dependerás de mi genialidad y no te ayudaré por ese comentario!- grita el ninja fuertemente para que lo oiga.

-¡Sigue soñando, Daisuke!- responde mientras se tira por la barandilla para caer en el campo de batalla junto a Kiriya y el examinador.

-…Buena suerte a los dos- dice con una gran sonrisa Daisuke mientras se sienta para contemplar bien la pelea entre sus dos mejores amigos.

En el campo de batalla ya están posicionados frente a frente, Kiriya Ishimura y Sara Shiki.

-Que gane el mejor- dice Sara con una gran sonrisa mientras se pone en posición de batalla.

-O la mejor, ¿no?- dice Kiriya haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras señala a Sara con su brazo extendido.

-Pues claro- ríe levemente y después cambia su sonrisa a una arrogante- No tendré piedad, Kiriya.

-Yo menos- responde poniéndose serio también y cambiando a una posición de combate- Sin embargo, intentaré que no quedes tan mal como quedó Laura en su combate contra Mngetsu.

-Tranquilo que no voy quedar así- asegura la kunoichi para después girar su cabeza y mirar a Hayate Gekko- Bueno, será mejor que dejemos las habladurías y comencemos con el combate, ¿no?- pregunta al examinador y éste asiente con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón- tose un poco y después se aclara la garganta- Que comience la segunda semifinal de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin. Sara Shiki vs Kiriya Ishimura- al instante se ve como Sara abre sus abanicos y los cubre de chakra de tipo viento.

-Vamos, Kiriya, prepárate ya que no te volveré a avisar más- se queda quieta con los abanicos cubriéndola mientras observa los movimientos de su adversario.

-No hacia falta que me avisarás, Sara- dice seriamente mientras sus manos se cubren de chakra de color negro señal de que esta utilizando su chakra del yin.

Al siguiente instante, cada uno se abalanza contra su adversario y empiezan una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La morena utiliza sus abanicos para atacar tanto como para defenderse mientras que el de ojos verdes utiliza alternativamente sus jutsus yin y yang para atacar y defenderse, respectivamente.

-¡Demasiado lento!- grita Sara después de esquivar un puñetazo de Kiriya y acumula más chakra mientras se separa de él- Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto- le lanza con ayuda de los abanicos un gran ciclón de aire.

-Que utilices este tipo de ataques a estas alturas del torneo es demasiado predecible en ti. Ya vimos todo tu potencial con las técnicas de viento en tu combate contra Hozuki Suigetsu, además también vimos dos combates de Laura. Yang no jutsu- crea un escudo de chakra, pero éste es roto por la potencia del ataque y empuja a Kiriya contra el muro haciendo que se golpee fuertemente.

-¡Anda que los tuyos, Kiriya!- exclama Sara mientras el de cabellos verdes se levanta del suelo- No seas cínico… estas técnicas ya las sabías hacer antes de empezar los exámenes chunin, solamente las has mejorado- se señala a sí misma- Yo por los menos he aprendido algo nuevo.

-Tienes parte de razón, pero es verdad que tus ataques son muy predecibles aunque esta vez hayas roto mi escudo- suspira y se limpia un poco el polvo de la ropa- También puede ser que como me fijo tanto en ti estos ataques aunque sean nuevos ya no me sorprenden- hace una serie de sellos- ¡Ninpon: yang no jutsu: furasshu!- exclama Kiriya mientras forma una bola de chakra blanco en su mano y se dirige corriendo hacia Sara.

-¿Yang? ¿Me piensas atacar con yang?- pregunta atónita Sara mientras ve al chico acercarse con la esfera blanca a toda velocidad- Vale que me he quejado de tu originalidad, pero esto es una estupidez- se lanza contra Kiriya con los abanicos protegiéndole la cabeza y su torso.

-Ya verás- susurra Kiriya mientras empieza a concentrarse para después impulsar sus pies con chakra.

-¡Qué rapidez!- grita Sara mientras no le da tiempo a aumentar su velocidad. Kiriya arremete contra ella y le arrebata los abanicos con una sola mano, haciendo que las manos del chico empiecen a sangrar y coloca la esfera de chakra yang delante de la cabeza de Sara, pero sin rozarla.

-¿Pero qué estas haciendo?- susurra impresionada mientras frena sus pies para no chocar con la bola de energía.

-¡Liberación!- grita el Ishimura mientras cierra los ojos y en ese momento la bola blanca explota en la cara de Sara provocando un gran destello en casi todo el estadio.

-¡Ah!- grita Sara mientras se lleva las manos a la cara- Pero si no me has herido- susurra Sara sorprendida para después abrir los ojos y soltar una pequeña exclamación- Me has cejado. ¡No puedo ver! ¡Me has cegado!- grita la kunoichi bastante agobiada.

-Tranquila, no será para siempre- dice Kiriya intentando calmarla al ver que Sara se ha puesto tan nerviosa- No he dañado nada, en realidad el yang no puede herir… como ya te he explicado varias veces- al oír eso la chica se calma un poco, cierra los ojos y dirige su cabeza hacia donde se oye la voz del chico- Lo que he hecho es estimular los bastones y conos de tus ojos, dejándoles en un estado de ceguera momentánea a ellos y por tanto, a ti también. Solamente tienen que adaptarse al cambio de luz excesiva que les di a la luz normal que hay ahora mismo… aunque he procurado que eso no pase en bastante tiempo.

-¡Maldición!- dice Sara mientras se frota los ojos e intenta visualizar algo, pero en vano- Da igual, puedo vencerte hasta estando ciega- responde arrogantemente mientras cierra otra vez los ojos.

-Vamos no vas a lograr nada así, Sara- dice divertido mientras se pone a dar vueltas silenciosamente alrededor de la kunoichi y poco después se abalanza contra ella con un kunai en mano.

-Ahí viene…- susurra Sara mientras piensa que solamente tiene que escuchar el viento- Ahora- le esquiva justo en el último momento haciendo que Kiriya se sorprenda- ¡Viste, te he esquivado! No me vas a alcanzar- dice burlonamente mientras saca la lengua a la nada.

-Yo quería hacerlo por las buenas, pero me vas a obligar a hacerlo por las malas, Sara- se saca el collar de su clan y lo pone en su puño derecho, para después ir con el puño cubierto de los dos chakras y el izquierdo con chakra yin.

-Maldición, no puedo ver que ataque ha hecho- susurra para sí misma la kunoichi morena- Tendré que sacar un as de debajo de la manga- sonríe ampliamente y canaliza chakra a sus manos- Técnica de combinación: Jigoku no saikuron- un abanico se cubre de chakra viento y otro de chakra fuego.

-Eso es nuevo- dice Kiriya levemente sorprendido y da un salto hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, Sara le lanza un abanico que éste lo esquiva y al aterrizar se lanza a las espaldas de la kunoichi. Esta a punto de darle un puñetazo certero cuando lo intenta parar con el abanico de fuego, pero, al final es vencida por el ataque de Kiriya que le rompe la muñeca izquierda.

-¡Mierda mi muñeca!- gruñe Sara de dolor mientras posa su otra mano sobre la zona afectada.

-Vaya, creo que ahora solo podrás utilizar un abanico- dice Kiriya orgullosamente de su estrategia mientras mira a las espaldas de Sara- Ah, mira, para que veas que estuve atento a tus ataques, te aconsejo que mejor te pongas en guardia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta la Shiki mientras abre sus ojos comprobando que ya puede ver algo- Estas parado, ¿no será un farol?- dice un poco enfadada por creer que la quiere engañar.

-¿Ya puedes ver algo? Me alegro- dice Kiriya sonriendo para después señalar a las espaldas de la kunoichi- Y no es un farol, sino mira detrás de ti.

-¿Qué dices?- se da media vuelta para ver como el abanico que antes había lanzado a Kiriya vuelve y le golpea en la barriga lanzándola de espaldas contra Kiriya que creía que el golpe no iba a ser tan fuerte y los dos son golpeados contra la pared.

-¡Ah!- se arrodillan los dos al pie de la pared contra la que chocaron y Sara se aprieta la barriga y empieza a vomitar un poco de sangre mientras Kiriya grita de dolor por el golpe que acaba de recibir en su espalda.

-Idiota, tenías que haberme avisado- gruñe Sara mientras se limpia la comisura de los labios y todavía se retuerce un poco por el dolor.

-Creía que ibas a coger el abanico o por lo menos que el golpe no iba a ser tan fuerte como para arrastrarme a mí también- explica entre jadeos el Ishimura ya que se debe de haber roto algunas costillas o algún hueso de la zona del tórax.

-¡Qué idiotas!- dice Daisuke al ver los fallos que están cometiendo sus compañeros- Si siguen así esta pelea va a terminar en empate- piensa durante unos segundos para después ponerse en pie y gritar- ¡Vamos no hagáis el tonto y terminad de una vez que me quiero ir a casa!

-¡Quien te quita de irte, Daisuke!- le responde Kiriya bastante molesto mientras se pone en pie todavía resintiéndose de la espalda.

-Yo que creía que así os animaría- refunfuña Daisuke mientras se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.

-Pues vaya forma de animar, aunque siempre has sido así Daisuke y aunque parezca mentira es una cosa que deseo que nunca cambie de ti- dice Sara con una gran sonrisa mientras ve como el pelirrojo le devuelve la sonrisa.

-No te entretengas- Kiriya se arrodilla delante de ella y la coge por los brazos para después levantarla el solo- Daisuke tiene razón y es muy raro que un día tenga tantas veces la razón.

-Estamos cansados por la última pelea, tampoco es culpa nuestra del todo- suspira la chica mientras Kiriya da unos pasos hacia atrás para separarse de ella. Mientras piensa que ya tiene la vista perfectamente.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que seguir- se cuelga el colgante otra vez en el cuello y hace una serie de sellos- Yin no jutsu: Akumu- forma una bola de chakra hasta ahora no vista.

-Otra cosa nueva- dice Sara gratamente sorprendida para después dar un par de saltos hacia atrás para separarse del chico y hace con dificultades, por su mano rota, un par de sellos- Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu- le lanza la bola de fuego y acto seguido desparece del lugar.

- ¡Mierda! Eso no lo voy parar con un simple escudo- analiza rápidamente y empieza a correr escapando de la bola de fuego, pero se encuentra delante de él a Sara.

-¡Ya te tengo!- exclama con una sonrisa victoriosa y hace sellos- Futon: Tsubasa no hane- le lanza un soplido de aire que empuja a Kiriya contra la bola de fuego.

El chico grita desgarradoramente cuando choca contra el jutsu de fuego. Después se esparce el humo y se le ve tendido en el suelo con algunas quemaduras.

-En fin…- susurra mientras se acerca a Kiriya- ¿Crees que haciéndote el inconsciente me engañaras?- se posiciona a su lado de cuclillas- Ese truco ya lo hice yo contra Suigetsu- le recuerda burlonamente mientras le pisa el brazo izquierdo- ¿Este es el brazo que te hirió Darui, cierto?

-¡Maldición!- suelta un gruñido el de ojos verdes mientras se retuerce un poco para librarse de la pierna de su compañera.

-Algo hiciste porque deberías de estar más quemado- deduce Sara mientras presiona más el brazo de Kiriya para después oír un crujido- ¿Te he roto el brazo?- pregunta un poco culpable porque no quería llegar a tanto- Digamos que ojo por ojo diente por diente… por otra parte, seguramente te protegiste con el jutsu yin de mi técnica de fuego. El ataque que antes ibas a utilizar contra mí te lo lanzaste a ti justo antes de que te afectara el jutsu de fuego. Tú mismo me dijiste que tus justus no funcionan en ti mismo, por eso te atacaste y así frenaste con tu chakra mi ataque y por eso te hizo poco daño.

-Me alegro que tú también me prestes atención cuando te hablo- responde Kiriya con una sonrisa cariñosa haciendo que la kunoichi se avergüence un poco- Me toca jugar a mí- le coge la pierna que esta aplastando su otro brazo.

-No creo que quieras hacer eso- dice Sara divertida con una ceja arqueada- Te recuerdo que estas en desventaja.

-Después de todo digamos que la infinidad de peleas y entrenamientos con Daisuke han valido la pena- susurra Kiriya, pero no tan bajo.

-¿Qué pinta ahora Daisuke?- pregunta muy sorprendida Sara poniéndose nerviosa al no saber que esperar ahora.

-Raiton: Kaminari- de la palma de Kiriya salen unos pequeños rayos que electrocutan a Sara.

-¡Maldición!- grita Sara alejándose rápidamente de Kiriya y abrazándose el cuerpo intentando frenas las sacudidas por la electricidad.

-Pues mira por donde, Sara, pero si que aprendí nuevas cosas- dice el Ishimura con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras se levanta del suelo.

-¡Has aprendido raiton!- exclama Sara sorprendida mientras se posa en la pared.

-Sí, Daisuke me inspiró y le pedí a él que me enseñara algunos jutsus básicos- explica mientras mira de reojo al pelirrojo que esta mirando desde la gradas todo.

-No sabía nada- susurra Sara mientras se toca la muñeca rota y muestra una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno, el no creía que nos fuera a tocar luchar juntos- posa su mirada fijamente en Sara que esta jadeando un poco por el cansancio- Te ves muy mal, será mejor que lo dejes- frunce el ceño porque esta bastante preocupado.

-Tú también estas muy mal, yo al menos solo tengo una muñeca rota, pero tu tienes el brazo entero roto- dice acercándose al chico mientras le señala el brazo por el cae un camino se sangre.

-Como no- suspira el peli-verde al ver lo cabezota que es su amiga, para después morderse un dedo- Kuchiyose no jutsu- llama a su invocación.

-¡Eh! ¿Para qué diablos invocas a esa cosa?- pregunta Sara temerosa porque todavía no tiene muy en claro todas las habilidades de la invocación del clan Ishimura.

-Lo siento, Sara- susurra Kiriya mientras hace un sello- ¡Vamos, posesión!- al oír la orden, el mosntruo se lanza contra Sara y choca contra ella para después ver a la kunoichi rodeada de un chakra oscuro- Sara, ahora tú me harás caso.

-S-i Ki-Kiriya- dice intentando resistirse a la posesión.

-Ahora, levanta la mano y dile a Hayate Gekko que te retiras de la lucha- ordena Kiriya un poco arrepentido por hacerla perder de ese modo.

-Ma… maldición- susurra Sara al ver que no puede controlar su cuerpo y ve como su mano empieza a alzarse.

-¡No!- grita una voz nueva, pero en ese momento Sara no la reconoce y empieza a hablar al examinador.

-Hayate…- se dirige al examinador y vuelve a oír esa voz- ¿De quién es esa voz?- piensa para sí misma.

-¡Sara no te dejes controlar!- vuelve a oír esa voz y la reconoce como la de Laura que ahora esta en una barandilla de la grada llena de vendas y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quieres algo, Sara Shiki?- pregunta el examinador Hayate Gekko al ver como la kunoichi se dirige a él.

Mientras Sara piensa en todos los que están presentes. Ve como junto a Laura ahora aparecen Lou e Izuru que están viendo todo algo impresionados y después por el rabillo del ojo ve a Daisuke de pie en su sitio esperando su reacción.

-Gekko, quiero…- iba a seguir hablando, pero su voz es cortada por una voz burlona que conoce perfectamente.

-Ya veo que después de todo me merecía yo la victoria. Si vas a caer de esta manera esta claro que yo tendría que haber ganado y no tú- dice burlonamente Suigetsu mientras se sitúa en el campo de visión de la morena, todo lleno de vendas, pero con una carisma tan grande como si hubiera ganado él solo una gran guerra.

-¡Eso lo llevas claro Hozuki! ¡Yo te gané y ya esta!- grita Sara enfadada mientras hace que la invocación salga de su cuerpo y desaparezca en una nube de humo- ¡Ya verás Kiriya, desgraciado!- se lanza contra Kiriya.

-Increíble- susurra el Ishimura muy impresionado y es cogido de improviso por un puñetazo de Sara que le hace sangrar por el labio.

-¡No ganarás!- lo tira al suelo se pone encima de él y saca un kunai con el que le aprisiona el cuello- Ga... né – suelta el kunai que cae al suelo al lado de la cara de Kiriya y se desploma encima del cuerpo del chico quedando inconsciente y dejando todo el escenario en silencio de la impresión.

* * *

_**Que mala soy al cortarlo ahí, mucha gente me quiere ya matar por hacer eso (Sí, kohai me refiero a ti u.u) Y el ganador de la pelea ha sido Kiriya, aunque una victoria la mar de estraña. En el próximo capítulo veremos la final entre él y Mangetsu. Luego solo quedará el epílogo Dx**_

_**¡Qué tengáis unos divertidos carnavales todos! Yo en unas horitas voy a estrenar mi traje de mosquetera xD**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	29. ¿La final?

_**Bueno, lo siento, lo siento, la semana pasada se me olvidó completamente actualizar (si queréis culpar a alguien hacedlo a mi profesor de geología y sus ejercicios imposibles)**_

_**Hoy, por fin, tenemos el último capítulo (todavía queda el epílogo) y veremos quien es el campeón de los exámenes chunnin.**_

_**Me gustaría que me enviarais vuestras preguntas, dudas, críticas, etc en un review, y también algunas ideas si tenéis para la secuela de este fanfic que estoy empezando a hacer ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 29:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 29: ¿La final?**

**-Increíble- susurra el Ishimura muy impresionado y es cogido de improviso por un puñetazo de Sara que le hace sangrar por el labio.**

**-¡No ganarás!- lo tira al suelo se pone encima de él y saca un kunai con el que le aprisiona el cuello- Ga... né – suelta el kunai que cae al suelo al lado de la cara de Kiriya y se desploma encima del cuerpo del chico quedando inconsciente y dejando todo el escenario en silencio debido a la impresión.**

-Se ha desmayado…- susurra Kiriya mientras se sienta con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sara en sus brazos- Unos segundos más y me habría ganado- dice sorprendido mientras mira dulcemente a la chica.

-Parece que el gasto de chakra, las heridas y el cansancio han hecho que se desmaye- Gekko tose un poco antes de proseguir- El ganador de la segunda semifinal es Kiriya Ishimura de Konohagakure- las gradas estallan en aplausos y gritos por el tremendo combate que acaban de presenciar.

-Iba a ganar ella, se supone que ella iba a vencerle- susurra Lou sorprendido al ver que sus deducciones han sido erróneos.

-Ya, ella parecía más fuerte. Sin duda parecía que Sara iba a ganar- dice Izuru con la boca abierta mientras se frota los ojos como si estuviera viendo una alucinación.

-Puede que Sara fuera más fuerte, pero al parecer Ishimura tiene más resistencia- explica Suigetsu mientras se acerca a los miembros del equipo de Harribel.

-Sempai estaba bastante más herida que Kiriya. Recibió más heridas en su pelea contra ti que Kiriya contra Darui de Kumo- le replica Laura mientras le señala con un dedo y se planta delante del chico con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro, ahora es culpa de Suigetsu. La culpa es de Suigetsu por ser tan gran shinobi que aunque pierda siempre gana- dice burlón para después posar su mirada en el campo de batalla y ponerse un poco serio- Ahora solo queda ver que pasará en la final- susurra para después mirar a Laura- Pero ya sabemos que ganará Mangetsu-ni, ¿verdad, Princesita?

-Eso ya veremos, Hozuki. Yo quería que ganará Sempai, pero quedando estos dos… apoyaré a Kiriya- dice desafiante y el ninja de la niebla arquea una ceja y suelta una pequeña risotada.

-Vale, si mi hermano le da una paliza a Kiriya, me concederás un deseo- dice el menor de los Hozuki mientras extiende una mano hacia Laura.

-Muy bien, Suigetsu, claro que si Kiriya le pega una paliza a Mangetsu, me concederás tú un deseo- le da la mano y la zarandean de arriba abajo mientras dicen al unísono que trato hecho.

-¡Laura!- exclama Izuru y Lou al oír el trato de su compañera con el ninja sanguinario, Suigetsu Hozuki.

-Tranquilos, chicos que Kiriya no va a perder ridículamente- dice Laura divertida por la imagen tan desesperada de su gemelo y su amigo.

-¡Haber apostado otra cosa! Ese shinobi es un sádico, a saber lo que te pide, imoto- dice frustrado Lou mientras toma de los brazos a su hermana.

-¡Lou, ese no es el problema!- grita Izuru con cara de asco y terror- ¡Es un pervertido! Mira que cosas le puede pedir a Laura para dañar su pureza- dice el de ojos esmeraldas mientras se tira durante unos momentos de sus cabellos verde-amarillentos- ¡Voy matar a Kiriya si pierde!- grita Izuru mientras busca con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Hombres…- susurra Laura mientras se gira hacia el estadio al oír al examinador, Hayate Gekko.

-Los dos finalistas, Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure y Kiriya Ishimura de Konohagakure que se presenten- anuncia el examinador para después toser- No habrá descanso, la final comenzará en unos instantes.

Mientras Mangetsu baja al escenario, los médicos ninjas llevan a Sara a la enfermería y se ve como llegan al estadio para ver la final un grupo de gennins formado por un chico arquero peliazul, un chico rellenito y una chica con un gato negro. Por otro lado, se ve como los espectador prestan total atención a los dos finalistas y entre otra gente de las gradas se ve a Darui y Kurotsuchi.

-Va a comenzar la final de los exámenes de ascenso a rango chunnin. ¿Quién ganara?- pregunta para después hacer una pausa dramática que es interrumpida por su usal tos- ¿Será el ganador Mangetsu Hozuki, de la villa oculta entre la niebla?- pregunta mientras señala al de cabellos blancos que esta mirando fijamente a su rival- ¿O será Kiriya Ishimura, de la villa oculta entre las hojas?- señala a Kiriya que esta atándose una venda por el brazo que tiene roto- Que comience la final- anuncia mientras levanta los brazos al cielo.

Mangetsu se lanza contra Kiriya con su espada y empieza a atacarle con toda su fuerza, sin embargo, Kiriya apenas lo puede esquivar por el cansancio y sus múltiples heridas.

-¡Voy a ganar!- exclama Mangetsu mientras le lanza un fuerte estocada a Kiriya que hace que se tambalee hacia atrás- Como ya he dicho, ¡yo voy a ganar estos exámenes!

-Sí, ya sé, eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces en toda la competición- se tropieza contra unos escombros y Mangetsu aprovecha para darle otra fuerte estocada.

En otro lado, exactamente en la enfermería del estadio se encuentra una joven morena de ojos amarillos, llena de vendas por todo el cuerpo y huyendo de las enfermeras.

-¡Dejadme ir! ¡Tengo que ver la final!- grita Sara mientras corre lo más rápidamente que le deja el cuerpo- Kiriya, ya casi estoy- susurra mientras llega a las gradas y se lanza corriendo hacia la primera fila para ver todo- ¡Kiriya!- grita horrorizada al ver el campo de batalla.

Ve como Mangetsu se abalanza con la espada en alto hacia Kiriya que esta sentado entre los escombros. Se oye un ruido metálico y Sara cierra los ojos llena de miedo, pero al hacerlo oye como el público grita sorprendido y abre sus ojos dorados. Ahora, esta Kiriya con una mirada llena de decisión tirado entre los escombros de rodillas parando la espada de Mangetsu con las manos que están chorreando sangre y Mangetsu esta completamente impresionado.

-¡Sara!- grita un apurado Daisuke mientras se acerca a ella corriendo- Debes de volver a la enfermería, estás muy malherida- la sujeta por los hombros porque ella no se puede mantener en pie por mucho tiempo.

-No puedo dejar a Kiriya- susurra Sara mientras mira a los ojos a su amigo- Va a acabar muy mal si sigue así. Él esta muy herido, sé de las heridas que le echo y las que le hizo Darui. No tiene casi chakra, esta muy cansado…- iba a seguir hablando, pero una mano le tapó la boca.

-Calla y confía en él- la interrumpe Daisuke algo enfadado- Kiriya es demasiado listo sabe mejor que nadie de sus posibilidades y de sus condiciones. El confió en que ganarías en todas tus anteriores batallas, ahora te toca seguir confiando en él- se separa de ella quitándole la mano de la boca y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Daisuke, tienes mucha razón- sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonroje levemente y sobretodo que se sorprenda- ¿Me dejarás ver el final?- pregunta mientras junta sus manos en señal de suplica.

-Vaya forma de sobornarme, eres cruel, mira que utilizar una de mis debilidades- protesta Daisuke en broma, pero todavía un poco sonrojado- ¿No ves que me estoy curando de una obsesión?

-Para eso es muy bueno el chocolate, pero procura no obsesionarte del chocolate que engorda mucho- ríe Sara haciendo que el pelirrojo se contagie de su risa.

-Prefiero obsesionarme con el chocolate antes de seguir con mi antigua obsesión. El chocolate es mucho más sano que eso- dice burlonamente, mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Sara y los dos con una gran sonrisa y más unidos que nunca se disponen a ver el resultado de la pelea.

Por otro lado, en la pelea que hemos dejado, se encuentra todavía Kiriya con la espada de Mangetsu entre las manos y este intentando acabar con él.

-Ya no podré utilizar las manos- gime Kiriya de dolor mientras tira a un lado la espada de Mangetsu con las fuerzas que le quedan en los brazos- Agggh- suspira mientras ve sus manos llenas de cortes y sangre- Lo que me faltaba después del brazo roto.

-Bueno, ¿ya no tienes un as bajo la manga?- dice Mangetsu burlón mientras sonríe sádicamente y se para de brazos cruzados frente al Ishimura que sigue en el suelo- ¿Qué tal un jutsu como ese que ibas a utilizar contra Sara Shiki? ¿O no tienes más?

-Tienes razón, Mangetsu- admite haciendo que el ninja de la niebla se sorprenda como hasta ahora nunca se le ha visto- Ya no tengo más ases bajo la manga. Estoy falto de chakra, de armas, de todo- dice mientras se levanta y se acerca a Mangetsu hasta estar a solo un metro de él- Solo me queda decir una cosa- dirige su mirada a Hayate Gekko con la cabeza bien en alto- Examinador, renunció.

-¡No otra vez, no!- grita Mangetsu mientras coge del chaleco a Kiriya, pero este le mira con una sonrisa burlona- ¡Lo puedo aceptar de Aidou, pero tú no te marcharás! ¡Después de ver tú gran lucha contra Shiki no dejaré que te vayas así!- intenta intimidar a Kiriya, pero este no se asusta ni un ápice.

-Déjalo, Hozuki, si seguimos la pelea solamente te decepcionarás ya que no estoy en condiciones de darte una pelea equilibrada. Ya te dije que no tengo chakra ni armas ni nada- dice y al oírlo Mangetsu frunce el ceño y le tira al suelo.

-¡Me las pagarás Ishimura Kiriya! ¡Prepárate para la próxima vez que nos veamos, porque no saldrás de esa! Puede que Lou Aidou salga bien, pero a ti más te vale correr la próxima vez que me veas porque te mataré y te descuartizaré hasta que ni tu propia madre te reconozca- grita con la cara algo roja de la furia para después cruzarse de brazos y fulminar con la mirada a Gekko que solo le ignora.

-El ganador de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin es Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure- anuncia el examinador y después de unos segundos utilizados por el público para salir del estado de shock, la grada estalló en aplausos, gritos y abucheos- Como ganador de los exámenes chunnin el gran Tercer Hokage, Hiruzan Sarutobi te entregará una medalla.

En ese momento, Sarutobi se levanta de su asiento en las gradas y junto al Tsuchikage, Oonoki baja poco a poco hasta el campo de batalla.

-Enhorabuena, Mangetsu Hozuki de la niebla, te proclamó nuevo vencedor de estos exámenes- anuncia el anciano Hokage mientras le cuelga la medalla en el pecho.

-Gracias- responde seca y escuetamente en shinobi de la niebla sin mostrar ni un ápice de alegría.

-Ahora, que pasen los demás finalistas- interrumpe Gekko para después toser un poco. El Hokage-sama y el Tsuchikage-sama anunciaran los gennins que ascenderán a chunnin.

Primero entra Kiriya, con las manos llenas de vendas y un brazo en cabestrillo, señal de que le acababan de atender los médicos ninja. Le sigue detrás, Suigetsu bastante pálido ya que todavía sufre los efectos del ataque de elemento rayo de su oponente y después está Darui con unas cuantas vendas por el cuerpo, pero sin duda el que mejor se encontraba de esos tres. Al poco entra Kurotsuchi con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos y Ryuuken con un montón de vendas por el cuerpo y caminando con dificultad. Al final aparece Laura siendo ayudada por Izuru y Lou ya que esta muy mermada físicamente y Sara siendo llevada por Daisuke, todavía sin atender sus heridas del todo.

-Bueno, aquí estáis todos- dice el viejo Oonoki cuando ya están todos colocados en fila india delante de él- Primero tengo que recordar que como Shiba Shihouin no ha podido participar en la finales, esta claro que tampoco puede optar al ascenso de grado. La verdad, la decisión ha sido muy fácil, no hemos dudado ni un poco en quien ascender y quien no… excepto en una persona- deja de hablar y observa a todos los shinobis que están bastante sorprendidos por sus últimas palabras.

-Y por supuesto no permitiremos que unos simples gennins nos reprochen nuestras decisiones- dice con mucha autoridad Hiruzen haciendo que los ninjas de Konoha asientan obedientemente, mientras que los extranjeros fruncen el ceño.

-Empezaremos por orden de participación, así pues, comenzamos por la shinobi con el dorsal número uno que es Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure- dice el Tsuchikage mientras posa su mirada seria en su nieta.

-¿Si, Tsuchikage-sama?- pregunta la morena arrogante viendo que ya esta dentro ya que se lo va a anunciar su abuelo.

-Seguirás siendo una gennin- anuncia sin cambiar de expresión y Kurotsuchi habré repentinamente los ojos a la vez que otros gennins a su lado se burlan de ella.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- grita la ninja de Iwa mientras se acerca más a su abuelo y jefe- ¡No puede ser, yo soy una gran shinobi!

-Eres una gran shinobi y tienes mucho futuro, Kurotsuchi, pero tienes que dejar a tu lado tu arrogancia, además te dejas llevar muy fácilmente por las situaciones. Lo siento si pensabas que por ser tu abuelo te dejaría avanzar. En un futuro llegarás a lo más alto, lo sé, pero por ahora no has dado la talla.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras posa una mano en un hombro de su nieta que ahora esta mirando al suelo.

-Mierda- susurra Kurotsuchi mientras se da la vuelta y camina hasta la salida del estadio- Te prometo abuelo que la próxima vez haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí- susurra antes de perderse de la vista de todos.

-Bueno- carraspea Sarutobi para que tanto el público como los gennins le presten atención- Después de esta interrupción mejor sigamos con el anuncio de ascenso. Siguiente shinobi, Laura Aidou de Konohagakure- dice posando su vista en la de cabellos morados que esta posada junto con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Aquí estoy- dice la kunoichi dando unos pasos adelante siendo ayudada por Izuru que le esta apretando una mano fuertemente para darle ánimos- ¿Si, Hokage-sama?- pregunta mientras se intenta calmar un poco.

-Te convertirás en chunnin, felicidades- sonríe un poco al ver como la mirada de Laura y de Izuru se llena de alegría.

-¡Viva! ¡Bravo! ¡Ole yo!- grita Laura eufórica mientras va a despeinar el pelo a su gemelo que esta con una gran sonrisa que no puede ocultar, ya se le olvidó todas sus heridas- Oh, lo siento, Hokage-sama- susurra avergonzada por el espectáculo que ha montado en un momento.

-No pasa nada, disfrútalo que te lo has ganado- responde Sarutobi quitándole importancia con la mano mientras Oonoki sacude la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Laura- dice Izuru cogiéndole una mano a la kunoichi y girándola para darle un gran abrazo- Enhorabuena, eres la mejor- le susurra en un oído haciendo que la de orbes morados se sonroje por la cercanía del chico y su cálido abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Izuru- dice alejándose poco a poco de su amigo para después darle un beso en la mejilla justo en el momento que siente una mano en su hombro.

-Genial, imoto- felicita Lou a su hermana con un gran brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

-Gracias a los dos, sois los mejores compañeros de equipo- susurra la chica mientras recibe un abrazo grupal y se le escapa una pequeña lágrima.

-El shinobi del dorsal tres, Mangetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure- anuncia Oonoki y el susodicho se adelanta unos pasos de su sitio donde estaba junto con su hermano pequeño.

-¿Si, Tsuchikage?- pregunta Mangetsu un poco hastiado ya que sabe que si ha aprobado a Laura a él esta seguro que lo aprobarán por ser el ganador del torneo.

-Esta claro que tanto por su gran valía como por ser el ganador del torneo pasarás a ser chunnin- dice Oonoki lo evidente que nadie se esperaba lo contrario.

-Muy bien- responde escuetamente Mangetsu para volver con su hermano que le felicita con una gran sonrisa que este le devuelve también.

-El cuarto shinobi es Ryuuken Akû de Konohagakure- dice el Tercer Hokage y Ryuuken da unos pasos hacia adelante siendo animado desde un lado del estadio por Shiba, Buki y Yoruichi.

-¿Si, Hokage-sama?- pregunta el arquero respetuosamente mientras hace un pequeña reverencia.

-Lo siento, pero te quedarás en rango gennin. No te preocupes, que para el siguiente examen tengo claro que aprobarás. Esta claro que tienes un gran futuro por delante como shinobi de la tierra del Fuego- explica tranquilamente mientras analiza la reacción de Ryuuken.

-No pasa nada- responde el de cabellos azules fríamente y vuelve a su sitio con la cabeza un poco gacha.

-¡Para nosotros siempre serás nuestro chunnin!- gritan desde su sitio Shiba y Buki haciendo que Ryuuken suelte una pequeña carcajada y les agradezca por ellos.

-Siguiente shinobi del dorsal número cinco, que es Suigetsu Hozuki de Kirigakure- anuncia Oonoki mientras mira seriamente al albino que se adelanta unos pasos.

-¿Si?- pregunta con una sonrisa ladina mientras se intenta aguantar la risa.

-Al igual que tu hermano será un chunnin- anuncia Oonoki escuetamente.

-¡Oh, que sorpresa!- dice sarcásticamente mientras da media vuelta hacia donde esta su hermano mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tan creído te lo tenías?- pregunta Mangetsu más bien haciendo una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Claro, pero no tanto como tú- confiesa soltando una carcajada mientras el mayor frunce más el ceño- ¡Soy tan genial que sin haber ganado ni una pelea de las finales voy y subo a chunnin!- posa un brazo en los hombros de su hermano- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, ni-san!

-Ahora, la sexta shinobi, Sara Shiki de Konohagakure- anuncia Hiruzen Sarutobi para después mirar a la kunoichi que esta en brazos de su compañero pelirrojo.

-Déjame bajar, Daisuke. Puedo yo sola- ordena tranquilamente Sara y él chico la posa con cuidado en el suelo.

-No necesitas que te desee suerte, vas a ascender seguro- dice Daisuke con una gran sonrisa y luego la empuja hacia el Hokage- Vamos no te hagas de rogar y ten cuidado que estás muy delicada- ríe burlonamente.

-Lo que tu digas, Daibana- da media vuelta mientras oye como Daisuke grita que ese no es su nombre- ¿Si, Hokage-sama?

-Esta claro que serás chunnin, Sara Shiki- dice rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Tercer Hokage- dice Sara con una pequeña reverencia para después volver con Daisuke que la felicita con un gran abrazo para después volver a cargarla en sus brazos.

-Gracias, Dai- agradece Sara al chico que le esta diciendo lo genial que es ella y que él pronto la alcanzará, pero es sorprendida por un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas felicidades- dice Kiriya al lado de ellos dos y Sara se sonroja por el beso que no se esperaba.

-¡Oye, guarradas a un kilómetro de mí!- exclama Daisuke mientras se aleja unos cuantos pasos de Kiriya aún con Sara en brazos.

-Uf- suspira Kiriya mientras Sara suelta una gran carcajada por lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

-Séptimo participante, Kiriya Ishimura de Konohagakure- llama Oonoki haciendo que Kiriya se de media vuelta un poco avergonzado y se acerque a los Kages.

-¡Suerte, Kiriya!- gritan a la vez Daisuke y Sara haciendo que el de ojos verdes sonría ampliamente.

-¿Si, Onoki-san?- pregunta respetuosamente al Kage de la villa oculta entre las rocas.

-Te convertirás en chunnin- anuncia rápidamente como queriendo marcharse cuanto antes del lugar.

-Bien- susurra mientras se da media y vuelve junto con sus compañeros de equipos.

-¡Felicidades, Kiriya!- exclama Sara cuando ya esta a su lado el susodicho.

-Sí, muchas felicidades, pero las muestras de cariño para después que no quiero sufrir una parada cardiaca por exceso de azúcar- dice Daisuke bromeando, pero fingiendo cara de asco.

-¡Oye, que tampoco somos tan empalagosos!- protesta Kiriya y después el de gafas empieza a reírse con Sara de brazos cruzados en sus brazos.

-Déjale, Kiriya, pasa de él que o sino te molestará más- dice Sara mientras suelta un gran suspiro.

-Octavo y último participante, Darui de Kumogakure- anuncia Sarutobi y el espadachín da unos pasos hacia delante- Tú fuiste de todos el que más dudas nos dio. Hemos visto el gran futuro prometedor que tienes y como con mucho entrenamiento llegarás muy lejos. Solo te falta un poco menos de vagancia, así que te ascenderemos a chunnin- termina de hablar el Hokage y Darui abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Muchas gracias, lo siento puede que sea aburrido, pero intentaré seguir vuestro consejo- dice Darui mientras da la vuelta para volver con los demás participantes.

-Con esto acaba el examen de ascenso a chunnin- anuncia Oonoki y se ve como las gradas se van vaciando poco a poco.

-Gracias a todos los shinobis participantes y a los organizadores. Y sobretodo gracias a Oonoki-san, Tsuchikage de la Roca por venir- da finalizada la ceremonia de clausura y el estadio se llena de aplausos y gritos.

-Vaya como al final nadie recibió una paliza la apuesta no sirvió para nada- refunfuña Suigetsu para sí mismo mientras sale del estadio junto con su hermano- Con la de ideas que tenía…

* * *

_**Bueno, las ideas de Suigetsu las dejo a la imaginación del lector xD Lo siento si os esperabais una final más emocionante, pero mi cabeza no daba para más jutsus, en general no daba para más peleas. Además, lo del rencor de Mangetsu hacia Lou y Kiriya igual me viene bien para futuras historias. **_

_**Además, me he inventado completamente lo de la digamos "entrega de premios y títulos" ya que en el anime solo hicieron las primeras peleas. Quedó algo cutre, pero es que mi imaginación es así. Bueno, el epílogo tratará de un mes, más o menos, después de la final. Espero no defraudaros con el final ;)  
**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia ¿Merezco algún review?**_


	30. Epílogo

_**Bueno aquí esta el epílogo después de dos semanas de parada debido a mis exámenes finales (aunque todavía me falten dos Dx) **_

_**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Los senseis, Ukitake y Harribel pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Los Ocs de Laura y Lou pertenecen a mi kohai, **_**Lauriita27****.**

_**Finalmente, la historia y el resto de OCs me pertenecen a mí.**_

_**Aquí el capitulo final:**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Un mes más tarde, dos jóvenes shinobis iban caminando por un sendero lleno de niebla. Los dos muy semejantes, de cabellos blancos con reflejos azules, ojos de un intenso morado y dientes afilados como los de un tiburón. Iban caminando tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa, el menor silbando una canción, mientras el mayor va perdido en sus pensamientos. Pocos minutos después llegan a las puertas de una ciudad y se quedan plantados delante de ella.

-Hogar dulce hogar, no ha cambiado nada. Aunque parece un poco menos tétrico de lo que me acordaba- habla con aire soñador el pequeño mientras sin ser obstaculizado por la niebla observa los casi imperceptibles cambios de su villa, pero para él bastante notorios

-Solo hemos estado fuera tres meses, Suigetsu, no exageres. Algo ha cambiado, pero eso es normal ya que la nueva Mizukage quiere cambiar el concepto que todos tienen de nuestra villa- explica Mangetsu mientras empieza a andar hacia el interior de la villa seguido por su hermano que esta contemplando cada detalle con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Me da igual lo que cambie la aldea con tal de que yo pueda seguir haciendo mis cosas- dice el más joven despreocupado, pero con el miedo de que no le vuelvan a dejar mutilar a sus víctimas- Respecto a lo de nuestra estancia en Konoha, es normal que me extrañe volver, la villa oculta entre las hojas es muy distinta a nuestro hogar. Era un sitio bastante interesante, ¿no crees, hermano?- pregunta mientras se posiciona al lado de su hermano analizándolo con la mirada.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, solamente era distinto a nuestra villa, ya sabes, por las condiciones climáticas y las costumbres- explica indiferentemente haciendo que Suigetsu bufe de aburrimiento- Sin embargo, había gente bastante interesante ahí.

-Sí- responde Suigetsu con una risa pícara- Había gente muy interesante.

-Ese tipo de interesante no, Suigetsu- le riñe el mayor de los Hozuki mientras le fulmina con la mirada haciendo que el otro aumente el volumen de sus carcajadas.

-Solamente estaba bromeando, Mangetsu- gruñe el susodicho mientras se cruza de brazos- Eres muy aburrido, pero si quieres que te responda a ese comentario, tienes razón, había shinobis muy experimentados en esa aldea, espero en un futuro poder volver a luchar contra ellos.

-Sí, hay varias personas que me deben una pelea en condiciones- gruñe Mangetsu al recordar las batallas que libró en las preliminares y las finales.

-Sí, excepto por el arquero, lo demás fue todo patético hermano. Los otros dos hombres que se enfrentan a ti van y abandonan y luego una mujer casi te vence- ríe Suigetsu mientras se sujeta el estómago y su hermano al oírle se va rodeando de un aura asesina- Mira que si al final vas a ser la reencarnación de una chica y no de un demonio. Sí, seguro que es eso, porque solo se atreven a luchar contra ti las mujeres.

-¿Podrías dejar de bromear por una vez en tu vida y tomarte las cosas en serio?- pregunta Mangetsu aguantándose las ganas de sangre para así no empezar una lucha contra su hermano.

-No- responde escuetamente el menor haciendo que el otro se enrojezca de la rabia y se prepare para darle una paliza- Si no la vida sería muy aburrida- termina de decir mientras ensancha su sonrisa y se pone en posición defensiva.

Justo en el momento en el que el mayor se iba a abalanzar contra el otro para empezar una lucha, de entre la niebla aparece un shinobi con las típicas ropas de Kirigakure.

-¡Pero mira a quiénes tenemos aquí!- exclama el adulto mientras se acerca a los hermanos que ahora se han separado y decidido dejar su lucha para otro momento- Ya llegaron los hermanos Hozuki de su viaje a Konoha.

-Buenas- saluda Suigetsu con una mano en alto mientras que Mangetsu solo asiente con la cabeza- Bueno, no deberías sorprenderte, mandamos una carta diciendo que hace cinco días me dieron el alta y que llegaríamos a la villa hoy- explica arrogantemente haciendo que el hombre le fulmine por la falta de respeto.

-Mizukage-sama os quiere ver- responde escuetamente justo después de murmurar lo molesto que es el crío.

-¿Ha pasado algo importante desde nuestra partida a los exámenes?- pregunta Mangetsu curioso durante el camino hacia el despacho de Mei Terumi.

-De eso os quiere hablar la Mizukage-sama- dice amablemente el otro ya que no quiere enfadar al mayor de los hermanos Hozuki.

* * *

**Cinco minutos después en el despacho de la Mizukage**

En ese momento, se encuentran los dos hermanos enfrente de la puerta de su jefa y Mangetsu decide tocar la puerta.

-Mizukage-sama, somos Mangetsu y Suigetsu Hozuki- dice para después esperar la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Entrad, la puerta esta abierta. Os estaba esperando- explica mientras ve a los dos chicos tan semejantes entrar y plantarse delante de su escritorio. Mei es una mujer de largísimo cabello rojizo con una pequeña parte recogida en un moño y un mechón sobre su ojo derecho. Sus ojos son verdes y su vestimenta consiste en un vestido azul con mallas de rejillas.

-Hemos venido a reportarnos, Mizukage-sama- dice Mangetsu lo más respetuosamente que puede.

-Buenas, vieja, ¿qué tal todo?- saluda Suigetsu mientras se mira distraídamente las uñas, para segundos después esquivar con dificultad todos los pergaminos y libros que le lanza Mei.

-¡No soy vieja! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, mocoso?- chilla Mei cuando ya se le han acabado todos los proyectiles y bufa al ver que ninguno ha acertado al hábil ninja.

-Suigetsu siente lo que le ha dicho, Mizukage-sama- se disculpa Mangetsu por su hermano mientras le coge a este su cabeza y hace que se incline en señal de disculpa.

-¿Por qué la chica que te ganó no te mató y te dejo enterrado bajo el suelo de Konoha?- gruñe Mei mientras se vuelve a sentar ya un poco más calmada.

-Yo también la quiero, vieja- dice Suigetsu galantemente y le guiña un ojo a su jefa.

-Sonríe, Mei, sonríe y pasa de ese crío maleducado- se susurra así misma para después respirar hondo y mostrar una sonrisa atemorizante- Bien, repórtense.

Suigetsu mientras esta pensando que los cursos de control de la rabia que esta cursando la Mizukage son muy buenos, ya que a estas alturas el despacho ya estaría destrozado.

-Como ya sabrá usted, los dos llegamos hasta las finales sin problemas, ascendimos a chunnins y yo gané el torneo- dice Mangetsu esto último con un tono de voz más orgulloso.

-Recibimos bastantes heridas, pero después de casi un mes hospitalizados ya estamos bien- termina de explicar Suigetsu, adoptando una pose un poco más seria.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, gracias a vuestra gran actuación en los exámenes chunins, no han parado de pedirnos misiones- explica la Mizukage mientras observa los informes de la gente que mandó a presenciar las finales- Eso nos ayudará a superar el estado de casi bancarrota en que dejó la villa Yagura-san.

-Eso no importa, nos dijeron que había noticias- la corta Suigetsu haciendo que la quinta le fulmine con la mirada, pero después se ponga serio- Vaya, parece que son malas noticias.

-Sí, Suigetsu- suspira Mei para luego mirarles fijamente- Como sabéis, Zabuza Momochi, vuestro antiguo jefe y desertor de la villa, ha estado moviéndose bastante. Al parecer se le ha visto merodeando por el país de las olas.

-No importa, que haga lo que quiera, en un futuro caerá- dice estoicamente Mangetsu mientras Suigetsu le resta importancia al asunto con una mano.

-¿De verdad no os importa nada? Al fin y al cabo…- empieza a hablar Mei, pero es cortada de nuevo por Suigetsu.

-Solamente era nuestro maestro- responde el chico y Mei entiende que los hermanos Hozuki piensen así ya que Zabuza tiene una mala idea de lo que son los subordinados- Si no hay nada más que decir me voy- se despide mientras sale de la oficina y su hermano se acerca a la puerta también.

-Mangetsu, dile al idiota de tu hermano que mañana os doy los chalecos chunnins- dice la quinta mientras Mangetsu asiente y se marcha no sin antes hacer una casi imperceptible reverencia- Que par de críos- suspira la pelirroja para después mirar unos cuantos informes- Estos chicos van a estar muy solicitados para misiones demasiado peligrosas, puede que sean unos prodigios, pero todavía son muy jóvenes y sin experiencia- susurra Mei mientras intenta imaginarse el cruel futuro en el que acabaran sumergidos los hermanos Hozuki.

* * *

**Una semana antes en Iwagakure**

Una joven de cabellos morenos y ojos del mismo color se encuentra sentada enfrente de su abuelo el tercer Tsuchikage. Este esta de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, aparentemente pensando. La chica aunque siempre se la ve altiva y segura de sí misma ahora mismo se encuentra mirando a su superior nerviosa y estrujando una manga de su vestido negro.

-Kurotsuchi- llama el viejo Onoki haciendo que la morena le miré a los ojos y vea a su abuelo muy serio- Me has hecho ir a Konoha para nada, he perdido un mes y medio a lo tonto, ¿eres consciente de ello?- pregunta haciendo que la morena trague saliva, pero después se ponga erguida en su sitio.

-He llegado a la final, no ha sido una perdida de tiempo. Sé que me deje llevar en la final, pero tampoco lo hice tan mal. He dado lo mejor de mí y deberías de estar orgulloso de mí, aunque sea solo porque eres mi abuelo- dice esto último bajando su mirada para observarse las manos.

-Nunca he negado que este orgulloso de ti, Kurotsuchi- responde el viejo después de un pequeño silencio haciendo que la morena se sorprenda- Aunque hayas dejado en mal lugar a la aldea por tu perdida de nervios, yo sigo estando orgulloso. Sé que llegarás a ser una gran shinobi.

-Abuelo, me esforzaré lo mejor posible, por ti y por Iwagakure- declara la kunoichi mientras mira decidida a su abuelo y este sonríe.

-Esta bien, a partir de ahora tus entrenamientos se doblarán. Quiero que acabes de perfeccionar el elemento fuego que te empecé a enseñar en Konoha. Si alguien te distrae durante tu entrenamiento, yo mismo lo castigaré. Si te distraes tú, el entrenamiento se duplicará. En medio año haré que ganes los próximos exámenes de ascenso a chunnin- termina de hablar haciendo que la chica se levante decidida.

-¡Pues empecemos, viejo! ¡Témeme, Laura Aidou, la próxima vez que nos veamos voy a ganar!- dice Kurotsuchi bastante animada mientras corre hacia los campos de entrenamiento seguida por Onoki que va volando detrás de ella.

* * *

**En la entrada de Kumogakure, unos días después**

Se encuentra un shinobi de piel oscura y cabellos claros como la nieve subiendo las montañas hacia la villa oculta entre las nubes. Poco a poco va ascendiendo hasta que se encuentra en la entrada de su villa natal.

-Hogar dulce hogar, ya estaba aburrido de subir tantas montañas- suspira para luego posar su mirada en un grupo de personas que le estaba esperando. Ahí estaban Killer-bee, Karui, Omoi y una rubia de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y pechos extremadamente grandes con un vestido gris- Lo siento, pero no hacía falta que vinierais a recibirme- se disculpa Darui al llegar junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Idiota, perdiste contra el Ishimura!- le pega Karui una patada en la cara como recibimiento.

-Al menos llegué a las finales, no como vosotros- protesta Darui poniéndose en pie y señalando acusadoramente a la pelirroja con una mano.

-Se que no estuve a la altura, pero no te hice nada para que me lo recordarás- dice negativamente Omoi, mientras se acerca a él.

-Tenéis que admitir que Darui lo hizo bastante bien- dice cortante Samui acercándose al grupo- Aunque tampoco quedó bien en las finales, como vosotros en las preliminares- les riñe la rubia.

-No seas cruel, Samui- protesta Omoi mientras frunce el ceño por las palabras de su compañera.

-Os deje en vuestras manos el honor del equipo de Killer-Bee sensei ya que yo no podía participar por mi lesión y fallasteis estrepitosamente en ello- explica mientras señala a Karui y Omoi- Por otra parte, Darui, siendo una futura promesa de la villa y teniendo todo el apoyo del Raikage-sama aún así no ganaste la final- dice ahora mirando al mayor.

-Ishimura era realmente fuerte, llegó a la final y solamente perdió contra Mangetsu Hozuki… bueno si eso se puede calificar como perder- susurra esto último Darui al recordar el momento en el que Kiriya abandonó.

-¡Mi oponente en las finales era muy fuerte! Solo perdió contra ese Mangetsu también- dice Karui recordando su combate contra Laura y como es que se enteró de que perdió contra el mayor de los Hozuki en las finales.

-Me da pereza reprochar- responde Omoi mientras se cruza de brazos y desvía su mirada para admirar el paisaje.

-Menos mal que estamos mi hermano y yo para sacaros de los líos- suspira Samui para después dirigirse hacía donde esta Killerbee.

-Anda dejad de gritar y venid a rapear, vamos a celebrar la vuelta y montemos una gran revuelta, ¡oh yeah!- dice el jinchuriki a modo de saludo mientras agita sus brazos de un lado a otro.

-Por cierto, lo siento, pero tendréis que recompensarme por no quedaros a ver la final, pero que no sea una recompensa aburrida- comunica Darui al jounin y a sus compañeros provisionales para los exámenes.

-Tampoco había que ver mucho en las finales, como perdiste a la primera- se burla Karui.

-A mí me da igual, con tal de comer una buena barbacoa, ¿puede ser una barbacoa?- pregunta Omoi ya relamiéndose los labios y viendo como Darui asiente- ¡Qué bien!

-¿Llamó también a Atsui?- pregunta estoicamente Samui.

-Hachibi y yo decimos que cuantos más mejor, sino nuestra autoestima irá cada vez peor- vuelve a rapear el jounnin mientras le da un codazo a Samui para que vaya a avisar a su hermano.

En ese momento, Darui mira a sus compañeros y comprende que ha sido afortunado de conocer a este peculiar grupo. Ahora son todos como una familia y él piensa trabajar muy duro para protegerlos… aunque eso sea muy aburrido.

* * *

**En Konoha, dos meses después de los exámenes**

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la villa oculta entre las hojas se encuentra un equipo entrenando. La jounin y jefa del equipo tiene los cabellos rubios recogidos en unas coletas bajas y los ojos verdes. En frente suya y en fila india están sus subordinados. Los dos gemelos de cabellos y ojos morados y el más pequeño de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos entre verdes y amarillos.

-Hoy entrenaremos con blancos móviles- anuncia la jounin severamente mirando a sus alumnos.

-¡Eh! ¿Dar con los kunais y shurikens a blancos móviles? ¡Pero si eso es muy fácil y lo hacemos casi todos los días! ¡Quiero algo nuevo y que este a mi altura!- hace un berrinche Izuru mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Quieres no interrumpirme y dejarme terminar de hablar- gruñe Harribel haciendo que a Izuru se le erice el bello de los brazos del miedo y que los gemelos traguen saliva.

-Prosiga, Harribel-sensei- se disculpa Izuru temeroso y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que Izuru me interrumpiera- dice fulminado al Ishimura y este sonríe nervioso- Utilizaremos blancos móviles, pero los tendréis que derribar con vuestros elemento de chakra- se gira a un blanco y lanza un jutsu suiton haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos- De esta forma. He visto en vuestros combates en los exámenes que sería mejor que mejorarais la puntería con ataques elementales.

-Ok- dice Laura mientras forma en una mano un ataque de viento y en otra un ataque de agua y derriba dos blancos- Yo en esto os llevo ventaja ya que tengo dos elementos. Como buena chunnin tengo dos elementos- dice la kunoichi mientras se da un golpe en el pecho orgullosa.

-Y tú que sabes si yo… bueno da igual- empieza a hablar Lou haciendo que su gemela enarque una ceja, pero luego se para- Hay jounins de lo más experimentados que ni siquiera tienen un elemento, como el sensei de Neji, Lee y Tenten que no tiene ninguno y aun así es un shinobi sobresaliente- explica Lou acordándose de la vez que vio el gran talento de Maito Gai en taijutsu.

-Eso solamente es un acosador de niños sobresaliente- dice Laura haciendo que Izuru suelte una carcajada y Lou tenga que aguantarse las risas.

-Viste Lou-teme, no soy el único que lo piensa- dice el Ishimura posicionándose al lado de su amigo con una gran sonrisa en la boca- También Laura lo piensa. Ya te decía yo que esa obsesión por Lee no es normal- termina de hablar a la vez que le da un escalofrío al recordar el cariño que se tienen esos dos.

-No permito que habléis así de un compañero mío- les riñe Harribel haciendo que los tres se empiecen a disculpar para que no les castigue nadando en la catarata como la última vez- Ahora empezad con el entrenamiento.

-¡Esta bien!- Izuru se pone en posición de combate y reúne chakra en una mano- Yin no jutsu- su mano se empieza a llenar de energía negra, pero es frenado por su sensei.

-He dicho técnicas elementales, no técnicas de barrera de sangre, Izuru- explica Harribel mientras sujeta las manos del chico.

-Pero Harribel-sensei, ¡usted sabe que no tengo ningún elemento de chakra!- exclama Izuru un poco enfadado pensando que también tendría que valer su elemento yin.

-Tu hermano aprendió elemento rayo, así que también deberías de ser capaz de aprender y utilizar uno tú- explica la rubia mientras le entrega un papel para que encuentre su naturaleza- Espero que sepas el procedimiento para encontrar tu naturaleza con este papel.

-¡No metas a Kiriya ni-san en esto! ¡Además, pues claro que sé utilizarlo!- gruñe Izuru ofendido porque todavía esta un poco resentido por el asunto de Kiriya, aunque ya lo hayan solucionado.

-Vamos, Izuru, así te convertirás en chunin más fácilmente dentro de medio año- dice la kunoichi posando una mano en un hombro del chico para darle ánimos- Lou tú deberías de aprender otro. Si quieres te enseño suiton- ofrece a su hermano gemelo, pero este solo sonríe arrogantemente.

-¿Tú enseñarme a mí? No me hagas reír, además no necesito tú ayuda para eso- dice orgulloso de sí mismo y divertido ya que su hermana no sabe que el ya sabe utilizar el elemento agua.

-Sospechoso…- susurra Laura mientras se acerca a examinar más de cerca de su hermano y ponerle nervioso, pero es frenado por un grito.

-¡Lou, Izuru!- grita un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes tapados por unas gafas mientras se acerca corriendo al equipo dos.

-Presiento que me llaman- susurra Izuru mientras desvía su mirada del papelito en el que estaba muy concentrado intentando canalizar chakra, para así averiguar su elemento.

-Sí, idiota, se trata de Daisuke- dice Lou señalando al Hibana.

-Idiota serás tú o él, pero yo desde luego que no lo soy- protestas Izuru mientras se guarda el papel en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Qué bien que os encontré chicos!- dice Daisuke cuando ya ha llegado a donde están los dos gennins e intenta recobrar la respiración.

-Me siento marginada- suspira Laura y hace un berrinche para luego acercarse a los chicos a ver que noticias trae Daisuke que parecen tan importantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?- pregunta Lou mientras choca su puño con el del pelirrojo en modo de saludo.

-Vosotros dos si que os habéis hecho amigos, ¿eh?- dice Laura enarcando las cejas y enviándoles una mirada pícara a los dos.

-Es verdad, Lou es un gran amigo e Izuru también- dice pasando cada brazo por los hombros de los dos susodichos- Lo que venia a decir es que seréis mis dos compañeros en los siguientes exámenes de ascenso a chunnin.

-¿Y quién lo ha decidido? Y no me digas que has sido tú porque no tienes el derecho de hacerlo- protesta Izuru mientras se separa bruscamente del abrazo de Daisuke.

-Creo que con Izuru no te llevas muy bien- ríe Laura al ver la reacción de su compañero y como Daisuke frunce el ceño y se separa de Lou.

-Pues yo si que lo consideró mi amigo y tienes razón, decidí yo- le comunica a la vez que se posa delante de él para encararle- Admite que en el fondo te alegras de tenerme en tu equipo- dice sonriendo intentando alegrar al más joven, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-Pues no quiero perdedores en el equipo dos, ya tengo suficiente con Lou- dice poniéndose de puntillas para quedar casi a la estatura de Daisuke.

-Entonces, ¿con quién vais a hacer equipo?- pregunta el pelirrojo todavía con una sonrisa mientras posa una mano en los cabellos de Izuru y aprieta hacia abajo para que le vuelva a mirar desde abajo- El equipo de Shiba esta completo, y el de Lee no se presentará hasta que cumplan un año desde la formación de su equipo. No tienes más opción, Izuru- termina de hablar dándole una palmada en una mejilla sonrojada por la vergüenza de comprender que Daisuke tiene razón.

-Izuru, Daisuke tiene razón- le dice Lou haciendo que el más pequeño se separe rápidamente del pelirrojo y fulmine con la mirada a su compañero.

-¡Ya lo sé, maldición! No soy corto para no comprenderlo- susurra esto último mientras se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos enfadado.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Ya veréis que vamos a arrasar en los próximos exámenes- dice entusiasmado Daisuke para después volver a abrazar por los hombros a sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡No me toques! ¿Por qué me tocas? Eres una lapa, Daisuke- exclama Izuru avergonzado mientras se separa del susodicho para darle un buen golpe.

-Chicos, parad- les frena Lou poniéndose en medio de ellos- Es tarde, portaros bien que me tengo que ir- comunica mientras se da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta Izuru intrigado y ya olvidando su pelea con el Hibana.

-Esta claro que con Shiba- dice Laura pícaramente mientras golpea las mejillas sonrojadas de su gemelo con los dedos índices.

-No- responde escuetamente, pero cada vez más rojo por la mirada divertida de los tres que le está mirando fijamente.

-Para mí que acertaste, Laura- responde Daisuke para después darle un golpe en la espalda al mayor de los Aidou- No hagas esperar a una dama, vamos ve con ella.

-¡Ag! Iros al infierno- gruñe Lou para después desaparecer en una nube de humo y los otros tres estallar en risas.

-Me tengo que buscar novia- susurra el Ishimura haciendo que Daisuke desvíe su mirada a él con una ceja enarcada- Y ya sé quien será- mira a Laura que rápidamente se gira a verle.

-Ni hablar, será mejor que busques en otro lado- dice Laura negando con la cabeza.

-Algún día caerás- le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo a otro lugar para seguir con el entrenamiento para descubrir su naturaleza de chakra.

-¡Izuru!- grita la kunoichi sonrojada mientras ve como su compañero se desvanece entre los matorrales.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- susurra Daisuke, para después despedirse con una mano de Laura y desvanecerse en una nube de humo como hizo antes Lou. Después, Laura se unió otra vez a Harribel para seguir con el entrenamiento de puntería.

* * *

**En otro lugar de Konoha**

Una joven de cabellos del color de la noche y ojos dorados se encuentra corriendo por las calles de Konoha.

-Maldición, llego tarde a la cita con Kiriya, maldito sea el momento en el que se me paró el reloj, mira que odio hacer esperar a la gente- susurra para sí misma mientras mira hacia los lados y ve una callejuela- Tomaré un atajo.

Empieza a correr a través de los callejones internos de Konoha hacia el campo de las afueras donde quedó con el mayor de los Ishimuras. Llega un momento en el que nota que ya no hay nadie a su alrededor y se encuentra con un montón de casas abandonadas.

-Este lugar es espelúznate- susurra mientras esquiva una gran tela de araña que esta tejida en uno de los muros que rodean el camino- Ah, ya sé donde estoy. Este es el barrio Uchiha- se para tocar un abanico dibujado en una pared con un agujero hecho por un kunai- Esto tenía pinta de ser la parte más rica del barrio- mira la casa que esta situada en frente del abanico y ve como la puerta esta abierta, al contrario que las del resto de casas- Que raro, ¿por qué está la puerta abierta? Las casas abandonas se supone que por ley están cerradas y vigiladas diariamente para que nadie las utilice

Se adentra al porche y empieza a rondar por la entrada de la casa hasta que se fija en un retrato familiar que hay encima de un mueble- Una foto familiar- dice mientras coge el marco y lo analiza con la mirada.

En él, se muestra a una joven mujer de cabello largo negro, con un hombre castaño un poco mayor que ella y dos niños. El mayor con pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja y el pequeño con el pelo de la nuca en punta. Los dos morenos y de ojos negros.

-Oh, pero que guapo es este chico- susurra mientras posa sus dedos en el rostro del chico mayor- Y el pequeño es muy mono, lástima que los dos hayan muerto- dice esto llenándose de una pena terrible al recordar la triste historia del clan Uchiha que fue masacrado por un miembro del propio clan y, de repente, deja el retrato al oír un ruido- ¿Quién anda ahí?- saca un kunai y se dirige al jardín que es de donde provino el ruido.

Abre silenciosamente la puerta del jardín, ya preparada en posición de defensa por si se trata de un ninja enemigo y al dar unos pasos fuera, se encuentra con un chico vestido de negro, ojos y cabello del mismo color.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el chico que es aparentemente un par de años mayor que ella mientras pasa una mano por su cara.

Al ver ese gesto, la morena se da cuenta de que esta llorando y piensa para sí misma.

-¿Estaba llorando? ¿Que hará un joven tan apuesto en este lugar y llorando?- piensa para después dejar el sentimentalismo y ponerse seria- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, esto esta abandonado desde hace tres años- se acerca más al hombre que la esta mirando sin cambiar ni un ápice su mirada y al reflexionar un poco se sorprende- ¡Eres uno de los chicos de la foto! Te pareces mucho a ellos, entonces eres el superviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, eres Sasuke Uchiha- acto seguido el hombre se empieza a reír arrogantemente haciendo que Sara se llene de temor- Pero… la masacre pasó hace tres años, no puedes aparentar más de mi edad- susurra Sara mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás comprendiéndolo todo.

-Veo que eres bastante lista, no como pensé al principio- habla por segunda vez el moreno y Sara nota como su voz es muy profunda y como sus ojos se tornan rojos con un dibujo que ella no puede asociar al sharingan que conoce de los libros- No vas a recordar nada de esto después, así que te lo diré. Soy Itachi Uchiha, el asesino del clan Uchiha- dice mientras coge a Sara de los brazos y la estampa contra una pared de la casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo, ya has hecho mucho daño a Konoha!- grita la kunoichi mientras empieza a intentar zafarse del agarre del moreno- No sé que haces aquí en tu antigua casa y llorando, es extraño…- susurra al ver como el Uchiha la coge del mentón y hace que le mire a los ojos.

-Tú no sabes nada, así que cállate. ¡Nadie sabe nada!- grita el moreno haciendo que Sara le mire impresionada y se calle- Da igual, es imposible que recuerdes nada después… Tsukiyomi.

Sara ve como el extraño dibujo en los ojos del Uchiha empieza a girar y su mente es víctima de un poderoso genjutsu.

-Itachi…-susurra la morena antes de desmayarse y caer inconsciente.

Es sujetada por el Uchiha antes de que caiga al suelo y la lleva cerca de donde esta Kiriya esperándola y bastante preocupado.

-Esta mujer resistió bastante bien al Tsukiyomi, parece que tiene talento para el genjutsu- la deja suavemente recostada en un árbol- Me tengo que ir y olvidar todo esto yo también- dice melancólicamente al recordar que hace tres años fue obligado a matar a toda su familia, conocidos y amigos.

* * *

**Cinco minutos después**

Kiriya acaba de descubrir el sitio donde esta Sara inconsciente y rápidamente se lanza a su lado para ver si esta herida.

-Sara, despierta, despierta- dice el Ishimura mientras sacude suavemente a su novia entre sus brazos.

-Kiriya…- susurra la chica ya recobrando la conciencia y posando sus ojos sobre las dos esmeraldas del Ishimura- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tardabas mucho en llegar a nuestra cita, cosa muy rara en ti ya que siempre te gusta llegar temprano a los sitios. Me empecé a preocupar y decidí ir a buscarte. Después de estar un buen rato buscándote te encontré aquí, tumbada contra el árbol- explica el chico mientras deja que la morena se siente y asimile sus palabras.

-Mi cabeza, no recuerdo nada. Solamente me acuerdo de llegar tarde y coger un atajo- explica Sara mientras Kiriya la ayuda a levantarse- Hoy no desayuné, será que me faltaban energías y por eso me desmayé a mitad del trayecto- dice con una sonrisa para intentar calmar al chunnin.

-Insensata- protesta Kiriya para después darle un corto beso a su novia en los labios- Vamos te invito a ramen en Ichiraku- propone mientras la coge de la mano y le señala el camino de vuelta a la villa.

-Esta bien, gracias- le devuelve una sonrisa bastante ruborizada y los dos caminan juntos hacia la villa- No sé, aquí hay algo que me huele mal, tengo una laguna en la mente, sé que me ha pasado algo importante- piensa para sí misma Sara mientras un dolor de cabeza le trae a la mente unos ojos negros llorando.

-¿Sara?- pregunta Kiriya, pero al no oír respuesta se para y posa cada unos de sus manos en una mejilla de la kunoichi- Tierra llamando a Sara, ¿estás en la Luna, cariño?- ríe al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?- pregunta Sara nerviosa intentando prestar atención a su pareja a la vez que intenta relacionar esos ojos con alguno de sus conocidos.

-Estas rara- dice Kiriya frunciendo el ceño para después seguir el camino- Bueno, te decía que hoy quiero que vengas a entrenar conmigo al distrito Ishimura. ¿Quieres?

-Esta bien- le sonríe- Buen plan, Kiriya- responde mientras deja de lado la imagen de los profundos ojos negros. Por ahora no le corre prisa averiguarlo, esta muy bien tal y como esta con todos sus amigos- Pero a las seis quedé con Laura para ir de compras.

-Pues rápido no hay que perder el tiempo- exclama Kiriya mientras empieza a correr en dirección al Ichiraku, tirando de la mano de Sara haciendo que esta ría a carcajadas.

Sin duda, intuye que esos ojos serán muy importantes para ella en un futuro, un futuro más negro que los ojos de esa persona. Pero por ahora, lo que quiere es vivir y disfrutar el dulce presente junto con Kiriya y el resto de sus amigos.

Fin

* * *

_**Y aquí se acaba, **__**Destino: Exámenes Chunnins**__**, pero no es el final de las aventuras de Sara y Laura. Un nuevo fanfic sobre ellas está en proceso y se aceptan propuestas (aunque ya tenga 4 capítulos hechos).**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo y muchas gracias a todos los que os molestasteis en gastar vuestro tiempo en leerlo. Eso me anima, aunque la gente no se anime a dejar reviews.**_

_**Y finalmente, le dedicó este fanfic a mi kohai, Lauriita27. Gracias por obligarme a escribir porque si no ya sabes que no suelo ponerme a ello, aunque después disfruto un montón escribiendo. Y muchas gracias por esos comentarios que me hacen reír, me emocionan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. También hay que tener en cuenta tus grandes sugerencias, correcciones e ideas locas. Sigue así y por favor, escríbeme los comentarios que me debes jejeje.**_

_**Nos leemos en otra ocasión ;)**_


End file.
